Night Kingdom
by KyuuRiu
Summary: CHAP 16 UPDATE/LAST CHAP/"Maaf..Gara-gara aku tidak bisa melindungi putraku, Sasuke jadi berkorban sampai sejauh ini."/"Kalian benar-benar tidak punya otak."/"Jujur aku kehilangan kekuatanku."/"Brengsek! Sasuke bodoh! Teme jelek!"/ bad sum RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?)**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warning: abal, geje, nista dll. Pokoknya gak banget**

**Chap 1: Not Kuma, but –**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Naruto… Aku menyukaimu…" ucap seorang anak berusia 6 tahun kepada seorang anak yang nampaknya seumuran dengannya. Anak yang dipanggil 'Naruto' hanya memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku Naruto?" Tanya anak berusia 6 tahun itu lagi.

"Tentu saja.. Mana mungkin Naru tidak menyukaimu.. Kau kan sangat baik dan selalu menemaniku bermain. Aku sangat menyukaimu." ujar Naruto panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalau begitu. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" anak berusia 6 tahun itu memakaikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk prisma dengan ujung sedikit meruncing di bagian bawahnya. Warnanya kebiruan, senada dengan bola mata sang pemakai.

"Te – tentu saja Naru mau..." wajah Naruto yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu bersemu merah.

"Kelak saat aku sudah menjadi **kuma** yang hebat, aku akan kembali untuk melamarmu.." digenggamnya tangan Naruto dengan erat sambil menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

'Ehh? Kuma? Kenapa ingin jadi kuma?' batin Naruto agak bingung.

"Tidurlah Dobe.. Aku akan menjagamu.. – chu – " dikecupnya pipi Naruto, kemudian mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik yang selalu menjaga istrinya..." ujar bocah 6 tahun itu lagi, kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Naruto yang berbaring di paha kanannya.

.

.

.

"Kuma..? Dasar bodoh.. Mana ada manusia ingin menjadi beruang?" gadis berambut merah muda tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai perutnya terasa sakit.

"Jangan mengatainya bodoh!" pemuda pirang berkulit tan berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi, terlihat semburat tipis berwarna merah di kedua belah pipinya.

"Maaf Naruto.. Tapi Sakura-chan kelihatannya benar.." pemuda maniak hijau yang duduk disamping si pirang berkulit tan membenarkan perkataan si pink-hair.

"Kalian tidak percaya padaku? Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah berbohong..." ucap si pirang dengan sedikit mimik kecewa di wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu Naruto, hanya saja... Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia ingin berubah menjadi kuma? Memangnya bisa manusia berubah jadi beruang?" Sakura segera menjelaskan maksud dari ucapannya tadi. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena dengan mood Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah murung.

"Begitu ya Sakura-chan... ? Benar juga sih kata-katamu.."

"Menurutmu bagaimana Chouji?" Naruto melirik seorang bertubuh gen – maksudku subur yang sedang memegang sekantung kripik kentang.

"Nymmmm menurutku bagus." jawabnya gak nyambung yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Lee – si maniak hijau – sweatdrop, sedangkan Shikamaru sudah terbang ke dunia lain.

TENG... TENG... TENG...

**Naruto's pov**

Suara bel masuk mulai berbunyi. Pelajaran pun segera dimulai.

Entah mengapa hari ini aku sangat merasa tidak tenang. Kata-kata para sahabatku tadi masing terngiang jelas. Memang benar manusia tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi beruang.

Lalu apakan 'teman masa kecil'ku itu berbohong padaku?

Apa dia bermain-main dengan ucapannya itu?

Tapi dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu, dia selalu menemaniku setiap malam. Menungguku hingga aku terlelap tidur. Dia sangat baik padaku. Tidak mungkin dia berbohong padaku...

Tidak mungkin dia berbohong kan?

Entah mengapa memikirkan hal itu membuat dadaku sedikit sesak.

End of Naruto's pov

* * *

><p>"Dimana ya aku menyimpannya..." gumam Naruto sambil mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya.<p>

"Sepertinya aku simpan disini... Ahh ketemu!" teriaknya girang saat menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna orange di dalam laci mejanya.

"Ahh sudah lama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa semalam aku mimpi 'dia'. " Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang memantulkan cahaya lampu kamarnya dari kotak orange-nya itu. Itu adalah sebuah kalung.

Pemuda pirang penyuka ramen itu pun memakai kalung berbandul prisma yang meruncing di bagian ujungnya, kemudian melihat ke arah cermin.

"Ini sangat bagus di leherku.." gumam Naruto.

'Kami-sama.. Aku jadi merindukannya'

DUGGHHHH!

"Aduh!"

Naruto melirik ke arah jendela. Ke arah suara benturan yang dilanjutkan oleh suara seseorang yang mengaduh.

Mata sapphire Naruto mengamati seorang pemuda misterius yang tengah duduk di jendela kamarnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit memar.

"Sekarang sudah tidak muat rupan – " ucapan pemuda itu terhenti saat matanya bertumbukan dengan tatapan sapphire Naruto.

"Naruto?" ucap pemuda itu, kemudian dengan cepat memeluk Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu.." pemuda itu berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Naruto, kemudian menjilatnya.

"GYAAAAA...! TOU-SAN ADA PENCU – emmphh"

"Diamlah Dobe." ucap pemuda yang sedang memeluk Naruto setelah dengan sukses membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Hheepphssmm hhkkmmm" (baca: lepaskan aku) Naruto memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sekaligus bekapan pemuda misterius itu.

"Hn. Jangan berteriak."

Naruto pun mengangguk, menyetujui syarat yang diberikan sang pemuda misterius.

"Hoshhhh huhh siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya si pirang sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah berhasil lepas dari pemuda misterius.

"Apa kau melupakanku, Na-ru-to?" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar, namun dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

'Tunggu dulu! Dia tadi masuk lewat jendela, lalu dia memanggilku 'Dobe' kan?' batin Naruto pun bergolak, dilihatnya sekali lagi sosok pemuda misterius itu. Diamatinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

'Jubah hitam...'

'Sebuah lambang kipas di lengan kirinya'

'Kulit putih susu alabastar...'

'Mata onyx sekelam malam..'

'Wajah super tampan..'

'Dan.. rambut sewarna midnight-blue – raven pantat ayam'

'Tidak salah lagi.. dia pasti – '

"SASUKE!" pekik Naruto tidak percaya sambil menghamburkan diri memeluk pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Sasuke' itu.

"Hn. Sekarang kau yang memelukku." si raven pantat ayam itu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto yang memang dari sononya sudah berantakan.

"Gomen ne, habisnya aku kangen... Kau tidak menemuiku sejak malam itu..." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah tan Naruto menampakkan semburat pink tipis, namun masih bisa terlihat oleh Sasuke.

'Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat manis. Dia memang pantas menjadi pendampingku' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum di balik wajah stoic-nya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang berlebihan karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nee Sasuke.." dengan kejamnya Naruto menghancurkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"..."

"..."

"Umm kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul?"

"Maksudmu aku tidak boleh datang, Dobe?" tanya sasuke sinis – masih dengan tampang stoic-nya.

Satu lagi kebiasaan Sasuke selain muncul tiba-tiba dari jendela – belik bertanya saat ditanyai sesuatu.

"Bu – bukan begitu Teme..." Naruto salah tingkah. Penggila Ramen itu pun lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai di bawahnya daripada menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

Hening...

Hening...

"Naruto..."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sasuke tengah bersimpuh dengan sebelah kakinya, dengan pose seorang pangeran yang akan melamar seorang putri, seperti yang sering ada dalam buku dongeng yang sering dibacakan kaa-san saat Naruto masih kecil.

'Tunggu! Melamar?'

"Maukan kau menjadi istriku? Maksudku, pendamping hidupku?" sapphire Naruto benar-benar terbelalak saat ini. Sasuke yang tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat 'sempurna' itu tiba-tiba saja melamarnya setelah sepuluh tahun lebih menghilang.

"Sa – Sasuke ... Apa kau serius?"

"Hn"

"Te – teme aku tidak mengerti arti 'hn'mu itu!"

"Iya Dobe-chan.. Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Naruto masih diam mematung. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan 'pangeran' masa kecilnya itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan topeng stoic-nya.

'Bagaimana ini..? Sasuke benar-benar melamarku. Aku mau saja sih. Tapi kami kan sama-sama laki-laki... Lagi pula aku kan masih 17 tahun'

"Ahh iya Sasuke!" Merasa namanya disebut, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana dengan 'kuma' yang kau katakan itu?" Naruto berbangga hati, merasa otak jeniusnya menemukan sebuah alasan yang dapat mengulur waktu – setidaknya sampai dia benar-benar yakin dengan jawaban yang akan diucapkannya nanti.

"Kuma? Nanii?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Terlihat bingung di mata sapphire Naruto.

"Un.. Bukannya waktu itu kau bilang akan jadi Kuma yang hebat? Sepertinya kau belum berubah menjadi beruang..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat sangat manis di sepasang onyx Sasuke.

"Jadi yang kau dengar itu 'kuma' ya?" Sasuke menyeringai geli seraya berdiri, bersiap melakukan sesuatu. Sedangkan Naruto masih menampakkan wajah bingungnya yang polos itu.

"Aku bilang bukan 'Kuma'.. Tapi..."

'WHUUUUSHH...'

Tiba-tiba muncul sepasang sayap berwarna hitam di punggung Sasuke. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung membatu seketika.

"... aku bilang 'AKUMA' Dobe – " seringaian di wajah rupawan Sasuke terlihat mengerikan saat kedua sayap itu dengan sempurna bertengger di punggung Sasuke.

"Ohh... Akuma.. Na – Naniii?"

"Hn. Akuma" ulang Sasuke.

"Ma – maksudmu ibli – "

BRUGHHH

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto keburu limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Untung saja Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto sehingga si pirang berkulit tan itu tidak sampai jatuh membentur lantai.

'Hn. Dia memang selalu ketiduran saat bermain, lebih baik ku bawa saja.' Sasuke pun lalu terbang melalui jendela sambil menggendong Naruto ala bridal style – dengan menundukkan kepala tentunya, agar tidak terbentur seperti saat ia datang tadi.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Akhirnya cerita abal ini selesai juga.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul "Secret Darling" karya siapa lupa.

Chapter ini sangat mirip dengan manga Secret Darling, tapi untuk chapter berikutnya, kisah SasuNaru yang sebenarnya baru dimulai.

Gimana senpai? Mohon koreksinya ya :3

*kuma = beruang

*akuma = iblis

R n R please?

Flame juga boleh


	2. Chapter 2

BRUGHHH

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto keburu limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Untung saja Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto sehingga si pirang berkulit tan itu tidak sampai jatuh membentur lantai.

'Hn. Dia memang selalu ketiduran saat bermain, lebih baik ku bawa saja.' Sasuke pun lalu terbang melalui jendela sambil menggendong Naruto ala bridal style – dengan menundukkan kepala tentunya, agar tidak terbentur seperti saat ia datang tadi.

.

.

**Title: Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer: Mas Kish (Kishimoto-sensei: sialan lu! Seenak jidat ganti-ganti nama gue!)**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing (?) terserah kalian sajalah XD**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warning: abal, geje, nista, bikin muntah, typo berkeliaran dimana-mana dan masih banyak lagi**

**Chap 2: The Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

"Ngghh..." Erangan pelan Naruto mengalihkan konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang terbang menggendongnya. Ditatapnya wajah tan dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi itu yang mulai menampakkan kembali kilau sapphire kesukaan Sasuke.

"Sudah bangun Dobe?"

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil + dipeluk erat itu langsung meronta.

"Le – lepaskan aku 'Suke.. Dasar Teme mesum! Lepaaaasss!"

"Diam Dobe. Kau bisa jatuh.." ucap sasuke tenang, menyembunyikan rasa khawatir – kalau-kalau Naruto terlepas dan terjatuh – dibalik topeng stoicnya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Ehh tunggu.. Apa itu?" Naruto berhenti meronta setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang terbang bersama Sasuke. Takut kalau jatuh, Naruto pun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dengan erat.

'Sebuah kota melayang dengan bulan purnama yang begitu dekat. Ini malam kan? Langitnya gelap begitu. Tapi kenapa di kota itu sama sekali tidak gelap? Tidak ada lampu ahh di sana..' Naruto melirik Sasuke sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan tatapannya ke arah kota yang kini sudah berada di bawahnya itu.

'Kota berselimut salju dengan langit malam yang begitu dekat. Tanpa bintang, dengan hawa sejuk – tidak dingin –, tempat apa ini...' batin Naruto terus bertanya tanpa henti. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah 'mendarat' dengan selamat di sebuah taman.

"Selamat datang di rumahku.." ucapan Sasuke kontan membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Segera dilepaskannya lengan yang sedari tadi bergelayut di leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Ahh Pangeran Sasuke. Okaeri.. " seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna coklat tua dengan mata lavender tanpa pupil tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Sang Pangeran. Dibukakannya pintu besar berwarna putih, kemudian memersilakan Sasuke masuk.

"Hn" jawab sang pangeran singkat, padat dan sangat tidak jelas.

Dengan gaya –sok- cool dan poker face kebanggaannya, Sasuke melewati pemuda lavender itu sambil menggandeng – lebih tepatnya menyeret – lengan kanan Naruto.

"Nee ~ Teme.. jadi ini rumahmu ya... Besar sekali.." Naruto sibuk mengamati 'rumah' Sasuke sambil mengikutinya dengan langkah yang terseret-seret.

Si Teme yang dipanggil hanya diam sambil menghentikan langkahnya yang telah sampai di sebuah ruangan besar bercat karamel dengan berbagai pajangan guci yang terlihat mewah.

Sementara beberapa orang (baca: makhluk-entah-apa-namanya) yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Maaf Tuan, Sasuke-sama adalah Pangeran disini. Jadi saya harap Anda memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang lebih sopan." pemuda lavender yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang mereka pun mulai angkat bicara. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan pandangan datar, tapi mengerikan.

"Biarkan saja Hyuuga. Dia calon mempelaiku. Terserah dia mau memanggilku seperti apa." kalimat – yang menurut makhluk-makhluk-yang-entah-apa-namanya itu cukup panjang – yang terlontar dari bibir Sang Pangeran pun sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu (minus Naruto dan Sasuke tentunya) membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hingga lalat pun dengan bebas keluar-masuk.

"Teme ~ mereka tadi bilang apa?" Pemuda pirang menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hn?"

"Siapa yang pangeran?" Tanya penggila ramen itu lagi.

"Aku." jawab si raven pantat ayam dengan singkat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Pemuda yang sejak kecil menjadi cinta pertamanya – yah walau sempat lama menghilang sih – ternyata adalah seorang pangeran dari dunia-entah-apa-ini.

"Aku ingin ke kamar sebentar. Kalian.. Jaga Naruto baik-baik. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyediakan semua yang dia inginkan." perintah Sasuke seraya berjalan melewati pintu hitam besar yang ada di sebelah kanan seekor rakun berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Neji. Ikut aku." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ha'i. Sasuke-sama..." Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji – sebelumnya sipanggil 'Hyuuga' oleh Sasuke – segera mengikuti langkah Sang Pangeran Es.

Sementara makhluk-makhluk lain yang berada di ruangan itu – minus Naruto – hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan rasa kaget yang bergelantungan dalam diri mereka.

Sasuke 'The Ice Prince' yang terkenal dingin dan pelit bicara itu bisa mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu? Wow!

Suasana menjadi hening...

"Ne .. Si Teme itu beneran pangeran di sini ya?" Naruto memecah keheningan di antara makhluk-makhluk aneh itu. Pertanyaannya ditujukan entah kepada siapa.

"Tentu saja begitu." jawab seekor rakun coklat kemerahan yang ada di dekat pintu yang dilewati Sasuke tadi.

'Woww bahkan panda bisa berbicara. Tempat ini sangat mengagumkan..' pekik Naruto dalam hati.

"Ano Tuan Panda... Apa semua hewan disini bisa bicara?" tanya Naruto pada si rakun – yang dianggap Naruto adalah seekor panda.

"Kau bertanya pada siapa?" merasa dipandangi oleh Naruto, si panda – atau rakun, entahlah – langsung balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja kau. Memangnya ada panda lain di sekitar sini?" Naruto nyengir kuda.

'twich'

Muncul urat kemarahan di dahi kanan sang tuan 'panda'. Sementara makhluk-makhluk lain yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Tidak berani melepaskan tawanya, takut terkena amukan si panda.

Melihat keheningan yang tercipta, Naruto pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Umm ada yang salah?" dengan muka polos, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap makhluk aneh itu satu per satu. Mencari jawaban dari keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Begini Tuan – "

"Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil Naruto saja" blonde imut itu memotong kalimat seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya, serta telinga anjing di kepalanya.

"Baiklah Naruto.. Kami semua memang dapat bicara.." lanjut si pemuda anjing itu.

"Lalu sebenarnya, makhluk apa kalian ini? Ini tempat apa?" Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Ini adalah dunia langit.. Lebih tepatnya 'Night Kingdom'. Kau tahu sendiri kan kenapa dinamakan seperti itu?"

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut. Tentu dia tidak bodoh. Langit malam, bulan yang sangat besar, pasti itu alasan tempat ini diberi nama 'Night Kingdom'.

"Dan mengenai makhluk apa kami ini.." pemuda itu tampak ragu.

"Bisa disebut kami siluman.. atau semacam itulah." sahut 'Tuan Panda'.

"Ahh kupikir kau mendadak tidak bisa bicara Tuan Panda.." merasa dipanggil dengan nama aneh (lagi) oleh pemuda asing yang kini menunjukkan cengiran lebar itu, si rakun memajukan langkahnya dan bersiap untuk memberi Naruto 'hadiah'.

"Tenanglah Gaara. Kau tidak mau Sasuke-sama membunuhmu kan?" pemuda anjing menenangkan tuan panda yang dipanggil 'Gaara' itu.

'Jadi namanya Gaara. Bukan Tuan Panda..' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan. Aku Inuzuka Kiba. Bisa dibilang siluman anjing. Dan ini Akamaru, adikku..." pemuda anjing itu memerkenalkan dirinya, juga seekor anjing yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Salam kenal." sambut duo Inuzuka itu bersamaan.

"Salam kenal..." balas Naruto ceria.

"Dan yang itu – " Kiba melirik Gaara, "Namanya Sabaku no Gaara. Dia rakun, bukan panda..."

"Ehh? Gomen ne Gaara.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ini rakun. Ku pikir panda.." Naruto menatap Gaara teduh, menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam di sapphire-nya yang indah. Moodnya berubah murung hanya karena salah mengenali rakun.

Melihat hal itu, si rakun sedikit terhenyak.

'Anak ini.. Apa dia sebegitu menyesalnya?' ujar Gaara dalam hati.

"Kurasa panda tidak terlalu buruk." ucapnya kemudian, masih dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Benarkah? Ahh kupikir juga begitu.." sesal di wajah Naruto langsung menghilang setelah mendengar pendapat Gaara yang tidak diduganya itu.

Sementara Kiba hanya dapat menatap rakun yang kini berada di sebelahnya itu dengan tatapan heran.. 'Kenapa Gaara bisa semudah itu memaafkan orang yang – bisa dibilang – mengejeknya?' Seumur-umur baru kali ini Kiba melihat Gaara yang seperti itu.

"Dan yang itu.." Kiba menunjuk seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan mawar kertas di salah satu sisi rambutnya, "Namanya Konan. Dia bisa membuat apapun dengan kertas. Bahkan bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi kertas."

Konan mengangguk hormat ke arah Naruto, sementara Naruto makin berdecak kagum akan kehebatan mahluk-makhluk disini.

"Dan Venus Flytrap itu adalah Zetsu.. Yang disebelahnya Kisame. Dia siluman Hiu, yang itu ..." Kiba memerkenalkan mereka semua kepada Naruto. Naruto yang penasaran dengan Makhluk di sini pun mendengarkan penjelasan Kiba.

"Ne ~ Kiba.. Apakah – "

"Maaf Naruto-sama.." Baru saja memotong penjelasan Kiba, ucapan Naruto sudah dipotong lagi oleh Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Panggil Naruto saja. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel'. Aku tidak suka." sahut Naruto sedikit merengut.

"Baiklah Naruto, Sasuke-sama memanggilmu." ujar Neji.

"Mau apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit sebal. Jujur dia tidak suka Sasuke menyuruh-nyuruh orang hanya untuk melakukan hal sepele seperti itu – memanggilnya.

"Kau disuruh masuk ke kamarnya. Katanya ada yang ingin di bicarakan." lanjut pemuda Hyuuga itu sambil membukakan pintu yang tadi dilewati Sasuke.

'Huh. Pria ini tak kalah menyebalkan dari si Teme Pantat Ayam itu' batin si pemuda ramen-freak.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto pun menyetujui untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

.

Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan besar yang didominasi warna hitam dan dongker Naruto menemukan sesosok berambut pantat ayam yang tengah berdiri di balkon.

"Kau boleh pergi Neji." suara baritone merdu menyapa gendang telinga pemuda pirang acak-acakan.

'Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan kalau suara Sasuke semerdu itu'

"Ha'i, Sasuke-sama" si mata lavender tanpa pupil itu pun langsung menghilang entah kemana.

Sejenak hening tercipta di antara keduanya.

"Nee, Teme." si pirang akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Hn?"

"Kau benar-benar seorang pangeran ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Naruto terdiam. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ada getaran aneh di dada blonde ini. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, yang jelas matanya memancarkan err – kegelisahan?

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua pemuda tampan itu – yang satu lebih cocok dibilang cantik sih – menghabiskan waktu dengan ngobrol ringan, walau hanya Naruto yang sedari tadi cuap-cuap, sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapi seperlunya – mengucapkan 'hn' atau bahkan diam sama sekali.

'Benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa ini yang disebut 'membicarakan sesuatu'? dasar pantat ayam!' runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Teme"

"Hn"

"Teme ~"

"Hn?"

"Sasukeee ~"

"Apa Dobe?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Gaahhh~~ apa hanya 'hn' yang bisa kau ucapkan? Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu dijawab." balas Sasuke dingin.

"Huh! Sebenarnya kau ini makhluk apa sih?" si pirang memiringkan kepalanya – penasaran.

"Akuma" jawab sasuke seraya menahan darah yang siap menyembur dari hidungnya.

'Sial. Si dobe ini tambah imut kalau berpose seperti itu. Tahan Sasuke.. Tahan. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau bukan Uchiha.'

"Maksudku, Gaara kan pan – maksudku siluman rakun. Kiba anjing. Lalu kau ini apa?" jelas Naruto.

"Hmm – " sang raven bergumam tak jelas.

"Biar aku tebak!"

"Hn."

"Kau ini siluman ayam kan?"

'twich'

Empat sudut siku-siku tiba-tiba nongol di jidat Sang Pangeran. Sementara pemuda manis di depannya menyunggingkan cengiran yang menurut orang-orang membuatnya mirip rubah.

"Rambutmu yang mirip pantat ayam, lalu sikapmu yang galak itu.. Tak salah lagi. Kau benar-benar siluman ayam kan?"

'twich' 'twich'

'Si dobe ini. Kalau saja dia tidak manis dan bukan kekasihku, aku pasti sudah memakannya' geram Sang Pangeran Ayam dalam hati *chidored*

"Sasuke-sama, anda sudah ditunggu untuk makan malam..." belum sempat menyanggah pikiran Naruto, sebuah suara yang berasal dari luar kamar menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi." jawab Sasuke.

"Nah Dobe, sekarang kau ganti baju." Sang Pangeran mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi Teme.. Aku tidak bawa baju ganti." rengek Naruto.

"Tutup matamu." perintah Sasuke dengan nada datar (?) sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto.

" K – kau mau apa?" wajah si pirang terlihat panik. Namun sebelum sempat menghindar, tangan pucat sang raven sudah mencekal lengan tan Naruto.

"Kubilang tutup matamu."

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto pun akhirnya menurut.

Dirasakannya angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya sesaat setelah ia menutup matanya.

"Buka matamu."

Naruto menurut lagi. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar dengan bingkai kayu berornamen kasar di depannya.

" I – ini.."

"Cocok kan?" potong Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sedang mengamati bayangannya yang kini mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke – pakaian khas kerajaan –, hanya saja Naruto tidak memakai jubah.

Pakaian yang dipakainya berwarna putih bersih dengan balutan warna emas di beberapa bagian, seperti ujung lengan dll. Dan jangan lupakan lambang kipas yang berada di punggung.

Sementara Sasuke memakai yang berwarna dongker dengan jubah hitam dengan motif emas yang sedikit lebih rumit dari punya Naruto.

"Kupikir warna putih cocok untukmu." dipeluknya pemuda pirang yang masih bengong itu. Dikecupnya lembut leher si pirang.

Dada si pirang berdesir mendengar suara baritone merdu yang mengalun lembut tepat di belakang telinganya.

"Ayo Dobe. Kita sudah ditunggu." Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto.

"Te – teme – " Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap mata Naruto, " – arigato.." lanjutnya dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut, menambah semburat merah di pipi Naruto makin menjadi.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali Otouto." kata seorang pria berperawakan hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja pria ini berambut raven panjang – tidak dongker – dengan garis halus di masing-masing samping hidungnya. Jangan pernah menyebut 'benda itu' keriput atau kau akan merasakan panasnya Api Tsukuyomi.

"Diam kau Baka-Aniki!" Sasuke berjalan menuju meja besar tempat pria yang memanggilnya 'otouto' – dan dipanggilnya 'aniki' – dan dua orang lainnya yang juga berambut raven, berciri hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Te – Teme ~~" rengek Naruto lirih, merasa langkah Sasuke terlalu cepat. Mengerti, Sasuke pun memelankan langkah kakinya.

Naruto tampak gentar memasuki ruangan yang lebih besar dari kamar Sasuke – yang menurutnya sudah sangat besar itu.

Dilihatnya ruangan dengan latar warna krem dan beberapa perabot mewah di pinggir tembok. Di tengahnya terdapat meja makan persegi panjang besar, terbuat dari kayu coklat tua dengan ukiran daun yang sangat indah.

"Duduklah.." suara baritone Sasuke membuat Naruto menurut.

Meja itu kini dihuni empat makhluk 'dingin' plus seorang Uzumaki.

Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga duduk di ujung, pria paruh baya dengan aura kewibawaan yang sangat kuat.

Di sisi kirinya, Uchiha Mikoto, Kaa-san Sasuke, wanita berambut raven panjang dengan aura keibuan yang lembut tersenyum ramah ke arah Naruto, Naruto pun membalasnya dengan senyum tulus yang sangat manis.

Di samping kiri Kaa-san Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Aniki Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri duduk di sisi kanan sang Tou-san dengan Naruto di samping kanannya.

Jangan lupakan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Hal ini tak ayal membuat Naruto sedikit canggung.

Tungu? Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu nama mereka? Tentu saja karena Sasuke sudah mengatakannya pada Naruto saat mereka berjalan menuju ruangan ini. Menurut penuturan Sasuke, ada dua orang yang tidak ikut makan malam kali ini, Uchiha Madara – kakek Sasuke yang sedang mengunjungi teman lamanya, juga Deidara – istri.. err suami.. pokoknya pasangan hidup Itachi yang tengah mengandung 8 bulan dan lebih memilih menghabiskan makan malammnya di kamar.

"Nah kalian.. Ayo kita makan.." sang ibu rumah tangga mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Sangat berbeda dengan 'senyum' Uchiha yang lain.

Mereka pun mulai makan malam yang – menurut Naruto – sangat membosankan ini.

'Jangan-jangan makanan ini dibuat dari daging manusia.. Hii... aku tidak mau makan ahh.' Batin Naruto bergejolak.

"Kau tenang saja Dobe. Makanan ini sama seperti yang biasa kau makan kok. Makan yang banyak ya..." seakan membaca pikiran si pirang, Sasuke berbicara sambil mengambilkan sepotong sushi di piring Naruto ditambah bonus senyum lembut yang ditujukan hanya untuk Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menatap Sasuke seolah berkata 'terima kasih Teme, aku mencintaimu'. Ok! Lupakan dua kalimat terakhir. Itu hanya imajinasi Sasuke saja.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali Sasu-chan, memanggil orang dengan sebutan seperti itu." Mikoto, sedikit mengomentari tutur kata anaknya. Dia merasa tidak pernah mengajari putra bungsunya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Kaa-san jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel begitu." Uchiha paling musa menggerutu kesal dengan nada datar (?)

"Itu panggilan 'sayang' Otouto untuk kekasihnya Kaa-san." Itachi menyeringai jahil.

"Diam kau Baka-Aniki!" wajah stoic Sasuke mulai goyah.

Setelah itu, makan malam pun berjalan dengan suasana yang sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya. Dibumbui pertengkaran aniki-otouto antara Itachi versus Sasuke.

'Ahh dengan kedatangan anak ini saja sudah membuat keluarga canggung ini lebih hangat.' Komentar Mikoto dalam hati sambil tersenyum memandang wajah Naruto yang memerah mendengar ejekan Itachi yang ditujukan untuk sang otouto – yang tentu saja menyangkut dirinya.

Sementara sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku, memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

'Rambut pirang emas, bola mata sapphire, tunggu apa itu? Tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya? Seperti rubah saja. Andai Sasuke semanis ini.." batin Fugaku OOC. 'Nanti aku selidiki anak ini ahh...' lanjutnya bertambah OOC – masih dalam hati.

"Ehm.." deheman sang Fugaku menghentikan aktivitas mereka semua.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan anak ini kepada kami Sasuke." lanjutnya.

"Hn. Dia calon mempelaiku. Manusia biasa." gumam Sasuke yang cukup keras didengar dan dimengerti oleh semua penghuni ruangan itu. Tak ayal membuat wajah Naruto bersemu kembali.

"Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Sasuke seenak pantat ayam,

Perlahan Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

"Perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku." ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu Naru-chan.." komentar Itachi.

Naruto menegakkan kembali badannya, kemudian tersenyum. Membuat si bungsu Uchiha sedikit esmosi melihat senyum sang kekasih yang ditujukan bukan untuknya.

Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk duduk kembali. Mengerti, Naruto pun menurutinya.

"Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi, anikinya Sasuke. Aku raja disini loh... Wanita cantik disampingku ini Uchiha Mikoto, Kaa-san kami. Sedangkan pria tampan berwibawa di sana adalah Tou-san kami, raja sebelum aku." Naruto pun memberi senyuman hangat kepada mereka. Itachi dan Mikoto membalasnya, sementara Fugaku hanya ber-hn ria sambil menatap tajam sulungnya yang dengan seenak keriput memperkenalkannya dengan kata-kata – yang menurutnya konyol.

"Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama, suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa berada di tempat ini. Terima kasih telah mau menerima kedatangan saya yang nista ini." sekali lagi Naruto memberi hormat dengan cara tersenyum.

"Naru-chan.. Sudah kubilang tidak usah terlalu formal kan?" Itachi tersenyum lembut,"Panggil aku 'Itachi-nii' saja. Atau akau akan mencubit pipimu?" kali ini senyum jahil yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ha – ha'i Itachi-nii."

"Berani kau menyentuhnya. Kutambah keriput di wajahmu!" hardik sang otouto sambil tetap mempertahankan poker face kebanggaannya..

"Kau tega sekali my beloved-baka-otouto-chaaann ~~" Itachi dengan segala ke-OOC-an dan kenistaannya mulai pura-pura merajuk.

'bltaakk!'

"Hei kenapa kau melemparku dengan sendok?" Itachi mengusap jidatnya sambil menatap tajam sang adik.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" dengan cool-nya Sasuke memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulut, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Perang mulut diantara mereka berdua pun tak terhindarkan. Sang adik dengan stoic-flat no jutsu. Sedangkan sang kakak dengan OOC-nista-unUchiha no jutsu.

Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran kekanakan antara raja dan pangeran hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Dan kau boleh memanggilku 'Kaa-san', Naru-chan." ujar Mikoto lembut ke arah Naruto.

"Ta – tapi Mikoto-sama.." Naruto terbata, mukanya merona.

"Hn? 'Kaa-san'.." ralat Mikoto dengan senyum mengerikan. Benar-benar Uchiha. Wajah merona Naruto sedikit memucat.

"Kaa-san..." ulang Naruto.

"Bagus!" Mikoto pun tersenyum puas.

"Lagi pula kan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi 'anakku', iya kan Sasuke?" lanjutnya.

"Hn."

"Lihat Kaa-san! Sasu-chan merona.." dan perang yang baru saja terhenti pun dimulai lagi.

'Benar kata 'Suke, hanya anikinya saja yang bersifat sangat-tidak-Uchiha' gumam hati Naruto sambil sweatdrop.

"Panggil aku 'Tou-san' " gumam Fugaku. Cukup jelas untuk didengar semua orang dan membuat aktivitas mereka terhenti sambil menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'what did you say'.

"Apa?" sang kepala keluarga balik bertanya.

"Ba – baik Tou-san.." Naruto menjawab dengan pipi yang tambah merona.

Si ramen-freak itu benar-benar merasa bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Keluarga dari orang yang sangat kau cintai merestui hubunganmu dengannya. Bahkan menagnggapmu sebagai keluarganya. Yah, walau awalnya ia ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri, entah mengapa saat berada di tempat ini Naruto merasa sangat nyaman.

The cickhen butt juga bahagia. Keluargamu merestui hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu. Bukankah itu kebahagiaan terbesar? Untuk saat ini, jawaban dari bibir Sasuke adalah 'YA'.

Uchiha yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahagia.

.

.

"Nee Sasuke, makan malam tadi sangat menyenangkan ya?" tanya Naruto setibanya di kamar mereka.

Tunggu! Kamar mereka?

Ya. Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Naruto tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Alasannya?

Tidak mau Naruto tersesat di istana yang besar ini saat si duren kuning itu tidak bersamanya. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Hei jangan menatapku begitu! Uchiha selalu mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan. Benar begitu kan?

"Tidak akan semenyenangkan itu tanpa dirimu." jawab Sasuke.

Sang Pangeran memeluk erat kekasihnya yang kini berdiri di balkon kamar mereka – lebih tepatnya kamar Sasuke – untuk melihat bintang.

Sasuke baru saja menceritakan bahwa perbedaan siang dan malam di tempat ini adalah dengan ada tidaknya bintang di langit.

Bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka sampai disini saat hari menjelang siang.

"Dobe."

"Ya?" merasa dirinya dipanggil, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke tanpa melepas pelukan dari sang pangeran.

'chuu'

Wajah si rubah memerah merasakan bibir lembut pangeran menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Untuk saat ini, kurasa itu sudah cukup." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang hanya bisa muncul saat si rubah manis ini berada di sampingnya. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuk pemuda ramen-freak yang saat ini tengah tersipu, menenggelamkan wajah tan bersemburat merahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih, membalas pelukan hangat sang kekasih dengan dekapan erat.

Sesaat kemudian, Sang Pangeran merasakan deru nafas teratur dari pemuda kuning yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

'Dia tidur.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto ala Bridal Style, kemudian membaringkannya di kasur king sizenya.

"Kau manis Dobe.." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan secara ajaib pakaian Naruto telah berubah menjadi piyama berwarna orange dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan di bagian depannya, dan jangan lupakan lambang keluarga Uchiha yang bertengger di punggung baju si duren pirang.

'Kyuubi?' Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat piyama Naruto memiliki gambar chibi-kyuubi. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah merencanakan untuk memberi piyama bergambar seperti itu.

'Ahh sudahlah. Lagi pula dia cocok memakai piyama bergambar 'icon dirinya'. Bertambah manis…'

Sang pangeran pun keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengecup dahi sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana Otouto?" terdengar suara tegas Itachi di sebelah pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa melihat penampakan anikinya itu pun hanya mendengus, menutup pelan pintu kamarnya agar sang kekasih tidak bangun.

"Kenapa harus secepat ini sih?" sungut Sasuke.

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa membantu tou-san menyelesaikan semuanya." sebuah kalimat ambigu yang dimengerti jelas oleh Sasuke keluar dari mulut pria berkuncir itu.

"Biar aku yang membantu tou-san."

"Akan terlalu mencurigakan."

"Aku belum mau menjadi raja.." bisik Sasuke lirih. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu alasanmu, bagaimanapun juga kau harus menggantikanku sebagai raja. Cepat atau lambat kau akan memegang tanggung jawab itu Otouto. Percuma kau mengulur waktu."

Mereka terdiam saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar bercat putih dengan ukiran sederhana.

Di dalam sudah menunggu seorang raja sebelum Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku. Duo Uchiha ini pun memasuki ruangan tersebut untuk menemui ayahnya, tanpa menyentuh pintu sedikitpun. Menembus pintu secara ajaib.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Chap 2 selesai

Kyuu seneng banget cerita abal Kyuu ada yang baca. Dapet review yang membangun pula / arigato minna-samaaaa…..

.

Sasuke: gue keren juga dapett peran jadi iblis

Naruto: dan gue keliatan bego banget gara-gara salah denger. Lu tega Peng! (maksudnya ;pengetik' aka Kyuu)

Kyuu: diem lu Nar! Udah mending dikasih peran.

Sasuke: kapan ada adegan kissu?

Kyuu: rahasia

Sementara Kyuu dan Sasuke membicarakan hal-hal nista, Naruto pundung di pojok kamar mandi (_ _!)

.

Saatnya bales review. Lu berdua bantuin Kyuu! (menatap tajam duo 'U)

Dari **Botol Pasir**.

Sasuke: Emang bener nih pengetik abal ga ada kreatifnya. Maklumin ya Botol pasir-san

Kyuu: makasi ya Botol-san udah mau baca cerita saya yang abal ini. Uda mau review pula.. *terharu

.

Dari **Superol**.

Makasih Super-senpai sarannya. Saya pengetik baru ga tau kalo 'enter' di ms. Word ternyata ga mempan di ffn. Jadilah begini. Gomen… semoga chap ini lebih baik dari yang kemarin.. Amin

Naruto: bilang aja lu emang bego! (masih dendam gara-gara insiden 'kuma')

.

Dari **Uchizuku no RenMay**.

Arigato senpai ^_^'b

.

Dari Shiki Raven-Sauraii.

Sasuke: berani lu nyentuh Dobe gue, gue makan lu. *mata berkilat membentuk Sharingan

Naruto: Teme ~ mlu nyeremin..

Kyuu: Ahh maaf ya Sau-san.. Jangan pedulikan iblis ababil ini.. *bekep mulut Sasu

Sasuke: Hmmphh Hmmm Hmm! (baca: elu yang ababil!

Kyuu: ano.. Kyuu merasa ga pantes dipanggil '-senpai'. Ehehe…

.

Dari **Misyel.**

Harusnya Kyuu yang bilang terima kasih, Misyel-san

.

Daru **KyouyaxCloud**

Yup.. Ini udah apdet :D

Sasuke: mau jadi apapun, gue tetep keren.

.

Dari **saiyuki ayaseharu**

Iyah.. dia perlu dibawa ke THT. Tapi kalo dokternya Tsunade, malah bias tambah parah XDDD

(di suatu tempat.

Tsunade: Huaachimmm!)

Gak dong. Kyuu Cuma pengen bikin suasana yang senada sama komik Secret Darling. Abisnya Kyuu suka banget sih sama Cecil. Kalu untuk cerita ke depannya, bakal ada banyak ide dari Kyuu sendiri

Sasuke: PD banget lu! Pal;ingan juga ga ada yang baca!

.

Dari **gekikara hn**

Yupp.. makasih geki-san

.

Dari **ttixz lone cone bebe**

Argato ttixz senpai… *ngelirik Naru yang lagi pundung

.

Dari **Uchikaze no Naruels**

Ahh iya. Ini udah apdet.. arigato

.

Dari **.Sora**

Asal usul Sasu ada di chap ini. Giamana senpai? Maih kurang jelas kah asal usul Sasuke?

Saya juga berpikir kalau Sasuke adalah makhluk gaje.

*Sasuke yang sibuk menenangkan Naruto pun tidak mendengar perkataan pengetik. Kalau tahu, sudah pasati pengetik akan merasakan panasnya Katon

Dan untuk asap.. Gomen ne.. Kompor Kyuu kompor gas sih. Jadi ga berasap XDDD

.

Dari **Ashashi Kagari-kun**

Emang ini terinspirasi (kalau mau bilang Kyuu jiplak, boleh deh) dari komik Secret Darling, karya siapa, Kyuu lupa.

Maklum ya senpai XDD

Makasih buat reviewnya

.

.

Akhirnya bales review selesai…

Maaf ya minna kalau Kyuu suka menggal nama senpai-senpai seenak jidat. *bungkuk-bungkuk

Itu kebiasaan soalnya, jadi susah ilang

Mohon maaf juga untuk tata letak chap sebelumnya. Kyuu belum bias ngeditnya

Sasuke: bego!

Naruto: hiks… hiks… uhu…. *masih pundung

Sasuke: Dobe.. udah dong. Ntar beli ramen sama-sama ya.. tapi jangan nangis

Kyuu: mungkin readers ada saran buat Kyuu? Cara ngedit chap 1 mungkin? *puppy eyes no Jutsu

.

Dan terima kasih juga untuk kanon1010 yang udah ngasih saran yang sangat berharga XDD.

.

Akhir kata, RnR please…


	3. Chapter 3

"Bagaimana Otouto?" terdengar suara tegas Itachi di sebelah pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa melihat penampakan anikinya itu pun hanya mendengus, menutup pelan pintu kamarnya agar sang kekasih tidak bangun.

"Kenapa harus secepat ini sih?" sungut Sasuke.

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa membantu tou-san menyelesaikan semuanya." sebuah kalimat ambigu yang dimengerti jelas oleh Sasuke keluar dari mulut pria berkuncir itu.

"Biar aku yang membantu tou-san."

"Akan terlalu mencurigakan."

"Aku belum mau menjadi raja.." bisik Sasuke lirih. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu alasanmu, bagaimanapun juga kau harus menggantikanku sebagai raja. Cepat atau lambat kau akan memegang tanggung jawab itu Otouto. Percuma kau mengulur waktu."

Mereka terdiam saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar bercat putih dengan ukiran sederhana.

Di dalam sudah menunggu seorang raja sebelum Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku. Duo Uchiha ini pun memasuki ruangan tersebut untuk menemui ayahnya, tanpa menyentuh pintu sedikitpun. Menembus pintu secara ajaib.

.

.

**Title: Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Hurt/Comfort (?) entahlah**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warning: abal, geje, nista, ga mutu, bikin muntah, typo berkeliaran dimana-mana dan masih banyak lagi**

**Chap 3: Narut****o's Abillity**

**.**

"Ugh..." sesosok kuning mengeliat di balik selimut dongker yang dipakainya.

"Ohayou Naruto." sapa seorang pemuda berambut scarlet dengan tato 'ai' berwarna senada di dahi kirinya. Matanya dibingkai eye-liner yang kelewat tebal, namun dengan suksesnya membuat bola mata emeraldnya berkilau indah.

"Ohayou.." Naruto mengucek matanya sambil mengeliat. Sedangkan si pemuda scarlet menaruh pakaian – seperti yang digunakan Naruto semalam, hanya saja kali ini berwarna biru langit – di meja samping tempat tidur si pemuda pirang..

"Haa'hm..." si rambut duren bangkit (kaya mayat aja bangkit *buaghh) dari tempat tidur, kemudian berdiri di depan si scarlet sambil menajamkan penglihatannya.

Setelah penglihatannya kembali sempurna...

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

7 de –

"GYAAAA... ada pencuri!"

'buaghh'

"Na – naruto, ini aku. Gaara." ucap si scarlet datar (?) sambil mengusap pipinya yang mendapat kecupan selamat pagi dari kepalan tangan Naruto.

"Ehh?"

Terkejut. Naruto pun membelalakkan matanya mengamati sosok yang mengaku sebagai 'Tuan Panda', namun dengan wujud berbeda.

'Warna rambutnya seperti warna bulu tuan panda..'

'Mata emerald tajam..'

'Wajah datar..'

"Kau beneran Gaara ya?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang mengaku bernama Gaara itu.

"Hn." singkat, padat dan kali ini cukup jelas.

"K – kau tidak apa apa?" sontak raut panik menyelimuti wajah si pirang saat menyadari pipi kiri Gaara kini retak. Benar-benar retak, dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir pasir.

"Hn. Pasir ini melindungiku kok." jawab Gaara datar, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Perlahan retakan di pipi Gaara tertutup. Wajahnya kembali mulus tanpa cacat.

"Lihat?" lanjutnya.

'Ohh iya. Mereka kan bukan manusia.' batin sang Uzumaki.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Gaara menarik tangan Naruto dan melihat buku-buku jari Naruto kini terlihat memar. Tantu saja tangannya memar, dia memukul sesuatu yang sangat keras.

Memang begitulah Gaara, self-defensenya sangat hebat. Tubuhnya akan secara otomatis diselimuti pasir pelindung saat ia sedang disereng.

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa kok." yang dikhawatirkan hanya tertawa renyah.

"Mandilah. Aku akan mencarikan obat sebentar. Kamar mandinya disana." pemuda ber-eye-liner tebal itu menunjuk sebuah pintu.

Naruto mengeryitkan alisnya. 'Sejak kapan ada pintu disana?'

"Jangan terkejut dengan hal seperti itu disini. Jika Sasuke-sama menginginkannya, bahkan mungkin dia bisa 'mengembalikan matahari'." gumam si jidat 'ai' seakan membaca pikiran Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa terkejut dengan dua kalimat terakhir Gaara pun hanya bisa membuang rasa terkejutnya jauh-jauh. 'Mungkin hanya sebuah ungkapan yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan betapa kuatnya Sasuke.'

Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, membasuh dan memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat. (P/N*: karena ini adalah fict dengan rate 'T', maka adegan ini dengan suksesnya tidak lulus sensor)

Setelah selesai dan berpakaian, dia keluar kamar dan melihat Gaara sudah menunggunya di koridor.

Gaara menyeretnya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu berukuran besar, kemudian menarik tangan Naruto untuk diobati.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tidak mendapati memar di buku-buku jari tangan kanan Naruto.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto.

"Kemana perginya?" tanya pemuda berkulit putih susu kepada Naruto, masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Apanya yang pergi?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Memar tadi." jelas Gaara.

"Ohh..," pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum, "Aku memang cepat sembuh kalau terluka. Sejak kecil juga begitu." lanjut si penggila ramen dengan nada ceria.

'Bagaimanapun juga ini terlalu cepat untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Sebaiknya nanti kubicarakan dengan pangeran.'

"Nee Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Kalian bisa menggunakan sihir?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu kenapa kau susah-susah mencari obat saat ingin mengobati tanganku tadi? Yah.. walau akhirnya aku sembuh sendiri sih."

"Sasuke-sama bilang, tidak boleh menggunakan sembarang sihir kepadamu. Apalagi untuk mengobati, itu akan sangat berbahaya kalau terlalu sering dilakukan kepada manusia." jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Entah mengapa pemuda bertato 'ai' ini merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Bahkan sikap irit bicaranya pun menguap begitu saja saat ia berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Maksudmu seperti memiliki efek samping begitu?"

"Tepat." gumam Gaara.

Mereka pun berbincang ringan sambil berkeliling istana. Gaara menemani Naruto dan menjadi tourguide dadakan untuk menjelaskan sedikit tentang istana ini, menjalankan apa yang telah diperintahkan sang pangeran kepadanya.

.

"_Jaga Naruto naik-baik dan jangan biarkan 'orang itu' mendekatinya."_

.

Pemuda scarlet itu mendengus pelan. Partner yang dijanjikan oleh sang pangeran untuk menjaga Naruto belum tiba juga sampai saat ini. Padahal sudah sejak pagi dia dan pemuda pirang disampingnya berkeliling istana, tapi menjelang siang begini, partnernya belum muncul juga.

"Gaara.. Naruto.. ahh maaf aku terlambat!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan seekor anjing kecil berlari di belakangnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi embel-embel yang digunakan untuk memanggil Naruto. Siluman anjing ini tahu betul kalau teman barunya tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan yang – menurut si empunya nama – aneh.

"Kiba! Kau akan menemaniku juga ya?" si pirang yang tadinya sedang membuat boneka salju berbentuk abstrak – yang menurut si pembuat boneka adalah seekor rubah – melambaikan tangan ceria dan langsung berdiri menyambut Kiba dan seekor anjing berbulu senada dengan salju bercorak coklat di beberapa bagian itu.

Sementara Gaara yang mendengar kata 'terlambat' menatap tajam ke arah Kiba. Seakan mengerti, Kiba mengangguk cepat tanpa disadari oleh Naruto.

"Ehehe begitulah. Sebelum kesini, Hana-nee memaksaku merapikan kamarku." pemuda bertato segituga merah di masing-masing pipinya itu pun nyengir.

Sekilas ia menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum seakan berkata 'maat aku lupa kalau misi ini rahasia'. Mengerti, Gaara pun mengengguk singkat.

"Nee Kiba."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Akamaru tidak berubah sepertimu?"

"Dia masih terlalu muda. Umurnya baru 3 tahun. Di keluargaku, biasanya kami akan berubah menjadi seperti ini saat usia kami menginjak 7 tahun."

Kiba menunjuk dirinya, Naruto ber-ohh ria, sedangkan Gaara menatap tajam 'sesuatu' dari sudut matanya.

Mereka pun berbincang ringan, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang onyx yang mengawasi mereka. Setidaknya itu yang menurut si pemilik onyx.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang terlihat nyaman dan damai...

"Bagaimana?" seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang terlihat panik. Ditatapnya tajam seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik berbola mata biru yang baru saja masuk ke rumah itu.

"Tenanglah Kushina. Semua akan baik-baik saja." pria itu mengelus lembut kepala wanita berambut merah yang dipanggilnya 'Kushina'. Dia mencoba menenangkan wanita itu, walau wajahnya sendiri juga menunjukkan kecemasan 'tingkat dewa'.

"Dia anak kita, Minato.. Naruto anak kita. Satu-satunya.." wanita itu mulai terisak. Minato memeluk penuh kasih istrinya, kemudian membawanya masuk ke ruang keluarga. Ruangan yang biasanya gaduh dan berisik, namun kini terasa sepi tanpa seorang bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dia anak kita." suara tegas pria pirang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya membuat Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang laut yang memancarkan sebuah keyakinan yang teramat kuat. Minato berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dan juga Kushina, bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan suaminya, Kushina tersenyum dan memeluk erat suaminya itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Naruto kan baik-baik saja." dirapalkannya kata-kata seperti itu demi mengukuhkan kepercayaan bahwa anaknya akan baik-baik saja.

Minato tersenyum, setidaknya sang istri sudah tidak lagi sekhawatir tadi.

"Minato.." ucap Kushina seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hn?" jawab Minato singkat, menggunakan trademark seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Naru belum tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu. Kita hanya bisa berharap agar dia menyadari hal itu lebih cepat." Minato mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Apa dia akan marah karena kita menyembunyikan semua ini selama 17 tahun darinya?"

"Kurasa tidak. Dia pasti malah berpikir kalau semua ini keren." Kushina sweatdrop mendengar penuturan suaminya.

Benar juga. Naruto adalah anak yang selalu berpikiran positif, sama seperti ayahnya. Naruto adalah anak yang hiperaktif bin pecicilan wal urakan, sama seperti ibunya.

Pasangan suami-istri yang dikaruniai seorang anak ini pun sekarang mulai membicarakan hal-hal ringan tentang buah hatinya. Tak ada lagi kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. Mereka berdua mencoba berpikir positif, mencoba percaya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki sang Uzumaki junior.

.

.

Terlihat tiga pemuda manis yang tengah berjalan menyusuri salah satu sudut koridor istana. Dua diantaranya asik berbincang, sedangkan seorang lagi memilih berjalan dengan tenang, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil sesekali melirik ke arah dua temannya yang berisik itu.

"Sudah sampai." gumam pemuda berambut marun sesampainya di depan pintu besar berwarna putih – pintu kamar Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berjalan Sih?" gerutu si bocah pirang sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah Naruto... Kita kan bisa bertemu lagi besok." bocah dengan telinga anjing mencoba menghibur, diikuti dengan gonggongan ceria dari anjing kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Masuklah Naruto. Malam sudah larut." Naruto tambah menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar perkataan pemuda berkanji 'ai' itu.

"Huh.. Kau menyebalkan Gaara." Naruto membalik badannya ke arah pintu. Bagaimanapun ia sendiri sadar bahwa malam sudah sangat larut hal itu dibuktikan dengan makin banyaknya bintang yang menghiasi langit.

'kriieettt;

"Berjanjilah untuk menemaniku lagi besok..." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar yang sejak kemarin menjadi kamarnya juga.

"Hn."

"Tentu – guk."

"Jaa! Oyasumi." sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, kepala kuning itu menyembul dari dalam kamar sambil menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Oyasumi – guk." gumam kedua pemuda yang lain hampir bersamaan.

Naruto pun menutup pintunya perlahan. Kemudian berjalan menuju kasur king size yang kelak menjadi tempatnya mengadu kasih bersama Sasuke. *buaghhh (dilempar bogem sama Kushina)

"Teme?" bisiknya saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven melawan gravitasi tengah terbaring di kasur. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pemuda yang ternyata sedang tidur itu adalah Teme-nya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya ini dengan piyama.

'Dimana sih aku bisa mendapatkan piyama?' Pemuda pirang itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran saat dirinya tak juga mendapati piyama. Padahal ia sudah membuka seluruh almari yang ada di kamar ini. Ok, itu sangat berlebihan. Hanya ada sebuah almari besar dan dua buah meja hias dengan laci – yang tidak mungkin berisi baju.

"Ayolah piyama... Dimana sih dirimu?"

'pluukk'

Saat itu juga, entah bagaimana caranya, kepala Uzumaki junior ketiban benda mencurigakan berwarna hitam.

"Ahh piyama."sapphire Naruto berbinar, dia pun bergegas menanggalkan pakaian kerajaannya dan segera menggantinya dengan piyama.

Momen berharga saat Naruto akan mengenakan piyama atasnya terhenti saat ia melihat pergerakan sesosok pantat ayam di tempat tidur – yang sudah diklaim – miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekati sosok raven yang kini tertidur dalam posisi miring.

Si blonde menaiki kasurnya sambil menenteng atasan piyamanya di tangan kiri. Dipandangnya lekat wajah Sang Pangeran yang kini menghadap ke arahnya itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Ditatapnya sosok Pangeran di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Teme.." pemuda pirang itu mengelus lembut pipi pemuda yang tidur dengan pakaian kerajaan lengkap dengan jubah dan sepatu itu.

"Aku takut..." langit siang yang awalnya cerah itu berubah mendung. Tatapannya sarat akan rasa takut dan khawatir.

"Ngghh..." sentuhan Naruto ternyata sedikit mengusk tidur nyenyak Sang Pangeran. Kini Sasuke membalikkan badannya memunggungi Naruto.

"Kau tahu 'Suke. Aku merasa sangat takut..." pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bahu Sang Pangeran. Perlahan, dipeluknya tubuh si pemilik bola mata onyx itu dari belakang, hati-hati dan penuh perasaan, namun erat.

"Aku.. takut Teme."

"..."

"Kenapa kau harus seorang pangeran sih?"

"..."

" – "

"Kenapa kau harus – " Naruto terisak, " – seorang iblis..." bisiknya terlalu lirih.

"Dan kenapa aku harus manusia biasa..." jantung pemilik sepasang sapphire yang tengah memeluk Sang Pangeran itu berdetak makin cepat. Dia merasa takut. Benar-benar takut. Naruto tahu betul bahwa dunianya dan dunia Sasuke adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

Isakan Naruto makin sering terdegar saar ia memikirkan'kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa' yang lainnya. Dibenamkannya kepalanya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu kanan Sasuke.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Dobe..." tangan kanan Naruto menghangat, bersamaan dengar terdengarnya suara baritone merdu yang sangat dia kenal. Dirasakannya tangan Sang Pangeran kini tengah menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Sa – Teme?" si blonde mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya.

Uchiha bungsu membalik tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, menarik lembut lengan kekasihnya hingga kini sang kekasih berada dalam posisi berbaring ke arahnya, Sasuke menjadikan lengannya sendiri sebagai bantal bagi si pirang.

"Teme.. Aku – "

"Aku sudah dengar." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya penuh perasaan pipi tan kekasihnya. Naruto menunduk, matanya memanas lagi.

"Ma – "

"Ssttt..." lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu mengulangi perkataannya. Dihapusnya jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

-chuuu-

Sasuke mencium kelopak mata kiri Naruto, dilakukannya hal yang sama pada kelopak mata sebelah kanan.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau mencintaiku?" lagi-lagi pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu mengangguk.

"Asalkan bersama, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.." lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum. Dibelainya rambut Naruto penuh kasih.

Naruto balas tersenyum. Dibenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sang Pangeran. Sasuke pun memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dalam waktu yang tak singkat, namun tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berlayar ke alam bawah sadar. Mereka berdua masih terjaga.

Mereka hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sasuke dengan tanggung jawab yang akan dipikulnya kelak, juga dengan statusnya dan Naruto saat ini, sementara Naruto tengah sibuk meyakinkan dirinya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi, juga satu hal yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Umm 'Suke?" gumam Naruto sambil mendongakkan kepalanga, mencoba memandang wajah sang kekasih.

"Kau nyaman tidur memakai baju begitu?" itulah yang sejak tadi ingin Naruto tanyakan. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu tidur menggunakan baju – yang menurut Naruto – yang sangat ruwet dan tidak nyaman seperti itu.

'For The Demon's Sake. Si Dobe ini benar-benar Dobe! Bisa-bisanya dia bertanya seperti itu pada saat-saat romantis seperti ini.' Sasuke lebih memilih diam dan berusaha menampilkan wajah stoic kebanggaannya.

Menyadari sesuatu, pemuda berkulit alabastar itu menyeringai penuh arti. Sang kekasih yang melihat seringaiannya itu pun hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku ya?" Sang Pangeran mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu Naruto. Dijilatnya perpotongan antara bahu dan leher pemuda tan yang tengah di dekapnya kuat.

"Te – Teme... Apa yang kau laku hnggh – " ucapan Naruto terpotong saat dirasakannya Sasuke menggigit lembut lehernya sambil menghisapnya pelan.

"Tem – hent – ufhh..." Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke, namun apa daya, kekuatan seorang iblis jauh lebih besar daripada kekuatan manusia biasa. Sasuke terus saja menciumi leher naruto hingga meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah disana.

"Hn – " Sang pangeran menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau milikku Dobe." dijilatnya kissmark yang kini menghiasi leher Naruto.

"Dasar mesumm!" pekik Naruto sambil melayangkan sebuah tinju ke perut Sasuke.

"Ghh!" Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Dirasakannya sedikit nyeri di tempat yang baru saja menjadi bantal bagi tinju Naruto.

"Rasakan! Dasar Teme mesum!"

"Hn. Dobe." gumam Sasuke. Jujur saat ini dia sedang menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Naruto – yang hanya manusia biasa itu – bisa memukulnya hingga terasa sakit? Seharusnya manusia biasa tidak bisa dan tidak bisa 'menyentuh' iblis seperti Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke adalah pewaris Uchiha, Iblis berwujud manusia bersayap. Iblis terkuat yang pernah ada. Setidaknya itu yang diketahui Sasuke saat ini.

" – me? 'Suke Teme?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya tajam kekasihnya yang belum juga memakai piyama atasan.

"Kau menyebalkan 'Suke!" pemuda yang kini duduk bersila itu menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

Sang Pangeran yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan nosebleed yang siap menyerang kapan saja akibat pemandangan 'Wow' dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda berkulit karamel yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya sebal, membuat garis halus di pipinya yang seperti kumis rubah itu terlihat makin jelas dan sukses membuat si empunya pipi bertambah imut.

Pemuda yang masih menggunakan pakaian kerajaan lengkap itu mendekat ke arah pemuda tanpa baju atasan. Diulurkannya lengan kanan ke arah dada tanpa pelindung milik kekasihnya itu.

"Tem – apa sih?" Naruto mencoba menghindar. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sasuke menggenggam kalung berbandul prisma runcingnya.

"Kau memakainya?" onyx Sasuke menatap lurus sapphire Naruto yang masih terkejut.

"Te – tentu saja Teme..." sapphire itu kini memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang onyx yang mampu menjeratnya sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Hn." si pemilik onyx kembali ke sifat stoicnya. Tatapannya masih mengarah ke tubuh bagian atas si pirang. Kali ini pandangannya tertuju ke arah perut tan Naruto. Matanya memicing, memastikan penglihatannya. Bahkan sharingannya pun sempat aktif hanya untuk memastikan pemandangan di depannya saat ini bukanlah halusinasi.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki tato?": Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat sharingannya memastikan bahwa sebuah gambar spiral sederhana dengan beberapa bentuk rumit di sekelilingnya yang ia lihat di perut karamel kekasihnya bukanlah halusinasi matanya saja.

"Tato?" si Dobe malah membeo. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sejak lahir sampai saat ini, pewaris terakhir Uzumaki itu merasa tidak pernah menato tubuhnya yang mulus dan menggoda iman para seme *plakk (tampared)

"Perutmu." jelas Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah gambar yang dicurigai sebagai tato. Naruto pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke. Setelah mengerti maksud pertanyaan sang kekasih tadi, Naruto malah ber-oh ria, dilanjutkan dengan mengenakan atasan piyama hitam yang – lagi-lagi – bergambar rubah berekor sembilan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi. Kenapa Dobe-nya ini sering sekali menggunakan atribut bergambar rubah sih? Kalau tidak salah, bed cover Naruto saat Sasuke 'menjemput' Naruto malam itu juga ada gambar rubah berekor sembilan. Jam meja Naruto berbentuk kepala rubah. Juga masih banyak rubah-rubah imut lainnya di kamar Naruto.

"Ini tanda lahir.." gumam si blonde setelah merapikan piyamanya.

"Hn?"

"Tanda lahir 'Suke... Seperti punyamu ini." Naruto menyentuh perpotingan leher dan bahu kiri Sasuke.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sepi. Hal yang sangat tidak disukai oleh si pemilik sapphire.

'Ahh lagi-lagi begini." gerutu Uzumaki junior dalam hati.

"Aku tidur dulu Teme. Oyasumi..." pemuda berkulit karamel itu memilih untuk beristirahat. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke sehingga saat ini Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung piyama naruto yang bergambar spiral berwarna merah.

'Bukan lambang Uchiha?' hati si pemuda alabastar bergumam heran.

"Darimana kau dapat piyama Dobe?" tanya Sasuke cukup jelas saat dia baru ingat bahwa di ruangan ini tidak terdapat pakaian sama sekali. Lalu dari mana Naruto mendapatkan piyama? Dan lagi, piyama itu tidak memiliki lambang Uchiha. Siapa yang memberikan piyama itu kepada Naruto?

"Entahlah... Saat aku ingin piyama, tiba-tiba saja benda ini jatuh di kepalaku." Naruto membalikkan badannya sambil menunjuk piyama hitam bergambar rubah yang kini melekat di tubuhnya.

"Rubah?" gumam Sasuke sangat tidak jelas. Namun pemuda bermata sapphire di depannya seakan mengerti dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

"Binatang kesukaanku. Lucu kan? Apalagi Kyuubi ini!" Naruto menunjuk gambar rubah berekor sembilan berwarna orange yang sangat besar di bagian depan atasan piyama, sungguh sangat kontras dengan warna dasar piyamanya.

"Lambang itu?" Sang Pangeran menunjuk punggung Naruto.

"Yang mana?" Naruto mencoba menoleh ke belakang, melihat punggungnya sendiri. Namun tidak bisa.

"Apa sih Teme?" gerutu Naruto karena tidak juga berhasil melihat 'lambang' yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Ck.." si Teme mendecak pelan sambil membuka telapak tangan kirinya, dan muncullah gambar spiral sederhana berwarna merah.

"Umm.. Lambang keluargaku mungkin." jawab si pemuda blonde ragu.

"Mungkin?" ulang Sasuke.

"Aku sering melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san memakai baju yang ada gambar seperti itu." gumam si Dobe sambil memasang pose ala Detective Conan. Raut wajah Naruto sedikit berubah saat dia teringat sesuatu. Kaa-san dan Tou-san di rumah. Bagaimana kabar mereka ya? Naruto merindukan mereka. Namun ia juga tidak ingin membuat Sasuke khawatir.

"Sudahlah Teme. Aku mau tidur dulu." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berbaring memunggungi si pemilik onyx. Disembunyikannya wajahnya yang terlihat murung itu dibalik selimut dongker milik Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian, Uzumaki muda itu merasakan sebuah lengan memeluknya penuh perasaan.

"Maaf.." lagi-lagi suara baritone merdu itu terdengar lembut di telinganya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi tidak saat ini." jelas Sasuke seakan mengerti penyebab berubahnya raut wajah Naruto beberapa detik lalu. Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar kalimat yang tidak diduganya itu.

Si pirang memilih diam, kemudian mengangguk pelan – masih dalam posisi membelakangi Sasuke. Sang Pangeran pun kini merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Membuat kepala bagian belakang si blonde tepat berada di dadanya. Otomatis si blonde kini dapat merasakan sekaligus mendengarkan detak jantung sang raven yang sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tidurlah... Aku akan menjagamu."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak salah dengar?" terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri tegap memunggungi sosok lain dibelakangnya. Jubahnya berkibar tertiup angin malam yang cukup dingin.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk mencari informasi tentang kekasihnya sendiri. Ditinggalkannya kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap dengan piyama hitam itu setelah ia memasang kekkai terbaik yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditembus oleh siapapun – kecuali si pemasang kekkai tentunya.

Setelah yakin bahwa kekkainya benar-benar kuat, barulah ia pergi menuju tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Tidak Sasuke-sama. Dia memukul wajahku sampai 'retak'. Aku benar-benar yakin kalau dia terluka dan langsung sembuh begitu dia selesai mandi." jawab sosok lain di belakang Sang Pangeran yang tengah memandang langit malam bertabur bintang. Harusnya manusia biasa tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menggoyahkan pertahanan Gaara. Pasirnya terlalu kuat untuk dipukul bahkan dengan palu sekalipun.

'Benar-benar sudah malam. Sepertinya sejak aku lahir, aku memang tidak pernah melihat matahari.' Sasuke mendengus pelan, kemudian membalikkan badannya, mencoba mencari sosok pemuda ber eye-liner tebal, namun yang didapatinya hanyalah seekor rakun.

Sasuke menatap tajam bawahannya itu dengan tatapan berhenti-berwujud-seperti-itu-atau-aku-akan-memakanmu.

'poff'

Seakan mengerti, si rakun pun kini berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut scarlet dengan kanji 'ai' di dahi kirinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau mengambil resiko menjadi santapan Sang Pangeran. Dia tidak mau bernasib sama seperti saat dia berusia 3 tahun – hampir dikuliti oleh Sasuke karena Gaara dicurigai sebagai hewan liar yang berkeliaran di istana.

"Kupikir Pangeran memakaikan sesuatu di air kamar mandi Pangeran." lanjut Gaara. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama memikirkan kejadian saat dia berusia 3 tahun itu. Sungguh sangat tidak Sabaku sekali.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu bocah rubah itu sembuh dengan sendirinya." tanpa sadar Gaara menggunakan kata 'bocah rubah' di kalimatnya.

Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, Sasuke menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Gawat.' pemilik emerald itu membelalakkan matanya, wajah stoicnya pudar entah kemana.

"Go – gomen Pangeran. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja Naruto benar benar mirip rubah, dan juga wajahnya yang man –"

'Kau bodoh Gaara!' Gaara mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya karena menggunakan kata 'bocah rubah' untuk memanggil Naruto, tapi juga karena dia mengatakan bahwa Naruto manis. Walaupun kalimatnya belum selesai, Gaara yakin kalau Sasuke tahu apa maksudnya.

Mata sang pangeran berubah merah. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Gaara.

'Sharingan.' Gumam Gaara dalam hati. Gaara lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya yang meninggalkan gentong pasir di rumahnya. Gaara yakin 100% kalau pasir yang biasa melindungi tubuhnya tidak akan mampu menahan serangan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga ia butuh pasir yang lebih kuat – pasir di dalam sebuah gentong berwarna coklat muda yang ditinggalkannya di rumah.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa menutup matanya. Pasrah.

'Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Amaterasu.. Yang mana?' hati Gaara menjerit membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya.

"Kau benar! Rubah." dibelalakkannya mata lebar-lebar saat merasakan tepukan di bahu kirinya dengan bonus mendengar seruan bernada datar dari Sang Pangeran.

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Aku akan berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari sesuatu." lanjut Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Gaara.

Gaara masih cengok. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

'Pangeran tidak marah padaku? Padahal... Padahal...'

"Berhenti berpose seperti itu."

Mendengar instruksi Sang Pangeran, siluman rakun pun memasang kembali wajah stoicnya.

"Seharusnya Neji melihat ekspresimu tadi." Sasuke sedikit terkekeh saat memunggungi Gaara dan membentangkan sayap hitam yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Gaara pun hanya dapat berjuang mati-matian menyembunyikan semburat merah yang hampir menelan seluruh pipinya.

"Dan kurasa dia sudah melihatnya." Sang Pangeran bersiap meninggalkan ujung menara yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Gaara.

"Keluar dari situ Hyuuga." perintah Sasuke sambil melempar sebuah batu – yang entah dari mana mendapatkannya – ke sebuah jendela yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang wajah stoic sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya karena ketahuan mengintip.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Neji.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan me-rape nya." ucapnya datar namun sukses membuat wajah Neji bersemu merah.

"Nikmati malam kalian." Sang Pangeran pun terbang menuju jendela perpustakaan yang berada di bagian istana sebelah utara.

Sementara Neji dan Gaara yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat saling mematung dan tersipu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." gumam sang Hyuuga mencoba stoic sambil menggandeng lengan si pemuda rakun.

"Sasuke-sama memintaku menjaga Naruto." bagaimanapun juga perintah Sang Pangeran harus dilaksanakan, tapi tak dapat dupingkiri bila Gaara ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama kekasihnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Kelihatannya Sasuke sudah memasang kekkai terbaiknya, dan aku juga akan mengawasi dengan byakugan." Neji berucap. Seakan ingin menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat bimbang.

Gaara mengangguk sekali.

'Ahh akhirnya malam ini bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan Gaara.' Inner Neji mulai berpikir yang iya-iya.

Tanpa mengetahui 'bahaya' yang mengancam, pemuda berambut scarlet itu mengeratkan gandengan di tangan kanannya sambil berjalan mengikuti kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Chap 3 selesai

Gimana minna-sama?

Aneh ya? Hahahah (ketawa nista)

Sasu: keren kok. (menyeringai penuh arti)

Naru: bilang aja elu suka grepe-grepe gue. Iya kan Teme? (nunjuk-nunjuk Sasu pake jari manis)

Sasu: Hn

Gaara: Kenapa gue sial terus sih? Dipukul Naruto.. Pasang muka yang gak 'Sabaku' banget.. huh! (pundung di dalam gentong)

Neji: gue suka liat muka Gaara yang begitu

Minato: yes! Gue muncul

...

Ok lupakan percakapan mereka.

Mari kita balas review... Kalian! Bantuin gue! (ngasih death glare ke chara yang lagi pada sibuk)

.

**KyouyaxCloud**

Sasuke: Gue ya akuma. Pokoknya makhluk keren kaya' gini.. Nyahaha (ketawa ala Hiruma)

Kyuu: kalo itu... Chap depan ya. Hahaha

.

**.Sora**

Kyuubi ya? Ada sih kaya'nya. Ohoho

Kyuu(bi): gue ada dong. Kisah Naruto ga bakal asik kalo ga ada gue! (terdengar suara serak-serak om om yang menggema)

Ahh iya besok beli tungku aja biar ngepul. Hahaha

Diem lu ah.. dasar om rubah! (Kyuu *pengetik* sedang membekap moncong Kyuu * - bi si rubah*)

.

**ttixz lone cone bebe**

Fuga: gue emang baik hati kok..

Dei: nama doang nampang. Tapi gue gak muncul juga.. huh!

Ita: dei tenang dong.. jangan marah gitu. Kan lagi hamil.. (ngelus perut buncit dei)

Dei: diem lu keriput!

Kytuu: makasih dukungannya bebe-senpai XDD. Makasih juga udah baca **Uchiha's Secret**. hahahah

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

Ah iya.. maklum pengangguran. Hahaha

.

**crimson-nightfall**

trims sarannya Crims-san.

Ini udah di edit. Ga bingung lagi kan?

Naru: yang ada Crims-san bingung sama ceritanya

.

.

Makasih udah pada mau baca fict abal Kyuu, baik **Night Kingdom** ini ataupun **Uchiha's Secret**. Kyuu seneng banget ada yang menghargai fic Kyuu.

Makasih buat para readers yang udah review maypun silent readers….

Kalau ada yang kurang atau gak suka atau gimana lah.. Jangan segan untuk review or flame yah :D

Oh ya. Bedanya _typo_ sama _mis-typo _itu apa ya?

.

.

So.. Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau benar! Rubah." dibelalakkannya mata lebar-lebar saat merasakan tepukan di bahu kirinya dengan bonus mendengar seruan bernada datar dari Sang Pangeran.

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Aku akan berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari sesuatu." lanjut Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Gaara.

Gaara masih cengok. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

'Pangeran tidak marah padaku? Padahal... Padahal...'

"Berhenti berpose seperti itu."

Mendengar instruksi Sang Pangeran, siluman rakun pun memasang kembali wajah stoicnya.

"Seharusnya Neji melihat ekspresimu tadi." Sasuke sedikit terkekeh saat memunggungi Gaara dan membentangkan sayap hitam yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Gaara pun hanya dapat berjuang mati-matian menyembunyikan semburat merah yang hampir menelan seluruh pipinya.

"Dan kurasa dia sudah melihatnya." Sang Pangeran bersiap meninggalkan ujung menara yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Gaara.

"Keluar dari situ Hyuuga." perintah Sasuke sambil melempar sebuah batu – yang entah dari mana mendapatkannya – ke sebuah jendela yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang wajah stoic sambil memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya karena ketahuan mengintip.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Neji.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan me-rape nya." ucapnya datar namun sukses membuat wajah Neji bersemu merah.

"Nikmati malam kalian." Sang Pangeran pun terbang menuju jendela perpustakaan yang berada di bagian istana sebelah utara.

Sementara Neji dan Gaara yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat saling mematung dan tersipu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." gumam sang Hyuuga mencoba stoic sambil menggandeng lengan si pemuda rakun.

"Sasuke-sama memintaku menjaga Naruto." bagaimanapun juga perintah Sang Pangeran harus dilaksanakan, tapi tak dapat dupingkiri bila Gaara ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama kekasihnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Kelihatannya Sasuke sudah memasang kekkai terbaiknya, dan aku juga akan mengawasi dengan byakugan." Neji berucap. Seakan ingin menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat bimbang.

Gaara mengangguk sekali.

'Ahh akhirnya malam ini bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan Gaara.' Inner Neji mulai berpikir yang iya-iya.

Tanpa mengetahui 'bahaya' yang mengancam, pemuda berambut scarlet itu mengeratkan gandengan di tangan kanannya sambil berjalan mengikuti kekasihnya.

.

.

**Title: Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Hurt/Comfort (?) Humor (?)entahlah.. bantu Kyuu menentukan :3**

**Pair: SasuNaru (main)**

**ItaDei**

**MendokuseixKiba**

**Warning: tittle n sub-tittle ga nyambung, abal, geje, nista, ga mutu, bikin muntah, typo berkeliaran dimana-mana dan masih banyak lagi**

**Chap 4: Anger**

.

.

Remang cahaya bulan menembus jendela kristal dibelakang seorang pemuda berambut midnight-blue yang tengah asik mengobrak-abrik sebuah ruangan dengan ribuan buku di dalamnya, perpustakaan istana.

'Ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Tidak ada satupun yang memuat tentang rubah disini.' Sasuke mulai geram. sudah tiga jam ia berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal itu. Mulai dari memilih mana yang kira-kira memuat tentang rubah, sampai membaca kilat isi bukunya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Benar-benar tidak ada satupun yang memuat tentang rubah.

'Aku yakin pernah membacanya di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana sih? Dan, Hei? Kenapa aku jadi sangat tertarik dengan rubah? Ck, mendokusei.' Gerutu Sang Pangeran (lagi) sambil menirukan trademark dari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

Berjam-jam kemudian dihabiskan Sang P angeran untuk mencari dan mencari sesuatu yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran, rubah. Dan bertambah bingunglah Sasuke karena tidak satupun dari buku yang diambilnya memuat sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang rubah.

Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Padahal menurut kakeknya, rubah adalah makhluk legenda yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar.

.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke, kau tahu bahwa keluarga kita adalah yang terkuat di Dunia Langit?" seorang pria paruh baya berambut raven panjang agak jabrik mengelus kepala seorang anak berusia 6 tahun yang duduk disampingnya. Sudah sangat jelas bahwa pangeran kecil berambut pantat ayam itu adalah cucunya. Lihat saja ke rambut sang pria paruh baya! Benar-benar rambut pantat ayam versi panjang.

"Tentu saja. Ji-san. Memangnya ada yang lebih kuat dari keluarga Uchiha?" sang bocah mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bingung kakeknya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal – yang menurut si bocah adalah hal – yang sangat bodoh.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terhebat di Dunia Langit. Dan untuk apa kakeknya menanyakan hal yang sudah sangat jelas seperti itu?

Sang kakek tersenyum. Diacaknya rambut sang cucu, "Begitukan? Kenapa kau sangat yakin Sasuke?" pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Madara itu menuntut penjelasan dari sang cucu. Walau jujur, dia juga tahu bahwa Uchiha adalah iblis paling kuat – setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Itu.. Mungkin karena keluarga Kita digariskan sebagai pemimpin dan juga Raja di sini?" Uchiha bungsu itu sedikit ragu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa keluarga Uchiha adalah iblis terkuat di Dunia Langit – yang entah sejak kapan berganti menjadi 'Night Kingdom'. Otak jeniusnya tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Membuang-buang waktu saja, lagipula dia masih berusia 6 tahun kan?

Sang kakek tersenyum, "Uchiha adalah iblis dengan wujud paling sempurna. Berbeda dengan iblis lain yang merupakaan 'jelmaan' hewan atau tumbuhan, iblis dari keluarga Uchiha memiliki wujud manusia sempurna dengan sepasang sayap berbulu hitam. Selain itu, Uchiha juga memiliki mata Sharingan yang sangat kuat. Kita juga menguasai banyak jurus yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh iblis berdarah Uchiha." cucu kesayangan yang duduk disampingnya kini manggut-manggut.

'Ternyata Uchiha memang akuma yang sangat kuat. Aku akan lebih banyak belajar dan berlatih agar bisa menjadi akuma yang hebat. Kemudian aku akan melamarnya...' inner Sasuke mulai menata masa depannya dengan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Tapi.." perkataan Madara menggantung, " – sebenarnya ada yang sekuat kita loh.. Bahkan mungkin bisa memandingi kekuatan keluarga Uchiha." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke kecil yang tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan kakeknya itu pun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Mereka adalah 'bangsa rubah'. Dan mereka adalah orang-orang yang – "

"Otou-san. Ada masalah yang harus segera kita bicarakan." ucapan seseorang yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru ke arah duo kakek-cucu itu pun sukses memotong perkataan Madara.

"Tenanglah Fugaku. Tidak sepantasnya seorang Raja merengek seperti itu kan?" Madara mendecak pelan, merasa acara bersantainya dengan sang cucu telah dirusak oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Ini masalah Oroch – "

"Aku mengerti." potong Madara cepat. Ditatapnya sang anak dengan tatapan yang tidak Sasuke mengerti.

Mengerti maksud tatapan ayahnya, Fugaku pergi meninggalkan ayah bersama anak kesayangannya.

"Lain kali kakek ceritakan lagi soal rubah. Sekarang kakek harus pergi." Madara memegang bahu kiri sasuke, menyentuh tanda lahir yang bertengger manis di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu kiri Sasuke. Tanda lahir berbentuk tiga koma yang berkolaborasi sedemikian rupa membentuk struktur seperti lingkaran dengan beberapa garis meliuk yang mengelilinginya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kemudian memandang langit yang mulai dihiasi satu-dua bintang.

'Sudah sore.' Pikir bocah berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Kakek. Aku akan pergi ke tempat temanku. Pulangnya mungkin besok pagi." ucap Sasuke agak keras mengingat kakeknya sudah berjarak lebih dari 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hati-hati.." hanya itu yang didengar Sang Pangeran kecil sebelum ia melayang menuju tempat temannya, Naruto.

**End od Flashback**

.

"Tou-san sialan!" bisiknya sambil mengacak rambutnya mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Andai saja saat itu ayahnya tidak datang mengganggu acaranya bersantai dengan sang kakek, pasti saat ini Sasuke tidak akan penasaran dengan hal-hal berbau rubah – dan juga Naruto-nya yang selalu ber'atribut' rubah itu, apalagi rubah yang 'dimiliki' sang kekasih bukanlah rubah biasa. Rasa penasaran Sang Pangeran bertambah saat mengingat tanda lahir di perut pemuda pemilik sapphire itu

'Rubah... Tanda spiral... Piyama yang tiba-tiba muncul.. Dan lagi pukulannya terasa sakit. Huhh! Ada apa sih dengan kekasihku?'

"Benar juga.." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

'Kalau rubah adalah makhluk legenda yang sangat kuat, maka tidak ada satupun dari buku disini yang memuat tentangnya.' Lanjutnya dalam Hati.

Dengan menggunakan sihir, Sasuke membereskan buku-buku yang tadi diambilnya.

'Tempat itu..'

Pangeran berambut pantat ayam *buaghh* (tinjued) itu pun berjalan angkuh keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ahh Sasuke-sama. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu." ucap seorang pria berambut perak yang hampir menabrak Sasuke saat hendak keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Hn." gumam Sang Pangeran tanpa melihat pria bernama Kabuto itu sedikitpun.

."Apa yang Sasuke-sama cari di sini?" tanya Kabuto basa-basi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke sambil lalu, meninggalkan Kabuto yang saat ini tengah memandang punggung pangerannya dengan mata yang dipenuhi kilatan tajam, sarat akan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Jangan pedulikan pangeran bodoh itu. Cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya!" perintah suara di dalam kepala Kabuto.

"Ha'i! Orochimaru-sama." pria yang bertugas sebagai tukang sapu kerajaan itu pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke perpustakaan.

.

.

Kicauan burung dan cahaya matahari yang hangat menemani sepasang suami-istri yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang kelihatannya sangat penting. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di meja makan, saling berhadapan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata seperti itu Minato?" terdengar suara khas seorang ibu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Kau ingat? Saat Naruto berumur lima tahun, kita sering merasakan kekuatan yang berasal dari kamar Naruto?" tanya Minato sambil menatap istrinya. Kushina mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Minato.

"Dan kekuatan yang terasa hampir tiap malam itu mulai menghilang saat usianya 6 tahun?" wanita berambut merah itu kembali mengangguk.

"Kupikir itu akibat dari pertambahan usianya." gumam Kushina.

"Awalnya kupikir juga begitu..." Minato menanggapi pendapat istrinya.

"Dan di malam saat anak kita menghilang, aku merasakan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar. Auranya sangat kuat." lanjut sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku tidak merasakannya." sanggah sang istri.

"Kau sudah tidur Kushi-chan.."

"Ohh ya. Maaf. Apa kau yakin itu bukan berasal dari tubuh Naruto?"

"Apa Kyuubi memiliki aura yang dingin?"

Kushina menggeleng. Kyuubi adalah rubah api. Bagaimanapun juga kekuatannya tidak mungkin terasa dingin.

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, Naruto berada di tempat yang aman. Atau Naruto berada di tempat yang sangat berbahaya." jelas pria yang memiliki julukan 'Yellow Flash' itu sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'aman'.dan 'sangat berbahaya'.

Kushina mengerti betul dengan ucapan suaminya, terutama kata 'sangat berbahaya'. Itu sudah sangat jelas, nyawa Naruto sedang dalam bahaya. Dan untuk kata 'aman', itu berarti Naruto berada di tempat yang tidak benar-benar aman.

"Dan lagi.. Ada salah satu teman Naruto yang membuatku penasaran. Anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menjadi siswa Konoha Gakuen enam bulan yang lalu. Anak laki-laki yang membuat semua orang tidak menaruh curiga saat dia tiba-tiba duduk di bangku sekolah." Minato menatap jauh langit biru cerah melalui jendela di sebelahnya.

"Maksudmu, anak itu?" tanya Kushina tanpa menuntut jawaban sedikitpun.

"Ya. Dan kita harus tahu apa tujuannya datang ke tempat ini." gumam Minato penuh tekad.

.

.

"Nee Kiba. Kenapa Gaara sering terlihat bersama siapa itu namanya?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata secerah langit siang sambil menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang dicurigai bernama Gaara dan 'siapa itu namanya'.

"Neji?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan pemuda dengan tanda segitiga merah di pipi yang kini tengah mengelus dan memanjakan seekor anjing yang disinyalir memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kiba.

"Mereka kan sepasang kekasih." gumam pria berambut coklat jabrik itu.

"Uhukk... Uhgg.. Uhukk.." Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Hei hei.. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Kiba menjentikkan jarinya, memunculkan segelas air putih di tangan kanannya, kemudian memberikan air putih itu kepada sahabatnya yang entah kenapa jadi mendadak keselek.

"Arigato..." si rambut duren mengambil air putih itu dan segera meminumnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Tadi aku lihat kau terbatuk-batuk?" tanya Gaara yang – entah sejak kapan – berdiri di samping Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto, tepat di lambang keluarga Uchiha yang bertengger manis di punggung baju kerajaan Naruto.

"Eto.. Tidak apa-apa kok.. eheheh." Naruto tertawa garing, sedangkan Gaara menatap Kiba penasaran. Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat sosok merah itu duduk disampingnya.

"Pantas saja Sasuke memanggilmu 'dobe'." perkataan sinis seorang pria berambut coklat panjang sukses menghentikan kegiatan ketiga orang disampingnya plus seekor anjing.

"Bicaralah yang sopan Neji. Tidak pantas kau memanggil Sasuke-sama dan juga Naruto seperti itu." Gaara menatap tajam kekasihnya. Dia memang tidak suka kalau kekasihnya itu bersikap tidak sopan, dan entah sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat tidak suka saat kekasihnya mengganggu Naruto.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu." cuek, Neji pun meninggalkan para uke yang tengah terbengong – minus Gaara.

"Jadi... Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Neji, Gaara?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Gaara.

"Su – sudah lama sih." wajah Gaara memerah. Naruto dan Kiba yang melihat tingkah sahabat mereka itu pun hanya terkikik geli.

"Kau Kiba? Apa sudah memiliki kekasih?" kini tatapan menggoda Naruto beralih ke sosok siluman anjing yang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bersemu merah sambil mengelus rambut Akamaru.

"Kau.. Bukan pacarnya Akamaru kan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya memicing, menatap curiga ke arah Kiba.

"Baka! Tentu saja bukan!" teriak Kiba sambil menghadiahi kepala Naruto dengan jitakan.

"Aduh... Itaiii." si kepala duren mengusap kepalanya.

"Kiba..." Gaara ikut mengusap kepala Naruto sambil menghadiahi Kiba dengan death glare yang dia pelajari dari Sang Pangeran.

"Iya iya... Dasar Naruto-complex!" gerutu Kiba yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada Gaara. Beberapa hari ini Kiba memang menganugerahi si bocah rakun dengan julukan seperti itu. Ini semua disebabkan oleh perubahan sifat Gaara saat berada di dekat Naruto yang berubah menjadi super protective dan menjadi sedikit OOC. Kiba sendiri merasakan perasaan yang sama, rasa hangat dan ingin melindungi sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Jadi bagaimana Kiba?"

Lamunan Kiba terhenti saat Naruto meminta jawaban dari Kiba atas pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Aku punya kekasih sih.. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu dia pergi." gumam Kiba lirih dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Gomen Kiba. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sudah mati." ucap Naruto sembarangan dengan muka yang ikut-ikutan sedih. Ucapan itu sukses membuat kepala Naruto menerima jitakan dari Kiba, juga Gaara. Hei hei, bagaimanapun juga, pacarnya Kiba adalah teman Gaara juga. Kau tidak mau kan kalau ada orang yang mengatakan hal-hal yang sembarangan mengenai temanmu?

"Huh.. dia hanya sedang ada misi dari Itachi-sama kok." gerutu Kiba – pura-pura – kesal.

"Go – gomenneee..." erang Naruto seraya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol bertingkat.

"Kau sendiri Naruto?"

"Apanya Gaara?" Naruto balik bertanya saat mendapat pertanyaan pemuda pemilik bola mata emerald itu. Sepertinya kebiasaan Sasuke sudah menular ke Naruto. Atau memang bocah rubah ini benar-benar clueless? Entahlah...

"Ceritakan pertemuanmu dengan Sasuke-sama." jelas Gaara.

Sambil tersipu, Naruto pun mulai menceritakannya. Saat pertama kali Sasuke datang ke kamarnya, saat itu bulan purnama. Naruto kecil yang melihat sosok Sasuke awalnya menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah malaikat, tapi saat melihat kaki Sasuke manapak di lantai kamarnya, dia memutuskan bahwa Sasuke adalah manusia.

Sesekali mereka terkikik geli saat mendengar tingkah konyol Naruto, dan tawa mereka pun pecah saat mendengar insiden 'kuma'.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Naruto.. Aduhh perutku sampai sakit." komentar Kiba setelah beberapa saat tertawa. Naruto yang mendengar itu menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Gaara sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, kembali ke topeng stoicnya.

"Nee.. apa aku bisa bersatu dengan Teme ya..." raut muka Naruto berubah sendu. Didongakkannya wajah tan yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan halus di masing-masing pipinya itu ke arah langit, menatap langit siang yang berupa langit gelap tanpa bintang yang diterangi bulan purnama yang selalu terlihat besar.

"Tentu saja!" pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu menepuk pelan pundak Naru.

"Tapi aku takut..." gumam Naruto masih sibuk mengamati entah-apa yang ada di langut.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah Naruto. Sasuke-sama pasti bisa mengatasinya." ucap Kiba mencoba ceria. Bagaimanapun juga ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Teme juga bilang begitu sih.. Tapi kau tau kan kalau aku dan Teme 'berbeda'?" langit cerah tak berawan itu terlihat sedikit smendung saat menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto. Lagipula kau akan be – " Kiba membekap mulut Gaara sambil menatapnya tajam. Gaara tertunduk, seakan berkata 'maaf' kepada Kiba. Sementara Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya mengabaikannya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Tidak biasanya seperti ini...

"Ahh aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Dia berdiri dan langsung berjalan pelan.

"Aku antar." Gaara ikut berdiri, ingin mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Gaara. Aku bukan anak kecil. Bisakah kali ini saja kau biarkan aku pergi sendiri?" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar tanpa membalikkan badannya ke arah dua sahabatnya. Dia menghela nafas sebentar, "Lagipula aku hanya akan ke kamar mandi kan?" lanjutnya sambil membalikkan badan, tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Hati-hati." gumam Gaara seakan tak rela, namun masih cukup jelas didengar Naruto. Kiba pun menarik lengan Gaara, memaksanya kembali duduk di kursi taman.

"Jangan sampai tersesat ya..!" teriak Kiba saat Naruto mulai menjauh. Naruto melambaikan tangan kirinya tanpa melihat mereka berdua, seolah berkata 'OK' padahal di pipinya kini tengah mengalir setetes kristal bening yang berasal dari matanya.

Mereka bertiga – plus Akamaru – tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang onyx yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"Begitu ya... Aku tidak menyangka semua akan jadi seperti ini." gumam si pemilik onyx sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Biarkan Sasuke-sama yang menjelaskannya." gumam pemilik mata coklat tanpa malihat pemuda berkulit putih susu di sampingnya.

"Maaf.." ucap Gaara lirih sambil menunduk. Ia sadar bahwa hal yang akan dia kaakan tadi dapat membuat Naruto bertambah khawatir.

.

.

"Hiks.. Tenanglah Naru... Berhenti membuat semua orang disekitarmu khawatir... Uhh Sial!" bisik sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah terduduk di salah satu sudut istana. Menurut Gaara, tempatnya menyendiri saat ini sangat jarang dikunjungi, jadi Naruto memilih pergi ke tempat ini agar tidak ada yang melihat saat ia menangis.

"Sial..!" dipukulnya tembok disampingnya hingga retak.

"Berhenti melakukan itu Naruto... Kau akan terluka." didongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat ia mendengar suara baritone merdu yang sangat ia kenali.

"Teme?" diusapnya jejak-jejak air mata sesaat setelah ia mendapati sesosok pemuda bermata onyx dengan rambut pantat ayam yang tengah menatapnya sambil... tersenyum?

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya sang pemilik onyx sambil (lagi-lagi) tersenyum.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Teme? Pakai minta ijin segala." Naruto menatap tajam kekasihnya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

'Teme aneh...'

Sasuke pun hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dia langsung duduk di samping Naruto, menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dan menatap bola mata sapphire kekasihnya itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

'Seperti biasanya...' si pemuda pirang menghela napas.

"Kau manis Naruto.." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Posisinya saat ini duduk di depan Naruto dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri si pemuda pirang, sementara di belakang Naruto ada tembok yang sangat kokoh.

"Te – teme!" gerakan pemuda berambut raven itu sangat cepat sehingga Naruto tidak sempat menghindarinya.

'Siall!'

"Boleh kan kalau aku menciummu?" si pemuda raven makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah si pirang.

Naruto yang tadinya hampir menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Sasuke pun mengurungkan niatnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

Diamatinya sosok sang kekasih dari ujung rambut, mata onyx, hidung, dan bibir yang terlihat –

"Kau..." Naruto menundukkan badannya. Bahunya bergetar.

"Hn?" pemuda berkulit alabastar itu pun menghentikan aksinya, padahal jarak mereka hanya tinggal 2,017 cm.

"Dimana Sasuke?" gumam pemilik tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu Naru-chaan..." pemuda raven itu mengelus pipi Naruto.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Dimana Teme?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Si pirang mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap 'Sasuke' dengan mata yang bukan berwarna biru.

"KAU BUKAN SASUKE!"

'buggghhh!' Naruto meninju perut sosok 'Sasuke' di depannya.

"Aaaghhh!" erang kesakitan terdengar dari bibir 'Sasuke'.

'braaakkkh.. krrrkkk... krrkkk..' tubuh mulus itu terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak tembok kokoh, menyebabkan tembok malang di belakangnya retak cukup parah dan juga membuat si empunya tubuh mengerang makin kesakitan.

"Beraninya kau menyamar menjadi Teme." gumam pemuda yang bola matanya kini berwarna crimson itu dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Membuat siapapun yang mendengar – termasuk 'Sasuke' dan tiga dari empat makhluk yang baru saja tiba di tempat itu – bergidik ngeri.

"Na – " langkah Gaara yang kini berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari TKP terhenti saat sosok raven di depannya menghalangi pemuda berambut scarlet dan temannya yang sedang menggendong anjing.

"Sasuke-sama?" gumam Kiba sedikit keberatan dengan aksi pemuda raven dihadapannya. Sementara si empunya nama hanya memberi isyarat agar mereka memerhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Katakan dimana Teme!" si pemuda pirang menarik kerah baju makhluk berwujud Sasuke itu. Hal ini otomatis membuat pemuda Sabaku dan duo Inuzuka menatap Sang Pangeran di hadapan mereka dan juga 'Sasuke' yang berada di dekat Naruto secara bergantian.

"Ke – kenapa kau bisa tahu?" kata 'Sasuke' terbata sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Naruto.

"Kau pikir penyamaranmu itu sempurna?" pemuda pirang itu tertawa sinis.

"Ugghhhh!" erang pemuda itu lagi. Kali ini tanpa senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Pipinya terasa terbakar.

"Karena Sasuke yang asli tidak akan..."

"Ghh.."

"Karena Teme..."

"..."

"Teme..."

"..."

" – "

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Membuat 'Sasuke', Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru dan juga Sasuke penasaran.

"Karena Sasuke..."

"..."

"KARENA SASUKE TIDAK AKAN MENABRAK TEMBOK HINGGA BIBIRNYA JONTOR SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan muka 'Sasuke'.

Hal ini sukses membuat semua orang – termasuk Sasuke yang sedang bersama Gaara dan Kiba – sweatdrops.

"Katakan dimana Teme-KU" gumam Naruto lagi-lagi dengan nada rendah. Dia sudah bersiap memukul sosok raven di hadapannya lagi.

"Dobe." sentuhan di bahu kanannya membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Benar-benar Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke palsu berbibir jontor.

"Teme..." mata yang tadinya berwarna crimson itu berubah menjadi seperti semula, sapphire. Dilepaskannya cengkraman pada Sasuke jontor.

"Kupikir kau sudah dimakan makhluk jontor itu.." pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu memeluk pemuda raven yang bibirnya tidak jontor. Sementara Gaara dan duo Inuzuka yang berada di belakang Sang Pangeran lagi-lagi sweatdrops.

"Hn. Berhenti berwujud sepertiku Sai." Sasuke menatap tajam sosok 'Sasuke' dihadapannya.

"Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah ketahuan..." pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu pun berdiri, masih dengan senyum 'palsu' yang menghiasi bibir jon – (*plakk! Sai: bibir gue Cuma agak tebel aja bego!). Dia pun berubah menjadi pemuda berambut raven klimis pendek dengan wajah tampan (pengetik: muntah) dan bibir yang memang agak tebal yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum, kulitnya sangat pucat. Baju kerajaan yang dipakainya pun sedikit err – unik (?) Baju berwarna hitam – seperti yang biasa digunakan Sasuke, hanya saja baju ini memperlihatkan perut pemuda bernama Sai itu. Lengan bajunya pun tidak sama panjang.

"Otouto! Kau menghancurkan 'rumah kita' lagi eh?" teriak seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang yang kini tengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Dibelakangnya berjalan santai seorang pemuda yang tengah hamil tua. Rambutnya pirang panjang dengan mata biru pucat, Deidara.

Kedatangan Sang Raja ke TKP pun sontak membuat Gaara dan duo Inuzuka membungkuk hormat, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum memegangi perut dan wajahnya yang memar.

"Hn." jawab sang otouto cuek.

"Naru.. Kau baik-baik saja, un?" pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu mengelus rambut pemuda pirang lain yang sedang didekap adik iparnya.

"Un!" jawab Naruto mantap sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Jaa...!" ucap si perut sekseehh. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi semacam tinta dan langsung menghilang begitu saja. Dasar makhluk tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kiba! Gaara!" panggil Sasuke. Dua orang yang dipanggilnya itu pun ber 'Hai' ria dan langsung menghilang.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan Otouto." Itachi menatap tajam adiknya yang masih saja sibuk mendekap calon adik iparnya.

"Hn. Naruto, kau temani Dei-nii ke kamarnya ya. Aku dan aniki akan membereskan semua ini." Uchiha bungsu mengelus kepala sang Uzumaki. Dia memberi isyarat mata kepada dua pemuda di depannya. Mengerti. Mereka pun mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke pun melepaskan dekapannya.

"Jaga istriku baik-baik ya Naru-chan..." bisik Itachi cukup keras dan sukses mendapat hadiah jitakan manis dari Deidara.

"Maaf ya Naru-chan.. Aku mengganggu waktumu bersama Sasuke, un." pemuda dengan perut yang didalamnya dicurigai terdapat hasil perbuatan nista Itachi pun memasang tampang sedikit menyesal.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku juga sedikit lelah." balas Naruto ceria. Mereka berdua pun kini berjalan meninggalkan duo Uchiha yang berdiri menatap punggung sang pujaan hati masing-masing.

"Jadi – " sang kakak menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan, " – kau mau bicara apa Otouto?" Itachi memulai pembicaraan setelah kedua pemuda pirang itu tak lagi terlihat.

"Naruto yang melakukan semua ini." gumam Sasuke cukup jelas.

"Ap – apa?" Itachi membelalakkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa pendengarannya salah. Tidak mungkin seorang manusia menghancurkan tembok istana 'Night Kingdom' begitu saja. Tempat ini dibangun dengan kekuatan sihir yang melindunginya. Tidak mungkin seorang manusia tanpa kekuatan sihir dapat menghancurkan temboknya seperti ini.

"Kau bercanda Otoutu.." sang kakak menepuk pundak adiknya, "bilang saja kau yang melakukannya. Kali ini aku tidak akan marah kok."

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda Aniki?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya.

'Dia.. tidak bercanda/' batin pemuda berambut raven panjang saat mendapati mata adiknya memancarkan aura keterkejutan yang sangat besar.

"Anak itu.. Dia pernah memukul Gaara hingga wajahnya retak."

"Memukul Gaara?" Itachi membeo.

"Tangannya memar, tapi langsung menghilang setelah dia selesai mandi."

Itachi menatap adik kesayangannya tajam. Memukul Gaara? Hingga retak? Yang benar saja...

"Dia juga pernah memukulku." Sang Pangeran mengangkat sedikit bajunya, menunjukkan tanda memar di perutnya yang terlihat samar.

"Kau bercanda. Bagaimana bisa dia memukulmu sampai begitu?"

"Saat aku dalam kondisi sangat lengah. Sakitnya tidak terlalu, tapi memarnya tak kunjung hilang." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tapi self-defensemu – "

"Aku tahu..." potong Sasuke cepat.

"Dan dia baru saja menghajar Sai gara-gara bocah bodoh itu menyamar menjadi diriku." Itachi masih memerhatikan adiknya. Dia tahu penjelasan sang Otouto belum selesai.

"Kau tahu Aniki? Matanya berwarna merah seperti ini saat marah." Sang Raja menatap mata adiknya yang tengah menunjukkan mata crimson dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam – bukan sharingan. Mata itu berbentuk seperti mata hewan liar. Sasuke dengan sukses meng-copy mata Naruto, membuat Itachi sedikit terlonjak saat melihat mata – sangat – tajam yang ditunjukkan adiknya.

"Kau benar. Ini bukan perbuatanmu dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan aura yang seperti ini." Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah TKP dengan mata sharingan..

"Hn." mata Sasuke kembali berwarna onyx.

"Kita harus bicarakan hal ini dengan tou-san, juga kakek..."

.

.

Sai berjalan gontai sambil memegang perutnya yang masih saja terasa sakit. Dari sudut bibirnya mengalir darah akibat pukulan si bocah pirang.

"Si – sial!" runtuknya seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur yang terdapat di tengah ruangan yang cukup besar berornamen pola-pola melengkung di seluruh tembok dan dindingnya.

"Kau bertindak gegabah Sai!" seorang pria paruh baya membawa mangkuk berisi cairan mencurigakan berwarna hijau pekat. Tangan kanan serta mata kanannya dibalut perban.

"Aku meyukainya Tou-san.." gumam pemuda yang hobi mengekspose udelnya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus berhati-hati dengan **bocah pirang** itu kan? Dia **bukan manusia**!"

.

.

"Dei-nii aku kembali ke kamarku dulu..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek sambil berjalan menuju pintu besar berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah.. Hati-hati ya Naru-chan." balas pemuda pirang lain yang tengah duduk menyandar di kasur berukuran king size yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Yup.. Terima kasih sudah menceritakan tentang Sasuke." Naruto membuka pintu dan berbalik menghadap Deidara sambil nyengir kuda. Deidara baru saja menceritakan tentang Sasuke kecil yang – menurut Deidara – sangat cerewet. Naruto sangat senang dengan hal itu, apalagi saat Deidara membuat tiruan wajah Sasuke ketika menangis dengan tanah liatnya. Kemampuan Deidara adalah memanipulasi tanah liat.

"Setelah sampai di kamar, langsung tidur, un."

"Ha'i Dei-nii.. Oyasumi!" Naruto pun menutup pintu kamar Deidara – juga Itachi – perlahan.

Selepas kepergian Naruto, tinggallah Deidara sendirian.

"Kau ingin bermain dengan Naruto juga ya..? Kau benar. Dia sangat menarik." gumam Deidara saat merasakan ada pergerakan di dalam perutnya. Dielusnya penuh kasih perutnya itu.

"Hei tenanglah... Ayahmu akan pulang sebentar lagi." janin di dalam perut Deidara seakan merasakan ketidakhadiran sang ayah. Dia menuntut perhatian, tidak hanya dari ibunya, tapi juga dari ayahnya. Biasanya pergerakan di dalam perut pemuda ber-motto 'Art is a BANG!' itu akan kembali tenang saat Itachi juga ikut menenangkan.

"Uhh..." erang Deidara saat janinnya tak kunjung tenang. Dicengkramnya bed cover cukup kuat.

"Tenanglah manis… Kau tidak mau membunuh Kaa-chan kan?" sebuah lengan pucat memeluk si pemuda pirang dari samping. Sebelah tangannya membelai lembut perut Deidara.

"Kau lama! Dasar keriput menyebalkan." Deidara menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda yang berjanji setia kepadanya sejak 15 tahun yang lalu itu.

-chuu-

"Mwphhh.." dikecupnya bibir Dei-Dei lembut.

"Maaf.." hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Deidara, kemudian menghela napas keras.

"Ada masalah?" si pemuda pirang mendongakkan kepalanya. Janin di perutnya tak lagi sebrutal tadi, sekarangbergerak lembut menikmati momen kebersamaan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Naruto – " ucapan Itachi menggantung. Ditatapnya mata iru sang pendamping hidup.

"Kau akan terkejut saat mendengarnya." lagi-lagi Sang Raja menghela napas.

"Aku siap mendengarkannya. Dia juga penasaran loh..." Deidara melirik perutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah..." gumam Itachi balas tersenyum.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berjalan sambil menguap sepanjang koridor istana. Masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun (P/N: kalau di dunia manusia sekitar jam 8 pagi). Tapi, yahh mau bagaimana lagi? Dia harus menyelidiki Maksud dan tujuan Sai melakukan hal 'aneh' kepada Naruto kemarin.

"Mana sih Gaara? Tidak biasanya dia terlambat begitu. Haa'emmh.." direnggangkannya otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

"Selalu bertindak bodoh seperti biasanya." gumam suara malas dari arah pemuda bertanda segi tiga merah itu. Reflek, dia pun membalikkan badannya saat mendapati sesosok manusia berambut nanas yang tengah menatapnya malas.

"Aku pasti masih tidur. Ayolah Kiba yang tampan. Kau harus segera bangun..." Kiba menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ck. Mendokusei. Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini."

"Aku tidak bermimpi ya?" Kiba meraba sosok pemuda ber-IQ lebih dari dua ratus yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ahh beneran bukan mimpi?" ditariknya kedua pipi pemuda yang hobi tidur itu ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Ck. Mendokusei." pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Kiba itupun mendorong tubuh Kiba ke tembok terdekat, kemudian langsung menyerang bibir ranum si siluman anjing.

Mula-mula biasa saja, lama-kelamaan bertambah panas. Digigitnya lembut bibir bawah Kiba hingga ia mengerang pelan dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Kesempatan yang hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik itu pun tak disiaksiakan oleh pemuda berkuncir tinggi.

"Ngghhh..." erang Kiba saat lidah sang kekasih menelusup mengajak lidahnya bertarung, dicengkramnya baju sang seme saat penyandang marga Inuzuka itu mulai kehabisan nafas.

Sang seme malah semakin ganas. Dipeluknya pinggang sang uke dengan lengan kirinya. Sementara lengan kanannya memegang kepala Kiba, mendorongnya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Mmhhhn.. Ghhh..." Kiba kembali mengerang, lidah kekasihnya tengah mengabsen deretan gigi Kiba. Sudah tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir akibat lidah yang terluka terkena taring si pemuda anjing seperti saat mereka pertama kali berciuman dulu.

"Ahh... Hoshh... K – kau gila!" Kiba menepuk dadanya sendiri setelah kekasihnya itu melepaskan ciumannya. Nafasnya masih terengah. Diusapnya saliva di sudut bibirnya dengan tangannya yang lain

"Siapa suruh membuat pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?" si pemuda berkuncir tinggi menjawab malas sambil ikut-ikutan mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah percaya kalau ini aku?" tanya si pemuda berkuncir nanas lagi. Pemuda bertaring tajam itu pun mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Baguslah."

"Mau pergi lagi?" Kiba menarik lengan kekasihnya saat melihat sang kekasih berjalan menjauh.

"Hanya ke tempat Itachi-sama untuk melapor." ditatapnya sang Inuzuka dengan tatapan lembut. Tangan kirinya mengacak rambut pemuda berisik yang kini bersemu kembali.

Kiba pun mengangguk dan melepaskan lengan kekasihnya. Beberapa detik berikutnya, sang kekasih berubah menjadi bayangan hitam dan melesat pergi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

"Itachi-sama. Deidara-san." suara malas seorang pemuda mengintrupsi kegiatan suami-suami yang tengah bermesraan di halaman belakang istana. Pemuda berambut nanas ini tidak perlu repot-repot memberi hormat atau apalah itu. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal yang – dianggapnya – sangat merepotkan.

"Ahh kau sudah kembali?" seru Itachi.

"Aku menemukannya. Tapi ada sedikit masalah yang kita hadapi. Beberapa waktu lalu dia menghilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Menghilang? Kau tidak sedang bercanda denganku kan – " Itachi menatap tajam salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu, " – Nara?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Ahh selesai juga chap 4. Semoga memuaskan..

Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, mata Kyuu bermasalah dan kemungkinan besar Typo di chap ini lebih banyak dari biasanya.. Gomenneeeeeeeeeeeeeee (bungkuk2)

Buat yang pesen ItaDei, nih udah dimunculin.

Sasuke: Brengs*k luh Peng! (maksudnya pengetik)

Kyuu: apa2an sih Sas? (mrinding dangdut)

Sasuke: Enak banget nih orang (nunjuk2 Mister Mendokusei – Nara), dulu muncul tidur doang. Sekarang muncul lagi udah main cipokan! Kapan gue hah? (narik paksa kerah baju Kyuu sampe sobek dan tereksposlah –piippp- adegan ga lulus sensor)

Mendokusei-man: Ck. Mendokusei (ngrangkul Kiba yang blushing ria)

Itachi yang puas mendapat adegan romantis dengan deidara pun menenangkan Otouto kesayangannya. Sementara Deidara yang di-grepe sama Itachi langsung mandi kembang 7 rupa.

Di tempat lain:

Sai: sakit Nar! Tega lu ah tonjokin gue! Pake ngatain gue jontor segala.

Naruto: sori deh Sai. Pengetik itu yang nyuruh... (nglirik Kyuu yang masih dibantai Sasuke)

Sai: anu lu kecil sih... jadi otak lu juga ke *buaghhhh

Naruto: lu udah ditolongin malah ga berterima kasih! Rasain nih amukan gue – sensor –

Neji: adegan gue sama Gaara kok kaga dilanjutin? (tiba2 nongol)

Sasuke: Modar luh Peng! Tsukuyomii

.

Ok kita potong dulu adegan di atas =_=

Ini Waktunya bales review.. :D

**Meg chan**: yup.. udah apdet ini :D

.

**Hatakehanahungry**: aduhh banyak banget nanyanya (sweatdrops)

Jawabnya lewat story ajah ya... Ga asik kalo bilang disini ( buaghhh)

Terus semangat untuk membaca fict abal saya XDDD

Jangan lupa review juga ya :3

Makasih banget dukungannya :D

Sasuke: pinter lu ngrayu. Dasar pengetik bego! (tiba-tiba nongol, masih dendam)

Kyuu (pengetik): diem lu ayam! Chap depan bakal gue 'siksa'

Kyuu ( - bi si rubah): kapan gue muncul?

Kyuu (pengetik): diem lu ah! Ganggu gue bales review aja! (masukin Kyuubi ke Ragunan)

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: kali ini ga kilat

Kyuu ada masalah sama mata soalnya, terpaksa jauh2 dulu dari Lenno-kun (nama laptop Kyuu – red)

Gomen ya senpai hahaha

Kalo mau tahu jawabannya, terus baca story geje saya *buaghhh

.

**Mika****: **Gomenne ga bisa kilat.. mata Kyuu bermasalah

Tapi ini ga apdet kok :D

.

**Kimmy no Michiku:** makasih banget bpujiannya :D

Terus baca lanjutan fict ini ya.. biar tau jawabannya *duaghhh

.

**Namikaze Trish**a: jawabannya sambil jalan :D

Maaf banget ga bisa kilat

.

**Sasunaru4ever**: iyahh.. ini apdet makasih ya

.

.

Ahh selesai juga bales review.. maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah

Mata Kyuu beneran bermasalah. Doakan cepet sembuh dan baik-baik saja ya

.

.Akhir kata..., REVIEW please..


	5. Chapter 5

"Itachi-sama. Deidara-san." suara malas seorang pemuda mengintrupsi kegiatan suami-suami yang tengah bermesraan di halaman belakang istana. Pemuda berambut nanas ini tidak perlu repot-repot memberi hormat atau apalah itu. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal yang – dianggapnya – sangat merepotkan.

"Ahh kau sudah kembali?" seru Itachi.

"Aku menemukannya. Tapi ada sedikit masalah yang kita hadapi. Beberapa waktu lalu dia menghilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Menghilang? Kau tidak sedang bercanda denganku kan – " Itachi menatap tajam salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu, " – Nara?"

**Title: Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?)**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Itachi x Deidara**

**ItaSasu (like an usual brothers, maybe)**

**Warning: abal, geje, nista, typo, mis-typo dim,ana-mana, and banyak lagi. Silakan beri tahukan kepada saya :3**

**Chap 5: The Fact**

..

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di Dunia langit.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya kepada Naruto?" seorang pemuda raven berkuncir mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk pemuda raven midnight-blue dengan model pantat ayam. Mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan rak-rak berisi buku di tiap sisinya. Di tengahnya terdapat satu set sofa berwarna marun lengkap dengan meja dan karpet sebagai alasnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. 'hn' yang – kali ini – cukup jelas dimengerti oleh sang kakak.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Otouto.." Itachi mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya. Tindakan ini sukses membuat sang adik menghentikan aksi membacanya dan segera menepis tangan kakaknya.

Sang kakak bergerak cepat ke arah adiknya, merebut buku di tangan adiknya dan segera menaruhnya di meja. Dia sedikit membungkuk, ditariknya tubuh Sang Pangeran ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Pelukan dari seorang kakak untuk adiknya.

"Tidak perlu takut." Itachi menenggelamkan wajah Sasuke di dadanya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala sang adik.

"Siapa yang ta –"

"Dan tidak perlu kau sembunyikan seperti itu..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh pemuda yang berumur 20 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Dibiarkannya sang kakak memeluknya seperti saat ia masih berusia 7 tahun. Bagaimanapun juga dia sadar bahwa Itachi dapat 'membaca' rasa takut yang tengah ia rasakan. Apalagi untuk mengatakan 'hal itu', Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin apakah Naruto akan menerimanya atau tidak mau bertemu Sasuke untuk selamanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar merasa takut.

"Aniki.." gumam Sasuke ditengah pelukan Sang Raja. Dibalasnya ragu pelukan pemuda yang sering menjahilinya, bahkan sejak Sasuke masih dalam kandungan.

"Hn?"

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Itachi pun tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa aku bisa.. " Sasuke menghela napas berat, " – berubah menjadi manusia?" sang kakak mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya sakit saat mendengar nada putus asa mengalun dari bibir adiknya. Adiknya yang bahkan tidak menangis saat terjatuh dari menara setinggi 50 meter saat ia baru pertama kali belajar terbang. adiknya yang sejak kecil terkenal arogan dan memiliki sifat keras itu kini berbicara seolah dia akan mati besok.

"Semua akan baik saja.." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Itachi. Kalimat yang sama seperti yang diucapkan Sasuke kepada kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kalimat yang menenangkan kekasihnya saat kekasihnya menanyakan pertanyaan dengan maksud yang – hampir – sama dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih... Aniki." sebuah kalimat yang – sangat – jarang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna. Begitupun dengan bibir sang kakak.

Itachi mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Diacaknya pelan rambut pantat ayam snag adik.

'Dheggg!'

Kegiatannya terhenti. Matanya sedikit terbelalak, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Deidara.." gumam Itachi saat merasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

"Naruto juga.." Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Itachi-sama! Sasuke-sama! Deidara-san.. Naruto... Mereka – " seorang pemuda menggedor sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang tidak akan pernah bisa dimasukinya. Pintu menuju sebuah ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh Raja dan pewarisnya, keluarga Uchiha.

Teriakan panik itu sukses membuat duo Uchiha melesat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Itachi panik saat didapatinya pemuda bertanda segitiga di masing-masing pipinya masih berusaha menggedor pintu. Nafas Kiba masih belum stabil, wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Kamar," Kiba menarik nafas dalam-dalam," – Itachi-sama."

Duo Uchiha itu pun segera meninggalkan Kiba setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa hari ini memang Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Deidara. Sementara Kiba dan Gaara sibuk menyelidiki Sai, namun masih menyempatkan diri 'menengok' Naruto bersama Akamaru.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, juga Deidara? Kenapa dada para seme idaman ini terasa begitu sesak?

'Ohh tidak! Jangan-jangan –'

"D – Dei-nii.. Hentikan.." erang suara cempreng khas yang sangat familiar di telinga Sasuke.

"Ngghh... Hoshh... Uhh.." terdengar suara lain yang sangat Itachi kenal.

Jarak kakak-beradik Uchiha masih 25 meter dari kamar sang kakak, namun mereka bisa mendengar suara-suara itu dengan cukup jelas. Mereka adalah akuma. Jangan lupakan itu! Mereka saja yang terlalu panik – atau bodoh – karena melupakan kemampuan mereka sebagai iblis dan lebih memilih berlari untuk menuju TKP.

"Aghhh... Ja – "

"Na – Naru... Uhhh"

"Hiks... Hiks... Ghhh sa – sakit..."

'BRAAKKKK'

Sang adik dengan brutalnya menghancurkan pintu kamar kakaknya yang malang.

"Hen – hiks... Jangan..."

Mata kedua Uchiha itu terbelalak saat mendapati tubuh Naruto melemas dengan pergelangan tangan kanan yang dicengkram kuat oleh Deidara. Sementara jemari lentik Deidara yang lain meremas bed covernya, wajahnya dipenuhi peluh.

"Na – Naruto.." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar saat didapatinya sang kekasih meringis kesakitan. Sementara Itachi bereaksi lebih cepat. Dia sudah melesat cepat ke arah duo pirang itu.

"Dei.. Lepaskan..." Itachi berkata lembut. Dibelainya perut sang pendamping hidup. Bagaimanapun juga, wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Naruto – yang hanya manusia biasa itu – bisa mati kalau terus seperti ini.

"Ughhh..." pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu mengerang tertahan. Cengkramannya makin kuat, kuku-kukunya yang memanjang menancap lebih dalam, membuat darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan Naruto makin banyak.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Matanya tertuju ke pergelangan Naruto yang berdarah.

Kekasihnya terluka...

Naruto terluka.. Dia menangis...

Dan orang yang menyebabkan itu semua adalah...

Mata Sasuke berubah merah.. Sharingan. Ditatapnya tajam sang kakak ipar yang telah menyakiti Dobe-nya.

"Kau..." dari tubuh Sang Pangeran keluar aura membunuh yang sangat pekat. Kiba, dan beberapa orang yang berada di luar ruangan itu pun memundurkan langkah menjauh.

"Teme – akhh ja – jangan lakukan..." Naruto mencoba mencegah tindak 'pidana' yang akan dilakukan kekasinya.

"Beraninya kau melukai Dobe-ku.." kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang kelewat rendah. Itachi yang merasakan aura membunuh sang adik pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Mencegah sang adik membunuh Deidara, atau mencegah Deidara 'membunuh' Naruto.

Dari tangan kiri Sasuke muncul semacam kilatan-kilatan tajam berwarna biru yang makin lama makin membesar, suaranya memekakan telinga, bagaikan petir yang siap membunuh siapa saja. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mulai melesat ke arah kakak iparnya, siap membunuh oemuda yang dengan lancangnya 'menyentuh' sang kekasih.

"Kau – "

"Sasuke!" aksi Sasuke terhenti saat lengannya dicekal kuat oleh sang kakek yang baru saja tiba.

"Hentikan tindakan bodohmu itu! Kalau Kau melanjutkannya, Kau bukan hanya akan membunuh satu orang saja!"

'Dhegg'

Perkataan Madara sukses memaksa Sasuke meredakan kembali amarahnya. Bagaimanapun juga di dekat Deidara ada Naruto, manusia biasa yang dengan mudahnya bisa mati. Dengan terpaksa, pemuda berambut midnight-blue itu melenyapkan 'Chidori' di tangan kirinya dan memejamkan sejenak matanya, mengembalikan onyx yang sempat berubah menjadi sharingan.

"Aaghhh!"

"Dei... Kau tidak ingin membunuh Naruto kan?" suara Itachi terdengar lebih tegas. Telapak kanannya memegang tangan Deidara. Mencoba membujuk pemuda yang sedang hamil tua itu agar melepaskan cengkramannya. Itachi bisa saja menarik paksa tangan Dei-Dei. Tapi tentu saja, pergelangan Naruto akan patah.

"Bagus... Kau bisa melakukannya..." gumam Itachi saat cengkraman pujaan hatinya mulai melemah.

"Na – Naru.. Maaf." ucap Deidara lirih, penuh Nada penyesalan. Dia telah membuat Naruto melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, kuku-kuku jari yang memanjang, taring yang juga memanjang, serta tatapan tajam yang mengerikan dari matanya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya membuat pengendalian dirinya lemah, bahkan dengan kejamnya dia melukai Naruto dengan harapan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan akan berkurang (P/N: kaya' ibu-ibu hamil kalau lagi kontraksi gitu deh :p)

Naruto mundur dua langkah. Dia jatuh terduduk tepat saat Fugaku dan Mikoto memasuki ruangan, diikuti Konan di belakangnya.

Mata Naruto masih belum bisa berkedip, kristal-kristal bening pun masih berjatuhan.

"Hiks... hiks..." isakan Naruto membuat Sasuke menghampiri Dobe-nya.

"Dobe..." entah sejak kapan Sasuke berada tepat di samping Naruto. Dipeluknya lembut pemuda yang kini meringkuk ketakutan sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang terluka.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengobatinya." kedua tangan Sang Pangeran membingkai wajah Naruto. Diarahkannya sapphire Naruto ke onyxnya. Mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya itu. Saat itulah Fugaku melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di leher jenjang nan mulus milik calon menantunya.

'Benda itu.. Jangan katakan kalau benda itu adalah – ' pikiran Fugaku terpotong saat mata sharingan-nya mulai aktif dan memastikan keaslian 'benda' yang dicurigai sebagai kalung milik seseorang yang dikenalnya dulu.

Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat mendapati bahwa kalung yang dipakai Naruto benar-benar kalung milik 'rivalnya'.

'Kenapa dia bisa memakainya? Seharusnya dia akan m – " pria penuh wibawa itu memejamkan metanya, me-nonaktifkan mata sharingannya, " – ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu." Fugaku menghela nafas dan kembali ke topeng stoicnya.

Sementara itu Konan mulai memeriksa keadaan sahabat yang dulu seprofesi dengannya. Itachi terlihat masih mencoba menenangkan uke-nya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat, biasanya kontraksi perut Dei-Dei akan mereda setelah Itachi membelai perut Sang 'Ratu', tapi kenapa...

Kenapa Deidara terlihat makin kesakitan?

Konan mengangguk ke arah Mikoto sambilm tersenyum, Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyum yang mampu membuat Fugaku klepek-klepek. Fugaku yang melihat adegan saling lempar senyum antara Mikoto dan Konan itu sempat menganggap bahwa istrinya memiliki hubungan 'ehem-ehem' dengan bawahannya. Tapi saat Mikoto berbalik ke arah Fugaku dan memberikan sebuah isyarat, pikiran itu musnah begitu saja.

"Sudah saatnya ya..." gumam Madara yang juga menyadari adegan itu.

"Sebaiknya kau membawanya keluar.. Kakak iparmu akan segera melahirkan."

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapi tepukan di bahunya. Sang pelaku penepukan – Mikoto – yang sedikit diabaikan oleh ananknya hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum. Calon mantunya sedang terluka, jadi wajar kalau sifat Sasuke jadi seperti itu. (P/N: emang biasanya gitu kan? O_o)

Sasuke pun menggendong Naruto ala bridal style keluar ruangan, Madara mengikuti mereka dari belakang, kemudian membetulkan pintu malang yang tadi 'dihajar' Sasuke dengan sihirnya.

Melihat gelagat dan gerak-gerik mantan Raja itu, kelihatannya dia akan pergi ke 'ruangan itu' untuk membuka-buka kamus dan buku-buku lainnya demi mendapatkan nama yang cocok untuk sang cicit. Dasar Mbah Buyut yang terlalu bersemangat!

"Teme.." Naruto menatap sang kekasih dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan 'turunkan-aku-Teme'.

"Hn." Sasuke menurunkan Naruto perlahan. Di depan mereka masih ada Kiba dan beberapa makhluk lainnya yang masih enggan membuka mulut, mengingat keadaan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sakit Dobe?" tangan kanan Sang Pangeran mengangkat lembut tangan Naruto. Si empunya tangan mengangguk lemah, tatapannya masih tertuju pada pergelangan kanannya yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah.

"Naru, apa yang – " pertanyaan Gaara yang baru saja tiba bersama Neji terhenti saat emeraldnya menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto yang berdarah.

"Lukanya cukup parah. Sebaiknya segera diobati." gumam Neji beberapa saat setelah byakugan-nya dengan sukses menganalisis luka si pirang.

"Dobe? Kita obati sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memedulikan Gaara juga Neji. Sang Pangeran sedikit cemas saat Naruto tak henti-hentinya menatap pergelangannya sendiri yang terluka.

"Teme.." si pirang mendongakkan kepala kuningnya, menatap onyx Sasuke dengan penuh rasa – takut.

'Jangan... Jangan katakan itu!' pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku..." Naruto kembali menunduk.

"Semua baik-baik saja Dobe. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut..." bisik Naruto lirih. Bahunya bergetar, isakan mulai terdengar.

'Dia.. mengatakannya.' Batin Sasuke putus asa.

"Aku takut Teme... " tak dipedulikan lagi pergelangan tangannya yang terluka. Pemuda itu mulai melangkah mundur, membuat tubuhnya sendiri menabrak tembok kokoh berwarna merah bata. Tidak ada satupun yang mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu. Mereka semua tahu penyebab terlukanya Naruto. Ditambah lagi, beberapa waktu yang lalu Sasuke baru saja menunjukkan sisi ke-iblis-an yang sangat mengerikan. Sekarang pemuda ceria itu berkata bahwa ia merasa takut. Pastilah itu disebabkan oleh pikiran Naruto yang telah menyadari bahwa iblis sangatlah 'mengerikan'.

"Aku hiks.. takut Teme... Kenapa? Kenapa? Ke – hiks..."

Isakan pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu makin sering terdengar. Masih tidak ada satupun yang mencoba menenangkannya, begitu juga Sang Pangeran. Jika mereka mendekati Naruto, kemungkinan besar pemuda itu akan semakin merasa takut.

"Aku hiks.. kenapa harus aku... hiks.. takut Teme.." pemuda berstatus uke idaman memeluk erat dirinya sendiri. Darah yang sudah mulai berhenti mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya mengotori baju kerajaan yang ia kenakan. Warna putih bersih berhiaskan sulaman emas itu ternodai warna merah.

"Dobe tenanglah!" nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi, frustasi. Dobe-nya takut. Takut pada dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke, Pangeran yang selalu ditakuti dan dihormati untuk pertama kalinya membenci kata 'ditakuti'. Didekatinya perlahan sang kekasih. Sementara makhluk lain di tempat itu hanya saling pandang.

"Tem – hiks... aku ingin hiks – pu – "

"Maaf..." Naruto terbelalak merasakan dekapan erat di tubuhnya.

"Maaf Dobe. Maaf sudah membawamu ke tempat seperti ini." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu. Tak ada satupun dari makhluk-makhluk penghuni Night Kingdom yang membuka suara. Mereka semua terdiam, menundukkan kepala dengan raut kesedihan yang menyelimuti wajah mereka. Benar, mereka adalah seorang iblis. Iblis...

"Kuobati lukamu." Sang Pangeran melepaskan pelukannnya perlahan, menatap wajah Naruto yang masih saja tertunduk. Diacaknya pelan rambut sewarna matahari itu.

Pertanyaan Sasuke ditanggapi dengan anggukan lemah. Pemuda berambut raven itu pun menggendong Naruto ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan beberapa makhluk – termasuk Gaara yang biasanya stoic – yang masih tertunduk.

"Hei sudahlah.. Dia tidak akan apa-apa kok. Sasuke akan mengobatinya." hibur Neji sembari menepun pundak kekasihnya. Gaara mendongak, menatap mata pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu dalam. Bukan! Bukan luka Naruto yang membuatnya cemas, ketakutan Naruto lah yang membuatnya khawatir. Takut bocah itu tak mau lagi berteman dengannya. Berteman, eh? Bahkan Gaara tidak tahu kapan ia mulai mengenal kata itu...

.

.

."Hiks... Pelan-pelan Teme!" teriak seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah terduduk di ranjang. Pergelangan kanannya sedang diobati oleh sosok berambut raven pantat ayam.

"Sedikit lagi Dobe. Kau mau cepat sembuh tidak sih?" gerutu sosok raven tersebut. Dia menghela nafas lega saat kekasihnya sudah bersikap – sedikit – seperti biasa.

"Selesai." gumam Sasuke usai ia mengoleskan semacam obat merah ke pergelangan kekasihnya.

"Makasih Teme." ucap Sang Pewaris Uzumaki sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Apa Naruto benar-benar merasa takut padaku ya?'

"Teme. Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya. Marah? Pada Naruto? Kenapa bocah pirang yang baru saaja menggigil ketakutan itu menanyakan hal yang err – gak nyambung?

"Aku takut Teme... Kalian tidak marah padaku kan?"

'Kalian?'

"Bicara yang jelas Dobe." pemilik mata onyx itu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Naruto. Lengannya menelusup di leher sang kekasih, menjadikan sandaran Naruto semakin nyaman.

"Janji kau tidak akan marah padaku?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Matanya masih memancarkan rasa takut.

Pemuda berambut raven yang ditatapnya menghela nafas. 'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu...'

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa?"

"Aku takut ..." si pemilik mata sapphire lagi-lagi menundukkan kepala kuningnya.

"Takut – " bahunya mulai bergetar. Sasuke merasa tidak sabar dengan apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu.

"Saat aku memegang perut Dei-nii, dia jadi kesakitan seperti itu."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Aku takut kalian akan marah padaku karena membuat Dei-nii kesakitan seperti itu..." jawab Sang Uzumaki dengan nada polos.

'Jadi dia tidak takut karena kami iblis yang mengerikan, tapi merasa takut karena mengira dia yang – ' inner Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Dasar Dobe."

"Huh! Singkirkan tanganmu Teme!" disingkarkannya tangan besar sang kekasih yang mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya.

"Istirahatlah... Aku akan beri tahu yang lain kalau kau baik-baik saja." gumam si pemilik onyx sambil mencium kening sang kekasih. Diam-diam ia bernafas lega. Naruto tidak takut padanya, tidak pernah takut pada sosok 'mengerikan' seperti Sasuke.

"Aku akan ada di 'perpustakaan keluarga'." bisik Sasuke cukup jelas sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar.

"Perpustakaan ya? Aku jadi ingat sekolah." si bocah pirang tersenyum.

"Aku... rindu mereka."

.

Flashback

"Yo Naruto! Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya sesosok serba hijau dengan rambut klimis bak mangkok ramen berwarna hitam yang dibalik kepada sosok berambut pirang yang sedang merapikan tasnya. Jam sekolah baru saja selesai lima menit yang lalu.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin mencari sesuatu yang pernah diberikannya padaku." jawab si pemuda pirang sambil menggendong tas punggung berwarna orange-black lesayangannya.

"Dia? Maksudmu Kuma yang kau bicarakan tadi?" Sakura beserta jidat lebarnya yang tiba-tiba nongol langsung menanggapi ucapan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Begitulah..." jawab si bocah pirang sambil nyengir kuda.

"Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja Naru..." si alis tebalmerangkul bahu kekasihnya – Sakura.

"Akan aku pastikan kalau Dia bukan hanya mimpi." si bocah pirang mengacungkan jempol kirinya, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Yoshh! Semangat Naruto! Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"Jaaa!" duo pink-green itu pun meninggalkan sosok tan yang masih sibuk menghela nafas.

"Hri Shika! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur di kelas? Semua orang sudah pulang tahu!" gumam Naruto ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang kerjanya hanya tidur selama jam pelajaran.

"Hoaaa'emmmhhh... Mendokusei." gumam si nanas sambil ngulet geje.

"Mau pulang beRsama tidak?" tawar Naruto.

"He'emmm.." mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan keluar kelas. Sungguh sangat kontras, yang satu terlihat 'cerah' yang satunya memancarkan aura suram.

"Nee Shikamaru. Apa menurutmu kejadian yang kualami itu hanya mimpi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal merepotkan itu padaku sih?" balas sosok pemuda berkuncir tinggi malas-malasan.

"Jawab saja kenapa sih?" gerutu Naruto sebal, " – kadang aku heran. Bagaimana manusia super malas sepertimu bisa menempati peringkat pertama dikelas, IQ-nya 200 lebih pula." digembungkannya pipi bertanda lahir itu. Hal ini sukses membuat pemuda bermarga Nara disampingnya terkekeh.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang Naruto." gumam Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Siapa itu? Kekasihmu ya? Benar begitu? Siapa? Siapa dia?" Naruto mencegat langkah temannya dan langsung membobardir dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan geje.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh. Hal ini sudah cukup jelas bagi sosok pirang di depannya. Orang yang dibicarakan Shikamaru adalah kekasihnya. Setelah mendapat jawaban itu pun Naruto kembali berjalan di samping temannya itu. Kalau ada yang melihat mereka berdua dari belakang, pasti mengira sedang ada parade buah. Lihat saja, duren dan nanas berjalan beriringan *plaakkk!

"Bagaimana rasanya punya kekasih?" si duran mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit senja yang terlihat merah.

"Entahlah. Terlalu merepotkan untuk memikirkannya." jawab si nanas asal.

"Huh kau ini!" Naruto menyikut pelan perut temannya. Mereka pun terdiam cukup lama. Terbuai dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Lalu..." pemuda beriris mata sapphire menghela nafas, " – bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia menyukaimu?"

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Naruto juga berhenti.

'Anak ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi menanyakan hal aneh.' Maklum kalau Shikamaru membatin seperti ini. Saat Naruto dan teman temannya membicarakan anak berambut raven – cinta pertama Naruto, Shikamaru sedang tidur lelap.

"Ayolah Shika... Beri tahu aku." Naruto melancarkan melancarkan jurus andalannya, Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

"Hn. Pokoknya, saat berada bersamanya kau selalu merasa nyaman, dia juga selalu ada di sampingmu, tertawa baersamamu, memelukmu saat kau menangis, dan menemanimu saat kau sendirian..." Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit sore yang belum lama ini dapat dilihatnya, membaangkan sosok sang kekasih sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

End of Flashback

.

Menemaniku... Memelukku... Sasuke melakukan itu semua untukku. Yahh walau kadang meninggalkanku dan melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan sih..." Naruto terkekeh.

"Dia – benar-benar menyukaiku ya?" bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris. Mengingat sosok yang menyukainya – sekaligus disukainya – bukanlah manusia biasa seperti dirinya. Apakah Kami-sama begitu membencinya sehingga Ia mempermainkan Naruto dalam takdir seperti ini? Lagi-lagi ia menyunggingkan senyum miris.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berambut raven panjang, memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan kedua sosok raven lainnya.

"Hn." gumam yang termuda dari ketiga orang itu, cukup jelas dimengerti oleh kedua Uchiha senior.

"Apa dia juga takut padamu?" tanya Fugaku sedikit cemas mengingat keadaan calon menantunya yang sangat memprihatnkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dia kira Dei-nii kesakitan karena dirinya. Hanya itu." jawab Sasuke datar, sukses membuat Fugaku dan Madara menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi Sasuke, kenapa kau meminta kami datang ke sini?" tanya sang kakek sedikit heran. Mereka memang sering mengadakan rapat di ruangan yang Sasuke sebut sebagai perpustakaan keluarga – mengingat banyaknya buku yang menyimpan informasi penting disini, namun dari sekian banyak pertemuan itu, tidak ada satupun yang mencantumkan nama si Uchiha bungsu sebagai pengundangnya.

"Kakek pernah bercerita tentang rubah kan? Apa rubah itu berwujud seperti ini?" Sang Pangeran membuka telapak tangannya, membuat bayangan chibi-kyuubi yang pernah ia lihat.

"Kyuubi?" Fugaku mengeryitkan dahinya, menatap sang ayah. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu tentang 'rubah'? dia merasa tidak pernah berbicara apapun mengenai hal itu dengan anak bungsunya. Saat melihat sang ayah menghela nafas, akhirnya pertanyaan Fugaku terjawab sudah.

"Bukan – " Madara menatap tajam cucunya, " Namikaze belum pernah memiliki keturunan yang seperti itu."

"Namikaze?" Sasuke menatap kedua pria dewasa di depannya secara bergantian.

"Sama seperti kita, Namikaze – bangsa rubah – memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Tapi belum ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar mewarisi kekuatan rubah ekor sembilan. Begitu juga dengan kita, belum ada satupun dari kira yang bisa menguasai Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya, menatap sang kakek. Dia merasa belum pernah mendengar kata itu.

"Tou-san..." Fugaku terlihat sedikit keberatan saat ayahnya akan menceritakan sesuatu yang – menurutnya – belum pantas Sasuke ketahui.

"Dia harus tahu siapa dirinya Fugaku!" suara pria berusia 579 tahun itu terdengar cukup tegas. Fugaku pun terdiam. Benar sekali! Sasuke harus segera menyadari jati dirinya. Pergerakan para musuh dalam selimut semakin terasa akhir-akhir ini, dan mereka harus cepat bertindak.

Selama ini yang Sasuke tahu, 'mereka' hanyalah para pemberontak biasa. Dia belum menyadari bahwa 'mereka' benar-benar berbahaya.

'Siapa aku sebenarnya...'

"Tingkat paling sempurna dari Sharingan. Dan yang bisa menguasainya hanyalah 'Uchiha yang Terpilih'." ucap Madara cukup jelas dimengertu Sasuke.

'Aniki..' batin Sasuke dalam hati saat mendengar kalimat 'Uchiha yang Terpilih'.

Fugaku mendekati Sasuke, berdiri disampingnya.

"Dan Kau, Sasuke. Adalah pewaris Mangekyou Sharingan. Yang terkuat dari seluruh Uchiha yang pernah ada."

Uchiha bungsu tersentak mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Dia? Uchiha yang terpilih? Pewaris Mangekyou Sharingan? Uchiha terkuat? Benar-benar dia? Uchiha Sasuke? Bukan aniki-nya?

"Tou-san?" menuntut penjelasan, si rambut pantat ayam menatap tajam kedua seniornya secara bergantian.

"Ini sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya Sasuke." Fugaku menyentuh tanda lahir di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sasuke. Sebuah tanda berwujud tiga koma dengan beberapa garis meliuk yang menghiasinya.

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa kau adalah yang terkuat diantara kami. Dan Namikaze juga memiliki pewaris... pemilik kekuatan rubah berekor sembilan."

'Kyuubi? Bohong kan? Naruto hanya sangat menyukai hewan itu... Ya. Hanya itu. Tidak ada makhluk bernama Kyuubi atau apalah itu. Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa.'

"Sudahlah. Sasuke. Kau tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." sang ayah menepuk pundak pemuda raven pantat ayam yang terlihat err – cemas? Dia mengartikan air muka anknya sebagai perwujudan atas kererkejutannya saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya memgang tanggung jawab yang sangat besar.

"Hn."

"Sasuke." Fugaku mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke, sementara Madara menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kalung Naruto. Dimana dia mendapatkannya?" pria berambut raven pendek itu menatap tajam anaknya. Kalung itu adalah kalung yang dulu pernah dilihatnya, milik seorang iblis yang kuat.

"Aku yang memberikannya." gumam Sasuke tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam sang ayah.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan kalung itu?"

"Seingatku, kutemukan di laci." Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tertuju ke arah sebuah meja kecil berwarna hitam dengan ukiran sederhana. Hanya sebuah meja biasa.

"Tidak salah lagi..." gumam Madara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Hn?" Sang Pangeran menatap kakeknya seolah berkata 'what do you mean jerk'? *plakkk (digeplak mbah Madara). Ok lupakan kata terakhir.

"Kalung itu –"

.

Flashback

Sesosok iblis berambut raven pendek tengah mengobrak abrik sebuah ruangan ber'hias'kan ratusan buku penting, sebuah tempat yang kelak akan disebut anaknya sebagai 'perpustakaan keluarga'. Mata onyxnya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan, ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh iblis berdarah Uchiha murni.

"Dimana sih...?" gumam sang iblis yang menjabat sebagai Raja itu – Uchiha Fugaku.

"Mencari ini, eh?" tiba-tiba muncul sesosok iblis berambut pirang dengan mata biru sambil membawa sebuah benda berbentuk pipih dengan banyak sudut – sisir (?)

"Kau – " mata Sang Raja menatap nyalang pemuda seumuran yang tengah menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, " kembalikan sisirku!"

Secepat kilat, Fugaku menyambar sisir kesayangannya itu, kemudian menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemilik mata onyx itu membelalakkan matanya, menatap tajam pemuda bermarga Namikaze yang kini duduk santai di sofa.

"Menyadari sesuatu, teman?" Sang Namikaze nyengir makin lebar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke ruangan ini?" Fugaku masih belum percaya 'sahabatnya' itu bisa masuk ke ruangan 'khusus' Uchiha. Memang rencananya ia akan membuat 'peraturan' baru yang memungkinkan pemuda ceria itu bisa masuk ke 'perpustakaan keluarga'. Tapi seingatnya, dia belum melakukan hal itu. Dia belum terlalu yakin dengan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Aku membuat ini." si Namikaze menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk prisma dengan ujung yang meruncing, warnanya biru berkilau.

"Hebat kan? Aku jadi bisa masuk ke sini." lagi-lagi ia nyengir kuda. Fugaku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Rivalnya itu memang sangat meragukan, bahkan Fugaku sempat berfikir bahwa si mata biru bisa saja mengkhianatinya.

"Kau ini terlalu ceroboh!" Sang Raja mengambil kalung di leher Namikaze dengan sihirnya. Menggenggamnya kuat, kemudian menendang pemuda berambut pirang itu keluar ruangan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar sial!" teriak si pirang sambil menggedor-gedor pintu setelah tubuhnya dengan sukses menembus pintu itu.

"Kalau ada orang lain yang memakainya bagaimana?" hardik Fugaku dengan gaya anak kecil dari dalam ruangan. Sungguh adegan ini nmirip seperti adegan sepasang kekasih, dimana sang pria menggedor pintu si wanita yang tidak meu membukakan pintunya karena sang kekasih melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Back to story. *duaghh bletakk (dihajar Fugaku dan pemuda Namikaze)

"Hanya aku yang bisa memakainya, bodoh! Kembalikan itu ata aku makan kau?" ancam sang Namikaze makin gak jelas.

"Pergi sana!"

"Huhh! Coba saja kau memakainya! Pasti kau akan mati!"

End of Flasback

.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

Orang lain yang memakainya akan mati? Kalau begitu, Naruto juga akan mati? Tidak.. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Tidak!

"Naruto akan – mati?" bibir pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu berucap lirih.

"Harusnya sejak dulu." Madara membuka matanya, entah sejak tadi ia tertidur atau apa, itu bukan hal penting untuk saat ini.

"Sihir Namikaze bukan sihir yang main-main. Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau bangsa rubah itu adalah makhluk legenda yang kuat kan?" mata pria berambut raven jabrik panjang itu kini menatap tajam cucunya.

"Itu berarti – "

"Naruto bukan manusia sembarangan." Gumam Fugaku datar. Ia dan juga madara masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke. Mereka belum bisa memberitahukan dugaan mereka kepada Sasuke. Bukan saat yang tepat.

Mereka bertiga terdiam, Sang Pangeran yang sibuk dengan dugaan-dugaannya yang masih 'random', juga tentang Naruto.

'Jadi sebenarnya Naruto itu – apa?'

'Dan siapa namikaze itu? Musuh? Kawan? Kenapa mereka sekarang tidak ada Night Kingdom?'

'Rubah ekor sembilan. Naruto selalu memakainya.. Jangan jangan ia –'

"Aghhh!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

'Tidak. Naruto bukan keturunan iblis Namikaze – yang bahkan tidak jelas kawan atau lawan – itu kan?'

'Dan dia ... – bukan salah satu dari musuh dalam selimut kan?'

'BUKAN!'

Pikiran Sang Pangeran berlayar kemana-mana. Setelah mengetahui banyak fakta mengenai dirinya dan Naruto, juga Namikaze...

'Tidak! Tou-san tidak boleh tahu tentang kekuatan Naruto. Harus kuperingatkan aniki mengenai hal ini. Aku tidak ingin Tou-san membunuh Dobeku!' sugaan sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Namikaze adalah salah satu dari musuh mereka membuatnya beranggapan bahwa ayahnya telah membunuh seluruh klan Namikaze. Bagaimanapun juga, kemungkinan Naruto adalah salah satu dari Namikaze yang tersisa itu tetap ada kan? Dan lagi, rubah ekor sembilan, kekuatan Naruto...

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kedua seniornya pun hanya menatap punggungnya, membiarkan sasuke memikirkan baik-baik takdirnya.

'cklekkk' suara pintu terdengar terbuka. Pintu yang bahkan sejak awal ruangan ini dibuat, tidak pernah dibuka sama sekali. Siapa? Siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

"Nee, Teme! Apa kau didalam?" terdengar suara cempreng yang diikuti dengan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sapphire. Suksem membuat ketiga Uchiha menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap terkejut ke arah pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

'Anak itu. Bukan hanya kebal dengan 'kutukan' kalung Namikaze, ia juga bisa masuk ke ruangan ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya?'

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Chap 5 selesai :DD

Maaf yah untuk scene ini SasuNarunya juga minim. Kyuu pengen ngungkap fakta-faktanya dulu soalnya. Kepanjangan ga sih chap ini?

Gak apa-apa kan para readers? Ehehe *ketawa garing

Ada scene tambahan juga soalnya, abisnya readers ga ada yang nyadar sih kalo 'orang itu' pernah muncul di chapter satu. Hahahah

'orang itu': gimana mau nyadar kalo lu ngasih gue adegan Cuma satu kalimat? Hoaahmmm...

Kyuu: iya deh gomen =_='a

Sasuke: sialan luh Peng! Ngapain pake ngebiarin nih baka aniki meluk-meluk gue?

Kyuu: kan Kyuu bilang chap ini mau nyiksa eluhh. Jangan harap perkelahian yang lu dapet! Nyahahaha *ketawa setan

Sementara Sasuke mencak mencak ga jelas. Itachi tersenyum, menangis terharu karena dapat memeluk otouto kesayangannya.

DeiDei:Naru ga apa2 kan tangannya? Maaf yah..

Naruto: ga apa apa kok Dei-nii. Lagian kan ada Kyuubi. Ya kan Kyuubi?

Kyuubi yang masih di Ragunan pun Cuma bisa manyun. Sementara Sai sedang pergi ke tempat Mash Kish untuk memaksa beliau agar mengibah gambar tentang dirinya, biar bibirnya dibikin agak tipis gitu...

.

Bales review ahh... adegan gejenya udahan dulu :3

.

**CCloveRuk**i: Iyah tuh si udel ga pede sama muka.

Pengennya sih ngapa-ngapain si Naru biar SasuNaru pisah

Tapi yah.. walau udah nyamar tetep aja bibirnya kaya gitu *buahhhh =_=

Gomen yah buat chap ini belum bisa *bungkuk-bungkuk ga jelas, padahal CC-san ga ada

.

**Ryuumaki Naruneko**: Makasih Ryuu-san

Ini udah apdet

.

**Uchy-san**: bener nih suka adegan itu? O_o'a

Padahal Kyuu kira adegan itu aneh, ampe stress mikirnya.

Tapi ternyata hiks.. ada yang suka *terharu

Makasih dukungannya U-san*buaghhh (Uchy-san:enak bener luh ganti2 nama gue?)

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: ahahahh... boleh boleh sini silakan daftar.

Formulirnya seharga 100ribu (kakuzu mode: on)

Makasih doanya yah Asha-san...

Ohohoh...

Oh ya, kalo punya usul tentang wujud fisik, ataupun nama buat anaknya ItaDei, tolong bagi ke Kyuu ya :D

Ita: bilang aja luh bingung =_=

Kyuu: diem lu! Udah gue bikin seneg, masih juga bersikap kaya' gitu! Awas aja chap selanjutnya

Ita: Ahh gomen Kyuu-sama *cium2 kaki Kyuu

.

**Wind **: yupp... Kyuu akui Kyuu lemah di summary (someone: cerita lu juga jelek!)

Makasih ya buat dukungannya :D

Dunia Langit itu, bisa dibilang ada di dimensi lain.

Kaya 'Edolas' di anime Fairy Tail gitu lah letaknya. Gak keliatan dari bumi, tapi bener2 ada *buaghhh (penjelasan yang ambigu)

Untuk rate… eheheh akan Kyuu usahakan. Tapi apa perlu ini diganti ke rate T+ ya? Tolong sarannya yah senpai

Sankyuuuuu ~

.

**Kimmy no Michiku**: Sankyuu senpai... Sankyuuuu ~

Untuk chap ini, seperti penjelasan di atas, ga pa2 ya ^.^'b

Untuk chap depan pasti lebih banyak kok. Tenang ajahhh

And Sai bakal muncul lagi :D

,

**Hatakehanahungry:** oh iya, maaf. Maklum masalah mata (sebenarnya pertanyaan yang panjang membuat otak Kyuu ga mampu ingat. Ssttttt.. jangan bilang2 Hana-san ya *buaghhh)

Dei itu cowok.

Kalau bayangan Kyuu di Fic ini sih. Ga peduli cowok apa cewek. Asal ada kesepakatan siapa yang jadi uke, ya itulah yang bakal jadi 'cewek'. Sampe bisa hamil juga.

Kalau imajinasi Kiyu (bagus juga tuh panggilan. Makasih ya ) sih bisa kaya' gitu. Gomen kalo imajinasi Kyuu terlalu ngaco :D

Kan mereka punya kekuatan sihir, dan mereka ini makhluk 'abadi' yang bisa melakukan apapun. Jadi hal semacam itu bukan hal yang mustahil disini *maksa :3

Kalo Sai, chap depan akan terjawab

Makasih banyak yah dukungan and doanya Hana-san :D

Sasu: hn. Nih pengetik brengs*k tar malem bakal gue –piipp-. Gue jadiin uke simpenan luh!

Naru: ohh gitu ya Sas? OK. Eluhh.. guehh.. E – emphhhh

Sasu: gomen Nar. Gue Cuma kesel ajah sama dia. Masa gue dapet apes banget di chap ini... jangan marah ya.. entar beli ramen deh

Kyuu: yang ada elu yang gue jagiin uke *lust in evil eyes

.

**Sasunaru4ever**: kalo dihitung jumlahnya sih gak Cuma 2 hehe

.

**Meg chan:** iyah ini uda apdet

Makasih ya

.

**Sabishii no kitsune:** Kyuu juga suka bagian itu :D

Iya sih bakal menuju ke sana. Tapi tetep ada humor garingnya kok. Walau di chap ini guaarriiinggg banget. Hahaha

Ini udah apdet lohh..

.

Ahh selesai juga bales review.

Buat yang punya saran nama anaknya ItaDei plus wujud fisiknya, share ke Kyuu yah

Makasih juga yang udah mau baca fic abal Kyuu. Semoga bermanfaat (bermanfaat apaan dah)

Yang doain Kyuu juga makasih. Mata Kyuu udah baikan :3

**Special thanks to:**

**Reviewers**

**Silent readers**

**And YOU**

.

Akhir kata.. Mind to Review please :3


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kedua seniornya pun hanya menatap punggungnya, membiarkan sasuke memikirkan baik-baik takdirnya.

'cklekkk' suara pintu terdengar terbuka. Pintu yang bahkan sejak awal ruangan ini dibuat, tidak pernah dibuka sama sekali. Siapa? Siapa yang membuka pintu itu.

"Nee, Teme! Apa kau didalam?" terdengar suara cempreng yang diikuti dengan sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata sapphire. Suksem membuat ketiga Uchiha menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap terkejut ke arah pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

'Anak itu. Bukan hanya kebal dengan 'kutukan' kalung Namikaze, ia juga bisa masuk ke ruangan ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya?'

.

.

**Title: Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?)**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto (main)**

**Itachi x Deidara**

**Warning: abal, geje, nista, typo, mis-typo dimana-mana, and banyak lagi. Silakan beri tahukan kepada saya :3**

**Chap 6: Friend or Foe**

.

.

"Na – Naruto?" Sasuke tergagap saat melihat kekasihnya dapat memasuki ruangan yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh seorang iblis berdarah Uchiha murni. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara tou-san dan kakeknya bergumam 'tidak salah lagi'.

'Apa? Apanya yang tidak salah? Mungkinkah Naruto benar-benar –'

"Teme?" si pirang melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan muka Sang Pangeran, tanpa sedikitpun luka yang tersisa di pergelangan tangannya. Hal ini sukses membuat Fugaku dan Madara mengambil kesimpulan yang sama. Sedangkan Sasuke...

"Dobe, kita pergi." tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung menyeret kekasihnya keluar ruangan. Tak dipedulikannya sang kekasih yang meronta meminta penjelasan.

"Sepertinya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu." gumam Madara tenang. Dia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan cucunya meninggalkan ruangan bersama sang kekasih. Sedangkan Fugaku masih tidak – lebih tepatnya belum – memercayai bahwa anak itu adalah –

.

"Temeee... Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta semakin kuat. Sekarang mereka berada di halaman belakang istana.

"Diam Dobe!' bentak Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kekasihnya itu. Sang Uchiha Terpilih yang berusaha menghindari takdirnya, menghentikan langkahnya, matanya berubah merah dengan tiga koma yang berputar di tengahnya.

"Te – teme. Apa yang –"

"Kita harus pergi." potong pemuda berambut pantat ayam sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia dan Sasuke harus pergi?

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang kita bersiap untuk pergi." Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Dia percaya pada Sasuke. Saat pemuda berkulit alabastar itu berkata mereka harus pergi. Maka Naruto akan mengikuti kemanapun kekasihnya pergi.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah si blonde. Tapi mata si blonde tidak tertuju padanya, melainkan pada –

"Shikamaru?" gumam Naruto pelan. Matanya memicing, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa penglihatannya tidak salah.

Nara Shikamaru. Teman sekelasnya di SMA. Berada di sini? Bagaimana bisa?

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

'Nara? Bukannya dia sedang menjalankan misi dari aniki? Tunggu! Dobe mengenalnya?'

"Do – sial!" Naruto telah berlari ke arah empat orang yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Neji, Gaara, Kiba dan – Shikamaru.

"Hoiii Naru!" teriakan Kiba sukses membuat Neji dan Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok berambut secerah matahari yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Sedangkan seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki alis indah dan rambut serupa nanas lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan teriakan kekasihnya itu. Terlalu merepotkan.

Kiba berdiri. Menyambut sahabatnya yang berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Jarak mereka sebelumnya 100 meter, ingat? Dan hei! Naruto bisa melihat Shikamaru dengan jelas? Awesome... tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini, kecuali Sasuke yang terbang mengekor beberapa meter di belakang Naruto.

'Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya.' Runtuk Sang Pangeran dalan hati.

"Kenapa berlari?" Gaara menepuk-nepuk punggung si pemuda blonde. Dua detik yang lalu pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari, tepat satu meter di depan pemuda yang dikenalinya sebagai teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

'Kenapa Shika berada di sini? Mungkinkan... Mungkinkah ia juga... Tidak mungkin!' pekik batin Naruto.

"Dobe!" Sang Pangeran 'menyimpan' kembali sayapnya, kemudian menarik bahu kekasihnya. Sasuke mencoba menyeret dan membawanya pergi (lagi), kali ini hanya bergesar 5 meter dari tempat semula.

"Teme. Apa dia – "

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sasuke menatap tajam sapphire kekasihnya mencoba mengatakan 'kita harus cepat pergi, Dobe'. Namun keinginan Sasuke nampakna harus ditunda karena sang kekasih lebih memilih melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan kembali menuju ketiga iblis dan seseorang yang dia curigai sebagai –

"Hei Naru! Kuperkenalkan kau pada seseorang." ucap Kiba ceria seraya menarik tangan pemuda berbandul kalung prisma ke arah bangku yang mereka duduki. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari mata Nartuto yang menatap lurus ke arah kekasihnya.

Gaara dan Neji yang menyadari kejanggalan di scene kali ini saling tukar pandang.

'Ada apa ini?' namun jawaban yang mereka dapat hanyalah tatapan yang menunjukkan pertanyaan yang sama. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunjukkan pertanyaan itu ke Sasuke.

"Naru ini –"

"Shikamaru?" Naruto memotong ucapan Kiba. Pertanyaannya ditujukan entah kepada siapa, tapi matanya menatap tajam pemuda berambut nanas yang baru saja membuka mata saat ia mendengar suara cempreng yang mulai dikenalinya sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

"Naruto?" mata pemuda ber-IQ lebih dari dua ratus itu membulat. Mencoba menganalisis kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa membuat Naruto berada di sini.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya. Naru, ini Shika. Keka – " Gaara menarik bahu pemuda itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Perhatikan!" ucapan Neji sukses membuat Kiba mengalihkan tatapan protenya ke arah kekasihnya. Shikamaru dan Naruto saling adu pandang. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap tajam Shikamaru. Adegan ini benar-benar membuat Kiba memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang sedang terjadi.

'bletakkk'

"Ouchh!" pekik Kiba saat merasajak jitakan dari pemuda berkanji 'ai' dibelakangnya.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau mengira Shikamaru pacaran dengan Naruto." Kiba hanya nyengir kuda saat mendengar sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke bersiap 'mengeluarkan' sayapnya." gumam Naji.

Mereka bertiga pun menonton adegan yang belum mereka mengerti itu dengan khusyu'.

"Katakan padaku Shika! Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini."

Shikamaru terdiam. Bukankah seharusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada pemuda blonde yang sedang mengajukan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Apa Kau... Mereka..." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dobe!" sayap di punggung Sasuke sudah tampak.

'Sasuke mengenal bocah ini, eh?' Shikamaru menatap dua makhluk berbeda aura di depannya secara bergantian.

"Kau..."

"Shika katakan padaku kalau kau – " pemilik iris sapphire mendongakkan kembali kepalanya. Mata terlihat err... berbinar (?)

"Apa kekasihmu juga makhluk disini lalu kau dibawa ke dunia ini?" sebuah pertanyaan berhiaskan mata berbinar yang sukses membuat dua pasangan kekasih disekitarnya saling pandang dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke sweatdop dalam hati.

'Ja – jadi Dobe berpikir seperti itu? Bukan menyadari kalau bocah nanas ini adalah seorang iblis?' sweatdrop Sasuke bertambah besar saat dia menyadari bahwa kapasitas otak sang Dobe tidak akan mampu berfikir sampai sejauh itu *duaghhh (ditonjok Naru)

"Kau mengenalnya?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses merebut perhatian pemuda bermarga Nara serta keempat orang lainnya.

"Teme apa-apaan sih?" protes Naruto saat pinggangnya dipeluk erat oleh sang kekasih. Namun tatapan tajam yang didapatkan sukses membuat Naruto lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan.

"Hn." mata Sasuke kembali tertuju pada pemuda bermarga Nara.

"Dia itu," Shika menghela Nafas bosan menyadari hubungan Sang Pangeran dengan pemuda yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa hari, " – target Itachi-sama"

'Dheggg!'

"Hn." gumam Sasuke cukup jelas. Yang lain lagi-lagi bertukar pandang. 'Target? Target apa?'.

Secepat kilat Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, menggendongnya ala bridal style dan langsung melesat terbang.

"Sasuke-sama?" teriak keempat orang yang ditinggalkan Sasuke hampir bersamaan. Ada apa dengan Pangeran mereka? Kenapa dia bersikap aneh begitu?

"Ck. Merepotkan." decak Shikamaru sambil menguap. Otak jenius Shikamaru sudah mengambil dua kesimpulan dengan kemungkinan terbesar. Pertama, Pangeran Berambut Ayam itu sudah mengetahui siapa Naruto sebenarnya, dia juga mengartikan 'target' sebagai kalimat berkonotasi negatif sehingga membawa Naruto – yang kelihatannya berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke – pergi menjauh dari istana.

Kemungkinan kedua, Sasuke – yang memang sulit ditebak – 'hanya' ingin membawa Naruto pergi. Sasuke memang sering bertindak tanpa alasan yang dapat dimengerti – bahkan oleh Shikamaru dan keluarga Uchiha sekalipun.

"Shika. Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah target Itachi-sama?" Kiba duduk disebelah kekasihnya. nada bicaranya menuntut penjelasan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat mengejar Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah ada. Jadi percuma saja mengejarnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini...

"Aku pergi ke dunia manusia untuk mencari seseorang. Setelah beberapa bulan, akhirnya aku dapat memastikan bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang Itachi-sama cari. Tapi saat aku ingin memastikannya untuk yang terakhir kali, dia menghilang. Beratus tahun berlalu... Aku dan kakakku menemukan avatar baru. Seorang pengendali uda –"

'Dughh!'

"Apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh!" Neji menjitak kepala teman seperjuangannya itu. Bagaimana bisa si Nanas Shikamaru – yang terkenal jenius itu – mengatakan hal-hal yang... aneh (?)

"Ahh maaf. Di dunia manusia ada kartun yang sangat menarik sih. Judulnya Avatar: The Legend of – " Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya. Dunia manusia telah mengontaminasi otak jeniusnya dengan berbagai hiburan-hiburan aneh. Ohh No! Julukan jeniusnya telah ternoda!

"Sampai mana tadi?" akhirnya ia bisa fokus kembali.

"Naruto menghilang." gumam Gaara. Jujur, ia juga penasaran dengan kisah avatar tadi. Tapi pemuda ber-eye liner super tebal itu sadar bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu. Sebenarnya, 'gengsi' adalah alasan terbesarnya untuk tidak menanyakan kelanjutan kisah ava *duaghhh (Gaara: diem bego! Ngapain lu bilang-bilang soal gue?)

"Hn. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi semua orang di sekolah tidak menyadari bahwa bocah duren itu menghilang, bahkan mereka bersikap seakan Naruto tidak pernah ada. Sama seperti saat aku tiba-tiba masuk ke sekolah itu."

"Jadi kau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Naruto telah dibawa pergi bangsa kita?" Neji yang berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak.. Maksudku – belum." kalimat ini sukses membuat ketiga pemuda berbeda kemampuan didekatnya mengeryitkan dahi.

"Orang tuanya tidak menunjukkan pergerakan sedikitpun."

"Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Naruto menghilang?"

"Bukan. Mereka lebih memilih diam. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kalau saja kalian tahu siapa ayah dari Naruto..." Shikamaru ngulet disko. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

Mereka berempat terdiam. Menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut raven cepak dengan bibir yang agak tebal. Dia bersembunyi pada radius 30 meter dan mengirimkan sesosok burung parkit berwarna putih – burung yang tercipta dari tinta yang ia goreskan ke sebuah kertas dan langsung berubah menjadi makhluk tiga dimensi yang menurut penuh pada perintah Sai.

Gaara – yang saat itu membawa gentong pasirnya – langsung 'memainkan' pasirnya. Menangkap burung itu dan menghancurkannya. Sai yang menyadari adanya bahaya langsung pergi, tidak mau mengambil resiko yang dapat membuat bibirnya bertambah tebal.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Neji setelah byakugan-nya memastikan Sai benar-benar sudah pergi dan tidak ada burung tinta atau sejenisnya lagi.

"Kelihatannya dia mengincar Naruto. Beberapa waktu lalu dia berusaha melakukan hal buruk pada si Uzumaki itu."

Shikamaru mengeryitkan dahinya. 'Mengincar Naruto, eh?'

"Lanjutkan, Nara!" tuntut pemuda bermarga Hyuuga.

"Ck. Medokusei! Sepertinya orang tua Naruto yang membuat semua orang tidak mengingat kehadiran Naruto sebelumnya."

"Jadi... Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Tidak mencari anaknya yang hilang? Sungguh mengejutkan."

"Namikaze. Keluarga dengan kekuatan rubah berekor sembilan." ucapan Shikamaru cukup, bahkan sangat jelas didengar oleh telinga iblis ketiga pemuda lainnya.

Naruto? Keturunan siluman rubah berekor sembilan? Iblis dengan kekuatan legenda yang bahkan belum tentu bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang Uchiha?

Mereka berempat tahu siapa itu Namikaze, mereka mendapatkan penjelasan tentang keluarga itu saat mereka masih duduk di bangku akademi – tahap akhir sebelum mereka dapat masuk sebagai orang-orang kepercayaan Raja di istana.

Tapi bukannya dia sudah menghilang belasan tahun yang lalu? Kenapa dia bisa berada di dunia manusia?

"Jangan tanyakan padaku!" seakan membaca pikiran teman-temannya, Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. Yang ia dan teman-temannya tahu hanyalah bahwa bangsa rubah adalah bangsa yang kuat. Mereka tidak pernah mendapat penjelasan mengenai alasan menghilangnya Namikaze dari Dunia Langit. Hal ini masih dirahasiakan oleh Raja dan keluarganya demi menghindari kudeta yang dicurigai akan dilakukan oleh beberapa orang tersangka.

Bagaimanapun juga informasi mengenai Namikaze – dianggap – rahasia oleh para Raja sebelumnya, Fugaku dan Madara.

"Sepertinya Itachi-sama juga belum menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang ia cari-cari." lagi-lagi Shikamaru menggumam. Pemuda hyperactive yang sedang ia bicarakan memang sama sekali tidak memiliki aura iblis. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Namikaze itu..." ucapan Gaara menggantung, membuat yang lain menatapnya heran. Gaara tidak pernah tidak bisa berbicara lancar kan?

" – kawan atau lawan?"

'Dhegg'

Jantung Kiba seakan tertohok mendengar ucapan Gaara. Benar baru beberapa hari ia mengenal Naruto – pemuda keturunan Namikaze. Tapi pemuda super ceria itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan menyayangi itu sudah tertanam jauh di hati Kiba, juga Gaara.

Seandainya Naruto adalah lawan, itu berarti ia dan Gaara harus menjalankan perintah Raja untuk –

Kiba tidak sanggup melanjutkan kecamuk di hatinya. Terlalu membingungkan sekaligus – menyakitkan.

.

.

"Sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan padaku Uchiha?" ucap Naruto cukup datar. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah apartemen sederhana di dunia manusia. Entah mengapa hanya dunia manusia yang ada di otak jenius Sang Pangeran.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka baru saja sampai ke apartemen ini. Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke membuat orang-orang disini berfikir bahwa ia dan Naruto sudah tinggal cukup lama di apartemen bernomorkan 23 yang terletak di lantai 10 – lantai paling atas di gedung ini. Pakaian mereka pun langsung berganti menjadi baju 'normal' beberapa detik setelah mereka mendarat. Naruto dengan celana pendek hitam dan kaos orange – yang lagi-lagi bergambar Kyuubi dan bertanda 'pusaran' tepat dibawah tanda kipas yang biasanya bertengger di pakaian-pakaian Naruto yang Sasuke 'berikan'. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memakai celana jeans dongker dengan kaos putih polos. Membuatnya terlihat makin emo.

"Katakan padaku 'Suke!" Naruto mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke dunia ini dia terus saja menanyakan alasan sang kekasih membawanya pergi. Namun tak ada satupun dari pertanyaan itu yang mendapat respon bagus.

"Diamlah Dobe! Aku sedang berfikir." Sasuke menatap tajam kekasihnya dengan mata merah berhiaskan tiga koma.

Naruto terdiam. Ia sadar bahwa ini bukan masalah yang sepele. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya bertambah marah, ia memutuskan untuk mematikan tv 30 inch yang baru saja ia nyalakan lima menit yang lalu dan langsung berjalan menuju sebuah kamar terdekat.

"Hghhh..." Sang Pangeran menghela nafas. Ia baru saja membuat kesalahan. Naruto pasti sedang ngambek sekarang.

Diedarkan pandangannya menyapu ruangan sederhana yang sedang ia tempati. Sederhana, eh? Dengan tv 30 inch? Tentu saja. Luas ruang tamu apartemen ini bahkan tidak lebih dari setengah luas kamar Sasuke.

"Ini lebih sulit daripada memberi tahukan 'hal itu'. Begitukan? Apa Kami-sama benar-benar membenciku yang seorang iblis ini?" pemuda bermata onyx itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bukannya KAU yang menciptakan makhluk sepertiku, eh? Lalu seenaknya saja KAU menuliskan takdir seperti ini? Lucu sekali.." Sasuke tertawa miris. Bukti dan fakta yang ia dapatkan menunjukkan bahwa kemungkinan Namikaze adalah kawan hanyalah 12%.

"Hahh... memang harus kukatakan padanya sekarang juga." membulatkan tekadnya, Sasuke pun beranjak menuju kamar yang tadi Naruto masuki.

'cklekkk'

"Dobe.." hati-hati Sasuke memanggil Dobe-nya.

'Krieettt... klekk'

Perlahan Sang Pangeran berjalan menuju kasur double-size yang berada di sudut kamar. Dilihatnya gundukan mencurigakan berselimut putih. Di ujung gundukan, tepatnya di sekitar bantal, terdapat sesuatu berwarna kuning jabrik.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tahu betul kalau kekasihnya itu belum tidur.

"Sudah tidur rupanya..." Sang Uchiha yang Terpilih membelai pelan sesuatu berwarna kuning jabrik yang dicurigai sebagai kepala kekasihnya.

'Mungkin mengatakan dalam keadaan seperti ini akan lebih mudah' batinnya.

"Kau tahu, Uzumaki Naruto? Seorang iblis harus menikah dengan iblis juga." suara datar Sasuke seakan menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga si blonde. Isakan Naruto yang terhenti beberapa waktu yang lalu kini mulai terdengar lagi. Pelan, sangat pelan. Bukannya Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya, ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

'Begitu ya.. 'Suke akan memulangkan aku ke dunia manusia.' Naruto tersenyum miris disela isakannya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis!

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirakan Dobe – " Naruto terdiam, tentu saja. Ia masih dalam mode 'berpura-pura tidur'.

" – kupikir itu hal paling 'mengerikan' yang harus kita lewati bersama." Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia mengucapkan kata 'mengerikan'.

"Maafkan aku Dobe." entah bagaimana caranya sesosok pemuda emo sudah berada di dalam selimut bersama Naruto. Saking terkejutnya Naruto sampai menyingkap selimut dan melemparkan benda tak berdosa itu ke sembarang tempat.

Ia hampir saja berteriak kalau saja ia tidak merasakan bahunya dialiri – cairan hangat ?

"Te –temeee?"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja." gumam si Teme dengan suara datar khasnya. Menurut, Dobe pun terdiam. Ragu-ragu ia membalas pelukan Sang Pangeran yang sejak tadi bersikap aneh.

Tangan kanannya membelai lembut kepala sang kekasih, "Semua baik-baik saja kan, Teme?"

Jantung Sasuke seakan tertohok mendengar kalimat itu. Disaat seperti apapun juga, biasanya ia akan berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja' kepada Dobe-nya. Tapi kali ini? Mengeluarkan gula-gula kristal dari matanya, eh?

"Kau benar Dobe. Semua baik-baik saja." Sang Pangeran melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dibalas cengiran khas oleh sang Uzumaki.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." si pemilik mata onyx mendorong bahu kekasihnya, kemudian menindihnya.

"Te – empphhh!" Naruto membelakakkan matanya.

Apa?

Sasuke munciumnya?

Tepat di bibir?

First kiss Naruto?

Diambil dengan cara seperti ini? Sungguh kejam!

"Emphh..." Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Memejamkan mata dan mencoba menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, melawan pun tidak ada gunanya kan?

Pemilik rambut solid model pantat ayam itu menyeringai dalam hati. Seharusnya ini sudah cukup, tapi –

Sang Pangeran memperdalam ciumannya. Melumat lembut bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto pun membuka sedikit mulutnya. Membuat sang raven dengan sigap menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung mengabsen gigi kekasihnya satu per satu.

"Engghh.. Tem – mmh." si pirang mulai kehabisan nafas. Sedangkan Sang Pangeran makin gencar mengajak lidah Naruto berdansa.

"Hen – 'Sukee..." Naruto mencengkram kuat pundak Sasuke.

'Sakit.' Batin Sang Pangeran. Ia pun segera melepas ciumannya.

"Kau – Gila! Dasar Teme Mesum!" teriak sang Uke di sela kesibukannya mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Hn." gumam tersangka pelaku pencurian first kiss Naruto.

"Begitu ya..." Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto.

"Apanya yang 'begitu'? Dasar !" Teriak si blonde dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau .. " si Teme menghela nafas, " – bukan manusia, Dobe!" Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya. Kekasihnya benar-benar memiliki selera humor yang aneh.

"Kau bercanda Teme. Hahaha itu sangat lucu!" tawa garing membahana di ruangan bercat lembut itu.

"Iblis harus menikah dengan iblis juga. Dan Kau, Naruto. Akan berubah menjadi iblis setelah berciuman denganku." wajah stoic Sang Pangeran masih nampak jelas di mata Naruto yang terbelalak lebar.

'Apa? Barusan itu... Sasuke mengubahku manjadi iblis? Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.' Batin sang blonde berteriak. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau menjadi makhluk abadi dan meninggalkan kehidupan juga orang tuanya begitu saja. Setidaknya dia belum memilirkan hal ini.

"Bukan Dobe. Sejak awal kau memang seorang iblis." Sang Pangeran merebahkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda bermarga Uzumaki yang masih terduduk bingung.

"Kau tidak merasa sakit kan?"

'Sakit? Apanya yang sakit?' Naruto menggeleng.

"Terbakar?"

"Panas?"

Semua pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab Naruto dengan gelengan pelan.

"Berarti sejak awal kau bukan manusia Dobe. Jika kau adalah manusia, maka tubuhmu akan terasa panas saat berciuman denganku." tersenyum miris. Sasuke mengacak rambut sang kekasih.

Mereka terdiam. Cukup lama... Sebuah kebiasaan yang tak bisa hilang jika mereka berdua sedang bersama.

'Keren' adalah satu kata yang berputar-putar di kepala Naruto.

Ia adalah makhluk abadi dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Bukankah itu sangat keren? Kelihatannya prediksi sang ayah sangatlah tepat. Saat ia tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang iblis, Naruto akan berfikir bahwa dirinya sangat keren.

"Hei! Bukannya itu bagus 'Suke? Kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Wajah stoic yang sedari tadi coba dipasang Sasuke tidak bisa mengelabuhi mata Naruto ternyata.

"Tidak jika aku adalah seorang Uchiha, dan kau adalah seorang Namikaze."

"Nami – kaze?" si pemuda blonde membeo. Dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh pemuda alabastar yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat..

"Ada apa dengan," Naruto menarik nafas panjang, " – ayahku?"

"Tepat seperti dugaanku."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, menmosisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Ia mencoba menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Namikaze serta keluarganya. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru cs yang sudah mengetahui perihal Namikaze sejak di akademi, Sasuke baru saja mengetahui hal ini, karena pemuda emo itu tidak pergi ke akademi. Dia seorang Pangeran, ingat?

Naruto percaya. Percaya pada Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ayahnya – dan ibunya – adalah seorang iblis. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto pernah beberapa kali memergoki orang tuanya melakukan hal-hal diluar kemampuan manusia, seperti menghentikan bus yang akan menabrak Naruto dengan satu tangan saja, melompat dari lantai tiga tanpa luka sedikitpun – hal yang sering dilakukan ayahnya.

"Jadi keluargamu dan juga keluargaku –"

"Itu kemungkinan terburuk, Dobe."

Diam. Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam. Sungguh Naruto tidak mau jika ia dan kekasihnya harus saling melukai, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Walaupun mereka – terutama Sasuke yang sejak lahir memang sudah menyadari jati dirinya – adalah seorang iblis, mereka tetap memiliki perasaan. Bahkan iblis hanya bisa mencintai sekali seumur hidup.

"Apa mereka akan mengejar kita 'Suke?" Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Tidak. Setidaknya, belum untuk saat ini." Sasuke membelai rambut pirang kekasihnya.

Si pemuda pirang menguap pelan. Matanya terlihat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Tidurlah... Aku akan menjagamu."

.

.

"Kurasa bocah pirang itu benar-benar orang yang kita cari." gumam seorang ber-eyeshadow ungu dengan mata kuning tajam seperti ular.

"Pemuda Nara itu bilang kalau Naruto adalah target Itachi. Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas." timpal pemuda berambut raven cepak dengan muka serius yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kita harus melaksanakan misi kita sebelum mereka menyadari siapa mereka sebenarnya. Dan sepertinya kita punya tambahan waktu. Pangeran bodoh itu baru saja membawa kekasihnya pergi ke dunia manusia." seorang berambut perak dengan kacamata bulat berkomentar setelah ia memastikan bahwa pemuda yang dilihatnya melalui cermin ajaib adalah Sang Pangeran.

"Bisakah kita berhati-hati ayah? Aku menyukainya." senyuman di wajah pemuda raven itu menghilang. Ditatapnya tajam seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah memperbaharui perban di lengan kanannya.

"Kau tenang saja Sai. Setelah semuanya selesai. Kau akan mendapati pemuda itu menjadi milikmu," Danzou menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap pria pedopil bermata ular, "Bukan begitu, Orochimaru?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan mengubah era di Dunia Langit ini. Kabuto! Segera susun rencana untuk membereskan Pangeran bodoh itu!"

"Ha'i. Orochi-sama."

.

.

"Mhh..."

"Huhhh..."

"Ck. Tenanglah Dobe. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau kau terus saja membolak-balikkan badanmu seperti itu." gerutu Sang Onyx karena sedari tadi kekasihnya itu selalu mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Teme... Ini semua sangat tiba-tiba."

Sasuke mengerti betul apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu. Dia sadar bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah sepandai dirinya dalam hal mengendalikan emosi.

Sang Pangeran menatap mata kekasihnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat bintang?" tawar Sasuke. Melihat bintang adalah hal yang sering mereka lakukan bersama sebelum tidur – saat masih di Night Kingdom tentunya.

"Diluar hujan Teme." mata sapphire itu berkilat sebal. Mungkinkah otak jenius kekasihnya tak lagi berfungsi gara-gara terlalu lama bergaul dengannya? *plakkk

"Ck. Sekali Dobe tetap Dobe." tangan alabastar itu terangkat ke atas kemudian bergeser beberapa kali membentuk simbol yang tidak Naruto mengerti.

1...

2...

3...

'TADAAAA'

Langit-langit kamar yang mulanya polos itu kini terlihat seperti langit malam penuh bintang. Tanpa sedikitpun awan mendung yang menyelimutinya.

"Langit Night Kingdom." gumam si onyx yang sukses menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang belum sempat terlontarkan.

Sang Pangeran memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang sang kekasih yang tengah asik melihat bintang. Ditatapnya wajah tan itu dengan saksama dan dalam tempoh yang tidak singkat.

"Nee, Teme." gumam Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari 'langit bertabur bintang' di atasnya.

"Hn."

"Kira-kira kekuatanku seperti apa ya..." mata sapphire itu masih tertuju ke arah bintang-bintang. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Entahlah." sang kekasih mencoba tidak peduli. Pelukan di pinggang pemuda bermarga Uzumaki pun terasa makin erat.

"Apapun itu..." Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda bermata obyx di depannya.

" – aku harap aku berguna untukmu dan bisa membantumu." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemuda yang lebih pendek 11 cm darinya itu. Sungguh ia tidak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana jadinya jika ia dan si blonde kesayangannya itu harus beradu pedang.

"Teme... Jika kau harus memilih. Kau akan memilih aku atau – "

Sang Pangeran menaruh telunjuk kanannya di bibir Naruto. Ditatapnya sapphire yang terlihat sendu itu.

"Tentu saja Kau yang akan kupilih."

"Bagaimana dengan posisi sebagai Raja? Kau bilang ingin menjadi Raja."

"Biarkan saja si Keriput Baka Aniki itu memjadi Raja sampai keriputnya bertambah banyak." pemuda bermata onyx itu terkekeh pelan. Dilanjutkan dengan tawa renyah pun terdengar dari bibir kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Dobe.." tubuh tan itu pun menghangat, mendapat pelukan penuh kasih dari seseorang yang amat dicintainya.

.

.

"Tidurlah Dei… Ini masih dini hari." Seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang membelai lembut bahu pemuda lain yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi mungil berambut pirang pucat.

"Dia akan bangun kalau tidak kugendong seperti ini." Senyum lembut terlihat samar di bibir Deidara. Ditatapnya lembut bayi yang baru beberapa hari 'dilahirkan' itu. Hasil buah cintanya bersama Itachi.

"Sudah kau siapkan nama untuknya?" Itachi mencium puncak kepala pemuda bermata biru, kemudian beralih ke pipi bayi mungil yang tengah terlelap itu.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau ayahnya yang memberikan nama."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sungguh dalam keadaan seperti ini, rasa khawatir itu tidak bias mereka pungkiri. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka baru saja mendapat kabar tentang Naruto, juga bahwa Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi entah kemana. Ditambah lagi mata-mata yang mereka kirim untuk mengawasi pergerakan kaum 'oposisi' memberitahukan bahwa orang-orang itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Uchiha Hideo."

"Hmm?" Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi mungil yang tengah digendongnya kearah Itachi. Didapatinya sang pendamping hidup tengah menatap kedua iblis pirang itu dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

"Menurutku, itu nama yang bagus untuk jagoan kecil kita."

"Baiklah… Namamu Uchiha Hideo." Pengendali tanah liat itu mencium lembut bayinya. Itachi yang melihatnya pun memeluk pinggang Sang 'Ratu'.

"Nee Itachi." Deidara menatap onyx Sang Raja dengan tatapan yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Hn?"

"Apa 'mereka' akan baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang cukup jelas dimengerti oleh pemuda raven dihadapannya itu tidak langsung mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kau tahu? Sasuke bukan iblis yang lemah. Bahkan dia adalah yang terkuat diantara kami." Mata onyx itu menerawang jauh. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Otouto kesayangannya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Orochimaru adalah iblis yang sangat berbahaya. Ditambah lagi keadaan Sasuke yang seperti itu. Kurasa ini tidak akan mudah. Ditambah lagi Naruto …." Deep ocean itu menyendu. Bagaimanapun juga adik iparnya tengah berada dalam masalah yang cukup rumit. Ia tahu betul hal itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Senyum kembali terkembang di bibir Uchiha sulung. Senyum yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam.

.

.

"Aku tidak bias membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan siluman rubah itu padaku saat mengetahui anaknya 'hilang'." Raut cemas itu tergambar jelas di wajah tegas Fugaku. Sungguh ia tidak dapat melacak kemana bungsunya membawa pergi keturunan Namikaze itu.

"Tenanglah Fugaku. Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja." Onyx Mikoto menatap cemas suaminya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir sambil menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas.

"Hn. Mereka sudah tidak ada di Dunia Langit." Gumam Madara merebut perhatian Fugaku dan juga istrinya.

"Ba – bagaimana ayah bisa mengatakan hal itu?"

"Keluarga Hyuuga tidak dapat 'melihat' mereka, Mikoto." Jelas, cukup –bahkan sangat- jelas. Hyuuga yang memiliki byakugan itu tidak dapat melihatnya. Itu berarti kedua pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu sudah tidak ada di Dunia Langit.

"Tou-san. Mikoto!" suara datar Fugaku mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang dihadapannya. Matanya menatap nyalang kea rah langit.

"Lagitnya…." Mikoto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Lagit malam tanpa bintang dihadapannya tidak lagi terlihat sama. Bukan karena mereka saat ini sedang melihat langit melalui jendela. Tapi…. Langit itu benar-benar berbeda.

Mereka bertiga pun bergegas keluar menuju halaman depan istana. Disana sudah ada Itachi dan juga Deidara yang sedang menggendong bayinya. Disamping kanan dan kiri mereka berdiri Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba dan Gaara dengan posisi siaga.

"Itachi!" Sang Raja mengalihkan pandangannya dari gerbang istana. Ditatapnya sang ayah yang berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Apakah – "

"Tidak salah lagi. 'Mereka' datang."

Skak mat! Ucapan Madara mendatangkan raut cemas di wajah para Uchiha. Sedangkan wajah keempat pengawal terbaik itu menunjukkan keinginan untuk mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan.

"La – langitnya…" gagap Kiba saat langit malam tanpa bintang yang menunjukkan datangnya pagi di Night Kingdom tak lagi berwarna gelap.

Dari ufuk timur. Nampak semburat jingga menyilaukan yang makin lama makin jelas terlihat.

"I – ini. Itachi-sama! Apakah ini mungkin terjadi? 'Pagi' di Night Kingdom?" mata malas Shikamaru menatap tajam Rajanya. Ini pagi. Sungguh-sungguh pagi dengan matahari yang mulai bersinar. Bukan pagi yang ditandai dengan menghilangnya bintang yang ada di langit.

"Hn." Gumaman tanpa arti dari Sang Raja membuat Shikamaru cs makin bertambah bingung.

"Fugaku…" Mikoto merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh sang suami. Dipeluknya erat lengan kekar itu.

'Mereka benar-benar datang.'

Nampak dua sosok berbeda warna rambut tengah berjalan santai memasuki gerbang istana, diiringi matahari yang kian meninggi.

"Tenanglah.." Itachi memeluk erat pinggang 'istrinya'. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi belum selesai menjelaskan kepada Deidara tentang semua rahasia keluarganya. Pemuda pirang itu pasti sangat 'takut'.

Langit malam itu mulai digantikan dengan warna biru cerah yang dihiasi bulatan besar menyilaukan berwarna kuning. Kedua sosok yang tengah berjalan mendekati keluarga Uchiha itu pun makin tampak jelas.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah super tampan namun tegas, memiliki sepasang iris azure yang sangat menawan. Rambutnya pirang jabrik agak panjang. Memakai jubah panjang berwarna putih dengan aksen lidah api di ujungnya.

Disampingnya berjalan seorang wanita berwajah keibuan dengan mata green ocean. Ramburnya panjang dan berwarna merah.

"Ahh.. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan 'sahabatku'. Benarkan, Kushina?" gumam si pria saat mereka berdua hanya berjarak 10 meter dari tempat para Uchiha dan pengawalnya. Tentu saja gumaman itu dapat didengar jelas oleh semua orang.

"Begitulah, Minato. Kurasa mereka sangat merindukan kita." Wanita itu tersenyum. Senyuman lembut namun menusuk. Langkah kedua makhluk yang 'membawa' serta matahari itu berhenti sekitar 3 meter di depan para Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Uchiha?" tatapan tajam dari pria bermarga Namikaze itu ditujukan kepada seorang Uchiha berambut cepak yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berjuluk 'Yellow Flash' itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Namikaze." Aura canggung sungguh terasa di antara mereka. Halaman depan istana yang biasanya terasa nyaman, kini terasa seperti terkena cipratan api neraka. Panas dan Membara…

"Kelihatannya aka nada pesta disini." The Yellow Flash mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap satu per satu iblis dari pihak Uchiha. Genggaman di lengan kirinya terasa sedikit menguat. Mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan istrinya, ia pun memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Sang Raja sebelum Itachi.

"Katakan…" Minato menyeringai, " – Dimana Anakku!"

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah.. *bungkuk-bungkuk

Kemaren Kyuu nyari file ini. Abisnya Lenno-kun baru diinstal ulang…..

Tapi Kyuu udah post fic selingan kok. Judulnya **Find The Treasure**. Jangan lupa baca yang :D *promo. Ceritanya tentang Sasuke yang jadi kapten bajak laut. Pokoknya dijamin GEJe *buagh!

Sasu: Bego lu! Kalo lu ngomong gitu, mana ada yang baca

Untuk chap ini Kyuu ngrrasa alurnya agak kecepetan ya?

Hahaha maaf deh… maaf :3

Semoga chap ini memuaskan

Naru: apanya yang puas? Lu mau bikin gue mati kehabisan napas? Bego lu Peng!

Sasu: sabar Dobe… Sabar :3

Naru: Diem luh Tem! Bilang aja luh suka nyipok gue. Kurang asem luh. Dasar pantat ayam.

Kita tinggalkan saja pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga tersebut.

Umm.. Untuk anaknya Bang DeiDei sama Bang Itachi, Kyuu ambil namanya dari Seiyuu Uchiha Itachi (Hideo Ishikawa).

Untuk fisiknya. Tuh bayi chubby (tanpa keriput). Rambutnya pirang pucet, matanya item tajem, kulitnya putih merona. Cocok buat iklan Pon*s

Ita: Lu mau pake anak gue buat iklan hah? Kurang aj*r luh! (marah2 geje)

Dei: diem luh keriput! Lu bikin anak kita bangun…

.

Ok. Saatnya bales review aja =_=

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun** : Iya tuh DeiDei… Ga punya perasaan!

Ita: sialan lu ngatain bini gue!  
>Dei: kan elu yang nyuruh gue! Gimana sih luh Peng?<p>

Kyuu: Ashahi-san… Tolooong saya dikeroyok

Eheheh Makasih nih sarannya. Tapi Kyuu uda terlanjur bikin kaya gini..

Ahahah

anaknya Bang DeiDei sama Bang Itachi, Kyuu ambil namanya dari Seiyuu Uchiha Itachi (Hideo Ishikawa).

Untuk fisiknya. Tuh bayi chubby (tanpa keriput). Rambutnya pirang pucet, matanya item tajem, kulitnya putih merona. Cocok buat iklan Pon*s (copas tulisan di atas)

Maaf yah Kyuu telat update

Moga chap ini bias diterima dengan baik

.

**Jasui Kaname**: makasih Jasu

.

**CCloveRuki:** Yah… begitulah Naruto

Otaknya D*be sih :p

Nih bokapnya naru dan sasu udah ketemu.

Kita tanyakan mereka saja yuukkk…..

Maaf senpai atas keterlambatan apdet saya…

.

**sasunaru4ever:** Yap! Anda mendapat hadiah senyum gamteng dari Kyuu *bletakk

sasunaru-senpai: muntah

ituh si DeiDei juga bilang.. Kalo si xxx berbahaya :D

maaf yah senpai, Kyuu telat apdet

chap ini sampe sini aja. Chap depan akan lebih panjang :D

.

**Taiyo Miichan no Yuki**: ahh makasih Michi(-senpai) :p

Maaf yah telat apdet.

Semoga (senpai) suka :3

.

**Hatakehanahungry**: Iya deh…

Panggil Hana-senpai aja :D

Dei itu bisa dibilang siluman tanah liat (dies). Yah hampir sama kaya di manga Naruto lah..

Ituh anaknya Itachi muncul… Namanya Uchiha Hideo, fisiknya Tuh bayi chubby (tanpa keriput). Rambutnya pirang pucet, matanya item tajem, kulitnya putih merona. Cocok buat iklan Pon*s (copas lagi)

Maaf yah telat update :D

Jangan lupa baca '**Find The Treasure**' juga ya *promo lagi

Kiyu kiyu kiyu

Kyuu(bi) : kapan gue muncul hahhh? (tiba2 nongol)

Kiyu: be-besok chapter depannya… *kaburrr

.

**Meg chan**: iya ini apdet… Maaf ya telat ^^

.

**-vent**: ohh itu. Maaf ya kalo kurang jelas

itu si Deidara kontraksi gitu ceritanya

kaya ibu-ibu hamil kalo kontraksi, kan biasanya kaya gitu kalo mau nglahirin (menurut Kyuu) emangsih ini terlalu lebay :D

tapi kan mereka iblis... Jadi gak apa-apa deh :3 (maksa)

Ini shika ketemu Naru

Kalo soal gimana masuk ke dimensinya.

Di imajinasi Kyuu sih, dimensinya bisa dibuka dimana aja.

Tapi biasanya dibuka di tempat yang sepi, biar ga ada yang ikut kesedot masuk

Sebenernya siapa aja bisa ngebuka dimensi ini, asal punya kekuatan yang cukup dan bias cara ngebukanya.

Kaya' jutsu-justu di anime Naruto. Asal punya chakra yang cukup dan tau tekhniknya, bisa dilakukan oleh siapa saja.

Disini kekuatan yang dibutuhkan cukup besar. Jadi ga sembarang iblis bisa ngebuka

Maaf untuk keterlambatan apdet ^^

.

**nanao yumi**: iya nanao-san.

Di chap ini terjawab kan pertanyaannya ^^

.

**Namikaze Trisha**: terjawab di chap ini ^^

**.**

**Ryuumaki Naruneko**: makasih senpai… ini udah apdet ^^

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya ya..

.

.

Akhirnya selesai balas review

Jangan lupa baca **Find The Treasure** and **Uchiha's Secret** ya ^^

Akhir kata

**.**

**REVIEW please **


	7. Chapter 7

"Bagaimana kabarmu Uchiha?" tatapan tajam dari pria bermarga Namikaze itu ditujukan kepada seorang Uchiha berambut cepak yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berjuluk 'Yellow Flash' itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Namikaze." Aura canggung sungguh terasa di antara mereka. Halaman depan istana yang biasanya terasa nyaman, kini terasa seperti terkena cipratan api neraka. Panas dan Membara…

"Kelihatannya aka nada pesta disini." The Yellow Flas mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap satu per satu iblis dari pihak Uchiha. Genggaman di lengan kirinya terasa sedikit menguat. Mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan istrinya, ia pun memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Sang Raja sebelum Itachi.

"Katakan…" Minato menyeringai, " – Dimana Anakku!"

.

.

**Title: Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rated: T plus**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, title n sub-title ga nyambung sama cerita (semoga enggak) dan silakan cari sendiri kekurangan yang lain *buaghhh**

**.**

**Chap 7: The Begining**

.

.

Sinar matahari dari ufuk timur menembus jendela kaca sebuah kamar apartemen di Kota Konoha. Kedua sosok pemuda yang tengah bergelung dibalik sebuah selimut putih itu nampaknya tidak terusik dengan sapaan Sang Surya.

"Ngghhhhhh…." Si pirang nampaknya mulai terganggu dengan sapaan Sang Surya yang kian lama kian terik. Direnggangkannya tubuh tan berbalut kaos orange itu perlahan. Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup pun mulai menampakkan kilauan sapphire yang tak kalah cerah dengan langit pagi ini.

'Sasuke belum bangun. Sebaiknya aku mandi, lalu memasak sesuatu.'

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, merapikan selimut ke tubuh pemuda yang sepanjang malam memeluknya erat.

-chuu-

Dikecupnya dahi Sang Pangeran, kemudian segera berjalan menuju dapur.

.

"Hmm… Masak apa ya?" tangan berkulit caramel itu membuka pintu kulkas dengan penuh semangat.

"Tomat.. Tomat…"

" – daaaan… Tomat?" Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya. Apa-apaan sih kekasihnya itu? Bagaimana bisa kulkas sebesar ini hanya diisi oleh tomat?

Naruto hampir berteriak frustasi. 'Hei! Aku kan juga bisa melakukan yang seperti ini.'

Bola mata sapphire itu berbinar saat otak 'jenius'nya mengingat bahwa dirinya juga seorang iblis yang memiliki kekuatan 'tak biasa'.

'Ayolah Naruto yang tampan… Menyembuhkan luka saja hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Pasti akan mudah mendatangkan makanan yang kau inginkan.'

Dengan semangat, Naruto memakai apron orange yang ada di laci meja dapur. Warna yang cukup serasi dengan kaos kuning pucat dan rambut pirangnya.

"Ramen… Ramen… Ramen. Aku mau ramen!" Naruto memejamkan matanya, kemudian menepukkan telapak tangannya tiga kali, seperti saat ia berdoa di kuil. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mencoba membuka lemari kecil yang ada di atas kompor.

"Ramen instan… Aku dat – " ucapan Naruto terhenti. Yang didapatinya bukanlah ramen instan seperti yang ia harapkan, melainkan dodol tomat, kripik tomat dan beberapa makanan berbahan dasar tomat lainnya.

"Huh! Seberapa besar sih kecintaan si Teme itu pada tomat? Sampai-sampai kekuatanku tidak berguna. Padahal aku kan hanya ingin ramen instan.." pipi bertanda seperti kumis kucing itu mengembung sebal.

"Bukan begitu caranya Dobe." Jemari berkulit alabaster itu mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya. Disandarkannya dagu ke pundak kiri Naruto, kemudian mengecup pelan lehernya.

"Temeee…" semburat merah menelan bulat-bulat pipi tan Naruto.

"Kuajarkan padamu." Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto hingga mereka berdiri di depan kulkas.

"Pikirkan apa yang kau inginkan." Bisik Sang Pangeran tepat di belakang telinga Naruto. Lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. Menyentuh perut pemuda berambut pirang, tepat di tanda lahir spiral dengan beberapa garis rumit di sekitarnya. Tanda bahwa Naruto adalah pewaris kekuatan rubah ekor Sembilan, Kyuubi.

"Konsentrasi Dobe.. Fokuskan pikiranmu…" perintah Sasuke saat menyadari kekasihnya masih saja menggerutu kesal.

"Kau akan merasakannya saat kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan… Lakukan perlahan. Jangan terburu-buru." Telapak alabaster itu menuntun tangan tan Naruto ke arah pintu kulkas.

"Teme ?" Naruto menatap ragu kekasihnya. Apa ini akan berhasil?

"Kalau kau tidak melihatnya. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu."

Perlahan-lahan pemuda berambut jabrik itu membuka pintu kulkas.

1…

2…

3…

"Yatta!" teriak pewaris Namikaze girang. Matanya berbinar menatap isi kulkas saat ini.

"Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tomat-tomatku?" mata onyx sang kekasih berkilat tajam saat mendapati bulatan bulatan orange segar menggantikan sebagian besar bulatan merah yang sebelumnya memenuhi kulkas.

"Ehehe… Aku suka jeruk Teme." Senyum lima jari ditunjukkan oleh pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Hn. Terserah kau sajalah." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut tengkuk sang kekasih. Membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding disko.

"Mandi sana! Kau bau!" Naruto melepas paksa lengan kekar Sasuke. Didorongnya pemuda berkulit alabaster itu hingga sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Teme ~~"

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah kembali ke posisinya semula. Bersiap memasak di dapur yang berjarak lima langkah dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Yakin bukan kau yang melakukan sihir tadi?" pemuda pirang itu tampak sedikit ragu. Yahh…. Bagaimanapun juga ia belum 100% yakin bahwa dirinya yang 'normal' – kecuali dalam hal hyperactive dan kemampuan menyembuhkan diri – adalah seorang iblis.

"Aku bukan iblis yang bisa membaca pikiranmu Dobe."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengubah tomat-tomat itu menjadi buah kesukaanku?" mata sapphire itu berbinar.

"Kau sendiri yang melakukannya. Kan sudah kubilang, konsentrasi dan fokuskan pikiranmu. Saat kau sudah terbiasa nanti, melakukan sihir itu serasa seperti bernafas." Naruto ber-oh ria. Tangannya sibuk memilih tomat yang bagus untuk dimasak.

"Dobe." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kulkas ke arah sang kekasih yang super duper tampan (dipaksa Sasu ngetik ini). Tangan kanannya membawa tomat yang siap untuk dimasak.

"Kau .., " Sasuke bersiap menutup pintu kamar mandi. Menyisakan sedikit celah untuk melihat Dobenya yang –

" – Kau terlihat cantik dengan apron itu."

'BLAMM' pintu kamar mandi yang malang itu tertutup dari dalam. Disusul dengan beberapa buah tomat yang melayang hendak menghantam kepala Sang Uchiha Terpilih. Tetapi apa daya. Si penghuni kamar mandi sudah menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Jadilah tomat-tomat malang itu terbuang sia-sia. Poor tomat…

"Dasar teme Jelek! Menyebalkan! Keluar kau! – " Sasuke terkikik mendengar omelan Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto yang memang dari orok sudah manis itu terlihat makin cantik saat memakai apron. Sungguh seperti istri idaman setiap lelaki. Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke jika bibir manisnya mengeluarkan kata-kata gombal seperti tadi.

.

"Huhh.. Kau lama sekali Teme!" gerutu sosok berambut pirang saat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hn. Kau masih marah Dobe?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang seme. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan menata beberapa hidangan di meja makan. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung.

"Cepat habiskan makanmu Teme!" Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Kali ini ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengambil semangkuk sup tomat, kemudian memakannya dengan tenang.

Seme idaman setiap uke itu mengeryitkan dahi. "Sup tomat? Mana ramenmu?"

Setahunya, pemuda blonde bermata sapphire itu tidak suka tomat. Naruto adalah seorang ramen freak sejati. Saat masih di Night Kingdom saja ia selalu meminta ramen sebagai hidangan utama – walau tidak selalu dikabulkan Sasuke sih.

"Karena terlalu sibuk membuatkan sup bodoh ini untukmu. Aku jadi tidak punya waktu untuk membuat ramen." Sasuke tersenyum. Walau suara Dobe-nya itu terdengar sedang kesal, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Terima kasih… Dobe-chan…" lengan alabaster itu memeluk mesra kekasihnya. Bibirnnya mengecup singkat pipi berhiaskan garis halus kumis kucing Naruto, kemudian segera mendudukkan diri di samping kekasihnya yang semakin bersemu merah.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Sasuke mantab. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk mencicipi hidangan yang disiapkan kekasihnya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto pun hanya terkikik pelan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto cemas saat dilihatnya wajah Teme-nya menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh setelah menyantap sesuap sup tomat buatan Naruto.

"Teme ~~ Katakan sesuatu…."

"Rasanya – "

"Ya?"

" –"

"…"

"Apa sih Teme?"

"Tidak – "

Raut kecewa tampak di wajah tan Naruto. 'Tidak enak ya?'

" – tidak akan ada yang bisa memasak seenak ini Dobe."

'blushhh'

Semburat merah itu lagi-lagi menelan bulat pipi tan Naruto.

.

.

"Tuan Orochimaru. Aku menemukan mereka." Bisik sesosok berkacamata bulat kepada sosok berambut panjang yang tengah duduk sambil memberi makan makhluk besar berwarna ungu.

"Bagus! Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, Kabuto?"

"Mereka, Namikaze itu. Sudah sampai di istana. Kelihatannya akan ada perang besar."

"Khukhukhu…. Perang besar, eh?" mata kuning tajam itu berkilat.

"Benar sekali Tuan. Yellow Flash itu kelihatan sangat marah saat tahu anaknya tidak berada di sini."

"Awasi terus mereka. Kita akan segera menjalankan rencana." Seringai mengerikan terukir di bibir Orochimaru. Ia benar-benar ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan di Dunia Langit.

.

.

"Aku bosan 'Suke."

"Hn."

"Huh.. Apa hanya 'hn' yang bisa kau ucapkan?"

"Hn."

"Teme jelek!"

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Ti – tidaakkk."

"Wajahmu merah Dobe."

"Kau menyebalkan." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, lengannya disilangkan di depan dada. Posisi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang 'ngambek'.

"Hhh… Baiklah. Kau mau apa?" Sasuke yang tadinya tengah membaca pun menutup bukunya. Melepas kacamata full-freme yang dipakainya, kemudian menatap sapphire kekasihnya dalam-dalam.

"Ajari aku melakukan sihir. Ya ya ya…"

'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu..Kau sangat ahli melakukan itu Dobe.'

"Baiklah. Kau ingin sihir yang bagaimana?" jemari Sasuke menyingkap poni pirang kekasihnya. Pelan dan penuh kasih sayang…

Mata secerah langit siang itu berbinar. Ditatapnya sang kekasih penuh harap. "Tentu saja sihir yang hebat Teme. Agar nanti aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, sekaligus membantumu bertarung. Bagaimana?" tangan tan Naruto mengepal. Menunjukkan semangat masa muda yang membara.

"Baiklah.." helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia harus mengajari kekasihnya – yang sejak lahir menganggap dirinya manusia dan tidak mengerti apapun soal sihir – tentang cara mengendalikan tenaga dalam dan juga sihir. Sepertinya ia harus meminjam kata favorit Shikamaru – merepotkan.

"Kita mulai dengan mengendalikan tenaga dalam." Sang Pangeran menaruh selembar daun di telapak kanan pewaris kekuatan rubah berekor Sembilan.

Naruto mengeryitkan dahi. "Untuk apa daun ini? Apa kita akan membuat lemper?"

'bletakkk'

"Itu bukan daun pisang. Usuratonkachi!" cacian penuh kasih itu keluar beriringan dengan jitakan mesra yang ditujukan ke kepala kuning sang Namikaze yang sejak lahir menggunakan marga ibunya – Uzumaki.

"Konsentrasi dan usahakan supaya daun itu hancur." gumam si pantat ayam santai, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah si duren. Memakai kembali kacamatanya dan bersiap melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"Huh!" memilih untuk mengurungkan pertanyaan, Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi dengan daun di telapak tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai memfokuskan pikiran untuk 'menghancurkan' daun pemberian Sasuke.

'Tahan… Tahan Sasuke. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh!' Uchiha bungsu yang diam-diam melirik aksi uke-nya pun hanya merapalkan kalimat supaya dirinya dapat menahan diri dan tidak seenaknya menyerang sang uke yang tengah serius belajar.

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu. Naruto belum juga membuka kelopak matanya. Wajah serius dan posisi duduknya pun masih sama seperti yang tadi.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang tidak biasa, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan uke tercintanya itu.

Posisi duduk masih sama – check

Wajah serius – check

Daun yang masih utuh – check

Nafas yang teratur – check!

'Tunggu! Nafas teratur? Bukannya dari tadi si Dobe menghirup nafas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan?'

"Dobe –"

'brughh'

Benar saja! Tubuh tan itu limbung hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke The Super Seme.

'Ck. Merepotkan." Sang Pangeran menggendong tubuh pulas belahan jiwanya menuju kamar mereka.

Perlahan diturunkannya tubuh tan Naruto diatas kasur, kemudian menyelimutinya hingga perut.

"Unghhh… 'Suke."

"Aku disini Dobe. Tidurlah…."

"Mmhhh…."

Sasuke mengusap pelan kepala kekasihnya. Naruto yang memang sudah manis itu terlihat makin err.. menggiurkan (?) saat tertidur pulas dengan wajah tenang seperti sekarang.

Pemuda berambut duren itu dengan santainya memeluk lengan kanan Sang Uchiha Terpilih, memaksanya ikut merebahkan diri di samping pemuda berkulit tan eksotis itu.

"Kau tahu Dobe – " jemari alabaster Sasuke menyisir helaian emas lembut Naruto.

" – aku adalah iblis yang lemah." Senyum tulus terukir di bibir pink pucat Sasuke.

"Tapi kau harus melihat sisi 'keren' ku. Karena aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di depanmu… Yah.. walau aku sudah gagal sih." Terkikik pelan, Sang Pangeran menelusur garis halus di pipi sang pewaris Kyuubi.

"Kalau aku harus melawanmu nanti…"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. " – aku lebih memilih untuk memakan Devil Fruit, kemudian menceburkan diriku ke laut."

Pelukan di lengan Sasuke terlepas.. Lengan tan itu beralih ke pinggang kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu. Aku juga akan memakan buah setan." Suara cempreng itu terdengar bersamaan dengan desakan mencurigakan di dada bidang Sasuke. Hal ini sukses membuat wajah putih susu Sasuke berubah menjadi putih merona, mirip dengan pipi keponakannya.

"Do – sejak kapan kau bangun?" pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berusaha melepaskan dekapan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tidur Teme.." cengiran lima jari diberikan oleh Naruto untuk kekasihnya. Namun hal ini dianggap sebuah ejekan oleh sang penerima.

Hell yeah! Bayangkan saja! Kau adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang terkenal dingin dan arogan. Lalu suatu hari kau kepergok sedang curhat kepada kekasihmu yang sedang tertidur. Itu sungguh sangat-tidak-Uchiha-sekali. Dan Uchiha bungsu itu saat ini pasti benar-benar ingin memakan buah setan, kemudian menceburkan dirinya ke sumur terdekat – mengingat jarak pantai dari apartemennya cukup jauh.

"Wajahmu merah 'Suke."

"Hn." Pemuda Uchiha itu membuang mukanya, menghindari tatapan tajam-meremehkan sang kekasih.

"Hmm.. Kau tidak percaya padaku ya?"

Pertanyaan konyol itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi dan menatap bingung Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu Teme. Makanya aku tidak malu menangis di depanmu." Senyum malaikat itu menghiasi wajah tan Naruto.

'Dia benar.. Aku – ' pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu balas memeluk pemuda pirang berkulit tan, "Aku percaya padamu Dobe."

Walau tidak sedang melihatnya, Naruto tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang tersenyum tulus.

.

.

"Hmm… Dunia ini menyenangkan juga." Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven cepak tengah berjalan bersama seorang pria bangkotan berperban.

"Bisakah kau mengganti bajumu dengan pakaian yang lebih layak, Sai? Kau membuatku malu." Danzou menggerutu kesal. Saat ini anaknya masih saja memakai pakaian ber-udel terbuka dengan lengan baju yang tidak sama panjang.

"Aku suka baju ini ayah.. Bukankah aku terlihat seksi?" senyum tanpa hati itu seakan terukir abadi di bibir jont – emphh (Sai: Lu mau ngomong apa?) maksudku bibir 'eksotis' pemuda berkulit sepucat mayat itu.

Danzou bersweatrop ria. Bagaimana bisa Jashin-sama membiarkannya memiliki anak autis seperti ini? Apakah di kehidupan masa lalunya, Danzou melakukan sebuah dosa yang tidak dapat dimaafkan? (P/N: sekarang juga lu masih jadi orang ga bener =_=)

"Gedung ini?" Sai berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi berlantai sepuluh. Ditatapnya sang ayah penuh harap. Sebentar lagi ia dan sang ayah akan menjalankan rencananya. Dan setelah semuanya beres, ia akan memiliki pemuda idamannya itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sai bermimpi basah. (Gimana mau gak basah kalau tiap tidur, si Udel bodong selalu ngigau dan teriak-teriak geje. Alhasil.. sang ayah membangunkannya dengan cara menyiram tubuh pucat Sai dengan air es)

"Ya. Gedung ini… Aku bisa merasakan aura Pangeran Ayam itu." Gumam Danzou yakin.

"Aura Naruto?"

Danzou menggeleng pelan. Aura iblis pemuda bermarga asli Namikaze itu memang tidak menentu, kadang terasa kadang tidak. Sungguh mirip seperti sinyal modem yang naik turun *plakkk

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ayah? Aku sudah kangen padanya. Sungguh-sungguh merindunya…" lagi-lagi Danzou mendengus. Ia mengutuk siapapun yang membuat 'anaknya' autis begitu, menjadi seseorang yang sangat tampan *bletakk

"Kita akan tinggal disini." Pria bangkotan yang seperti setengah mumi itu memimpin perjalanan memasuki apartemen sepuluh lantai itu. Sang anak yang merasa sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya pun berjalan riang sambil tersenyum dan bernyanyi 'lima menit lagi… ah.. ah… ahhh… aku akan bertemu dengan pacarku…'. Hal ini sukses membuat sang ayah ingin menyumpal mulut Sai dengan sandal yang baru saja dia curi di masjid sebelah.

"Bagaimana kalu disini?" seenak bibir jontornya, Sai memasuki kamar bernomorkan 5 di lantai dua. Di samping pintu apartemen itu bertengger manis sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Haruno'.

Dengan sihir dan senyuman mautnya, ia pun menjadikan lima manusia yang tengah berada di ruangan itu sebagai pembantunya. Salah satu dari mereka adalah pemilik apartemen ini. Ia adalah seorang gadis berambut pink norak dengan jidat yang kelewat lebar – Haruno Sakura. Keempat lainnya adalah teman dari sang gadis. Pemuda maniak hijau berambut super bob – Rock Lee, pemuda bertubuh subur bermata sipit – Akimichi Chouji, gadis berambut pirang pucat – Yamanaka Ino, dan seorang gadis chinnese bercepol dua – Tenten.

Bagaimana Sai tahu nama-nama mereka? Tentu saja karena ia baru saja membaca nama di masing-masing buku yang berada di depan mereka *buaghh (Sai: lu jangan ngomongin itu! Gue jadi keliatan bego.)

"Untuk sementara, kita 'menjadi' manusia biasa." Mengerti dengan ucapan sang ayah, Sai pun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyembunyukan hawa iblis yang ia miliki.

"Nah kalian.. Siapkan air hangat untukku. Dan kau, " onyx pemuda itu melirik kearah gadis berambut pink, " – belikan aku makanan."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, mereka pun langsung melaksanakan perintah 'tuan'nya.

"Sisakan satu untukku Sai. Aku ingin ada yang memijit punggungku." Danzou merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia benar-benar ingin beristirahat sejenak. Bagainamapun juga, membuka 'portal' ke dunia manusia membutuhkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit.

"Kau makhluk hijau!" merasa dipanggul. Lee pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Pijit tubuhku." Pemuda beralis super tebal itu pun langsung mendekati pria tua berperban yang memanggilnya.

"Yosh! Aku akan memijit dengan penuh semangat masa muda!"

"Arghh! Pelan-pelan bodoh!"

"Hentikan! Kau mau membunuh ayahku? Heh monster hijau!"

"Huoo… Punggungku! Oghh siaall!"

"Semangat masa mudaaaa… Yeaaahhh!"

"Berhenti bodoh!"

.

.

"Ngghhh …" tubuh berbalut kaos kuning pucat itu mengeliat tidak nyaman saat dirasakannya kecupan-kecupan lembut di wajahnya.

"Ummbhh… Anjing nakal! Jangan jilati aku seperti itu."

'twichh'

Empat sudut siku-siku sukses nongol di jidat mulus tanpa jerawat pemuda yang sedari tadi melakukan aksi pengecupan.

"Ewmmphh….. Mmhhhhh…"

Sebal karena kekasihnya tak kunjung bangun – juga karena sang kekasih menganggapnya makhluk berkaki empat berkelakuan jorok *grebkk (pengetik digigit Kiba), Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencium bibir mungil pemuda manis bernama Naruto itu.

"Unghh…." Cengkraman kuat dirasakan Sasuke saat dengan nistanya ia memperdalam ciumannya. Wajar kan kalau Naruto yang sedang nyenyak tertidur merasa kaget dan kehabisan nafas saat dengan tiba-tiba sebuah benda asing menyumpal mulutnya?

"Hent.. mmhh ghhh!" Naruto membuka matanya lebar saat lidah Sang Pangeran mulai menari di dalam mulutnya. Tangan pangeran yang jahil menelusuri tanda lahir Naruto, sukses membuat si empunya perut mengeliat geli.

"Sa – engghhhh Teme… emmphh… " erang Naruto di sela ciuman Sasuke yang makin lama makin menggila (lebay)

Kaki Naruto mulai bergerak. Merasakan adanya bahaya, pemilik onyx itu menghentikan ciumannya dan segera melompat menjauhi si pirang.

Aksi penyelamatan diri Sang Pangeran sukses dilakukan. Kalau saja ia tidak segera melompat, pasti 'masa depan' kebanggaannya sudah menjadi korban kebrutalan kaki Naruto.

"Dasar mesum! Pantat ayam sial! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" pemilik sapphire itu mencak-mencak bak gadis yang sedang PMS. Poor Naru...

"Hn. Siapa suruh mengataiku anjing?" punggung tangan putih susu itu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang tengah menyunggingkan seringaian mesum. Inget puasa Sas….

"Siapa suruh mengganggu tidurku?" lengan caramel itu bersedekap, pipinya mengembung, bibirnya sedikit dimajukan. Pose ngambek ala Naruto.

"Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa Dobe?" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah jam weker, angka di jam itu menunjukkan pukul empat tiga puluh sore. Wow… cukup lama juga Naruto tertidur.

"Cepat mandi! Kita akan jalan-jalan." Naruto menangkap sebuah handuk yang dilemparkan kekasihnya. Matanya berbinar mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan'.

"Trims 'Suke.. Kau memang paling mengerti aku.."

-chuu-

"Hn." Naruto melompat girang. Dikecupnya pipi pujaan hatinya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Aksi mesra Naruto kali ini mendapat balasan 'hn' dari sang kekasih dengan bonus senyum menawan yang terukir di bibir.

"Tentu aku tahu Dobe. Kau mengigau banyak hal saat tidur." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia baru selesai mandi.

.

"Kita mau kemana Teme?" Naruto telah siap dengan pakaiannya sendiri. Ya, ia 'menyiapkan' pakaiannya sendiri.

"Sasu-Temeee~~" mata sapphire itu memicing heran. Apa sih yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu? Diam saja sambil menatap layar televisi? Mengacuhkan panggilan dari Naruto?

"Baiklah… sesekali tidak apa-apa kan melalukan hal seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan kepada sang seme.

Ia berjalan perlahan hingga akhirnya sampai di belakang sofa tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Sasuke…"

-chuu-

Naruto memeluk manja si pemilik onyx dari belakang. Diciumnya beberapa kali pipi kenyal kekasihnya itu. Walaupun tidak sekenyal dan se-chubby pipi Naruto, ternyata lucu juga melihat pipi Sasuke dicium sedemikian rupa. (readers: sedemikian rupa bagaimana? Ga keliatan!)

Sedikit tersentak. Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya menatap Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn. Memikirkan akan pergi kemana. Kau sudah siap?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berdiri, kemudian menatap kekasihnya yang menggunakan kemeja putih dibalut cardigan hitam beraksen garis merah tajam di beberapa bagian. Ia juga menggunakan celana jeans hitam plus sepatu sneaker merah-hitam.

"Hmm… Lumayan." komentar Sasuke sambil manggut-manggut. Kekasihnya ini cukup modis juga ternyata.

Sasuke sendiri mengenakan kaos dongker plus jaket hitam dan celana hitam. Untuk sepatunya, ia memilih memakai sepatu sneaker warna putih polos. Ahh.. mereka sungguh serasi dengan warna dominan hitam yang mereka pilih.

"Pergi sekarang?"

"Hn."

"Asyik…" dengan penuh semangat masa muda, Naruto menarik lengan kekasihnya itu.

'Untung Dobe tidak menyadarinya. Ada yang aneh di tempat ini.. Mungkin aku harus mengajaknya pindah besok pagi.'

'Perasaanku saja atau memang hawa disini semakin panas? Ahh mungkin perasaanku saja…'

"Kau mau kemana Dobe?" Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi saat Naruto menyeretnya memasuki sebuah tempat bertuliskan 'Ichiraku'.

"Makan ramen Teme… Aku lapar."

"Selamat datang…" sapa seorang om-om bertubuh gempal saat Naruto memasuki kedai ramen itu.

"Seperti biasa ya, paman Takeuchi!" pemilik kedai ramen itu mengeryitkan dahi.

"Maaf, apa kau pernah datang ke sihi?"

Naruto menatap Teme-nya bingung. Apa Sasuke yang melakukan ini? Seingatnya, dulu ia sering sekali datang ke tempat ini.

"Bukan aku. Mungkin orang tuamu. Demi menjaga kerahasiaan identitas mereka." Jawaban tak yakin dari Sasuke ternyata cukup dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto. Ia pun kembali menatap ramah si pemilik kedai.

"Baiklah Paman… Aku mau miso ramen porsi jumbo dengan ekstra daging dan narutomaki." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Miso ramen yang biasa saja. Juga segelas jus tomat dan jus jeruk untuk dia." Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. Merasa mendapat perhatian dari sang kekasih, Naruto pun menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Mereka pun menghabiskan makan malam dengan tenang, lupakan soal Naruto yang melahap ramennya dengan brutal sambil bercerita, juga Sasuke yang beberapa kali menegur dan ber-hn ria.

Selesai menghabiskan ramennya, mereka berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota Konoha yang – ternyata – tetap ramai walau sudah larut malam. Dan hei.. Tebak apa yang terjadi? Naruto tidak mau pulang. Sasuke sampai harus membelikan sebuah boneka Kyuubi dan beberapa benda perbentuk rubah lainnya sebagai sogokan agar Naruto mau pulang.

"Terima kasih Teme… Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto riang sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannta. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di gedung apartemen.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto meatap heran seseorang yang berjalan kaku melewatinya. Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya itu.

"Hoi… Sakura-chaaaannn!" Naruto menghampiri gadis bermata emerald itu, ditariknya ramah lengan sang gadis, menyebabkan beberapa belanjaannya jatuh.

"Maaf. Aku. Tidak. Mengenalmu." Jawab gadis itu kelewat datar. Ditepisnya tangan Naruto kemudian memungut belanjaannya yang terjatuh dan memasuki gedung apartemen.

"Siapa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada di belakang Naruto.

"Teman SMA. Aku baru ingat kalau dia tinggal di gedung ini juga. Dan seepertinya dia melupakanku."

"Hn. Ulah orang tuamu juga mungkin. Sama seperti paman tadi." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Kau benar. Tapi… dia aneh Teme…"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, memang tingkah dan cara bicara gadis itu sangat aneh.

"Kalau Sakura-chan yang kukenal, pasti dia akan langsung mengamuk kalau ada orang asing yang memegangnya…."

.

.

"Dulu kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke sini. Sekarang kau malah membuka pintunya lebar-lebar." Seorang pria berambut pirang menyamankan dirinya duduk di sofa yang terletak di tengah ruangan dengan banyak buku di dalamnya.

"Semua sudah berubah Minato. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Dan kalian…" pria bermata onyx itu menatap menantunya, juga empat orang pengawal kepercayannya, " – harus mendengarkan ini juga."

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Fugaku dan ayahnya, Madara memutuskan untunk mengalihfungsikan perpustakaan keluarga yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh keturunan Uchiha itu menjadi ruang 'rapat' rahasia. Hal ini tentu saja dapat dilakukan dengan mudah oleh Madara – orang yang sejak awal 'menulis peraturan' tentang ruangan ini.

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?" suara keibuan itu mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua kepala keluarga yang saling melempar kata-kata canggung.

"Dia – " kalimat Mikoto menggantung. Ditatapnya ragu sang suami. Ia binging harus bagaimana. Bagaimanapun juga, Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto sekaligus istri dari Namikaze Minato adalah seorang 'manusia'.

"Sasuke membawanya pergi." Gumam Madara mengalihkan dunia semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tou-san…"

"Kami belum tahu kemana Sasuke membawanya." Madara mengabaikan suara protes anaknya. Ia tahu, iblis Namikaze di depannya bisa saja mengamuk setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia harus memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Minato…" wanita berambut merah itu menggenggam erat lengan suaminya.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan Kyuubi. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kalimat menenangkan itu coba diucapkan Minato. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri, matanya masih menatap tajam sang 'sahabat' yang bisa-bisanya membiarkan pewaris Mangekyou Sharingan itu membawa kabur anak semata wayangnya.

"Lagipula ada Sasuke bersamanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terluka." Mikoto mencoba ikut menenangkan Kushina. Ia tidak mau kalau sampai Kushina yang 'lemah' itu terlalu khawatir.

"Kau benar. Sasuke-kun pasti sudah terjerat dengan pesona uke Naruto, dia tidak akan membiarkan uke semanis Naruto terluka. Benar begitu kan, Minato?" perkataan manusia yang telah berubah menjadi iblis ini sukses membuat iblis tulen lainnya bersweatdrops ria. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan bibir yang nyengir canggung, Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun sudah tak lagi menjadi manusia, istrinya itu tetap saja berjiwa fujoshi.

"Ano… Aku mendapat informasi dimana Naruto berada." Semua mata tertuju ke arah pemuda berkanji 'ai' di jidat yang sedari tadi berkonsentrasi dengan pasirnya.

"Dimana Gaara? Mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

"Maaf Mikoto-sama. Aku tidak tahu soal itu.. Tapi – "

"Ada yang tidak beres?" Deidara yang sedari tadi diam, mulai menyuarakan isi hatinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan ini. Mulai dari mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke dan kekasihnya, sampai memikirkan siapa sebenarnya iblis Namikaze di depannya ini.

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba berterbangan pasir-pasir yang lumayan banyak, masuk ke dalam gentong kesayangan Gaara.

"Menurut cermin ajaib Kabuto, Mereka pergi ke Dunia Manusia."

"Apa? Kami baru saja meninggalkan tempat itu." Minato sedikit sebal dengan kenyataan itu. Niat hati ingin mencari anaknya yang disinyalir berada di Dunia Langit, tapi ternyata sang anak dibawa kabur ke Dunia Manusia. Poor you Yellow Flash…

"Apa lagi yang kau dapat dari mereka?" Itachi melirik salah satu pengawal kepercayaannya itu. Bagaimanapun juga Kabuto sudah mengetahui tempat SasuNaru berada. Ini bukan keadaan yang bisa dibilang baik. Harry Potter wanna be itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Maaf Itachi-sama. Aku hampir saja ketahuan. Tapi.." mata emerald Gaara menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran, " – mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang menjalankan rencana. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa itu."

"Ehm… Sebelumnya… Apa tidak sebaiknya kami mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Keadaan seperti ini sangat merepotkan." suara malas Shikamaru bercampur dengan sedikit nada protes. Bagaimanapun, keadaan ini masih membuat dirinya bingung.

"Hn. Makhluk kuning didepanmu ini … " Fugaku memejamkan matanya. Cukup kerepotan dengan acara 'memilih-kata-yang-tepat' yang baru saja ia lakukan.

" – adalah Raja Dunia Langit." Lanjut Madara lancang. Benar. Ia harus menceritakan hal ini kepada keempat pengawal yang kini menunjukkan tatapan heran itu. Mereka harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Ahh selesai juga chap ini… Semoga ga mengecewakan ^^

Makasih yah semua buat dukungannya…

Buat **tsukihime akari** yang ngreview lewat fic **Hadiah untuk Sasuke,** ini **Night Kingdom **udah apdet :D

Readers jangan lupa baca **Hadiah untuk Sasuke** juga ya :)

Dijamin abal dang a bermutu :3

Kita langsung jawab review aja yah.. keburu ngantuk nih :p

Maaf chara yang main ga bisa bantu jawab review.. Sttt - - mereka lagi bobok soalnya

.

**Ace Sam Luffy:** makasih.. ini Kyuu apdet chap lupa baca ya :D

.

**ttixz lone cone bebe**: sa – saya kaget… ternyata ada bom review dari bebe-san :3

kirain udah ga minat baca gara gara fic Kyuu terlalu abal :D

makasih ya dukungannya. Pertanyaannya udah terjawab kan ^^

P/N: tadi Kyuu kira mau bilang "I Love You Kyuu yang ganteng" ehh ternyata si Hideo yang dapet pernyataan cinta *bletakk =_=

btw makasih infonya bebe-san :D

**.**

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: nihh chap belum ada perang.. Tapi chap selanjutnya.. dan selanjutnya... Kyuu ga jamin loh… Nyahahaha *ketawa setan ala Hiruma

Ehmmm mereka pisah gak ya.. Kalo dilihat dari pernyataan Sasuke tentang buah setan. Kayaknya bakal pisah gak ya *evil smirk

**.**

**-vent**: angst ga ya? Kyuu sendiri ga suka fict angst…

Kalo soal tokoh cewek.. emang iya. Ahahah

Kyuu ga sepinter author yang bisa membagi adegan sama rata buat para pemainnya sih. Kyuu kan pengetik abal *buaghhh

Disini temen Naru yang lain muncul kan? Kalo buat Temari, dia kan mbakya Gaara, iblis juga. Hinata, dia kan Hyuuga. Besok pasti dapet jatah kok. Tungguin ya

Ehmm… kan ga ada manusia sempurna.. jadi Sasu ganteng tapi mesum **:D**

**.**

**Namikaze Trisha**: ehmm.. mereka emang pernah punya masalah. Tapi hubungan Kushina sana Mikoto cukup baik kok..

Nih udah ada kan kegiatan mereka. Semoga memuaskan :D

,

**Sasunaru4ever**: kaga apa apa dong panggil senpai. Kan sasunaru-senpai lebi tua dari Kyuu *bletakkk

Sasunaru-senpai: kurang ajar lu ngatain gue. Gak bakal gue mau baca fic lu lagi

Kyuu: jangan dong… maaf deh senpai *bungkuk2

.

**Meg chan**: iya ini dah apdet ^^

.

**Hatakehanahungry**: yess akhirnya Kyuu menang..

Nyahahaha (ga nyambung)

Nih Kyuu udah muncul *bletakk (dijitak hana-senpai)

Hana-senpai: bukan elu. Tapi Kyuubi =_=

Eheheh.. bukan sekarang pastinya. Dilihat dari ceritanya, pasti bentar lagi muncul :D

Minato emang sensi gitu sama Fugaku… Maklumlah dulu kan…. - eitsss buat chap depan :D

.

**nanao yumi**: yupp ini makin membingungkan :D

selamat berbingung ria :D

but surely, semua pertanyaan pasti akan terjawab kok..

.

Yosh! akhirnya selesai :D

Makasih buat semua reviewnya. Kalo ada yang ketinggalan… Makhlum ya.. Kyuu baru pulang rapat and langsung bales review nih :D

.

Yoshhh! Kyuu and all chara yang lagi pada tidur mau ngucapin

**SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA**

Maaf yah telat

.

Akhir kata..

**REVIEW please **


	8. Chapter 8

"Ehm… Sebelumnya… Apa tidak sebaiknya kami mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Keadaan seperti ini sangat merepotkan." suara malas Shikamaru bercampur dengan sedikit nada protes. Bagaimanapun, keadaan ini masih membuat dirinya bingung.

"Hn. Makhluk kuning di depanmu ini … " Fugaku memejamkan matanya. Cukup kerepotan dengan acara 'memilih-kata-yang-tepat' yang baru saja ia lakukan.

" – adalah Raja Dunia Langit." Lanjut Madara lancang. Benar. Ia harus menceritakan hal ini kepada keempat pengawal yang kini menunjukkan tatapan heran itu. Mereka harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

**Title: Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**FugaMina (just like an usual rival -?- )**

**Pujaan hati x Sai (lebay dehh)**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: geje, abal, typo, mis-typo, alur ngebut, maju-mundur seenak hati, pergantian tempat seenak jidat**

**.**

**Chap 8: Dunia Langit**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat dua pemuda berbeda aura tengah berdiri berhadapan. Seorang diantaranya menunjukkan wajah masam, tangannya mengepal erat menahan amarah. Seorang lagi mencoba bersikap tenang, mata birunya menunjukkan tekad yang sangat kuat.

"Katakan kalau semua itu hanya lelucon bodohmu." gumam pemuda yang sedari tadi mengepalkan tangannya. Onyx-nya kini menatap tajam bola mata azure milik sahabatnya.

"Ini bukan tanggal satu april Fugaku. Kau tahu itu." Wajah yang biasanya ceria itu sedikit meredup. Ia telah membuat keputusan. Tekadnya untuk 'menyelamatkan' istrinya yang tengah mengandung itu tidak dapat diganggu-gugat.

"Kenapa harus pergi? Bukankah tempat ini aman?" masih tidak terima dengan keputusan sahabatnya yang ingin meninggalkan Dunia Langit, Fugaku terus saja berusaha mematahkan argument sang Namikaze.

"Tidak jika ada Orochimaru dan para anteknya. Kau tahu kan Kushina awalnya adalah manusia?" Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan rival sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu dengan ber-hn ria.

"Kekuatannya tidak sama seperti kita. Dia memang memiliki keabadian, tapi bukan berarti dia memiliki kekuatan khusus. Itu sebabnya –"

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru. Katakana saja kalau kau ingin menghindar dari tanggung jawab yang kau pegang." Fugaku muda mendengus. Ia masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Minato yang ingin meninggalkan Dunia Langit dengan alasan Kushina tengah mengandung. Bukankah hamil dan melahirkan biasa terjadi di Dunia Langit?

"Seminggu yang lalu Mikoto baru saja melahirkan anak kedua kami.. Dan kau sekarang ingin merusak kebahagiaanku? Memberikan masalah yang tidak jelas ini kepadaku?" Minato terdiam, tidak biasanya penguasa malam di depannya ini banyak bicara.

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan mengendalikan benda bulat panas itu saat kau pergi nanti?"

"Kau tenang saja Fuga-kun.. Aku akan membawa pergi benda itu. Hanya akan ada malam disini, dan kau harus mengendalikannya dengan bai –"

'bugghhh!'

"Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara, hah?" mata onyx itu berubah merah. Dicengkeramnya kerah baju sang Namikaze.

"Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!"

'brughhh! Dashhh!'

Didorongnya tubuh Namikaze itu hingga menabrak tembok, kemudian dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar, kepalan tangan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melayang dan dengan suksesnya menghantam pipi kanan Minato. Sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan. Pemilik iris azure itu bahkan tidak 'mengaktifkan' self defense yang ia miliki, tidak pula menggunakan kecepatannya yang sangat luar biasa itu untuk menghindar. Bukankah dia Yellow Flash? Iblis paling cepat yang pernah ada?

"Kau menyedihkan Minato.." Fugaku membanting tubuh rivalnya itu tanpa peri ke-iblis-an sedikitpun. Dasar Uchiha!

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?" tubuh berkulit kuning langsat itu bangkit. Dia tertawa miris. Bahkan ia tidak berminat menghapus jejak darah di sudut bibirnya, eh?

"Sayangnya gadis yang kucintai bukanlah iblis kuat seperti gadismu itu. Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang Kami-sama berikan padaku?" Minato tertawa garing. Persis seperti orang yang sedang frustasi.

Fugaku mengeryitkan dahi. Apa sih yang sebenarnya dipikirkan pemuda kuning di depannya ini? Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak nyambung dengan topik awal pembicaraan ini. Haruskah ia memanggil rivalnya itu 'dobe'? tidak… tidak boleh. Itu panggilan anaknya untuk sang kekasih di masa depan. Ok lupakan!

"Kyuubi."

'dhegg –'

'Dia bilang apa?'

"Bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Kushina adalah pewaris kekuatan rubah berekor Sembilan. Hahaha…" tawa garing itu seakan memekakkan gendang telinga Fugaku.

Sekarang Fugaku mengerti benar alasan Minato ingin meninggalkan Dunia Langit secepat mungkin.

Fakta pertama: Kushina adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi iblis – setelah berciuman dengan Minato tentunya, masih ingat dengan perkataan Sasuke tempo hari kan? - . itu berarti ia adalah iblis yang hanya memiliki keabadian. Tidak memiliki kekuatan spesifik seperti iblis tulen pada umumnya.

Fakta kedua: Semua bayi yang lahir dari pasangan iblis tulen + iblis yang sebelumnya adalah seorang manusia akan lahir dengan membawa sebagian besar sifat manusianya. Sifat manusia ini perlahan akan menghilang seiring bertambahnya usia si anak dan akan benar-benar menghilang saat ia berumur sekitar 17 tahun.

Fakta ketiga: Orochimaru yang menurut pengintaian FugaMina sangat menantikan lahirnya pewaris Kyuubi itu pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

Otak jenius Uchiha di kepala Sang Raja Penguasa Malam itu mulai meganalisis apa yang akan terjadi.

Kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah Orochimaru akan langsung 'mengambil' kekuatan Kyuubi saat Minato junior belum benar-benar menjadi iblis – saat usianya belum mencapai 17 tahun. Dan dengan keadaan Kushina yang 'lemah' (tidak memiliki kekuatan spesifik), pasti akan sangat sulit untuk melindungi kedua orang itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Mereka tentu tidak bisa memakaikan sihir kepada Kushina. Masih ingat kan kalau memakaikan sihir kepada manusia – terutama untuk mengobati – akan menimbulkan efek samping yang tidak baik? Walaupun Kushina bukan lagi manusia, self defense yang ia miliki belum tentu cukup untuk mengatasi 'efek samping' itu.

"Minato." Fugaku berjalan mendekati Sang Raja Penguasa Siang yang tengah terduduk sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kami-sama benar-benar membenciku." Gumam bibir Minato lirih, "Apa di kehidupan masa laluku, aku adalah seorang musuh dalam selimut yang ingin mengadakan kudeta, menentang pemerintahan di negaranya demi menyejahterakan klannya?"

Fugaku terdiam, entah mengapa sisi lain dirinya merasa sedikit tersinggung. Hei! Kenapa ia harus merasa begitu? Dasar aneh…

"Kau mengerti kan sekarang?" azure itu terlihat sedikit basah saat menatap onyx Fugaku.

Orochimaru adalah iblis dengan kekuatan kegelapan. Ia mempunyai beberapa kemampuan terlarang. Menurut informasi yang Minato dapatkan, Orochimaru telah berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan yang ia inginkan. Ia tinggal menyempurnakan kekuatan itu dengan cara 'memakan' Kyuubi. Saat Orochimaru berhasil mendapatkan Kyuubi. Maka tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Bagiku, tidak apa jika aku melepas jabatan ini. Kupikir kau akan baik-baik saja jika kutinggal." Senyum di bibir Sang Yellow Flash terlihat sedikit aneh di mata Fugaku. Apa benar tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Kushina, bayi yang dikandungnya dan Dunia Langit sekaligus?

"Jika hanya ada malam disini, ular itu tidak akan terlalu ganas. Yah.. Setidaknya 'cahaya' yang dia miliki tidak akan berkembang dan akan memberikan sedikit beban."

"Hn." Fugaku mengangguk. Otak sahabatnya ini benar-benar encer. Orochimaru tidak akan mampu berkutik. Apalagi sekarang sudah lahir pewaris Mangekyou Sharingan – putra kedua Fugaku – di tengah-tengah mereka. Hal ini tentu akan sangat menguntungkan. Setidaknya focus si Bakoro akan sedikit teralih dari 'berburu Kyuubi' menjadi 'mengawasi perkembangan Uchiha'.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Mengingat sejarah terciptanya Dunia Langit. Kedua penguasa ini tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun merusak kedamaian yang sudah susah payah mereka dan para pendahulunya ciptakan.

Ini adalah Dunia Langit. Dunia dimana siang dan malam saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Uchiha dan Namikaze. Uchiha menguasai kekuatan malam, sedangkan Namikaze memegang siang. Tidak ada aksi saling menjatuhkan. Mereka bersama-sama membangun Dunia Langit. Dunia dimana para iblis dapat hidup aman tanpa takut terjadi perebutan wilayah dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang lain.

Tiga ratus tahun yang lalu, iblis masih tinggal di dunia manusia. Mereka dianggap 'pengganggu' dan perusak oleh makhluk-makhluk yang mengaku paling sempurna itu.

Manusia memang begitu. Tidak dapat menerima perbedaan. Mereka bahkan kadang 'memburu' iblis, menyegelnya, membakar, bahkan 'membunuhnya' secara sadis. Iblis memang makhluk abadi. Tapi keabadian yang mereka miliki bukan berarti membuat mereka tidak bisa mati.

Iblis yang terlalu lama disegel akan kehabisan tenaga dan lenyap (mati). Mereka juga bisa mati karena adanya upacara khusus yang dilakukan untuk melenyapkan mereka.

Karena tidak mau mencari masalah dan terus-terusan hidup dalam dunia yang tidak aman. Uchiha Madara – iblis dengan kekuatan kegelapan – dan Namikaze Tsunade – Iblis dengan kekuatan cahaya – memutuskan untuk menciptakan 'dunia baru'. Mereka berdua pun menggabungkan kekuatannya untuk menciptakan Dunia Langit.

Dengan proses yang cukup lama, serta kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, mereka berhasil membuat dunia melayang yang hanya bisa dimasuki dengan cara membuka portal khusus. Portal ini hanya bisa dibuka oleh iblis dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar, membuat Dunia Langit mendapat predikat tempat teraman di seluruh jagad raya (lohh?)

Adanya dua pemimpin yang saling berkomitmen menjaga kedamaian di Dunia Langit juga membuat tempat ini menjadi tempat paling ideal yang pernah ada.

Namun ini semua tidak berlangsung lama. 288 tahun kemudian, mulai terasa pergerakan-pergerakan dari pihak tertentu. Dalam hal ini, Orochimaru dan para pengikutnya. Awalnya Madara dan Tsunade – kedua pemimpin di Dunia Langit – hanya menganggap Orochimaru dan pengikutnya adalah pemberontak biasa.

Kalian ingin tahu hal yang membuat Madara menyadari betapa bahayanya Orochimaru? Pecinta ular itu 'memakan' kekuatan Tsunade hingga tak bersisa. Mereka lengah. Dan mereka harus membayarnya dengan nyawa Tsunade. Minato yang masih sangat muda pun terpaksa menggantikan posisi ibunya sebagai 'Pemegang Matahari'.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Kyuubi."

"Akhirnya kau sependapat denganku, eh?" Minato menyeringai jahil. Tangannya sesekali menyikut pelan perut Fugaku yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa keuntungan kita jika tidak ada kau disini?" onyx itu menerawang jauh, menatap jutaan bintang di langit malam Dunia Langit.

"Tidak akan ada matahari disini."

"Ck. Aku tahu…"

"Fuga.."

"Hn?"

"Ular nista itu juga memiliki kekuatan sepertiku ya?" Minato menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang sahabat.

Fugaku terdiam. Memang benar, Orochimaru bukan hanya memiliki kekuatan kegelapan, tetapi juga cahaya – setelah mengambil kekuatan Tsunade tentunya.

"Kau merencanakan untuk membuat kedua kekuatan yang ia miliki itu tidak seimbang ya?" lengan alabaster itu menelusup ke belakang kepala Minato, membuat posisi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. *bletakkk

"Ya. Kekuatan kegelapannya akan 'berkembang' karena dunia ini selalu malam, kemudian cahaya yang ia miliki akan semakin melemah karena tidak ada matahari. Bagaimana? Aku jenius kan?" Minato sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap onyx tajam sang rival. Merasa diperhatikan, Fugaku pun melirik azure Minato.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Namun pemandangan indah di mata para fujoshi ini pun berakhir saat kedua pemuda tampan itu memutuskan untuk memalingkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan.

'A – aku sudah memiliki istri yang sangat kucintai. Tidak… aku tidak mungkin menyukai pemuda ini. Iblis hanya bisa mencintai satu kali. Dan aku sudah memiliki orang yang sangat kucintai. Pasti ini hanya salah paham…' batin mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Apa Orochiwati akan mati jika kita menjalankan rencana ini?" Tanya Minato berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kurasa tidak. Ini akan menjadi kondisi yang sangat merugikan sekaligus menguntungkan."

"Begitu?" Minato menyamankan posisinya. Bagaimanapun juga.. Malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir ia bertemu dengan teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Merugikan karena kekuatan kegelapannya semakin besar. Menguntungkan karena ketidak-seimbangan kekuatan di dalam tubuh Orochimaru akan membuatnya sedikit sulit mengendalikan diri dan juga cepat merasa lelah. Tapi kalau sampai dia mendapatkan Kyuubi…"

" – Dia tidak akan membutuhkan bulan untuk kekuatan kegelapannya, juga tidak membutuhkan matahari untuk mengembangkan kekuatan cahaya. Kekuatannya akan benar-benar sempurna."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Ahh… Para Uchiha memang hobi menghemat kata. Dan para Namikaze selalu menerima begitu saja keputusan para Uchiha untuk diam.

"Minato."

"Hmm?"

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Dunia Manusia…" bisik Minato. Ia berusaha bangkit dan membenahi posisi duduknya. Namun lengan kekar Fugaku seakan tidak rela. Pundak Sang Yellow Flash serasa dicengkeram dan ditarik ke arah Fugaku.

'Ap – apa?'

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan ocehanmu itu." Onyx itu terpejam. Kedua lengannya mengunci erat pemuda berkulit langsat di dalam pelukannya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya. Juga untuk si kecil… umm siapa?"

"Sasuke."

"Ahh nama yang bagus. Sampaikan salamku padanya juga." Ragu, Minato membalas pelukan sang sahabat.

"Hn."

"Besok pagi. Semuanya sudah akan berubah. Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengingatku."

"Sayangnya sihir itu tidak akan bekerja padaku." Fugaku mendengus. Kenapa semua penghuni Dunia Langit – yang sebentar lagi akan 'berganti nama' menjadi Night Kingdom – harus melupakan Minato sih? Huh! Makhluk kuning ini pasti hanya ingin menimbulkan kesan dramatis.

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku harus pergi sekarang…" Minato mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sang 'Pemegang Bulan'. Tapi gagal! Sepertinya si Uchiha itu benar-benar bernafsu kepada Minato. Woyy Bang Fuga! Inget istri noh dirumah =_=

"Tidak." Singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

"Ck. Kalau Kushina melihat ini, virus fujoshi-nya akan kambuh!" suara Minato naik 5 oktaf.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Fugaku pun melepaskan pelukannya. Padahal ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang rival, menghirup aroma lemon dari rambutnya.. Ahhh hubungan mereka berdua benar-benar aneh.

"Minato…"

"Ya?" Minato yang sudah mulai melangkah pergi itu pun membalikkan badannya. Menatap onyx menawan milik Fugaku.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Saat putraku nanti sudah cukup kuat…" Minato tersenyum tulus.

"Aku pasti kembali."

" Taapi kau jangaan naakaaall.., Akuuu paasti kembaaalliiiiiii…."

.

.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi begitu?" Kiba menatap makhluk kuning yang ternyata adalah seorang Raja.

Neji pun memberi isyarat kepada ketiga temannya. Kemudian mereka bertiga berdiri di depan Minato dan member hormat. "Maaf kami telah bersikap tidak sopan."

"Lupakan saja. Yang penting sekarang, aku ingin anakku dan juga Sasuke selamat." Gumam Minato santai.

"Itachi? Bagaimana?" Fugaku menatap sulungnya yang tengah mengusap lembut kepala sang cucu.

"Kita akan menghancurkan Orochimaru sekarang juga."

"Ap –"

"Aku butuh bantuan dari para Hyuuga, Sabaku, Nara dan juga Inuzuka."

"Ha'i! Itachi-sama."

"Aku juga meminta bantuan kalian untuk memberitahukan keadaan ini kepada klan Aburame. Kita akan sangat membutuhkan mereka. Jangan lupakan Konan, Kisame, Zetsu dan para anggota Akatsuki yang lain."

Fugaku terdiam melihat rekasi sulungnya yang begitu cepat mengambil keputusan. Itachi benar. Keadaan seperti ini harus segera diberitahukan kepada semuanya, mereka juga harus bersiap dengan keadaan terburuk yang akan terjadi – berperang dengan Orochimaru dan para pengikutnya.

.

.

"T – Teme.. Apa kita tidak salah dengar?" seorang pemuda berkulit tan tampak gemetar disamping pemuda lainnya yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku telah melakukan hal bodoh. Kita pulang Dobe. Sebelum mereka menyadarinya." Mata onyx itu berubah merah, tiga koma yang mengelilingi pupilnya berputar.

"Kendalikan dirimu 'Suke… Mereka akan menyadari pergerakan kita." Naruto menepuk bahu sang kekasih. Ia dan kekasihnya baru saja mengetahui fakta yang sangat mengejutkan. Keputusan mereka – lebih tepatnya Sasuke – untuk pergi dari Night Kingdom ternyata membahayakan semua orang

"Aku tidak menyangka kedua orang itu akan datang…"

"Aku juga –".

"Kita akan kembali ke Night Kingdom. Tapi kita tidak bisa membuka portal di sini. Mereka akan langsung menyadarinya." Sasuke berdiri. Dijentikkannya jari dan menghilanglah semacam layar yang sedari tadi dilihatnya bersama Naruto.

"Kurasa taman yang kita kunjungi tadi itu cukup jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Setidaknya mereka akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menemukan kita." Gumam Naruto yang entah mengapa otaknya berubah encer.

"Kita pergi ke sana. Kita akan berjalan seperti biasa, kemudian mencuri sepeda motor itu dan langsung pergi ke taman." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah sepeda motor hitam dari jendela apartemennya. Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka pun bersiap untuk pergi.

.

.

**Beberapa waktu yang lalu**

"Nee Teme. Aku ingin tahu kenapa Sakura-chan bersikap seperti itu." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Di sebelah kirinya ada pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang sibuk memilih mengunyah tomat.

"Terserah kau saja." Gumam Sasuke setelah sukses menelan tomatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengunjunginya." Naruto berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu, namun jemari alabaster mencekal lengannya dan memaksanya kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Apa sih Teme?"

Naruto duduk dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak merasakannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kekuatan aneh…"

Naruto menghentikan aksi ngambeknya dan menatap serius sang kekasih. "Kupikir hanya perasaanku."

"Hn."

"Apanya yang 'hn'?"

" ini benar-benar dobe! Mungkin saja hal ini ada hubungannya dengan tingkah aneh temanmu yang berjidat lebar itu!" Dengusan sebal terdengar jelas.

"Baiklah… Kita gunakan peralatan mata-mata saja." Sapphire Naruto berbinar. Kali ini ia optimis dapat memunculkan barang yang ia inginkan.

Dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia pun menyentuhkan jarinya ke sebuah action figure yang berbentuk pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut hitam ditutup topi jerami. Ia memakai celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan.

"Nah, sekarang kau kutugaskan untuk menyusup ke kamar nomor 5. Ingat. Jangan sampai ketahuan ya…." Action figure itu pun mengangguk dan segera pergi.

"Hn?"

"Belum selesai Teme… Masih ada ini." Naruto memunculkan sebuah layar mencurigakan yang menampilkan lorong gedung ini. Tunggu! Layar itu menunjukkan pintu, dan masuk ke dalam pintu tersebut… Apa sih?

"Semua yang dilihat oleh mata boneka tadi, dapat kita lihat melalui layar ini. Kita juga bisa mendengar suara yang tertangkap oleh telinga si boneka. Bagaimana? Ini peralatan detektif yang keren kan?" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus, kemudian mengacak rambut kekasihnya, "Hn. Kau pintar Dobe."

"_Sebenarnya apa yang orang itu inginkan dari bocah kuning itu ayah?"_ suara familiar itu memancing kedua pasang permata beda warna itu untuk menatap layar yang kini diletakkan di meja.

"Sai?" pekik Naruto.

"Untuk apa dia datang kemari…" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"_Tentu saja dia ingin mengambil kekuatan Kyuubi."_

'dheggg'

Suara pria tua bangkotan itu membuat Sang Pangeran melirik cemas kekasihnya yang terlihat syok. Siapa yang menginginkan kekuatan Kyuubi dalam dirinya?

"_Lalu setelahnya?"_

"_Tentu saja membunuh anak itu. Bahkan tidak masalah jika anak itu mati sebelum tuan Orochimaru mengambil Kyuubi."_

"_Maksud ayah? Tuan Orochimaru masih bisa mengambil Kyuubi walau anak itu sudah mati?"_

"_Tentu… Bukankah itu hebat?"_

"_Tuan Orochimaru memang banyak maunya. Hahaha." _Balas Sai garing. Bibirnya masih saja terlihat menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

"_Akan kuceritakan padamu tentang sesuatu… Ini akan membuatmu semakin ingin mendapatkan pemuda itu."_

Perkataan Danzou itu mengawali sebuah kisah yang didengarkan dengan saksama oleh putranya, juga oleh kedua pemuda lainnya. Kisah yang sama seperti yang diceritakan Madara di depan seluruh Uchiha – kecuali Sasuke – dan keempat pengawal kepercayaannya, serta menantu dan pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki….

Kisah yang membuat Sang Pangeran menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

.

.

**Kembali ke 'saat ini'**

**Di Taman Konoha**

"Ingat Dobe. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau akan tetap berada di sampingku. Ok?" entah mengapa, Sasuke mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan lemah.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau adalah seorang iblis yang memiliki kekuatan." Lagi-lagi anggukan itu ditunjukkan.

Sayap hitam Sang Uchiha Terpilih mulai terlihat. Dia pun memeluk erat pinggang Sang Pewaris Kyuubi sambil memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah lubang hitam mencurigakan yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kau siap?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Pegangan yang kuat!"

Lengan tan itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Sang pangeran pun meluncur memasuki portal menuju Night Kingdom.

Perjalanan yang tidak meninggalkan kesan apapun, karena yang sedari tadi dilewati adalah tempat dengan warna gelap yang tidak terlalu jelas.

'CRASHHHH!'

"Sial!" Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Saat ini di belakang mereka terlihat sebuah burung besar yang ditunggangi oleh dua orang laki-laki, Danzou dan Sai. Dan mereka baru saja menyerang Sasuke dengan anak panah berwarna - pink?

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya memandang anak panah yang hampir mengenai punggungnya. Anak panah mencurigakan yang ujung mata panahnya meneteskan cairan pekat berwarna hijau. Racun kah?

'Ahh! Bukan!'

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Kalian pikir bisa lolos dari kami? Dasar pangeran stupid!" teriak Danzou sok pake bahasa Inggris.

'Bruaggghh!'

Suara nista ini menandakan mereka telah keluar dari portal. Tapi karena adanya gangguan, mereka mendarat bukan di dalam istana. Melainkan di dekat gerbang istana.

"Cih! Sial. Belum sampai di dalam!"

"Kena kalian!" suara rebut ini seakan memancing beberapa iblis yang berada di sekitar TKP datang mendekat.

"Dobe. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Dobe!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya yang terlihat menahan sakit.

"Okaeri… Pangeran." Senyum yang berbeda ditunjukkan Sai kepada Sasuke. Senyum yang terlihat seakan ingin melahap Sasuke.

Kisame yang kebetulan berada disana dan melihat keadaan yang tidak baik ini pun langsung melaporkannya kepada Sang Raja.

"Teme…" Naruto membuka sedikit matanya, "Kakiku terkilir…"

"Semua baik-baik saja Dobe. Ada aku." Sasuke menggendong Naruto ala bridal style. Ia masih memasang posisi siaga.

"Katakan! Apa yang kalian inginkan." Bentak Sasuke dengan nada yang kelewat datar (?) Matanya mulai memerah. Bukan karena iritasi, melainkan karena ia tengah mengaktifkan Sharingan.

"Berikan bocah itu kepada kami, lalu kami akan melepasmu. Bagaimana?"

"Cih. Dalam mimpimu. Bangkotan tua!"

"Ayah.. Kau memberikan penawaran yang salah." Senyum nista itu kembari terikur di bibir Sai.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja?" tanpa diduga Sai telah berada di belakang Sasuke. Dia langsung menarik tubuh Naruto.

"Aaaghhhhh! Lepaskan bodoh!" Naruto berteriak keras.

'Apa? Mana yang salah? Kenapa Dobe sampai berteriak seperti itu?'

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari apa yang salah. Dobenya berteriak kesakitan, padahal Sai tidak terlalu kuat menarik tubuhnya.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Teme.. Ughh! Tolong…." Darah segar mengalir dari pinggang Naruto, tepat di tempat tangan Sai berada.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Lepaskan Dobeku!" bentak Sasuke kasar. Ia mencoba menyerang Sai. Tapi gagal. Konsentrasinya sudah terpecah.

Sebagian besar pikirannya dikuasai oleh Naruto yang kesakitan dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tidak! Naruto tidak boleh terluka!

"Kau!" mata Sharingan Sasuke terlihat berbeda. Tiga koma itu berputar semakin cepat dan mulai menyatu di tengah. Tubuhnya pun mulai mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

"Sasuke!" teriakan sang ayah yang baru saja tiba pun diabaikan.

Mikoto memeluk erat lengan Fugaku. Hatinya tidak tega melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Anaknya tengah menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya yang terlihat kesakitan. Pinggang sang calon menantu terlihat mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Keadaan Sasuke yang tengah dikuasai emosi membangkitkan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan yang ada dalam dirinya. Hal ini menambah buruk keadaan Naruto. Aura kegelapan dari tubuh Sasuke memperparah luka di pinggang Naruto.

Sementara Sai yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum senang. Dieratkannya cengkraman di pinggang pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Ghaaahhhh! HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan sang kekasih seakan menyadarkan Sasuke. Aura kegelapan seakan berhenti menguar dari tubuhnya. Namun mata Mangekyou Sharingannya masih aktif dan menatap nyalang pemuda yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Sayang sekali. Panah cintaku tadi meleset… Seandainya berhasil mengenaimu, pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

'Bruaaghh!'

Sai memukul tengkuk Naruto hingga ia pingsan. Tanpa diduga, dia menyentak kasar tubuh Naruto hingga terlepas dari Sasuke, kemudian memanggulnya seakan Naruto adalah sekarung beras yang siap dijual.

"Kenapa Pangeran? Kau tidak menyangka kalau aku akan melakukan ini ya?" Danzou mendekati anaknya yang masih saja tersenyum. Mengalahkan Uchiha terkuat itu memang sangat mudah bila menggunakan si pirang sebagai umpan – sekaligus target –. Emosi Sasuke yang masih labil serta analisisnya yang – lagi-lagi – kurang tepat membuat mereka berada dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya.

"Kembalikan putraku!" Minato berlari ke arah kedua makhluk sialan yang telah melukai putra kesayangannya itu. Di tangan kanannya terlihat pusaran angin yang berputar tajam dan siap menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Hentikan! Mereka akan membunuh Naruto!" teriak Sang Pangeran mencoba menghentikan aksi calon ayah mertuanya.

"Mati kau Danzou!" Minato mengabaikan peringatan Sasuke.

"Aaghhh!"

"Sasuke!"

"Pangeran!"

Teriakan Sang Pangeran serta pekikan Mikoto dan beberapa 'penonton' menandai adanya salah satu dari mereka yang terluka.

Ya.

Sasuke terluka. Dengan nekatnya ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menghentikan jurus Minato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh!"

"Maaf 'ayah'. Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini. Aku juga yang akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya.

"Biarkan. Aku. Yang. Menyelamatkannya." Sasuke mulai bangkit. Bola matanya yang sempat menghitam kembali menunjukkan Mangekyou Sharingan.

Mata tajam itu berhasil 'membekukan' semua orang. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat menghentikan Sasuke. Beginikah kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan itu?

"Aku ingin kalian mengembalikan Naruto dalam keadaan hidup!"

"Tentu saja Pangeran…" Sai tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan Naruto kepada Danzou. Kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kami tidak akan membunuh anak ini… Asalkan –" sai menarik dagu Sasuke, kemudian meniadakan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Semua mata terbelalak melihat aksi tak terduga yang dilakukan sepupu jauh Uchiha ini. Dia – mencium Sasuke?

Pangeran diam mematung. Tidak melawan, tidak juga membalas. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sai selanjutnya. Sasuke membiarkan Sai melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

" – kau menikah denganku." Senyum aneh itu terukir kembali. Bisikan di tengah ciuman sepihak itu jelas terdengar oleh semua orang.

Kini Fugaku, Minato dan yang lainnya dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Orochimaru dan para anteknya. Dengan begini, mereka akan mendapatkan Kyuubi, sekaligus memegang kekuasaan di Night Kingdom – jika Sasuke menyetujui permintaan Sai.

Kekuatan Orochimaru akan sempurna, kemudian Namikaze tidak lagi memiliki pewaris kekuatan rubah berekor Sembilan, dan dengan masuknya Sai dalam keluarga Uchiha akan menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha, baik cepat ataupun lambat. Dunia Langit akan segera menjadi 'milik' Orochimaru.

Bagi Sai, ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan karena ia memang menyukai Sasuke sejak awal.

Sebuah rencana yang sangat sempurna.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?

Menyetujui penawaran Sai dengan taruhan kehancuran Night Kingdom secara penuh,

Atau menolak permintaan Sai dengan bayaran nyawa Naruto, namun masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan Dunia Langit dari kehancuran total?

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

.

Ahh selesai juga…

Ini chap yang paling berat yang pernah Kyuu buat. Beneran deh. Ini dirombak berkali-kali

Tapi tetep aja jadinya gini =_=

Sempet ketawa juga liat namanya Tsunade :p

Disini Kyuu coba menyajikan sejarah Dunia Langit yang ada di pikiran Kyuu. Susah banget milih kalimatnya…

Sasuke: bilang aja lu bego! Brings*k juga lu pake nyuruh si jontor nyium gue! Mau lu apa hah?

Kyuu: ampun Sas.. Emang harus gini

Sai: gue kan suka Naru-chan! Kenapa gue nyium si ayam?

Kyuu: disini lu suka Sasuke! Titik

Sasuke: pokoknya bayaran gue nambah! Gue butuh banyak duit buat nraktir ramen si Dobe biar ga ngambek! Liat tuh Dobe nganbek! *nunjuk2 toilet umum

Kyuu: I – iya deh Sas… *ga berkutik

Ehmm.. Kyuu juga nyoba nampilin hubungan aneh antara FugaMina. Mereka udah pada punya istri, tapi yah… kaya tadi itu. (para lansia itu udah pada tidur, jadi ga ada yang protes :D)

Kyuu juga nyoba nampilin bahwa Sasuke tuh ga selamanya jenius

Sasu: kampr*t lu Peng! Gue keliatan goblok banget =_=

Sasuke bukan nglakuin hal konyol dan nista yang bikin ngakak, tapi nglakuin hal yang membahayakan jiwa semua iblis…

Pokoknya Gara-gara Naruto terluka, pikiran Sasuke langsung buyar. Sifatnya yang overprotective membuat si ayam satu ini Cuma mikirin Naruto. Ga peduli sama yang lain.

Hahaha semoga tersampaikan.

Kyuubi chap depan muncul!

Ehmmm…

Jangan lupa baca "**If I were The Rain" **yah… and jangan lupa kasih saran juga.

Kyuu suka fic itu soalnya *bletakkk

.

Ok kita bales review!

.

**Kuroi Akuma:** trims pujiannya

Maaf ya Kuma-san. Di chap ini berat banget sih…

Hahaha. Ga apa-apa kan Kuma-san?

Kuroi Akuma-san: gue AKUMA! Bukan beruang!

Ahh maaf maaf jadi inget chap 1 saya… maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk

Pertanyaannya udah terjawab kan :D

.

**ttixz lone cone bebe**: huaaa… ternyata bebe-san tidak meninggalkan Kyuu *nangis geje

ini ada scene FugaMina. Aneh sih… Hahaha Kyuu coba menyampaikan hubungan mereka yang aneh sih :p

Makasih ya be-san udah menemani Kyuu selama ini.. *plakk

Bebe-san: ngomongin apa lih?

.

**Ace Sam Luffy**: iya tuh mereka geje banget (loh?)

Ni Kyuu bales kan

Makasih untuk dukungannya yahh

Chap kemaren tegang banget..

Yang sekarang aneh banget.. iya gak sih? o_O'a

.

**-vent**: iya senpai..

kan kalo manusia ciuman sama iblis bisa jadi iblis juga :D

aduh.. gimana ya ini hasil pertarungannya?

Ahaha sasuke ga bisa konsen sih.. kalah duluan dia =_=

Padahal belum beneran battle

Payah ahh sasu!

Sasuke: lu ngomong apa, hah?

Kyuu: enggak kok Sas.. eheheh *merinding dangdut

.

**tsukihime akari**: iya nih…

gimana ya.. tiap nulis nama Sai, bawaannya pengen jadiin dia pelawak sih "p

eheheh…

gimana aksi Sai di chap ini?

Suka gak?

Sai: suka lah.. gue kan keren

.

**fujiwara eimi**: umm secara teori sih iya.

Tapi tergantung siapa yang jadi lawannya juga sih.

Kaya di chap ini, sasuke jadi keliatan lemaaahhh banget *buaghh (ditonjok Sasu)

.

**sasunaru4ever:** ok deh tim tam..

eh tam tam ^^

tamtam: lagi lagi lu seenak jidat! Berani lu sama gue?

Kyuu: go – gomennn *bungkuk2

Trims yah dukungannya :D

.

**Meg chan**: ummm bukan gitu sih..

Tapi di chap ini udah dijelasin kan ^^

Sasunaru vs danzousai ada di chap ini :D

Sebenarnya ini pra-battle mereka

Besok yang akan datang, mereka akan beneran battle :3

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: aduhhh gimana ya..

Chap ini pasti bakal bikin Kaga-san ngamuk sama Kyuu *ngumpet di kolong meja

Sasu: yo! Mari saya bantu menghajar pengetik abal ini

Naru: jangan lah Teme.. Kasian kan dia.. Tar wajah gantengnya bisa ancur

Sasu: i- iya deh Dobe.. *nurut, takut Naru ngambek lagi

.

**Hatakehanahungry**: ini diceritain fugamina :D

Aduh senpai satu-satu dong… sekarang fugamina, nezt chap baru Kyuubi. Ok ok ok *maksa

Kalo mikoto sih normal normal aja kayanya… belum keliatan nih :p

Wow curhat sama Kiyu bayarpake review lohhh *buaghhh

Ps: adegan yang mana? Yang kemaren kan di apartemen sumua…

Yang mana senpai? Yang mana….? *jadi penasaran sendiri

.

.Yoshh! Akhirnya selesai juga balesnya :D *pegel

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya ya…

Kyuu seneng banget ada yang sudi baca fic abal Kyuu ini *terharu

Jangan lupa baca "**If I were The Rain**" yah… and jangan lupa kasih saran juga.

Kyuu suka fic itu soalnya *bletakkk

.

**Akhir kata..**

**REVIEW please **


	9. Chapter 9

"Kami tidak akan membunuh anak ini… Asalkan –" Sai menarik dagu Sasuke, kemudian meniadakan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Semua mata terbelalak melihat aksi tak terduga yang dilakukan sepupu jauh Uchiha ini. Dia – mencium Sasuke?

Pangeran diam mematung. Tidak melawan, tidak juga membalas. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sai selanjutnya. Sasuke membiarkan Sai melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

" – kau menikah denganku." Senyum aneh itu terukir kembali. Bisikan di tengah ciuman sepihak itu jelas terdengar oleh semua orang.

Kini Fugaku, Minato dan yang lainnya dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Orochimaru dan para anteknya. Dengan begini, mereka akan mendapatkan Kyuubi, sekaligus memegang kekuasaan di Night Kingdom – jika Sasuke menyetujui permintaan Sai.

Kekuatan Orochimaru akan sempurna, kemudian Namikaze tidak lagi memiliki pewaris kekuatan rubah berekor Sembilan, dan dengan masuknya Sai dalam keluarga Uchiha akan menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha, baik cepat ataupun lambat. Dunia Langit akan segera menjadi 'milik' Orochimaru.

Bagi Sai, ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan karena ia memang menyukai Sasuke sejak awal.

Sebuah rencana yang sangat sempurna.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?

Menyetujui penawaran Sai dengan taruhan kehancuran Night Kingdom secara penuh,

Atau menolak permintaan Sai dengan bayaran nyawa Naruto, namun masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan Dunia Langit dari kehancuran total?

.

.

**Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**ItaDei**

**SasuSai**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: abal, geje, membingungkan, typo, mis-typo, banyak percakapan, alur kilat, ga banget :"**

**.**

**Chap 9: Sasuke's Decision**

**(a Big Plan)**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" terlihat seorang pria raven berkuncir tengah berdiri tegak sambil menatap tajam pemuda yang terlihat 5 tahun lebih muda darinya. Mata yang tadinya serupa onyx itu berubah merah, penuh amarah. Bisa-bisanya sang adik 'membekukan' gerakan Itachi cs hanya untuk membiarkan Sai dan Danzou pergi membawa Naruto.

"Hn." Gumam Uchiha Terkuat yang baru saja melakukan hal Terbodoh itu. Apakah begini cara otak Sasuke yang jenius itu bekerja? Bahkan Shikamaru pun tidak dapat menganalisis dan menemukan alasan Sang Pangeran melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Mungkinkah ke-dobe-an Naruto telah menular?

"Mangekyou Sharingan membuatmu menjadi sangat kuat. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan hal seenak pantat ayammu tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perbuatanmu itu!"

"Tenanglah… Dia pasti punya alasan." Deidara coba menenagkan suaminya yang hampir meledak karena ulah sang adik.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau Mangekyou Sharingan bisa digunakan untuk hal seperti itu…" gumam Madara lirih.

"Hyuuga?" panggil Fugaku.

"Semua 'penonton' sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga duo pengacau dan – Naruto…" kalimat Neji sedikit terdengar ragu pada bagian terakhir. Ia juga merasa –sangat- penasaran dengan tindakan pemuda berambut aneh itu.

17 menit yang lalu, Danzo dan Sai baru saja meninggalkan tempat ini sambil membawa Naruto –setelah Sai menyelesaikan ciuman sepihaknya tentu. Tiga menit kemudian,Sasuke menghentikan aksi 'pembekuan' terhadap gerakan keluarga dan para pengawalnya. Tidak mau membuat penghuni Night Kingdom bertambah 'berisik', Fugaku memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin membunuh anakku atau apa?" azure Minato berubah merah. Ditatapnya tajam pemuda kurang ajar bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tou –"

"Kau tidak pantas memanggilku seperti itu Uchiha!" potong Minato keras.

"Membawa kabur Naruto tanpa seijinku, membahayakan nyawanya dengan pergi dari Night Kingdom tanpa alasan dan persiapan yang jelas/ Dan sekarang kau membiarkan si bangkotan penuh keriput itu membawa anakku pergi?"

Sasuke diam mendengar ceramah kilat dari Sang Yellow Flash. Benar dia ceroboh saat memutuskan mengajak Dobe-nya kabur ke dunia manusia tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Uchiha dan Namikaze di masa lalu.

Sementara itu, Itachi merasa sedikit tersinggung setelah mendengar kata 'keriput' mengalun jelas dari bibir Sang Raja Matahari (lohh?)

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada putraku, aku akan membunuhmu!" Kushina menggenggam erat lengan suaminya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak pantas berkata seperti itu. Membunuh Sasuke hanya akan memperparah keadaan.

Mendengar kalimat bernada ancaman itu pun, Fugaku sama sekali tidak ingin membela anak kesayangannya. Minato benar, Sasuke sangat ceroboh dan bodoh dalam hal ini. Ia tahu betul, perasaan Minato sedang carut-marut, jadi percuma saja berdebat dengannnya untuk saat ini.

"Ano, Itachi-sama. Para Akatsuki dan orang-orang yang tadi Itachi-sama sebutkan sudah datang. Mereka sedang menunggu di ruang utama." Bisik Kiba kepada Sang Raja setelah ia 'menerjemahkan' gonggongan Akamaru yang terdengar samar dari dalam istana.

"Biar aku yang kesana. Kalian pasti masih ingin berada di tempat ini…" gumam Deidara sambil berjalan menjauh dari TKP yang dihiasi darah Naruto itu.

"Hn."

"Kushina. Kita bantu Deidara menjelaskan semua kepada mereka…" Mikoto menarik pelan lengan sahabatnya yang masih saja menunduk dan beberapa kali terlihat mengusap air matanya. Kushina hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Mikoto.

"Sabaku, Inuzuka … Aku meminta kalian untuk mejaga mereka bertiga!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara yang kelewat rendah. Semua orang jelas tahu bahwa ini adalah aksi pengusiran-tak-langsung.

"Ha'i.. Sasuke-sama!"

Mereka semua terdiam. Menunggu para uke dan istri tercinta masuk ke istana.

"Aku memang bertindak bodoh." Onyx Sasuke menatap ceceran darah Naruto yang terlihat masih basah.

"Kalau saja kalian tahu apa yang dimasukkan Sai ke dalam tubuh Naruto, mungkin kalian akan mengerti." Sasuke menyentuh darah kekasihnya dengan telapak tangan, kemudian mengangkatnya, membuat Neji, Shikamaru dan Minato serta ketiga Uchiha senior mendekat dan menatap lekat darah itu.

'Aku tidak ingin calon ayah mertuaku membenciku. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menjelaskannya.' Tahu kan siapa yang mikir kaya' gini? =_=

"Ti – tidak mungkin! I – ini.. Aku pasti salah lihat. Byakugan!" gagap Neji. Ia bahkan tidak mempercayai penglihatan byakugan-nya. Aktif – nonaktif – aktif – nonaktif .. berulang kali pemuda Hyuuga itu memastikan, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Bau ini – " Itachi menatap tajam adiknya, "benda itu.. Seperti milikku."

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi. 'Dia bilang apa? 'milikku' ? dia punya benda seperti ini?'

"Tidak salah lagi.. Ini pasti.." Ucapan Itachi sedikit menggantung.

"Pasti?" Sasuke membeo dengan nada datar. Malu dong kalau ketahuan dia sedang penasaran…

"Aku memilikinya… Ini pasti benda itu!" pekik Sang Raja lebay.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mendramatisir keadaan? Kau membuatku malu memiliki anak sepertimu…" ohh kejam sekali Papa Fuga.. (Fuga: Ogah gue punya anak kaya' elu!)

:Bau ini…"

"Hn?"

"Pasti ini sejenis –" Itachi menghela nafas. Entah penciumannya yang salah, atau darah calon adik iparnya benar-benar berbau seperti sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya.

Semua terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Sang Raja.

"Benda ini seperti…"

" –"

"Seperti …"

"Hn?"

"Seperti KRIM ANTI KERIPUT milikku!"

'GUBRAAKK'

Iblis-iblis penasaran itu pun gubrak berjamaah, tak terkecuali Madara dan Fugaku.

"Ck, Mendokusei. Bisakah kau menggunakan matamu saja? Sepertinya hidungmu sudah tidak beres." Shikamaru mencoba bangun sambil menguap.

'Bletakkk!'

"Aku benar-benar malu memiliki anak sepertimu!"

"Tou-san ~~ Kau menyakitiku!" protes Sang Raja sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sunggguh kejam papa Fuga..

"Lain kali pastikan bahwa krim anti keriputmu sudah rata sebelum kau keluar kamar!" Madara mengusap hidung cucunya kasar. Diusapkannya tangan itu di bahu sang cucu, meninggalkan noda berwarna putih-softpink. Aromanya sangat khas. Tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah krim anti keriput milik Itachi yang mengganggu penciuman sang pemilik keriput *buaghh (tampolled)

"Perhatikan baik-baik baka Aniki!"

"Hn."

Minato terdiam sambil menahan diri agar tidak ber-sweatdrop ria. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Itachi yang dulu imut-imut itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda konyol berkeriput. Poor Itachi …

"Ini bau racun?" Tanya pemuda berkuncir setelah –akhirnya- menyadari bau aneh di darah Naruto.

"Warnanya aneh…"

"Hn?" Mengeryitkan dahi, kemudian mengaktifkan sharingan-nya agar penglihatannya menajam adalah hal yang dilakukan ayah dari Uchiha Hideo itu.

"Kita tidak akan bisa membuat penawar untuk racun ini." Gumam Sasuke sambil tetap memandangi cairan merah kental yang bila dilihat lebih teliti, warnanya bersemburat hijau keunguuan dan mengeluarkan semacam asap ungu tipis berbau menyengat

"Sai bisa membuat racun seperti ini?"

"Orochimaru…" sahut Madara menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuga muda.

"Iblis sekuat apapun tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak kalau sudah berurusan dengan racun. Benda itu akan merusak system kekebalan tubuh dan langsung menggerogiti organ tubuh satu per satu hingga si iblis kehabisan tenaga dan …" pemuda ber-IQ lebih dari dua ratus itu sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apalagi ini adalah racun dari sang ahli pembuat racun.. sungguh merepotkan."

"Kalau tidak segera diberi penawar, Naruto akan … Tidak!" Minato mulai sedikit memahami jalan pikiran pemuda yang telah mengeklaim dirinya sebagai menantu Namikaze itu.

"Bagaimana jika Sai tidak memberi penawar kepada Naruto?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi baka Aniki…" Sasuke menyeringai ke arah sang kakak.

"Si udel bodong itu pasti sangat mengharapkan jawaban 'Ya' dariku. Dan dia akan menjaga agar Dobeku tetap hidup demi mendengar jawaban itu. Dia percaya bahwa jika Naruto tetap hidup, aku akan menerima tawarannya."

"Huh.. Pangeran terlalu percaya diri." Gumam Neji tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja akan seperti itu. Dia sudah terjerat oleh pesonaku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tahu itu." semua iblis yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung sweatdrops kuadrat. Bagaimanapun juga.., ini terlalu narsis untuk ukuran Sasuke yang biasanya –sok- cool dan arogan.

"Lagipula, Sai akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan jawaban 'Ya' dariku. Sama seperti aku yang akan melakukan apapun agar Naruto bisa selamat." Sasuke tersenyum miris. Memang hal yang ia lakukan ini cukup membingungkan dan membuat keluarganya bertanya-tanya. Tapi… Ini adalah keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat penawar untuk racun ini kan? Setidaknya belum…" sharingan itu nampak tidak cocok dipadukan dengan senyum miris di bibir Sasuke, "Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkan mereka membawa Naruto pergi. Agar ia bisa tetap hidup." Pangeran mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap iblis di depannya satu per satu.

Mereka semua terdiam, namun masih terlihat rona-tidak-terima dari wajah mereka.

Sasuke menghela Nafas. "Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Naruto."

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan Orochimaru menguasai tempat ini dan menjadikan para iblis sebagai 'budak'nya? Semua makhluk di Dunia Langit tidak berarti bagimu… Begitu kan?"

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke mantab. Membuat semuanya terbelalak kaget. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kata itulah yang akan keluar dari bibir si Uchiha bungsu.

Ia bahkan tidak memberikan sedikitpun penyangkalan atas hipotesis Shikamaru dan secara blak-blakan membenarkan ucapan pemuda Nara itu.

"Kau – "

"Kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Dobe, aku pasti akan membiarkan kalian tersiksa, bahkan mati demi mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sang Raja yang hendak protes. Mangekyou Sharingannya kembali beraksi dan membekukan gerakan para Uchiha senior yang ingin menamparnya, Neji dan Shikamaru yang seakan ingin membunuhnya, bahkan Minato yang sedari tadi tidak melakukan apapun juga ikut tidak bisa bergerak.

"Beraninya kau membahayakan semua orang demi duren bodoh itu!" Neji memberontak, kendali dirinya pun lepas. Minato yang mendengar sebutan 'duren bodoh' yang ditujukan untuk anaknya, seakan tak peduli. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap tidak ingin mempertaruhkan Dunia Langit dan para iblis di dalamnya. Itu terlalu egois…

"Aku ingin menjawab 'Ya'. Tapi Naruto memaksaku berkata 'Tidak'." Pemilik rambut solid pantat ayam itu mendongak, menatap langit biru tanpa awan yang baru pertama ia lihat di Night Kingdom.

"Dia membuatku menyadari 'ikatan' yang selama ini kuabaikan. Ikatan dalam keluargaku..," iris merah itu menatap teduh ketiga seniornya.

" – ikatan antara aku dan kalian…" kali ini giliran Neji dan Shikamaru yang mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat Mangekyou Sharingan dengan sorot sendu.

"Dobe bilang semua orang memiliki ikatan seperti itu…"

Lagi-lagi semua terdiam. Pangeran super egois yang sedingin es itu mengatakan ucapan hangat seperti ini? Unbelievable

"Dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkannya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu?" Tanya Madara tegas. Cucunya sudah beranjak dewasa ternyata.

"Teentu saja rambut pantat ayam. Apa lagi?"

'dziiingg~~~~~'

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Raja yang entah kenapa sejak tadi seolah berkata bunuh-aku-sekarang-juga.

"Aku benar-benar malu…"

"Hahaha.. Berhenti melawak Aniki. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat lucu." Tawa garing terdengar begitu krispi di telinga Itachi.

"Hn. Satu yang ingin ku pastikan Otouto." Nada serius itu mulai mengalun dari bibir Sang Raja.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi kan?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke mulai menghentikan aksi pembekuan itu.

"Kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu, eh?" Shika ngulet geje.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, beri tahu kami." Emosi pemuda tanpa pupil itu sudah mulai stabil.

"Aku tidak ingin rencana yang kau buat membahayakan para penghuni Dunia Langit."

"Tenang saja Tou-san.. aku tidak akan melakukannya…"

' – mungkin.' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati. Matanya yang telah kembali serupa onyx menatap penuh harap pria berjubah panjang dengan aksen lidah api itu.

"Beri tahu kami rencanamu."

"Satu syarat untuk itu.." semua menatap heran mendengar gumaman Sang Pangeran.

"Kalian harus percaya padaku." Sebuah kalimat ambigu yang hamper mustahil diucapkan oleh seorang Sasuke di depan banyak orang.

"Hn."

"Baiklah."

"Ok Otouto ~"

Setelah semua memberikan persetujuannya. Sasuke member isyarat untuk mengikutinya masuk ke istana. "Kita akn membutuhkan bantuan orang-orang yang sedang ditemui Dei-nii."

Mereka pun mengikuti langkah Sang Pangeran.

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai mempercayai Uchiha Terpilih yang suka melakukan hal seenaknya itu.

.

.

"Ughh.. Si – aaaaalll ! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Hehh bibir jontor! Dimana kau? Beraninya kau mengikatku seperti ini…"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai di kedua lengan dan kakinya. Tangannya diikat menjadi satu, digantungkan di langit-langit sebuah ruangan lembab yang dilapisi sel baja.

Kakinya pun diikat menjadi satu, digantungi rantai yang terlihat sangat berat yang terhubung dengan lantai. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu hampir tidak bisa bergerak.

"Aghh… Si – siaaalll! " Naruto merintih pelan, daerah pinggangnya masih terasa perih. Tenaganya pun seolah tak bisa digunakan secara maksimal.

"Hallooo… Kau sudah bangun ya?" terlihat seberkas cahaya mendekati pintu jeruji itu. Perlahan namun pasti, sosok di belakang cahaya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, menembus sel-sel baja itu tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Tubuhnya seakan terbuat dari cairan kental berwarna hitam.

"Kau! Bibir jontor! Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" teriak pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan Naru.. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku mau memberimu sedikit penawar racun." Sai tersenyum. Digantungkannya lilin menyala yang dibawanya di dinding, kemudian kembali berdiri di hadapan Sang Pewaris Kyuubi.

'Racun? Jadi rasa sakit di pinggangku tadi akibat racun?'

"Sial!" umpat Naruto lirih. Tubuhnya kembali terasa lemas.

"Kau memang bernasib sial karena berada di sini." Jemari berkulit pucat Sai terlihat memainkan helaian pirang pemuda yang tengah tergantung lemas di depannya.

"Hhh.. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku.. Makhluk jontor!"

"Kau tidak sopan sekali, manis.."

'bugghhh'

Sai memukul perut Naruto sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda pirang itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Sa – Sasuke pasti akan menolongku. Uhukk…" Sapphire itu seakan berubah menjadi ruby.

"Dan kau..," Naruto menatap tajam putra tunggal dari Danzou, " – pasti akan dibinuhnya!"

"Hmm?" Sai menghentikan senyumannya. Ditatapnya sang Namikaze junior dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

"Khukhukhu…. Kau masih berharap seperti itu? Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi…"

"Dia pasti akan menolongku!"

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Tuan Namikaze.. Sasuke yang membiarkanku membawamu ke sini."

Naruto terdiam. Menatap mata onyx yang menyipit akibat sedang tersenyum itu. Nihil. Tidak ada kebohongan di mata itu.

"Dan dia …," Sai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

" – menciumku." Bisik Sai tepat di belakang telinga kiri si pemuda pirang.

'dhegg!'

Jantung pemuda yang kini bermata crimson itu seakan tertusuk bambu runcing.

'Teme… Menciumnya? Tidak! Dia pasti bohong kan? Tudak mungkin!'

"Tidak ada gunanya kan aku berbohong padamu?" seakan dapat membaca pikiran Naruto, Sai menjawab dengan santai.

Mungkin kalimat 'mencium' terlalu berlebihan. Tapi bagi Sai, menggunakan kalimat itu rasanya lebih menyenangkan.

"Dan sebentar lagi, aku akan menikah dengannya."

'dhegg deghh dheggg!'

Bukan hanya ditusuk bambu runcing, dada pemuda berkulit tan itu serasa diiris dan disayat berulang kali.

"Ini.. Bohong kan?"

'tes'

"Kau lucu sekali Sai. Hahaha.. Ini sangat lucu!"

'tes.. tes..'

Tawa garing itu terdengar beriringan dengan bunyi tetesan air mata Naruto.

Sai yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum.

Senyum mengejek itu jelas ditujukan kepada Naruto. Dia ingin bocah pirang itu merasakan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Diacuhkan Sasuke, juga saat kedatangan Naruto ke Night Kingdom… rasa sakit itu makin nyata karena onyx Sai sering menangkap gambar Sasuke yang tengah bersama Naruto.

"Sayangnya aku bukan pelawak." Senyum iblis mengiringi ucapan itu. Memang benar Sasuke belum memberikan jawaban apapun. Tapi Sai merasa sangat yakin bahwa jawaban yang besok akan didengarnya adalah 'Ya'. Karena jika sampai Sasuke menjawab 'Tidak'. Maka Sai tidak akan member naruto sisa penawar racun itu dan membiarkannya mati. Sasuke pasti akan menjawab 'Ya'. Putra Danzou ini memiliki rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi rupanya.

"Hmm.. Sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku tidur untuk menjaga kecantikan kulitku. Kalian! Awasi dia baik-baik."

"Ha'i. Sai-sama.."

'Suara itu…'

Naruto mendongak mendengar 'koor' yang menyahut perintah Sai. Iris ruby itu mencari-cari sumber suara familiar yang baru saja tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"K – kalian?" mata sang Namikaze membulat setelah menangkap bayangan 5 orang yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya. Bukannya meraka ada di Dunia Manusia? Bagaimana mungkin mereka sampai disini?

"Wow.. Kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya? Bagus deh .. "

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada teman-temanku, hah?" pemilik raven cepak tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan konyol Naruto.

'Mata itu… ternyata bukan hanya Sakura, Lee dan yang lainnya juga berada di bawah kendali Sai.'

"Ada deh.. Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ~~" Sai mulai berjalan menjauh, menaiki anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu berpola lengkungan-lengkungan aneh.

"Satu lagi," Sai menghentikan langkahnya di anak tangga ke lima, " kau harus melawan mereka jika ingin keluar dari sini. Menyenangkan bukan? Melawan temanmu sendiri ..?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, pemuda yang hobi mengekspose udel itu berjalan santai meninggalkan tempat lembab itu.

"Nee Sakura. Kau bisa mendengarku?" ruby itu mulai kembali ke wujudnya yang semula, sapphire.

Nihil. Gadis berambut pink itu tetap berada pada jarak 10 cm di luar sel, berdiri kaku membelakangi Naruto.

"Lee.. Ino! Chouji! Kalian hanya bercanda kan? Ayolah… tanganku mulai sakit." Ketiga orang itu pun berada dalam posisi yang sama seperti si gadis bermarga Haruno/

"Ten-ten?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menghela nafas berat.

"Huh… Percuma. Mereka tidak bisa mendengarku/" sapphire itu menyendu.

"Hu'uhh.. Percuma!"

"Lagi pula, racun sialan itu membuatku tidak bisa menggunakan tenagaku. Bagaimana bisa aku keluar dari sini.. Menyebalkaaaaaannn!" teriak putra dari pasangan MinaKushi frustasi.

"Hehh! Kau ingin membuatku tuli ya?"

"Diam! Aku tidak ada urusan dengan –" suara protes Naruto terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Didongakkannya kepala duren yang ia miliki, sapphirenya menyapu tiap jengkal ruangan itu.

'Mereka semua masih tetap diam…' bulu kuduk pemuda tan itu mulai meremang saat mendapati Lee dan yang lainnya masih dalam posisi semula.

'Suara berat ala om-om.. Punya siapa?'

'Ohh ayolah… Ini pasti hanya halusinasi.'

"Aku bukan halusinasi. Aku ini nyata. Dasar bocah!"

.

.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Kau tahu Pangeran, aku sangat benci menunggu." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah. Sekilas, ia sangat mirip dengan Gaara, tapi jika diperhatikan, mereka sangat berbeda. Salah satu yang membedakannya adalah pemuda ini tidak memiliki kanji 'ai' di jidatnya.

"Bersabarlah Sasori." Gumam Deidara seraya bermain dengan putranya. Dulu, ia juga merupakan anggota Akatsuki.

Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil 'Sasori' itu pun kini lebih memilih memainkan kugutsu-nya. Akasuna no Sasori adalah seorang puppet master, sama seperti Kankuro, kakak kandung dari Sabaku no Gaara.

"Haahh… Bisa-bisanya ia tidur." Bisik Kiba saat melihat sang kekasih tengah terlelap.

Sudah tiga jam lebih sejak Sasuke dan rombongannya tiba di ruangan ini. Selama itu pula tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir Sang Pangeran.

"Hei Neji. Kira-kira apa yang direncanakan Sasuke-sama?"

"Entahlah… Predikat 'Pangeran Penuh Kejutan' itu sepertinya masih akan melekat padanya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?"

"Berapa lama lagi mereka harus menunggu Otouto?" pemuda ber'keriput' tipis itu menepuk pelan pundak adiknya. Mungkinkah rencana yang dibuat sang adik adalah rencana yang terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan?

"Hn."

Minato menatap tajam calon menantunya. Di mata azure-nya, wajah tenang itu seakan sedang menanggung beban yang sangat berat.

"Baiklah…" Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia akan segera menjelaskan rencana yang sedari tadi melayang-layang di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku bagi kalian ke dalam dua tim." Aura pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu berubah, menjadi aura kewibawaan yang seakan menghipnotis semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Membuat mereka dengan suka rela memperhatikan setiap gerak Sang Pangeran. Ia memang benar-benar ditakdirkan menjadi seorang 'Pemimpin'.

"Tim satu adalah tim yang bertugas berjaga di istana. Kalian berempat!" onyx itu dengan tenang melirik pasangan NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba.

"Kalian tetap berada di istana bersamaku." Mereka mengangguk, termasuk Shikamaru yang masih setengah tertidur.

"Tim dua menjalankan misi pencarian. Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Kakuzu, Hidan."

"Ha'i!" jawab mereka hamper bersamaan.

"Kalian bertugas mencari Naruto-ku!"

"Hn? Apa maksudmu Otouto?"

"Diamlah keriput! Aku belum selesai." Bentak Sasuke kepada kakaknya.

Sementara itu, Minato masih saja menatap lurus Uchiha bungsu itu. Air mukanya begitu penuh tekad dan sangat yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Sebagai pemimpin Akatsuki, Pein tetap berada di sini."

"Hmm." Gumam Pein sedikit ragu. Bukankah dia adalah Ketua Akatsuki – sebuah organisasi pencari informasi yang didirikan oleh Uchiha Madara? Kenapa malah Kakuzu dan Hidan yang mendapat misi berbahaya seperti itu?

"Kisame dan Zetsu bergabung dengan Tim dua."

"Ha'i."

"Sasori, Kankuro. Aku butuh kalian di istana." Sambung Sasuke lantang.

"Masing-masing sudah mendapatkan tugas?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi.

"Ano.. Sasuke-sama –"

"Kau, Konan. Bergabung dengan Pein. Agar tidak mencurigakan." Potong si pantat ayam sebelum konan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Beberapa mengeryitkan dahi saat mendengar kalimat 'agar tidak mencurigakan' terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Ini berarti formasi tim satu dan tim dua sudah diperhitungkan matang-matang.

" Aku hampir lupa denganmu. Temari tetap berada di istana, Akamaru juga."

"Ha'i."  
>Sasuke menghela nafas beberapa kali. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan menyela dan jangan bertanya jika belum ku perintahkan!"<p>

"Temari. Anggota tim satu?" ekor mata Sang Pangeran melirik kakak perempuan Gaara.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Gaara, Neji, Kankuro dan aku. Dari Akatsuki ada Sasori, Pein serta Konan." Temari coba mengingat nama-nama anggota tim satu.

"Hinata. Tim dua."

"Ano.. Ada aku, Shino, Kakuzu, Kisame dan Zetsu, juga Hidan." Jawab adik dari Hyuuga Neji itu pelan.

"Bagus. Kau dan Aburame bertugas melacak keberadaan Naruto. Dan 'memandu' tim dua menuju ke sana. Selamatkan Naruto secepat yang kalian bisa."

"Ha'i." jawab mereka ragu. Bagaimanapun juga, pergi ke 'sarang' Orochimaru dengan formasi seperti ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi tentu saja, mereka belum berani bertanya.

"Zetsu. Dengan kemampuan 'berpindah'mu yang sangat cepat itu, kau memiliki tugas tambahan untuk memberi laporan ke istana. Apapun yang terjadi, langsung beri tahukan kepada Kankuro atau Sasori.

'Kankuro atau Sasori?' pertanyaan itu tak sempat di lontarkan jelmaan Venus Flytrap itu. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko menjadi Flytrap panggang akibat menyela penjelasan Sang Pangeran.

"Tim satu bertugas untuk 'bertundak biasa' di istana." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kecuali Sasori dan Kankuro berjaga di luar istana, seperti biasa. Selalu siaga dan siap menerima laporan dari Zetsu. Jadikan kagutsu kalian seperti wujud para anggota tim dua. Biarkan mereka masuk sekali atau dua kali ke ruang utama. Selebihnya biarkan mereka di luar. Aku tidak mau Orochimaru menyadari bahwa mereka palsu."

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan Orochimaru di ruang utama?"

"Bisakah Tou-san tidak bertanya dulu?" kedua onyx itu saling menatap tajam.

"Apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu di istana ini?" Fugaku tidak mempedulikan ultimatum anaknya. Rasa penasaran itu begitu memenuhi pikirannya. Dan lagi, anggota keluarga Uchiha tidak mendapat tugas apapun.

"Aku akan mengundangnya datang ke sini."

"Untuk?" Tanya Madara

"Aku.. "

Onyx Sang Uchiha Terpilih menatap Minato yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ucapannya. Mata itu seolah berkata 'maafkan aku Tou-san'. Seakan mengerti, Sang Yellow Flash menejamkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

" – akan menikah dengan Sai."

Minato menghela nafas berat. Dugaannya sangat tepat. Dia yang sedari tadi diam sudah menganalisin apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, semuanya terdiam.

Apakah mereka tidak salah dengar?

"Kau ini bicara apa, hah?" Itachi mulai bereaksi. Secepat kilat ia menyambar kerah baju sang adik dan mengangkatnya cukup tinggi.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Sai."

'bughh!'

Itachi memukul perut adiknya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Katakan sekali lagi! Baka Otouto!" teriak Sang Raja penuh amarah.

"Aku akan me –"

'buughh buaghh'

"Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan Itachi ke wajah adik kandungnya itu. Terlihat kejam, memang. Tapi semua iblis di ruangan itu menganggap hal ini cukup wajar. Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak mencoba melawan.

"Itachi… Hentikan!" wajah Mikoto berurai air mata, tangannya menarik-narik lengan sulungnya yang seakan ingin membunuh si bungsu.

"Kaa-san! Dia bertindak bodoh lagi! Menerima tawaran Sai. Sama saja menghancurkan semua yang kita miliki!"

"Hiks.. Kumohon.. jangan sakiti adikmu lagi."

"Itachi!" bentak sang ayah, sukses membuat Itachi menyadari bahwa Kaa-san kesayangannya tengah menangis. Ia pun menghentikan aksi kriminalnya.

"Hei.. kenapa kau ikut menangis, hmm?" Minato berbisik di telinga istrinya. Saat ini Kushina mulai mengusapi air mata di pipinya (lagi). Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Sasuke. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Deidara mendekat, bayi di gendongannya kini tak lagi tidur, onyx jernihnya menatap sang paman. Seakan mengerti keadaan pamannya, ia tersenyum manis, mencoba member 'semangat' sang paman ganteng *hoeekk (pengetik muntah)

Sasuke bangkit, diusapnya darah di sudut bibirnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Terima kasih.." gumam Sasuke sambil mengusap lembut kepala mungil Hideo.

"Bisakah kau tanggalkan amarahmu itu? Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Akhirnya Itachi mengangguk setuju. Ia pun coba mengendalikan dirinya.

"Jika kita mengadakan upacara pernikahan antara aku dan Sai. Orochimaru pasti akan menghadirinya. Benar kan, Shikamaru?" pewaris Mangekyou Sharingan itu mencoba meminta pendapat si nanas ber-IQ lebih dari 200 itu.

"Hoaahmm.. Kurasa begitu. Ini merupakan momen yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Orochimaru. Dia tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja."

"Selama ia meninggalkan 'sarang'nya, kita gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Formasi tim dua sudah sangat sempurna untuk itu."

"Tapi pangeran, mereka itu –"

"Kau benar Neji. Mereka jarang berada di istana, kemampuan mereka pun terlihat kurang mendukung untuk misi ini. Tapi itulah senjata kita." Sahut Sasuke cepat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian penuh makna.

"Jadi begitu.." Shikamaru tersenyum. Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari taktik yang akan digunakan iblis penyuka tomat ini.

"Hn."

"Bisakah kalian memberitahukan ini kepada kami juga?" komentar Kiba. Ia merasa sedikit kesal karena kekasihnya menikmati 'kesimpulan' yang ia dapat sendirian.

"Saat acara berlangsung, semuanya akan terlihat seperti biasa. Kita berempat sebagai pengawal Pangeran, Pein dan Konan yang bersama-sama, serta para iblis yang biasa terlihat berada di istana akan hadir dan sering berada di dekat keluarga kerajaan. Hinata, Zetsu dan para anggota tim dua yang memang jarang berada di dekat pangeran akan sesekali berada di dekat pangeran. Terlihat seperti memberi ucapan selamat.

Sementara itu Orochimaru yang merasa terlalu senang dengan keputusan Sasuke-sama akan datang ke tempat ini dan membawa para pengawal terbaiknya. Kemungkinan besar, yang tersisa di markasnya hanya sebagian kecil dari orang-orangnya. Saat ia tidak mendapati keadaan mencurigakan di istana, kewaspadaannya akan berkurang, saat itulah tim dua mulai bergerak. Masuk ke markasnya, kemudian secepat mungkin menyelamatkan Naruto. Sesuai dengan perjanjianmu dengan Sai. Orochi tidak akan mengambil Kyuubi sebelum kalian menikah – jika Sasuke memberikan jawaban 'Ya' atas penawaran Sai. Secara Otomatis, Orochimaru tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Kyuubi. Rencana ini 97% akan berhasil. Ada yang salah, Pangeran?"

"Cukup bagus, Nara. Jangan lupakan untuk mencari penawar racun yang disimpan Sai."

"Ha'i!"

"Dan kalian juga harus tetap waspada dan bersiap untuk semgala kemungkinan."

"Jadi kau akan mengulur waktu pernikahanmu dan menunggu sampai Naruto bisa diselamatkan?" Itachi memastikan.

"Tidak."

"Hn?"

"Akan terlalu mencurigakan jika aku melakukan itu. Yang paling aman adalah membuar Ular itu selama mungkin berada di istana."

"Maksudmu saat perayaan yang dilaksanakan setelah upacara pernikahan? Jadi kau akan tetap menikah dengan Sai?" Deidara menatap tajam adik iparnya.

"Sasuke.. Kau tahu kan, iblis hanya bisa mencintai sekali seumur hidup?" Mikoto membelai lembut punggung anaknya.

"Ya. Kaa-san. Aku sangat menyadarinya." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sasuke, kau akan menyakitinya.."

"Aku tahu Dei-nii. tapi dia akan semakin sakit kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu di Dunia Langit.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku bisa menikah tanpa cinta. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tahu. Yang kucintai hanyalah Naruto."

"Naruto pasti merasa sangat sakit… Mereka berdua akan terluka." Lengan Minato mendekap erat istrinya. Bagaimanapun juga, yang diucapkan Kushina memang benar.

"Satu hal lagi Sasuke. Saat kau telah menikah dengan seorang iblis, kau akan memiliki ikatan abadi dengannya. Jadi saat pasanganmu mati. Separuh dari dirimu juga ikut mati."

"Aku tahu Kakek.. Dan aku sudah siap untuk itu."

.

.

'Siaaalll….!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Dari tadi terngiang suara-suara aneh yang membicarakan tentang sihir dan matahari.

Naruto paling benci cerita hantu. Dan kejadian ini tentu saja membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

"Iblis yang takut pada hantu, eh? Khukhukhu… Lucu sekali." suara om-om itu menggema lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Huhh? 'aku' siapa?" rasa takut itu mulai bercampur dengan sedikit bumbu penasaran.

"Aku adalah dirimu Naruto. Aku adalah ~"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya.

" – Kyuubi"

.

.

**Tbc**

.

Ahhh selesai juga :D

Maaf ya untuk keterlambatannya.

Kaa-chan minta agar Kyuu konsentrasi buat ujian sih, jadi Lenno-kun disita sama Kaa-chan

Ini juga perut Kyuu lagi sakit banget :'(

Untuk chap ini Sasuke banyak ngomong… Biarin deh :D

Sasu: gue banyak ngomong juga tetep ganteng kok..

Kalo di anime or manga Naruto, biasanya penjelasan tentang strategi bertarung dikasih di belakang, setelah pertarungan selesai..

Tapi Kyuu punya alasan kenapa Kyuu ngasihnya di depan kaya gini :D

.

Ok. Mari kita jawab review :3

.

**Meg chan**: Ok makasih telah berbaik hati menggenapkan review ^^

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya ya…

.

**-vent**: ahh terima kasih sarannya. Tapi sasuke udah punya rencana sendiri tuh ^^

gimana dong?

Kalo soal Luffy.. itu sih iseng2nya naruto aja ngejadiin action figure Luffy sebagai 'robot pengintai'

Dia masuk ke apartemen sakura kok.. kan itu layar dari naruto 'nunjukin lorong-lorong, terus tiba2 nunjukin pintu dan masuk ke pintu itu' (males copas aslinya, gomen)

Maksud Kyuu, itu ngejelasin kalo robot pengintainya jalan lewat lorong, terus masuk ke apartemen Sakura.. maaf kalo ga jelas *bungkuk2

Naru: Yoshh! Karena gue diem diem ngefans Luffy :D

Sasu: ngefans apa ngefans ?

Naru: ada deh… :p

Kyuu: diem lu ah! Ga nyambung =,=

Kalo untuk kabur diam diam.. itu tetap dilaksanakan kok. Tapi action figure itu ketangkep juga sama Danzou, ketahuan deh.. Jadi mereka langsung nyusul

Maksud Kyuu sih mau bikin umm.. kita nonton dari sudut pandang Naruto and Sasuke, jadi ga diperlihatkan pas action figure itu ketangkep (yang diilangin Sasuke Cuma layar di apartemennya, action figure nya masih di apartemen Sakura, ketauan deh jadinya :p)

Kaya pas adegan Naruto sama putri siapa ya itu namanya =,= (lupa) melarikan diri masuk ke tower kan tiba tiba aja si musuhnya itu udah ada di belakangnya

Padahal kejadian yang sebenarnya kan si musuh ini udah dihadang sama Shibi dan Choza juga, tapi mereka gagal

Dari sudut pandang Naruto emang keliatan mereka udah melarikan diri, tapi tahu-tahu musuhnya udah di belakangnya (adegan di Naruto Shippuuden movie 4)

Maaf yah kalo malah tambah bingung :D

Moga penjelasan Sasuke di cerita ini juga membantu..

Terima kasih

.

**Sasunaru**: ahahah.. mau bagaimana lagi ^^

Ceritanya memang harus begini

Maaf yah untuk keterlambatannya

Terima kasih :D

.

**ttixz lone cone bebe**: tapi sai ngasih tau ke naru nih…

mana pake kalimat hiperbola lagi.. huhuhu

Naru: bukannya elu yang bikin cerita kaya gitu? Ngapain pake nangis segala? =,=

Danzosai emang cocok jadi pelawak :D

Fugamina besok lagi yah.. mereka kan udah pada punya istri..

Be-san gimana sih :p

.

**Ryuumaki Naruneko**: uke-nya sai dong :D

Uchiha kan seme sejati *plakk~~

Si jiraiya ga ada :D

Itu temen-temennya naru masih dimanfaatin sama sai. Kejam tuh orang =,=

Endingnya… ummm gimana ya :D

Eheheh… *malah geje sendiri

Ini udah dijawab kan? Terima kasih ya

.

**Hatakehanahungry**: ohh yang itu…

Itu terinspirasi gara2 temen Kyuu bilang 'di Inazuma eleven, Sasuke tuh nama anjing' =,=

Agak ga terima sih sebenernya.. ternyata Hana-san malah suka adegan ini :D

Terima kasih.. arigato… sankyuu *bungkuk2 geje

Naru lemah ya.. ini udah ketemu om Kyuubi

Kyuubi: apaan? Suara doing gue munculnya.

Kyuu: hush! Diem lu om :

Jadi dia akan lebih kuat.

Aklo kemaren sih, kan istilahnya baru nyadar kalo dia punya kekuatan

Ibarat orang baru bangun tidur.. udah melek tapi nyawanya belum kumpul *hallaahhh

Sepertinya kita harus membuka forum curhat Hana-san :p

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: yess! Saya berhasil mengelabuhi orang-orang tentang siapa yang disukai sai :D

Yang ini berat ga? Sasu jadi banyak ngomong gitu =,=

Sasu: ga berat kok.. gue kan cinta mati sama ikan koi *lohh?

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah :D

Terima kasih :3

.

**sasunaru4ever**: terima kasih ^^

maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah :3

.

Ahh selesai :D

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic abal Kyuu yah..

Jangan kapok

Chap depan Kyuu usahakan lebih cepet

Doakan Kyuu cepet sembuh yah..

Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatannya :3

.

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW please :3**


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku bisa menikah tanpa cinta. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian tahu. Yang kucintai hanyalah Naruto."

"Naruto pasti merasa sangat sakit… Mereka berdua akan terluka." Lengan Minato mendekap erat istrinya. Bagaimanapun juga, yang diucapkan Kushina memang benar.

"Satu hal lagi Sasuke. Saat kau telah menikah dengan seorang iblis, kau akan memiliki ikatan abadi dengannya. Jadi saat pasanganmu mati. Separuh dari dirimu juga ikut mati."

"Aku tahu Kakek.. Dan aku sudah siap untuk itu."

.

.

'Siaaalll….!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Dari tadi terngiang suara-suara aneh yang membicarakan tentang sihir dan matahari.

Naruto paling benci cerita hantu. Dan kejadian ini tentu saja membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

"Iblis yang takut pada hantu, eh? Khukhukhu… Lucu sekali." suara om-om itu menggema lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Huhh? 'aku' siapa?" rasa takut itu mulai bercampur dengan sedikit bumbu penasaran.

"Aku adalah dirimu Naruto. Aku adalah ~"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya.

" – Kyuubi"

.

.

**Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**ItaDei**

**SasuSai**

**ItaSasu (?)**

**NejiGaa**

**ShikaKiba**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: abal, geje, banyak drabble, typo, mis-typo, jelek, ga banget, silakan nilai sendiri sajalah **

**.**

**Chap 10: Promise**

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran. Mereka sudah hampir sampai." Seorang pemuda bermata tanpa pupil terlihat menajamkan pandangannya, membuat beberapa kerutan mencurigakan di sekitar matanya – byakugan.

"Hn." Itachi merespon.

"Berjalan santai memasuki pintu gerbang. Kira-kira lima menit lagi." Gumam Neji seolah mengerti maksud dua huruf yang terlontar dari bibir Rajanya.

"Raut tidak terima, terpaksa dan kesedihan. Samar-samar saja, jangan terlalu over-act." Perintah Sasuke menggunakan kalimat yang sedikit rancu.

"Ck. Ini sudah ke-30 kalinya kau mengingatkan kami dalam lima menit terakhir. Entah setan mana yang merasukimu, kau jadi lebih cerewet dari ibuku."

"Sstt.. Shika. Kita ini iblis. Tidak akan ada setan yang merasuki kita. Kau bagaimana sih?" bisik Kiba sambil menyikut pelan perut kekasihnya. sepertinya siluman anjing ini harus belajar tentang kata kiasan =_=

"Diamlah! Mereka sudah sampai." Semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun terdiam setelah mendengar instruksi dari Neji. Pemakai byakugan itu langsung me-nonaktif-kan byakugannya dan segera memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Mereka bersiap untuk menjalankan rencana yang kemarin telah dijelaskan oleh Sang Pangeran.

Wajah Sasuke masih terlihat lebam. Sangat samar memang, tapi bagi mata seorang iblis, lebam sesamar itu akan terlihat cukup jelas. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja 'menghapus' bekas pukulan itu, tapi tentu saja ia menyisakan sedikit bekas pukulan kakaknya dengan tujuan tertentu.

'cklekkk'

Terlihat dua sosok iblis berbeda warna rambut berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan luas dengan singgasana di sisi yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk utama. Di belakang mereka terlihat empat iblis dengan wujud yang tidak biasa. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pink-kemerahan berantakan yang membawa seruling, seorang pria bertangan tiga pasang, seorang pria subur berambut orange serta pemuda emo berambut keperakan yang memiliki sebuah kepala lain di punggungnya.

"Hai." Sapa Sai sambil tersenyum sesampainya ia di depan para tuan rumah – seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha, keempat pengawal kepercayaan mereka dan pasangan MinaKushi.- yang berdiri menyambut kedatangan rombongan Danzou yang seolah tidak diharapkan

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" senyum itu masih menghiasi bibir pemuda berbibir jont – maksudku 'seksi'. (pengetik diacungi golok sama Sai)

"Hn." Lagi-lagi gumaman seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sementara itu, keempat pengawal Sai yang notabene belum pernah bertemu Sasuke, saling bertukar pandang, seolah berkata 'dia bicara apa?'

"Sudah mandi?"

"Hn." Sang Pangeran masih mencoba mempertahankan martabatnya, walau tak dipungkiri batinnya tengah ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar pertanyaan 'mengagumkan' seperti ini. For Jashin's sake, ada orang yang lebih 'dobe' dari Dobe-nya.

"Um.. Bisakah kau menjawab selain dengan 'hn'? Aku tidak tahu apa artinya 'Suke."

"Kalau Naruto ada disini, dia pasti bisa mengartikannya. Walau Pangeran tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia pasti tahu apa yang Pangeran maksud. Begitu saja kau tidak mengerti.. Masih nekat ingin menikah dengannya, eh?" sahut Kiba dengan nada sinis.

"Kau ini merepotkan." Shikamaru membekap mulut 'anjing' kesayangannya, tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah, tanpa menghilangkan wajah mengantuknya, seolah dia memang diciptakan dengan wajah malas yang menawan (?)

"Kurasa sudah cukup main-mainnya." Pria setengah mumi yang sedari tadi diam itu maju dua langkah. Ditatapnya wajah datar pemuda emo berambut pantat ayam.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu Sasuke-sama?" ucap Danzou cukup jelas dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata '-sama'

"Hn." Sasuke memejamkan mata dan dengan santainya duduk di singgasana kakaknya. Itachi menghela nafas, 'Seenaknya dia duduk di kursiku!'

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Menyilangkan kakinya, masih memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya Fugaku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan putra bungsunya, tapi ia lebih memilih diam ketimbang mengambil resiko menggagalkan rencana Sang Uchiha Terpilih.

"Ck.. kau minta aku memanggilmu bagaimana? 'Tuan Putri', eh?" Danzou mendengus kesal. Semua yang mendengarnya – kecuali Sasuke dan Sai.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berbicara padamu, Danzou." Gumam Deidara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari putranya. Ia yang sering bersama Naruto dan mendengar banyak cerita tentang SasuNaru dari bibir pemuda berambut duren itu tentu saja –sangat- memahami situasi ini. Sasuke tidak suka ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu – selain Naruto tentunya.

"Kau," Pangeran membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris sewarna darah dengan tiga koma yang bertengger manis mengelilingi pupilnya yang tajam.

" – sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu, kubunuh kau!" sambung si pantat ayam dengan nada yang turun tiga oktaf.

"Shika?" bisik Kiba sambil menarik-narik lengan kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya ada kaitannya dengan Naruto. Huh, mendokusei.." gumamnya seolah mengerti maksud dari panggilan mesra (?) si anjing imut.

"Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Entahlah Neji. Aku tidak mendengar kata 'teme' disini." Gumam Gaara masih dengan wajah datar.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke setelah itu. Ia menunggu respon dari tersangka yang telah merusak moodnya. Sementara yang lain masih sibuk mencari-cari tersangka yang membuat Sang Pangeran menjadi begini.

"Sasuke bicara padamu, Sai. Dia tidak suka caramu memanggilnya." Deidara berjalan mendekati adik iparnya, kemudian berdiri disampingnya. Hideo yang berada di gendonganya pun seakan mendukung perkataan sang Kaa-chan tercinta dengan cara bersin-bersin (?) (pengetik maksa banget =,=)

"Hanya Naruto yang boleh memanggilnya 'Suke', apalagi 'Teme'. Sekali saja kau memanggil Sasuke dengan 'Teme', kau akan berakhir di rumah duka." Senyum puas bertengger manis di bibir Sang Ratu. Kata-katanya terlalu hiperbola, memang. Tapi itu cukup menunjukkan betapa tidak sukanya Sasuke pada kedua kata yang terdengar nista bila terucap bukan dari bibir kekasihnya.

'Ya ampuuun.. Dei-nii tahu banyak tentang aku dan Dobe! Apa saja sih yang dia ceritakan padanya? Bocah rubah itu benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga privacy!'

Ohh.. Betapa jengkelnya Sasuke saat mengetahui bahwa bibir manis Naruto telah menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya. Hal yang harusnya bisa menjadi rahasia kecil yang romantis antara ia dan sang Dobe, ternyata dengan mudahnya bisa diketahui kakak iparnya. Tapi ia juga bersyukur karena ia tidak harus mengalunkan nada merdu dengan suara baritone-nya hanya untuk menjelaskan hal seperti ini kepada si bibir jontor.

Sai terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Hatinya terasa sakit saat pendengar perkataan Deidara, serta reaksi dari Sasuke – yang langsung me-nonatifkan sharingan-nya – setelah pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebegitu sukanya kah Sasuke pada Naruto? Akankah penolakan yang ia dapat hari ini?

"Sudahlah! Katakana saja kepada kami, apa keputusanmu?" Danzou mencoba menutupi perubahan sikap putranya yang tiba-tiba menghapus senyum dari wajahnya. Tapi tentu saja hal ini sia-sia. Semua sudah menyadari perubahan sikap Sai.

"Aku terima." Gumam Sang Pangeran cukup jelas.

Pemuda emo berambut cepak itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memicingkan mata, menatap si pemuda pantat ayam yang dengan santainya membolak-balik moodnya.

"Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" pinta Sai antusias. Matanya berbinar mendengar ucapan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku terima tawaranmu."

'grepp'

"Hn. Lepaskan aku." Ucap pemuda berkulit alabaster itu saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk oleh si kulit sepucat mayat.

"Bukannya ki –"

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhku." Sasuke melepas paksa pelukan Sai, ia berdiri dan 'melempar' Sai hingga ia kembali ke tempatnya berdiri – disamping pria bangkotan setengah mumi.

"Besok lusa. Pukul delapan pagi. Disini. Aku tidak menerima keterlambatan. Dan aku ingin kau memberikan penawar itu kepadanya, didepanku." Kalimat rancu yang sangat dimengerti oleh semua yang hadir disini.

"Ok. Setelah upacaranya selesai, akan kubawa bocah itu kemari."

"Satu lagi," onyx Sang Pangeran menatap tajam pemuda sepucat mayat, "Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu." Lanjut Sasuke santai. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang heran dengan perkataan terakhirnya ini – kecuali pemuda Nara dan Namikaze senior tentunya.

"Kurasa itu cukup. Sai! Ayo kita pulang."

Sai menatap ayahnya dengan sorot protes. Ia masih ingin bersama calon suaminya. "Tapi ayah …"

"Kau harus menyiapkan dirimu, ingat?"

"Ok deh…" walauapun sedikit kecewa, pemuda berbaju dengan lengan yang tidak sama panjang itu mengikuti ayahnya yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang utama, tanpa sedikitpun berpamitan kepada si empunya rumah. Dasar calon mantu ga tau diri!

Neji langsung mengaktifkan byakugan-nya, memantau kepergian mereka berdua sekaligus memastikan bahwa mereka tidak meninggalkan satupun 'benda' (pengintai) di ruangan ini.

"Ruangan ini aman."

"Haahh… Aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Pangeran malah mengucapkan hal seperti itu sebelum ia pergi?" wanita berambut merah yang sedari tadi diam itu berbisik di telinga kiri suaminya. 'aku tidak menyukaimu' merupakan kalimat yang tidak pernah diucapkan oleh seseorang kepada calon mempelainya sebelum menikah. Yah… walau Kushina tahu sih kalau Sasuke hanya mencoba mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Minato membelai lembut kepala istrinya, "Dia hanya mencoba terlihat 'biasa'. Percayalah padanya." Pria berambut secerah matahari itu tersenyum.

"Itachi. Cepat cari adikmu. Aku merasa khawatir." Sentuhan lembut di bahu kanan Sang Raja membuyarkan lamunannya tentang imajinasi nistanya. 'Sasuke + Sai = ?' sungguh sangat nista =,=

"Baiklah Kaa-san. Kurasa aku tahu dia dimana."

Itachi mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan diubah menjadi tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan sang adik. Seperti saat ia menikah dengan Deidara dulu, tepat di singgasana Raja yang tadi Sasuke tempati akan berubah menjadi altar pernikahan, tempat Sang Pangeran mengucap janji setianya.

"Itachi." Pengendali tanah liat bermata biru itu menarik lengan suaminya, " – cobalah untuk menahan amarahmu."

-chu-

Kecupan lembut diberikan Itachi kepada sang pendamping hidup, juga kepada jagoan kecilnya, "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan di saat seperti ini."

"Tenang saja manis… Tou-san tidak akan membiarkanmu melihat pamanmu yang berwajah bodoh seperti ini. Kau harus melihat betapa kerennya pamanmu." Telapak tangan Itachi mengusap pelan kepala putranya. Akhirnya ia mengakui kalau Sasuke –dulu- memang keren.

Setelah puas membelai kepala jagoan kecilnya, Itachi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat yang dicurigai sebagai tempat Sasuke berada saat ini – kamar Sasuke.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah pintu besar – yang bagi Itachi terlihat lebih gelap dari pada warna hitam – ia langsung menghela nafas dan mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat keadaan sang adik.

"Otou –"

"Sejak kapan kau harus meminta ijin sebelum memasuki kamarku?" sahut suara datar dari balik pintu suram itu sebelum pemuda berkeriput halus menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Itachi pun menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya, kemudian langsung memasuki kamar adik kesayangannya tanpa harus repot membuka pintu.

Itachi –sedikit- terkejut saat memasuki kamar adiknya. Ini sungguh berbeda dengan 'kamar Sasuke' yang ia masuki tiga bulan yang lalu. Kamar yang dulunya bernuansa 'hanya dongker' kini terlihat sedikit ceria dengan hadirnya beberapa perabot kecil berwarna orange. Sebagian dari perabot itu adalah benda berbentuk rubah – lampu tidur, gantungan baju dan piyama (?) Sejak kapan adiknya memakai barang-barang seperti itu?

"Itu punya Dobe. Dia tetap saja ngotot menginginkan barang-barang itu. Dia tidak percaya bahwa semuanya bisa kulakukan dengan menjentikkan jari." Gumam sosok yang tengah duduk diatas kasur king size itu. Ia terlihat tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia bilang warna orange sangat cocok dengan warna dongker. Menurutmu bagaimana?" lanjut Sasuke tanpa memedulikan kakaknya yang kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Selera kekasihmu memang sangat unik." Gumam Itachi, memegang erat pundak adiknya, membuat Pangeran yang sering dijahilinya itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan matanya secara tidak sengaja.

Sang kakak tersenyum, menarik tubuh sang adik dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Menangislah.. Kau membutuhkan itu."

Bahu pemuda super arogan itu mulai bergetar. Usakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Mata yang tadi terlihat membendung butiran Kristal cair itu nampaknya mulai memuntahkan kristalnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau menyesali keputusanmu?" gelengan lemah terasa oleh Itachi.

"Kau merindukannya?" Utachi tak merasakan apapun di dadanya. Benar kan, Sasuke merindukan Naruto?

"Sebentar lagi akan bertemu kan?" Itachi tersenyum miris. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah si bungsu, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Itachi membiarkan adiknya menikmati 'kesedihan' yang dirasakannya. Kadang-kadang, seorang iblis pun perlu menangis. Tiba-tiba gelengan pelan dirasakan Itachi. Membuatnya sedikit mengeryitkan dahi. Sasuke menggeleng unuk pertanyaan yang mana?

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan semua yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia pasti sangat terluka." Sasuke membalas ragu pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Dia pasti menangis. Dan saat itu aku tidak bisa berada disampingnya dan memeluknya sambil mengucapkan 'semua akan baik-baik saja' karena pada kenyataannya semua tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Begitukah?

Sasuke menangis 'hanya' karena hal seperti itu? Sungguh aneh memang…

Tapi adiknya yang sangat tampan ini memang sulit ditebak.

"Padahal, dulu aku yang mendatanginya. Seenaknya memilih dia sebagai calon pasangan hidupku dan membuatnya menyukaiku." Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku yakin.. Saat itu dia masih sangat polos dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Tapi dia menjaga janjinya sampai saat itu… Saat aku datang dan menjemputnya secara paksa. Dan dia masih tetap manjaga janjinya sampai saat ini. Sementara aku –"

"Keluarkan semuanya Otouto. Bagi kesedihanmu itu padaku." Setetes cairan bening meluncur mulus dari sudut mata kiri Itachi. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Pemuda dalam dekapannya ini sedang merasa sangat 'takut'.

"Berjanjilah Aniki. Saat semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai rencana…" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Matanya menatap tajam Raja Night Kingdom itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas sekali, " – bunuh aku!"

.

.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit. Kau terlihat sangat jelek." Keluh Danzou kepada anaknya. Sejak keluar dari istana Night Kingdom, calon mempelai dari iblis berinisial US ini tak menunjukkan sedikitpun senyum. Ucapan-ucapan narsis pun tak terdengar.

"Ayah.. Dia tidak menyukaiku… Hiks.."

Danzou menghela nafas, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat putra kesayangannya itu tidak melakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti biasa.

"Danzou-sama, apa keputusan yang diambil Pangeran itu tidak terlalu aneh?" iblis wanita berambut pink kemerahan menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan si pria berbalut perban. Mata coklat tajamnya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kurasa tidak. Bagaimana menurutmu Tayuya?"

"Sedikit mencurigakan…" gumam iblis yang dipanggil 'Tayuya' itu. Entah mengapa insting wanitanya mengatakan bahwa ini sedikit aneh.

"Kau tidak melihat lebam di wajahnya? Seseorang pasti memukulnya saat ia mengutarakan keputusan yang diambilnya." Danzou menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tajam Tayuya. Ia tidak ingin rencana Orochimaru plus impian Sai untuk menikah dengan Sasuke gagal begitu saja. Hei bung! Tayuya hanya memberi pendapat -,-

"Ha – Ha'i!" gagap iblis wanita itu. Sungguh ia tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaannya. Jadi diam adalah pilihannya untuk saat ini.

"Ayah…" panggil Sai yang berada beberapa langkah di depan Danzou. Pria bangkotan tua itu pun melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, menyusul pemuda berbibir seksi.

"Masih untung kau mengatakan itu di depan Danzou-sama, kalau kau mengatakannya di depan Orochimaru-sama, kau pasti sudah mati…" gumam seorang bertubuh subur di belakang Tayuya, membuat wanita itu menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Merasa baikan?" Tanya Danzou setelah berhasil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sai.

Pemuda bermata onyx yang sering dijuluki 'Sasuke wanna be' itu melirik ayahnya sekilas, "Sasuke bilang dia tidak me –"

"Kau harus mengingat pepatah Yunani Kuno." Senyum nista terukir di bibir kering si 'mummy wanna be'.

"Pepatah? Yang mana?"

"Witing tresno jalaran seka kulino."

"Uhuhkk…" pepatah 'Yunani Kuno' yang diucapkan Danzou itu sukses membuat Sai dan keempat pengawalnya tersedak ludah sendiri dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Sejak kapan kalimat seperti itu berasal dari bahasa Yunani?

"Apa? Kalian tidak tahu apa artinya?" Danzou mengeryitkan dahinya. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak tahu yang namanya budaya. Sungguh ironis.

"Suka itu ada karena terbiasa.. Begitu." Danzou tersenyum bangga.

Sementara sang ayah memberikan pelajaran singkat kepada keempat pengawalnya, Sai sibuk merapalkan kalimat 'witing tresno jalaran seka kulino.. witing tresno jalaran seka kulino…' berulang kali. Dan secara ajaib, ia mulai senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ayah benar! Sasuke pasti akan mencintaiku…" senyum nista kembali terukir, gerak-gerik tubuh pemuda berambut hitam cepak itu pun mulai kembali seperti biasanya.

"Bye byecycle.. aku duluan yah.. Akan kuberi tahu bocah Kyuubi itu kalau lusa aku akan menikah." Sai memberikan kissbye terbaiknya kepada kelima orang yang tengah berdiskusi di belakangnya, membuat mereka berlima muntah berjamaah.

Tanpa memedulikan reaksi kelima iblis – yang bagi sebagian besar orang dianggap sebagai aksi pelecehan – itu pun langsung berlari-lari kecil sambil sesekali berjingkat riang.

Yang ditinggalkan pun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrops ria sambil bergumam 'moodnya cepat sekali berubah…'

.

.

"Apa sih? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir atau apalah itu namanya! Tanganku diikat Om!" gerutu seorang pemuda yang kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan orang lain.

**"Fokuskan pikiranmu… Kubilang fokus! Kau ini benar-benar tidak berguna. Dasar bocah!"** sahut sebuah suara lain yang hanya bisa didengar oleh bocah pirang yang tengah terikat itu. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, suara yang mengaku bernama 'Kyuubi' itu memberikan instruksi-instruksi yang diharapkan dapat membuat Naruto mengendalikan sihir dan menggunakan tenaga dalamnya.

"Gaaahhh! Kau ini benar-benar om-om cerewet!" dan tentu saja hasilnya nihil. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu cara menggunakan sihir dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"**Seharusnya kau menghancurkan daun pemberian kekasihmu itu. Bukannya malah tidur."**

"Aku tahu Om… Seharusnya." Air muka Naruto berubah saat mendengar kekasihnya disebut. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Kyuubi baru saja menceritakan kepadanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat dia pingsan. Kyuubi tentu saja mengetahui hal ini.

.

_"Pikirkan apa yang kau inginkan. Konsentrasi Dobe.. Fokuskan pikiranmu…"_

_ "Kau akan merasakannya saat kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan… Lakukan perlahan. Jangan terburu-buru."_

_ " – sudah kubilang, konsentrasi dan fokuskan pikiranmu. Saat kau sudah terbiasa nanti, melakukan sihir itu serasa seperti bernafas."_

.

Kalimat-kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Sasuke itu terngiang kembali di kepala Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum..

Gerutuan sang kekasih yang tengah kesal…

Kilatan mata merah saat kekasihnya itu marah…

"Aku harus bisa melakukannya!" kelopak mata itu terpejam, Naruto mulai fokus lagi untuk mengendalikan tenaga dalamnya.

**"Hentikan bocah.. Ada yang datang!"** perintah Kyuubi saat merasakan aura iblis mendekat.

"Sai." gumam Naruto yang juga menyadari kedatangan si Sasuke wanna be. Ia pun menghentikan aksinya, kemudian berpura-pura tidur, menunggu kedatangan Sai. Bersiap menerima kabar buruk yang kemungkinan besar akan dia dapatkan.

"Ghhh…." Rintih pemuda pirang itu saat dirasakannya benda tajam menusuk lehernya. Ia pun membuka mata perlahan.

"Halo.. Apa kabar manis?" Sai tersenyum, ia menarik sesuatu yang tadi ia tancapkan di leher Naruto.

"Kuberikan kau sedikit penawar lagi. Karena aku sedang senang…." Jemari pucat Sai menelusur tulang pipi Pewaris Namikaze itu.

"Aku heran.." sapphire Naruto manatap Sai dengan tatapan yang meremehkan. " – kau menyukaiku atau apa?" senyum mengejek terukir di bibir Naruto.

**"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!"** teriak sebuah suara di kepala Naruto. **"Harusnya kau melakukan hal yang membuatnya cepat pergi dari sini. Bukan malah memanas-manasi si jontor itu."**

'Diam rubah! Kau perhatikan saja.' Batin Naruto membalas suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya itu.

"Menerutmu aku menyukaimu, eh? Hahaha lucu sekali.." Sai tertawa canggung.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Menyamar sebagai Teme dan berusaha menciumku…"

"Memanggilku dengan sebutan 'manis' dan …"

Bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya yang mengerikan, " – kau sering sekali membelai pipiku. Sebegitu menarikkah aku bagim –"

'buaghhh!'

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sai membalikkan badan, membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu satu hal. Lusa aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke." Ia pun berjalan keluar dari sel itu, melewati kelima teman Naruto yang masih saja mematung. Sai bergegas meninggalkan tempat ini, sesuatu membuatnya berkeringat dan merasa tidak nyaman di tempat ini. Yang ditinggalkan hanya menampakkan ekspresi yang sangat biasa, ia sudah sangat siap untuk berita seperti ini.

"Si – sial! Kenapa aku berdebar menghadapi bocah kampret itu sih…." runtuk Sai pelan saat ia berjalan menaiki tangga. Sayangnya kalimat ini masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu terkikik geli. Rencananya untuk 'menggoda' Sai berhasil.

**"Kau memanfaatkan pesona uke yang kau miliki.. Dasar bocah."**

"Ehehe… Hwahahahahahah… Kau lihat kan Om wajahnya? Dia lucu sekali/" Naruto tertawa terbahak setelah tak lagi merasakan aura iblis di sekitarnya – kecuali auranya sendiri tentunya.

"Hahahah… Dia langsung pergi kan Om? Kubilang perhatikan saja apa yang kulakukan. Ehehh.. Aduh perutku sakit.."

**"Lihat bocah! Kau bahkan lebih hebat dari yang kukira!"**

'Dhegg'

Naruto seakan melihat sesuatu dalam dirinya tengah menyeringai. 'Yang barusan itu – apa?' tawa terbahak itu pun terhenti seketika.

"**Bukan hanya menyadari aura iblis, kau juga tahu siapa pemiliknya."**

Naruto masih terdiam, masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"**Kau sudah bisa melihatku, bocah?"** kali ini mata sapphire itu seakan menangkap kilatan mata tajam berwarna merah.

"Itu… Om Kyuu?" mata Naruto menelusur setiap jengkan ruangan ber-sel baja yang ia tempati. Nihil! Sesuatu yang dilihatnya tadi tidak ada di ruangan ini.

"**Kubilang, aku adalah dirimu. Aku ada didalam dirimu." **Gerutu suara itu.

Susah payah Kyuubi melatih 'wadah' bagi dirinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Dan secara mengejutkan, bocah pirang yang dianggapnya gagal itu bisa menggunakan 'indra penciumannya' dengan sanggat baik. Bahkan ia pun kalah dalam hal ini. Bocah ini memang penuh kejutan… kekuatan yang masih labil itu bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Terserah kau sajalah Om. Aku mau tidur."

"**Begitu? Kau lebih memilih untuk tidur daripada keluar dari sini?"** lagi-lagi mata Naruto seakan menangkap seringaian yang sama seperti tadi.

Naruto terdiam. Matanya terlihat sangat lelah dan Kyuubi tentu saja menyadari hal itu.

"**Baiklah… Kau boleh tidur sebentar." **Kyuubi menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bisa repot kalau bocah bernama Naruto ini sampai collapse (lagi). Karena tanpa Naruto sebagai 'pelaku', Kyuubi tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya – setidaknya 'belum' untuk saat ini.

"Om.."

"**Hmm?"**

"Sejak kapan kau berada di tubuhku?" gumam Naruto setengah sadar. Matanya mulai terpejam tapi jiwanya belum juga terlelap (?)

"**Sejak sebelum kau lahir."** Kyuubi menjawab asal.

"Kenapa memilihku? Bukan ayahku atau Tsu.. Tsun siapa itu?" otak Dobe sang uke idaman mencoba mengingat sebuah nama yang ia dapatkan saat ia menguping pembicaraan Danzou tempo hari.

"**Tsunade."** Sahut Kyuubi. Ia sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan untuk pertanyaan ini. Ingat kan kalau Naruto itu ber-otak Dobe? Om Kyuubi tentu harus hati-hati menjelaskannya.

"Ya. Tsunade."

"**Sejak awal. Namikaze sudah memilikiku di dalam diri mereka. Tapi…"** lagi-lagi Om Kyuu berfikir keras. Apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Naruto. Ia terdiam, hampir selama lima menit – demi mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat.

"**Huhh! Kau ini lemah. Jadi aku harus menjagamu."** Akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir bergigi super tajam itu.

"**Hahahah… Kau dengar bocah! Kau itu lem –"** rubah api itu memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Bukankah ini terlalu sepi?

Ia pun 'menengok' keadaan Naruto. **"Harusnya aku tahu kalau bocah ini sedang tidur… Seharusnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan jawaban itu."**

"**Haahhh… Kuberi tahu ya bocah. Aku memilihmu karena aku membutuhkanmu, bukan kau yang membutuhkanku. Dengar?" **lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Faktanya adalah bahwa Kyuubi akan 'mati' bila ia berada bukan di dalam tubuh Namikaze.

Kyuubi sudah mengetahui kelahiran Naruto, bahkan jauh sebelum Minato bertemu dengan Kushina. Itu yang membuatnya bersabar untuk menunggu kelahiran baby Naru. Seorang iblis yang kekuatannya mampu menyamai kekuatan Kyuubi sendiri.

"**Kurasa kita memang harus bertemu dan aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Berbohong bukan keahlianku."** Gumam Kyuubi sebelum ia 'menyusup' ke alam lain.

.

.

"Dimana ini?" gumamku tanpa sadar saat aku mendapati diriku berada di sebuah lorong besar yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

'Gelap… Aku butuh lilin.' Batinku sesaat sebelum secara tiba-tiba muncul obor-obor di tembok sebelah kiri, menuntunku kedalam sebuah ruangan besar berdinding keemasan – yang entah mengapa terasa nyaman.

"Selamat datang, bocah."

Suara ini… Om Kyuubi. Apa dia yang membawaku kemari?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sampai di tempatku secepat ini. Kupikir kau akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima menit, atau malah tersesat, mungkin?" Ucapnya santai. Aku bisa mendengar suara Om Kyuubi dengan sangat jelas di ruangan ini.

"K – Kyuubi?" mataku terbelalak, tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak. Aku melihat sesosok makhluk mengerikan berwarna orange tua. Kedua bola matanya terlihat sangat tajam, sama seperti mata yang seakan pernah kulihat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian mengerikan.

Makhluk itu bertubuh sangat besar. Kuku-kukunya tajam dan… ia memiliki Sembilan ekor? Tidak salah lagi, ia adalah rubah berekor Sembilan – atau yang biasa ku panggul Om Kyuubi.

"Jadi.. Ini wujud aslimu?" mataku masih membulat namun tubuhku sudah bisa digerakkan.

"Kau terlihat sangat…"

"Kau takut padaku, bocah?" ia menyentuh kepalaku dengan kaki depan sebelah kanan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menger –"

" –Keren!"

Hei! Om Kyuubi kenapa sih? dia seakan tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat mataku yang berbinar dan juga mendengar kata 'keren' terucap dari mulutku.

'Sial! Kupikir dia takut padaku.' Kudengar suara Om Kyuubi. Siapa yang bicara? Bibir rubah itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Mungkinkah..

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu Om?" tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan kerlingan menggoda.

'Aku lupa kalau bocah ini adalah diriku juga.' Om Kyuu menghela nafas, dibarengi dengan suara tanpa gerakan bibir yang kucurigai sebagai Om Kyuu yang sedang bicara dalam hati.

"Baiklah… Kuberi tahu sesuatu kepadamu. Kau dan aku adalah satu." Aku mengangguk pelan. Rubah api yang menurutku sangat keren ini sedang ingin mengajariku sesuatu.

"Dan aku. Hanya bisa 'hidup' di dalam dirimu." Aku mengeryitkan dahi. Rubah ini ngomong apa sih?

"Intinya, Aku adalah kekuatan yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dalam keluarga Namikaze. Tapi aku tidak bisa 'hidup' seperti ini di dalam tubuh mereka."

"Kok?" tanyaku dengan kata yang sangat nanggunbg.

"Mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk 'menghidupkanku'. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk tiga kali. "Dalam diri ayahku dan para Namikaze sebelumnya, kau hanyalah um… semacam tenaga dan kemampuan yang mereka miliki, tapi di dalam tubuhku, kau adalah seorang iblis dengan wujud yang nyata."

Rubah raksasa itu mengagguk. 'Bocah ini pintar juga ternyata…' pikirnya.

"Sial!" gerutuku kesal. Ia pun menunjukkan cengirannya seakan berkata 'maaf'.

Aku pun menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingin keluar dari sel bau itu kan?"

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menanyalkan hal itu. Kau tahu betul apa yang kuinginkan."

"Berjanjilah padaku satu hal." Mara crimson tajamnya menatapku lekat. Sorotnya sedikit aneh. Apakah ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?

"Sesuatu yang akan terjadi." Gumamnya seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum sempat kupikirkan.

"Setuju."

"Berjanjilah untuk 'membawaku' kemanapun kau pergi."

Aku mengeryitkan dahi, "Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana? Tentu saja aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau adalah diriku, ingat?"

Rubah itu tersenyum miris. Hei! Itu sangat tidak cocok dengan muka sangarnya yang keren itu.

"Kau tenang saja…" aku melompat cukup tinggi, kemudian berdiri di moncongnya. Kutatap mata crimson itu lekat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ular sialan itu mengambilmu dariku." Kedua tangan tan-ku mengelus pelan dahi rubah api yang sangat keren ini. Rubah memang sangat keren!

"Janji?" matanya kembali menajam, mencoba mencari kepastian dari diriku.

"Janji." Aku 'memeluk' Om Kyuu erat. Aku tidak ingin mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Akan kutunjukkan pada monster jontor itu bahwa aku bukanlah uke lemah yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke.

"Meskipun kau meninggalkan Dunia Langit, kau akan tetap membawaku." Aku mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit rasa penasaran yang mengganjal di hati. Nada bicara Kyuubi tidak sama seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melatihmu mmengendalikan tenaga dalam."

Aku mengeryitkan dahi, 'Disini? Di ruangan yang tidak kukenal ini?'

"Tentu saja. Dan ini bukan tempat aneh. Ini adalah 'rumahku'." Om Kyuubi berjalan pelan, membawaku yang masih berada di moncongnya menuju tengah ruangan.

"Turunlah. Kita akan mulai." Dengan semangat empat lima, aku pun langsung melompat dan berdiri di pusat gambar spiral yang hampir sama dengan tanda lahir di perutku.

'Tidak! Ini bukan hampir sama. Ini benar-benar sama.'

"Duduklah." Perintah Kyuubi dengan nada datar. Sama seperti nada bicara kekasihku,Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku pun duduk bersila di pusat spiral itu. Kulihat Om Kyuu tengah menatapku sambil menyeringai.

'Tunggu! Ada yang tidak beres. Seringaian itu…'

"Hei! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Hei!"

'WOOOSSHHHHH'

Tiba-tiba ada api besar yang mengelilingiku. Kobarannya terasa sangat panas, memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

Apa?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa yang Om Kyuu lakukan padaku?

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Ahh selesai juga chapter 10 ini.

Semoga cukup menghibur :D

Di scene ItaSasu itu, Kyuu pengen menggambarkan kalau Sasuke itu susah banget mengungkapkan isi hatinya, tapi Itachi tetep berusaha ngertiin dan mendukung dia.. (setelah mendengar penjelasan dan melihat keyakinan di mata Sasuke tentunya)

Disamping itu, Kyuu juga pengen bikin readers memahami penyebab Sasuke bersikap kaya' gitu… Susah banget ternyata

Sasu: Udah dua kali ini lu bikin gue ber-akting memalukan plus dipeluk-peluk sama si keriput itu! Sekali lagi lu macem-macem, gue injek 'masa depan' kebanggaan lu! Nyahahahahhh! *ketawa nista ala hiruma

Kyuu: maap deh bang… maap lair batin aje ye. Jangan injek itu ye… *muka melas

Sementara itu, si tersangka pelaku pemelukan tengah tersenyum bahagia karena mendapat kesempatan memeluk otouto manis kesayangannya.

.

. Ahahah… Kita bales review aja yah :D

.

**ttixz lone cone bebe**: iyah.. itachi emang ganteng

Dei: Berani lu sama gue? Hahhh? Sini lawan gue *melotot sambil gendongin Hideo yang bengong liat emaknya

Ita: udah dong Say… gue dak bakal mau kok sama dia.. *nunjuk2 Kyuu pake jari tengah

Dei: maksud gue, berani-beraninya dia bikin gue punya anak segala! Gimana nyusuinnya coba! *itachi pundung di pojokan

I – iya deh… mereka ada yang musnah *kringet dingin

Sasuke emang tragis gitu. Chap depan ada yang lebih tragis kok. Nyahahahhhh

Dia emang pemikir hebat. Ga kalah sama Shikamacan :3 *padahal Kyuu yang muter otak :p

Trims dukungannya be-san

.

**-vent**: Terima kasih…

Kyuu juga setujunya sama SasuNaru. Tenang aja.. Kyuubi udah punya rencana kok.. Gak tau tuh kenapa Naruto malah dibakar. Dasar om-om bego! *pecutin Kyuubi pake lidi

Kyuubi: sialan lu! Gue kan Cuma nurut scenario *ngamuk2

Iya.. Adegannya memang mirip –sama malah- kaya itu. Kyuu pikir ngurung Naruto kaya gitu, keren sih. daripada yang di Naruto Shippuuden the movie 3 itu. Naruto jadi terkesan kaya orang gila yang harus dipakein baju pengekang.. Poor Naru

Untuk sakuranya.. Maaf yah. Sepertinya ga bisa. Tapi nanti Sakura ada tugas lain kok

Ohh iya. Kalau aku nulis pen-name senpai kok munculnya selalu Cuma buntutnya doang ya? '**-vent**' gitu… o_O'a

.

**Blackwinx**: gak apa kok.. udah ada yang mau baca aja, Kyuu udah seneng banget.

Terima kasih sarannya yah.. Akan Kyuu usahain

Ini udah apdet. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ^^

.

**monkey D eimi:** terima kasih doanya.., Kyuu udah merasa lebih baik.

Itu itu.. *nunjuk2 atas

Kyuubi malah nglakuin hal aneh sama Naru. Semoga tuh bocah ga mati aja :D

Semua penjahat emang aslinya pelawak sih… Eheheh :3

.

**Hatakehanahungry:** trims yah hana-san :D (kemaren manggilnya –san apa –senpai yahh *buaghhh) Kiyu udah agak baikan…

Kyuu udah muncul tuh? Keren ga? Menurut naru sih keren..

Aduh ini si Naru malah dimasukin ke api sama Kyuu

Besok dateng gak yah ke acara kawinannya SasuSai :3

Yang jelas Naru pengen keluar dari sel ini…

Itu nomer hape siapa o_O

Jangan2 punya rentenir ya :D *bletakkk

Yes! Ada yang suka sama kiyu :3

Rencananya sih sampe 13 ato 14. *kebanyakan ga sih?

Tapi kalo ada pertanyaan ato apa gitu yang harus dijelaskan lewat cerita, ya akan Kiyu usahain buat menampilkannya (otomatis chapnya nambah juga)

Menurut Hana-san, Kyuu harus gimana kalo ada kasus kaya gitu (lagi2 curhat :D)

.

** Namikaze Trisha**: kita liat nanti yah ^^

Kyuubi bantu nggak sih? itu dia malah ngelakuin hal aneh!

Dasar rubah.. *bisik2 biar Kyuubi ga denger

.

** nanao yumi**: terima kasih yumi-san..

Rencana Sasuke 97% akan berhasil, tapi kita lihat saja nanti ^^

Di chap ini Kyuubi muncul lagi, ketemu langsung malah sama Naruto

Bantu ga ya? si Kyuubi malah ngelakuin hal aneh gitu..

Menurut yumi-san gimana? Heheh

Trims dukungannya yah.. ini udah apdet

.

** sasunaru4ever**: yupp… ini tbc lagi :D

ga telat kan ini?

Terima kasih dukungannya :D

.

** Meg chan**: Sasu emang bodoh! *bisik2 biar ga kena gamprat

Ini udah apdet… makasih yah ^^

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun:** I – ini dia malah berada da – dalam bahaya.. merinding disko liat golok di tangan asha-san

Sasuke emang bodoh. N disini dia OOC lagi :D

Semoga suka :3

Kyuu –sebenernya- juga ga terima kalo mereka sampe merit.. Hiks

Terima kasih yah

.

Ahhh… selesai juga :D

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuu apdet siang bolong gini :3 (gara2 ada 2 readers yang ngacungin Kyuu golok :p)

Semoga suka :D

Kyuu mewakili all Chara mengucapkan

**Selamat Lebaran**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin **

**.**

Akhir kata

**Review Please **


	11. Chapter 11

"Keluarkan semuanya Otouto. Bagi kesedihanmu itu padaku." Setetes cairan bening meluncur mulus dari sudut mata kiri Itachi. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Pemuda dalam dekapannya ini sedang merasa sangat 'takut'.

"Berjanjilah Aniki. Saat semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai rencana…" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Matanya menatap tajam Raja Night Kingdom itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas sekali, " – bunuh aku!"

.

"Meskipun kau meninggalkan Dunia Langit, kau akan tetap membawaku." Aku mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit rasa penasaran yang mengganjal di hati. Nada bicara Kyuubi tidak sama seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melatihmu mmengendalikan tenaga dalam."

Aku mengeryitkan dahi, 'Disini? Di ruangan yang tidak kukenal ini?'

"Tentu saja. Dan ini bukan tempat aneh. Ini adalah 'rumahku'." Om Kyuubi berjalan pelan, membawaku yang masih berada di moncongnya menuju tengah ruangan.

"Turunlah. Kita akan mulai." Dengan semangat empat lima, aku pun langsung melompat dan berdiri di pusat gambar spiral yang hampir sama dengan tanda lahir di perutku.

'Tidak! Ini bukan hampir sama. Ini benar-benar sama.'

"Duduklah." Perintah Kyuubi dengan nada datar. Sama seperti nada bicara kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku pun duduk bersila di pusat spiral itu. Kulihat Om Kyuu tengah menatapku sambil menyeringai.

'Tunggu! Ada yang tidak beres. Seringaian itu…'

"Hei! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Hei!"

'WOOOSSHHHHH'

Tiba-tiba ada api besar yang mengelilingiku. Kobarannya terasa sangat panas, memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat.

Apa?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa yang Om Kyuu lakukan padaku?

.

.

**Night Kingdom**

**Desclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**ItaDei**

**SasuSai**

**ItaSasu (?)**

**FugaMina (?)**

**NejiGaa**

**ShikaKiba**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: abal, geje, typo, mis-typo, maksa banget, pokoknya ga bagus dan super nista :3**

**.**

**Chap 11: Wedding Dress**

**.**

**.**

"Orochimaru-sama. Anda sudah siap?" Tanya seorang berambut perak berkuncir yang memakai kacamata bulat 360 derajad, Yakushi Kabuto.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah sangat siap untuk hari ini." Jawab sesosok makhluk berambut hitam panjang yang tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya tajam seperti mata ular, kulitnya sepucat mayat, bibirnya tengah menyunggingkan seringaian yang dianggapnya sangat menawan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa bocah udel itu sukses menjalankan misinya." Kabuto berjalan mendekati tuannya, kemudian berdiri sejajar dengannya menghadap cermin.

'chuu-

"Selamat untuk anda." Ucap Kabuto setelah mencium pipi kiri makhluk geje yang ternyata adalah seme-nya (P/N: saya ga sanggup ngebayangin pair ini. Rasanya mual banget =,=)

Pria ber-eyeshadow ungu tua itu pun merangkul pasangan yaoi kesayangannya. "Aku akan segera menjadi pemilik Dunia Langit. Hahahahah… Uhuk.. Hahaha!"

"Umm.. Apa keputusan si ayam tidak terlalu aneh?" Tanya si pria berambut perak dengan nada yang sangat berhati-hati.

"Hmmm?" gumam Orochi sambil tangannya bergerak jahil di pinggang Kabuto.

"Kau tidak mencurigai apapun, sneaky-boy?" bisik si uke dengan nada manja. Yang ditanyai hanya terkikik geli.

"Aku menggunakan insting wanita pirang itu untuk 'melihat' apa yang terjadi. Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Kau tenang saja…."

"Ohh.. OK deh. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat pria mumi itu. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

Orochimaru berdehem sekali, kemudian menarik Kabuto naik ke sesuatu berwarna ungu yang memiliki ukuran sangat besar. Benda itu mulai bergerak perlahan dan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat – yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak 10 meter dari ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini.

.

.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan." Gumam pria berbalut perban setelah melihat putra kesayangannya keluar dari kamar.

Sai memakai baju hitam khas kerajaan, kali ini tanpa udel yang terekspose dan lengan baju yang tidak sama panjang. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memakai baju 'normal'.

"Kita berangkat kapan Ayah? Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar janji setia terucap dari bibir manis Sasuke ~~" rengek Sai lebay.

Ya.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Beberapa jam lagi, sepupu jauh Uchiha ini akan benar-benar menjadi seorang Uchiha.

"Kita tunggu jemputan Orochimaru-sama. Kau tidak mau kan jika harus berjalan kaki sampai ke tempat itu?" Balas Danzou sambil menahan sweatdrop yang siap menghiasi jidatnya. Sungguh ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila putranya ini masih saja bersikap kemayu dan geje saat upacara pernikahan nanti. Ia hanya berharap agar Sai tidak melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan.

"Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan sihir saja? Kurasa akan lebih cepat sampai." Pose ala detective diperlihatkan Sai kepada ayahnya.

"Menurut orang-orang Yunani Kuno, pergi ke tempat pernikahan itu harus dengan cara yang baik." Lagi-lagi iblis setengah mumi itu memulai ceramah tentang budaya 'Yunani Kuno'.

"Sebelum menikah, seharusnya ada acara seserahan dan juga lamaran. Akan lebih bagus kalau pada malam sebelum upacara pernikahan, diadakan acara 'midodareni'. Itu akan membuat pasangan pengantin bla bla bla…"

Malas mendengarkan ceramah ayahnya, Sai memilih untuk menyelinap, pergi menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat ia menyekap Naruto.

"Sial! Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar?" gerutu pemuda raven cepak saat dirasakannya detak jantung yang kian tak menentu. Saat ia menginjak tangga terakhir, getaran aneh itu makin membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"Dia tidur…" gumam Sai saat mendapati bocah Kyuubi itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. tubuhnya terlihat lemas dan berkeringat.

"Tidak! Jangan-jangan –" onyx Sai membulat saat menyadari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Ia berlari menembus sel itu dan langsung meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di leher Naruto.

Sasuke wanna be berkonsentrasi dan memusatkan pikirannya untuk mencari sesuatu. Ia pun menghela nafas lega saat menemukan apa yang ia cari, "Huu~~hhh… Aku pikir dia sudah mati."

Dengan santainya, Sai merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil jarum suntik yang berisi cairan bening berwarna kuning keemasan – isinya sudah berkurang seperempat bagian.

"Kuberikan sedikit untukmu." Tangan pucat itu menusukkan jarum suntik ke leher tan Naruto.

"Cukup!" gumam Sai sambil mencabut suntikan itu, isinya kini tinggal setengahnya. "Sisanya kuberikan nanti di depan Sasuke." Senyum nista yang senantiasa terukir di bibir jontor Sai terlihat makin memuakkan.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya sih?"

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti karena aku telah berjanji kepada Sasuke."

"Ya. Pasti karena itu… fiuhhh.."

Pemuda yang menganggap dirinya seksi itu berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Kata-kata Naruto yang menanyakan apakah Sai menyukainya selalu terngiang sejak terakhir kali Sai berkunjung ke tempat ini.

"Dia… manis."

"Tidak..! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya! Kau mencintai Sasuke, ingat?" Sai menampar pelan pipinya sendiri saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak –sendiri- dan mendekati pemuda blonde yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Entah mengapa, tubuh pucat Sai tidak memedulikan perintah otaknya. Wajah polos Naruto seakan menyedot kesadarannya, membuat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis pemuda bertanda lahir spiral.

5 cm ..

4 cm …

3, 21 cm ...

1, 22 cm ..

0, 32 cm …

'buagghh!'

'bughh bughh duaghhh!'

"Ngghhh!"

"Bangun bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur!" bentak Sai kasar. Hampir saja ia kehilangan kendali diri – dan mencium Naruto. Untungnya ia cepat mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan mengalihkan keinginannya untuk mencium si blonde menjadi memukuli si blonde.

"**Sial! Aku terlalu fokus padamu sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Kau tidak apa-apa bocah?"** Tanya sebuah suara berat ala om-om dengan nada khawatir.

'Ini bukan apa-apa. Cih! Beraninya si jontor ini menggangguku.' Naruto mengeryit menahan sakit. Perutnya yang benar-benar kosong itu terasa makin sakit saat kepalan tangan si jontor menghantam kasar perutnya. Poor Naru…

"Aku akan segera berangkat ke tempat Sasuke, dengar?" tangan Sai memegang kasar pipi tan bergaris tiga, "Aku akan menikah dengannya hari ini. ME-NI-KAH." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

'Hari ini? Berarti aku –'

"**Tidak terbangun sejak kemarin lusa. Kau berada bersamaku. Ingat?" **Naruto menghela nafas mendengar penuturan suara yang hanya bisa didengarnya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan Sai yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sai! Orochi-sama sudah datang. Cepatlah!" teriak suara serak-serak becek dari arah atas – suara Danzou,

"Sebentar ayah ~~!"

"Aku ingin melihatmu menangis saat Sasuke telah menjadi milikku nanti." Sai tersenyum sinis.

"Kau akan dibuang dan tidak dipedulikan! Hahahahhh!"

'Sssshhhh… Sssshhhhhh…'

"Cepatlah atau kutinggal!" kali ini suara Kabuto yang terdengar beberapa saat setelah suara desisan ular. Kalau mobil menggunakan klakson, 'kendaraan' Orochimaru menggunakan desisannya :D

"Yaaa~~~" teriak Sai sambil berlari keluar. Ia tidak mau terlambat di acara pernikahannya sendiri. Saking tergesa-gesanya, ia tidak sadar kalau benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya telah terjatuh.

"Kenapa bisa lama sekali sih?" gerutu Naruto sepeninggal calon mempelai dari kekasihnya itu.

"**Sudahlah! Lebih efektif kalau melakukannya di rumahku dari pada disini. Kau merasakannya juga kan, bocah?"** Sahut suara lain.

"Kau benar Om! Aku sudah siap keluar dari sini…" mata pewaris Namikaze itu memerah, taringnya seakan memanjang tujuh millimeter, seringai di bibirnya pun terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"**Biasakan dirimu dulu! Baru kau boleh melakukannya." **Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan Om Kyuu. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

.

.

"Sasuke-sama."

"Bagaimana tim dua? Sudah siap?" Tanya Sang Pangeran saat seorang pemuda berambut scarlet menghampirinya.

"Menurut Neji, Orochimaru sudah berangkat lewat jalan sebelah utara. Jadi tim dua mencoba mengendap melalui jalan sebelah selatan."

"Bagus. Terus pantau mereka."

"Ha'i!"

"Otouto."

"Bagaimana dengan sepupu dan kakakmu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda berkanji ai itu lagi, tanpa memedulikan panggilan kakaknya. Sejak kemarin lusa, tingkat kecerewetan Uchiha bungsu yang super tampan ini memang meningkat drastis.

"Mereka sudah siap. Kugutsu yang akan digunakan juga sudah jadi. Kurasa Pangeran pun akan sulit mengenali bahwa mereka –kugutsu- adalah iblis palsu. Temari akan membantu mereka." Jawab Gaara cepat. Sepupu yang Sasuke maksudkan adalah Sasori, sedangkan kakak yang dimaksud adalah Kankuro.

"Otoutoo…" panggil Itachi lagi. Ia mulai merasa jengkel.

"Dimana Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji?"

"Mereka sudah di ruang utama."

"Oto –"

"Bagaimana dengan Pein dan Konan?" Tanya Sasuke antusias.

"Me – mereka juga sudah disana." Gagap Gaara dengan nada datar. Pemuda Sabaku itu merasa iba dengan Raja yang sedari tadi diacuhkan adik kesayangannya, namun ia juga tidak berani menegur Sang Pangeran – takut kena damprat.

"Bagus. Jangan samp –"

-chuu-

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu berhenti bicara saat tiba-tiba pipi kanannya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar keriput sialan!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada datar (?) Tidak mau ikut campur, kekasih pemuda Hyuuga yang sedari tadi menjadi korban hujan pertanyaan dari Sang Uchiha Terpilih pun memilih untuk kabur.

"Baraninya kau –"

"Kendalikan emosimu." Gumam Itachi dengan nada datar. Mata merahnya menatap tajam sang adik yang tengah mencengkeram kuat kerah bajunya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Kau akan mengacaukan semuanya!" bentak Sang Raja cukup keras, membuat Kushina dan Deidara yang berada di ruangan itu –perpustakaan keluarga- sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju kakaknya, "Maaf."

"Hn."

"Jangan pernah kau lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Aku bukan bayi." Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Kakak kesayangannya ini memang terkadang bersikap aneh dan seenak keriput.

"Tapi kulitmu selembut kulit bayi." Goda Itachi sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan sang adik dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Sasuke menggerutu kesal, kemudian menyeringai nista. "Tentu saja kulitku halus. Tidak seperti kulitmu yang penuh dengan kerip – emmphhh!"

Itachi membekap mulut adiknya. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menggoda si bungsu seperti itu.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar kau memerhatikanku." Balas Itachi mencoba mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"Dei…" panggil sebuah suara keibuan. Deidara pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu.

"Ya Kushina-san?"

"Maaf ya kalau Naruto merepotkan." Gumam Kushina pelan. Ia sibuk memerhatikan Hideo yang kini berada di gendongannya. Matanya sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Deidara. Namun iblis berambut pirang itu tahu, Kushina tengah menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Harusnya kami yang meminta maaf atas kelakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya." DeiDei mencoba menghibur mantan-calon-ibu mertua-adik-iparnya. Wanita berambut merah itu pun menengok ke arah Deidara dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Dei, itu milik Naruto?" emerald Kushina lurus tertuju pada sesuatu yang menyembunyikan sebagian kulit mulus Sasuke. Benda itu memiliki tanda yang sama dengan yang ada di lengan bajunya.

"Otouto."

"Hn."

"Kau terlihat errr.. keren?"

"Aku memang keren."

"Maksudku bajumu." Telunjuk kanan Itachi mengarah ke baju Sang Pangeran.

Sasuke –masih- memakai piyama berwarna hitam dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan yang sangat besar, di bagian belakang piyama itu terdapat sebuah lambang spiral sederhana berwarna merah.

"Hn. Ini hasil dari sihir Naruto yang pertama." Itachi mengeryitkan dahi.

"Dia melakukannya tanpa sengaja.." lanjut Sasuke dengan nada biasa, namun raut mukanya sedikit berubah.

"Dia bilang akan lebih nyaman jika tidur menggunakan baju seperti ini. Ternyata memang benar…Nyaman."

"Kau menyimpannya? Kupikir kau tidak suka benda seperti itu." sejak kapan sang adik menyukai benda aneh seperti itu?

"Apapun itu, asalkan 'berbau' Naruto, aku akan selalu menyukainya. Yahh.. Walau agak kekecilan sih." Sasuke menarik-narik pelan piyama itu.

" Hn. Cepatlah ganti baju. Mereka akan segera tiba."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan kakaknya. Ia paham kalau Itachi sedang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aniki…" panggil Sasuke saat kakaknya berjalan menuju tempat Deidara dan Kushina, "Jangan lupakan janjimu." Sambungnya cepat.

Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun karena sejak awal dia memang tidak menyanggupi janji itu. Raja berkeriput halus itu tidak akan pernah bisa melukai –apalagi membunuh- adiknya sendiri. Ia terlalu menyayangi Sasuke.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang pria berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela. Pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelah kanan terlihat memejamkan matanya, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Minato." Tepukan pelan di bahu membuat pria beriris azure itu membuka kelopak matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Gumam Fugaku. Minato terdiam, tidak menanggapi komentar sahabat baiknya itu.

"Mau berbagi denganku?" pria bermata onyx berjalan pelan, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur king size – mereka sedang berada di sebuah kamar di istana Night Kingdom..

"Kalau aku tidak membawa Kushina pergi meninggalkan Dunia Langit… Apakah semua ini akan tetap terjadi?" Minato menatap langit biru di luar sana. Bagaimanapun juga, jika dulu ia tidak membawa istrinya pergi, Sasuke tidak akan salah mengenalinya sebagai seorang musuh dan membawa putranya pergi, kemudian menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi (?)

"Kalau kau tidak membawa Kushina pergi, mereka akan mengambil Kyuubi saat itu juga." Pria bermarga Namikaze merasakan tekanan benda tumpul di bahu kirinya – ternyata Fugaku sedang 'menitipkan' kepalanya di pundak sang Namikaze. (P/N: Sadar dong Bang! Udah punya cucu juga -,-)

"Tapi masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini!" nada bicara Minato naik dua tingkat (?)

"Dan saat itu kita memiliki Sasuke yang belum tahu apa-apa…" Minato terdiam.

"Sasuke yang bahkan belum bisa terbang…" mata azure itu melirik wajah rival 'kesayangan'nya yang tengah tersenyum. Tersenyum, eh?

"Mereka memang belum memiliki Sai dan beberapa pengawal lainnya. Tapi saat itu, kita juga belum memiliki Sabaku dan Hyuuga bersaudara, Neji, Kiba.. Akatsuki juga belum terorganisir secara sempurna."

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan membantu kita menghadapi ular buduk yang sudah memiliki Kyuubi?"

Suami dari Uzumaki Kushina menghela nafasnya,"Kau benar."

"Aku memang benar, dan aku selalu…"

-chu-

" –keren!" lanjut Fugaku setelah –dengan kurang ajarnya- mencium pipi Minato. Yang dicium hanya bisa menahan amarahnya sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

'Kenapa sih si suram ini selalu bersikap narsis!' azure Minato melirik pria Uchiha yang tengah membetulkan krah bajunya.

' – dan kenapa si Narsis Tingkat Dewa ini juga selalu memperlakukanku seperti kekasihnya? Aaarggghhh!' teriak batin Minato. Alih-alih ingin beristirahat dan numpang tidur, si pria Uchiha malah ngotot tidak mau meninggalkan Minato sendirian di kamar ini – sejak tadi malam. Membuat Minato bersikap was-was dan malah tidak bisa tidur gara-gara si Uchiha bengkotan memaksanya untuk tidur seranjang.

Hubungan mereka berdua benar-benar err – 'unik' (?)

"Yuk…" Fugaku menari lengan kanan Minato, membuat pria yang 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu mengeryitkan dahi.

"Upacaranya akan segera dimulai." Minato mengangguk pelan dan langsung mengikuti langkah rival sekaligus sahabat sekaligus teman seperjuangan sekaligus orang aneh yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, bibir Sang Kilat Kuning tak pernah berhenti menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau sejak tadi ia sudah berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman penuh kasih (?) sang Uchiha, namun tidak pernah berhasil. Poor Papi Yondy :p

"Hei Gaga!" Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya –sekitar 7 meter dari pintu samping ruang utama- saat mendengar Minato memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan pemberian pemuda bermata azure itu. Sudah lama sekali Minato tidak memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Ya Mimin?" Jujur, Minato hampir muntah saat mendengar panggilan untuknya, tapi apa boleh buat? Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Fugaku mau mendengarkannya.

"Hentikan bersikap konyol seperti ini. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Dan aku tahu, kau pasti juga begitu." Ayah dari Uchiha Sasuke itu terdiam, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Minato akan bicara seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, tapi ini semua sudah keterlaluan." Minato menghentakkan lengannya, membuat cengkraman Fugaku lepas dengan sendirinya.

"Maaf sobat. Tapi ini bukan waktu yang bisa kau gunakan untuk bercanda." Si rambut pirag berjalan mendahului si rambut hitam yang masih mematung, "Maaf Fugaku. Tapi sekarang ini, kita harus bersikap seperti orang dewasa."

Fugaku mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya – walau tak dipungkiri bahwa hatinya terasa sesak, entah mengapa.

'Huhh.. Aktingku bagus juga.' Minato menghela nafas merayakan keberhasilannya melepaskan diri dari Sang Uchiha.

Terlihat seorang iblis berpakaian hitam -keemasan di beberapa bagian- dengan sayap yang terkembang di punggungnya tengah berdiri di depan altar yang sudah siap digunakan. Matanya menatap tajam –entah tertuju pada siapa- ke arah depan. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan 'tamu-tamu' yang telah datang.

"Duduklah dulu." Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menegurnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaa-san. Waktu akan cepat berjalan jika aku pergi duduk dan merasa nyaman. Aku tidak suka itu." Mikoto mengerti betul maksud kalimat putra bungsunya.

"Tapi Sa –"

"Aku baik Kaa-san. Jangan cemaskan aku." Fugaku menghela nafas ketika mendapati bungsunya sedang memaksakan diri. Berusaha melakukan apapun yang membuat sang waktu tidak cepat berlalu.

Keputusan ini memang sudah diambil oleh Sasuke sendiri. Demi Naruto, demi Dunia Langit… Tapi semua itu tidak menjamin bahwa si pemuda berambut pantat ayam melakukan semua ini dengan senang hati. Bagaimanapun juga, hati iblis arogan yang satu ini tidak bisa berbohong.

"Jangan memaksakan diri…" seorang wanita lain yang memiliki rambut merah dan mata sea-green tersenyum ramah, " – dan jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.

"Kushina-san benar. Kita semua akan menghadapinya bersama-sama." Deidara yang juga berada disana ikut menenangkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ahh lihat… Hideo-chan juga akan membantu." Seru Deidara sambil menunjukkan bayi di gendongannya yang sedang ngulet.

"Sebentar lagi mereka sampai." Gumam Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia bergumam sambil seakan berbincang dengan Sang Ratu. Tindakan Itachi ini membuat Kushina mengerti bahwa orang-orang Orochimaru sudah ada yang tiba di tempat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan tim dua?" bisik Sasuke dengan mata yang seolah sebal karena Mikoto tengah membetulkan krah bajunya. Sementara itu Kushina terkikik geli dan ikut membantu Mikoto membenahi dandanan Sasuke – yang sebenarnya sudah sangat perfect itu. Mereka sedang mencoba memainkan sebuah drama jelang pernikahan.

"Hampir sampai di wilayah mereka. Keadaan cukup aman." Itachi menengokkan tubuhnya ke arah Gaara dan Neji yang baru saja datang. Acara akting dan 'bisik-bisik' itu berlangsung lancar –berkat byakugan Neji dan 'mata' Gaara yang mengintai di tempat Sasori dan Kankuro. Tidak hanya mereka yang berada disini, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang tengah berjalan memasuki ruang utama pun dapat 'mendengar' percakapan mereka, Minato dan Fugaku yang terlihat sedang beradu mulut pun bisa mengetahui percakapan ini.

Hal ini sudah diperhitungkan Sasuke sebelumnya. NejiGaa yang terlihat sedang memberi ucapan selamat itu sebenarnya sedang menyalurkan informasi yang mereka dapatkan melalui mata byakugan (Neji) dan mata 'ketiga' (Gaara)

Sang ayah akan melihat gerakan bibirnya dengan Sharingan –dan secara otomatis mengetahui pembicaraan di kubu Sasuke. Sedangkan Kiba dapat langsung mendengar percakapan itu. (P/N: anjing memiliki pendengaran yang sangat luar biasa :3)

"Pangeran." Panggil Gaara datar. Semua tahu arti dari panggilan ini. Mereka pun langsung menghadap ke arah pintu utama, membuat para tamu yang datang melakukan hal yang sama.

Fugaku dan Minato pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke cs. Seluruh Uchiha –kecuali Madara- dan para pengawalnya kini berdiri di depan altar, seakan menyambut kedatangan rombongan Orochimaru. (P/N: kalau buat Kyuu sih terlihat seperti menghalangi Sai agar dia tidak dapat berdiri di depan altar.)

"Mikoto, dimana Tou-san?" bisik Fugaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makhluk besar berwarna ungu yang membawa Orochimaru, Sai, Danzou dan keempat pengawalnya waktu itu. Ohh ya, jangan lupakan si Harry Potter wanna be.

Mikoto menggeleng pelan.

"Madara-sama ingin melakukan sesuatu." Sahut Pein yang berdiri tepat di belakang Fugaku.

"Keempat pengawal mereka itu… Tampaknya bukan iblis biasa. Ular tunggangannya itu juga kelihatannya sangat berbahaya." Lanjut Konan.

"Dengan jumlah mereka yang seperti itu, mereka terlihat sedang memasuki 'Jurassic Park' hanya dengan membawa pistol, revolver dan senapan, atau senjata api 'biasa' lainnya." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Berbeda jika mereka masing-masing sudah menyiapkan 'bom nuklir'. Walaupun hanya dengan jumlah seperti itu, pergi ke tempat ini hanya seperti bermain di 'Jangkrik Park' bagi mereka." Balas Itachi memberikan perumpamaan dengan obyek yang –TIDAK- sama dengan si pemuda Nara. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria, termasuk Sasuke dan ayahnya sendiri. Mereka pasti sangat malu memiliki anggota keluarga seperti Itachi. Deidara pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Kushina. (Percuma Bang… Percuma! -,-)

Memang benar, perumpamaan yang diberikan memiliki arti yang dapat dipahami oleh semua yang mendengarnya. Tapi kata 'Jangkrik Park' itu … haruskah menggunakan kata itu?

"Sudah lama sekali ya… Fugaku?" sesosok makhluk pucat perambut hitam panjang melompat turun dari punggung seekor ular raksasa berwarna ungu, diikuti oleh tujuh bawahannya.

"Hn."

"Kau boleh keluar, Manda." Orochimaru mengelus kasar peliharaan kesayangannya itu. mata kuning tajamnya sesekali melirik ke arah para tuan rumah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ular yang jenis kelaminnya tidak jelas itu melata keluar dari ruang utama.

"Mencari ayahku, eh?" gumam Fugaku sinis. Sharingannya menatap lurus penyuka ular itu.

Pria yang berdiri disamping kiri Danzou itu mengibaskan rambutnya, memperlihatkan anting-anting berbentuk aneh yang tergantung di daun telinga kirinya, seakan berbicara 'Lihat antingku! Aku baru saja mendapat honor yang besar setelah membintangi iklan shampoo.' Dan hal ini sukses membuat pemuda Hyuuga yang selalu bermimpi menjadi bintang iklan shampoo itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Kendalikan emosimu." Gumam pemuda Sabaku tenang.

"Sepertinya kita harus memulai acara ini sekarang juga." Kabuto menginterupsi adegan geje ini. Ia terkikik geli saat melihat pemuda Hyuuga itu –sedikit- terpancing

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam pelan dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap altar megah dominan putih.

Semua yang 'tidak berkepentingan' langsung menyingkir dari altar itu. semua orang pun bersiap pada posisinya masing-masing (P/N: kaya pernikahan biasanya gitu lah)

Itachi berdiri beberapa meter di dekat adiknya. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap perubahan air muka Gaara. 'Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.' Batinnya.

Tidak mau membuat Sasuke khawatir, Uchiha sulung itu bersikap seperti biasa. Cepat atau lambat, Ratu manisnya akan memberitahunya.

Sai mulai berjalan memasuki ruang utama, didampingi oleh Danzou. Entah musik apa yang mengalun saat ini, Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia menulikan pendengarannya, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba 'mengirimkan' sesuatu melalui pikirannya.

'Dobe. Kau dengar aku?'

'Dobe … ' Sauke menghela nafas dan mulai membuka mata, 'Percuma. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.'

Ruby tajam sasuke milirik ke arah Itachi. Ia sedikit lega saat mendapati anggukan kecil dari kakaknya.

'Semua berjalan lancar…' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Iblis setengah mumi yang tengah mendampingi putra tunggalnya sedikit menggerutu kesal. Adaknya sejak tadi memberikan sinyal-sinyal yang menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin cepat cepat sampai

"Dalam upacara pernikahan adat Yunani Kuno. Para pengantin harus berjalan perlahan-lahan. Kau ingin pernikahanmu langgeng kan?" Sai mengangguk mantab. Kali ini dia mematuhi 'saran' sang ayah. Ia pun diam dan mengikuti apa-apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Fugaku-sama." Gumam Gaara bhati-hati tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Fugaku pun berdehem sekali untuk memberikan sinyal bahwa ia siap mendengarkan –lebih tepatnya membaca- laporan yang akan diberikan.

'Zetsu belum memberikan laporan sejak ia memberitahukan bahwa mereka akan mulai memasuki markas Orochi.. – wati (?)' Fugaku membaca gerakan bibir anak pemuda emo itu di dalam hati.

'Menurut Kiba, udara disini bertambah panas. –apa-apaan ini?-'

'Menurut Neji, Madara-sama akan segera tiba…' Gaara memejamkan matanya – tanda bahwa laporan yang ia sampaikan sudah selesai.

Tiga kalimat yang tidak saling berhubungan, namun cukup membuat Fugaku –sangat- panik. Apalagi untuk kalimat pertama, apakah perkiraan Sasuke meleset? Ataukah tim dua mengalami kesulitan besar?

"Mereka berempat bukan iblis biasa. Bereka bisa berevolusi." Gumam Madara yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping putranya.

"Tou-san.."

"Aku sudah dengar tentang tim dua. Ini bukan hal yang baik…" raut muka pria berambut pantat ayam panjang itu terlihat sedang menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Gaara benar. Disini terasa panas." Gumam Minato.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Udaranya memang terasa semakin panas.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa tim dua belum juga melapor? Padahal menurut Shikamaru, Zetsu akan melapor beberapa saat setelah Rombongan Orochimaru tiba.

"Sebentar lagi ayah… Semua akan menjadi milik kita." Gumam Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyum saat jaraknya ke altar hanya tinggal 5 meter.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Sai berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu hanya membuka matanya, tanpa sedikitpun melirik calon mempelainya.

"Baiklah…" Itachi berjalan mendekati altar, kemudian berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

Onyx Itachi menatap ruby sang adik, seolah bertanya 'Sudah siap?'. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Kemudian Raja Night Kingdom itu menarik nafas dalam, bersiap 'menikahkan' sang adik dengan iblis jahanan di sebelah kirinya.

"Minato…" The Yellow Flash mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang sang istri, "Semua baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum.

Keadaan Deidara dan para pengawal pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Kushina. Rasa khawatir dan 'tak rela' itu seakan mengambil oksigen di sekitar mereka.

" – Apakah Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia untuk setia kepada Sai. dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih maupun bla bla …" Sasuke menghela nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" – apakah Kau bersedia?"

"Aku –"

"Ada yang datang!" pekik Neji dan beberapa lainnya. Aura yang mereka rasakan sangatlah kuat. Begitu panas dan seakan ingin membunuh mereka semua yang ada disini.

'GLAARRRRRRR!'

"SA-SU-KEEEEEE!"

'Zzaashhhhhhhh… Buaghhhh!'

"BRENGSEK!"

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

.

.

Selesai chap 11 :D

Sasu: kenapa lu slalu bikin gue sial?

Sai: gue pengen nikah sama Naru-chan.. ga mau sama si ayam.. Hueee *nangis geje

Naru: makasih Kyuu.. Akhirnya di chap ini gue bisa istirahat :d

Walai pake kena pukul segala sih

Ahahah.. :3

Di chap ini Kyuu pengen ngasi liat kalo hubungan FugaMina itu benar2 sesuatu yang 'unique'

Kyuu kemaren sepet bikin fict **'There's no next time'**

Jangan lupa baca and review yah :D

Kemaren sih statusnya udah 'completed' tapi karena banyak yang minta lanjut.. Ya Kyuu ganti jadi 'in-progress' :3

Terima kasih dukungannya readers :*

.

Ok kita balas review aja yahhh

.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro-chan:** yapp..

Menurut hitsu-san gimana ini :3 mereka jadi nikah gak :D

Aihh senengnya ada hitsugaya nyasar di fandom ini dan baca fict Kyuu

Ikut review pula.. Makasih yahhh

.

**Yuki Uta Nakigoe**: ini ada yang muncul ^^

Tapi siapa yah…

Hayo siapa :D

Ini udah apdet.. terima kasih untuk dukungannya yahh : )

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun:** sa – sabar kagari-san..

Sabar…

Naru: ni gue disini Cuma dikit.. kalo chap depan bakal full gue  
>nyahahahhhh<p>

Trims yah dukungannya : )

Kyuu: makasih juga untuk review di there's no next time :p

.

**sasunaru's lover:** terima kasih dukungannya.. maaf lahir batin juga ya : D

semoga chap ini juga memuaskan senpai ..

.

**Fujikuroi**: ga apa2 kok..

Di kolom review Kyuu, reviewer boleh ngapain aja..

Numpang mandi juga boleh (lohh?)

Terima kasih dukungannya : )

.

**Hatakehanahungry: **yupp Kiyu simpen :D

Tapi belom bisa sms, Kiyu lagi kere soalnya :p

Naru: astagon dragon.. ada yang seneng gue mati

Ya Jashin.. maafkanlah dia

Kiyu: eh eh eh hana-san baca fict Kyuu yang **There's no next time** dong..

Jangan lupa review yah :D *promo

Arigato…

.

**ttixz lone cone bebe:** yupp makasih be-san dukungannya

sekalian mau bales review di fic sebelah nih *garuk2 kepala

Kyuu emang ga bisa ngilangin hasrat untuk menulis hal-hal melenceng yang Kyuu sebut 'humor'

Gimana dong senpai *nangis geje

Kasih Kyuu saran…

Makasih yah senpai : )

.

**wind. le-vent: **saya setuju kalo Sai disiksa *evil smirk

nanti bakal Kyuu baca senpai.. tapi nanti ya ^^

Kyuu mau ospek dulu :3

Ini nulisnya udah bener belum?

Terima kasih senpai

.

**Meg chan:** yuppp…

Adegan itu bakal ada kok.. Meg-san tunggu aja : )

Terima kasih ya

.

**Ryuunami Sukenaru:** ga apa kok senpai..

Ada yang mau baca aja Kyuu seneng banget ^^

Naru emang uke idaman :*

Umm itu ga bakal terpengaruh kok.. kan dunianya udah beda.

Dunia Langit tu bisa dibilang ada di dimensi lain gitu…

Terima kasih ^^

.

**Kuroi Akuma: **ahahah itu tandanya anda belum beruntung (?)

Syukurlah kalau ada yang setuju saya mem-bego-kan Sasuke

Terima kasih dukungannya ya

.

**Namikaze Trisha:** iya ini apdet..

Makasih juga untuk review di fic sebelah yang Kyuu bikin yah : )

Kalo pertanyaan itu, jawabnya sambil jalan :3

.

**Noonacomplicated**: ehemm.. ini pernikahannya agak kacau :D

Makasih dukungannya yah :3

.

**sasunaru4ever**: kenapa ya?

Kenapa Nar? *lirik naru

Naru: man ague tempe.. salah lu juga napa ga dijelasin di chap ini?

Kyuu: ahh itu… anu.. anu…

Eheheh besok ya senpai :3

Btw terima kasih : )

.

**Ace Sam Luffy:** yupp ini udah apdet :D

Sepertinya Ace-san berbakat menjadi author :D

Terima kasih yahhh

.

Ahhh selesai juga :D

Terima kasih dukungannya yah semua..

Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat : )

.

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW please**


	12. Chapter 12

" – Apakah Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia untuk setia kepada Sai. dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih maupun bla bla …" Sasuke menghela nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" – apakah Kau bersedia?"

"Aku –"

"Ada yang datang!" pekik Neji dan beberapa lainnya. Aura yang mereka rasakan sangatlah kuat. Begitu panas dan seakan ingin membunuh mereka semua yang ada disini.

'GLAARRRRRRR!'

"SA-SU-KEEEEEE!"

'Zzaashhhhhhhh… Buaghhhh!'

"BRENGSEK!"

**.**

**.**

**Night Kingdom**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**ItaDei**

**SasuSai**

**ItaSasu (?)**

**FugaMina (?)**

**NejiGaa**

**ShikaKiba**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: abal, jelek, geje, typo, mis-typo, semuanya gak banget :3**

**.**

**Chap 12: The Rise of Kyuubi Power**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi menyeringai melihat Naruto mematuhi perintahnya untuk duduk di pusat gambar spiral. Matanya menajam dan disekeliling tubuhnya menguar sesuatu yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Hei! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Hei!"

'WOOOSSHHHHH'

Tiba-tiba ada api besar yang mengelilingi tubuh pemuda pirang bermata sapphire. Kulit tan Naruto merasakan hawa panas yang seolah ingin membunuhnya.

'Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang Om Kyuu lakukan padaku?' pekik Naruto dalam hati. Mata birunya kini memantulkan cerminan orange-kemerahan dari api di sekelilingnya.

"Tenanglah bocah. Aku akan melatihmu!"

"Ta –"

"Api ini tidak akan membunuhmu." Kyuubi mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pemuda pirang yang masih terlihat shock.

"Percayalah padaku dan .." Om Kyuu meletakkan 'tangan' kanannya di kepala pirang Naruto.

" – pada dirimu sendiri."

Pemuda bermata sapphire itu tidak berkedip dan terus menatap ruby tajam yang penuh dengan tekad dan keyakinan Sang Rubah Api.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk mantab, "Un!"

"Bagus! Duduklah dengan tenang. Kita akan mulai mempraktekkannya." Rubah api berekor Sembilan melepas paksa baju Naruto dan menarik kembali 'tangannya'. Ia duduk di depan Naruto dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Tapi Om, Kau be –"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memberimu teori!" bentak Kyuubi serius. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau jika dirinya harus bersemayam di dalam tubuh pria penyuka ular itu. Pria itu terlalu nista.

'Padahal aku belum menyuarakan pertanyaanku.' Keluh Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau mau berlatih, atau berdebat denganku?"

"OK.. Ok Om. Kita berlatih." Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

Iblis rubah itu menyeringai senang. "Aku adalah rubah api, kau tahu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat tanpa membuka matanya. Ia memutuskan untuk serius memelajari kekuatannya sendiri. Ia harus lepas dari Sai dan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Kyuubi mengulurkan satu 'jari tangannya', menyentuh pusat tanda spiral di perut si pirang dan menekannya sedikit –tanpa membuat kuku tajamnya melukai Naruto- kemudian menariknya setelah Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya.

"Sekarang berkonsentrasilah dan coba buat api disekelilingmu berkobar makin besar." Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya. Benarkah ini yang harus dia lakukan? Menambah besar kobarannya, bukan memadamkannya?

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu mengenai kemampuan para Uchiha untuk mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Yahh.. walau apinya sangat terbatas sih…"

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Itu berarti dia dan kekasihnya memiliki kekuatan yang sama.

Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto berkonsentrasi dan mencoba mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya.

Kyuubi adalah rubah api kan? Itu berarti Naruto juga memiliki kekuatan api. Bocah pirang itu mencoba memusatkan kekuatan pada kedua telapak tangannya.

Satu..

Dua…

Tiga…

'dheggg!'

Dengan penuh semangat, Naru membuka matanya lebar, menunjukkan ruby tajam yang hampir sama dengan milik makhluk di hadapannya.

"Gaaa~~~aahhhhhh!" ia membentangkan tangannya, 'menyemprotkan' api dari kedua telapak tangannya selama beberapa saat.

"Hoshh.. Hoshhh.. Berhasil." Senyum terukir di bibir manisnya. Ia berhasil membuat apinya sendiri. Ia dan kekasihnya akan menjadi pasangan duet yang hebat saat bertempur bersama nanti.

Senyum di bibir Naruto lenyap begitu ia mata merahnya menangkap api disekelilingnya tak juga bertambah besar. Api yang ia keluarkan sama sekali tidak memengaruhi nyala api Om Kyuu.

'Kemana perginya apiku tadi? Kenana? Om …' tatapan menuntut penjelasan ditujukan Naruto kepada Om kesayangannya.

'Bocah ini memang terlalu polos …' Kyuubi menghela nafas.

"Apa? Beritahu aku mana yang salah!" kedua bola mata Naruto memandangi kedua telapak tangannya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Dengar bocah. Aku ingin kau melihat masalah dari sudut yang berbeda." Ruby si blonde kembali menatap Kyuubi.

"Bayangkan. Jika kau melihat tumpukan kayu yang terbakar, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuat kobaran apinya bertambah besar?" Naruto terdiam. Haruskah ia menambahkan kayunya?

"Kayu siapa yang akan kau tambahkan? Kau pikir akan mudah mengangkut kayu dengan jumlah besar?" kepala pirang itu menggeleng.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Beri tahu aku jika kau sudah menemukan jawabannya. Dan jangan sia-siakan waktumu hanya untuk memilirkan hal itu." Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus membiasakan Naruto untuk mandiri dengan kekuatannya. Hal ini dilakukannya demi menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi –Orochimaru berhasil memisahkan dirinya dari Naruto- karena saat itu ia tidak akan dapat berkomunikasi –apalagi membagi kekuatannya- dengan bocah pirang itu. Pewaris Namikaze ini harus bisa memecahkan masalahnya sendiri.

"Om ~"

"Aku membiarkanmu mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu dan kemungkinan terburuk itu. tapi jangan harap aku mau memikirkan solusi dari masalahmu." Ucap Kyuubi berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan apapun tentang permasalahan Naruto.

Naruto adalah Kyuubi. Kyuubi adalah Naruto. Secara otomatis, mereka bisa saling membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Yosh! Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk selalu bersama kan? Aku akan menepatinya!" ucap Naruto penuh semangat. Hal ini sukses membuat jantung Kyuubi seakan berhenti berdetak

'Bocah ini benar-benar akan menjaga janjinya…' batin Kyuubi. Senyuman terkembang di bibir Om Kyuu saat mendapati Naruto mengabaikan pikirannya dan lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi dengan masalahnya.

Kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke itu memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi, mencari solusi dari masalah api tadi.

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu sejak Naruto mulai memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat kobaran api disekelilingnya membesar, namun hasilnya nihil. Pikiran bocah pirang itu terus saja tertuju pada api, api dan api.

'Jika aku menambahkan api.. Itu sama saja dengan menyalakan lilin yang sudah menyala. Tentu saja kobarannya tidak akan bertambah besar.' Pemuda bermata ruby itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

'Ok. Lilin menyala = Sasuke dan kekuatannya. Kalau aku menambahkan kekuatanku…' kepala duren itu mengangguk beberapa kali, kemudian menggeleng cepat.

'Tidak.. Tidak! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyalurkan kekuatanku kepada Teme. Kekuatanku sendiri saja, aku belum bisa menguasainya.. Pasti butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk belajar menyalurkan kekuatan seperti itu.' rubah api yang duduk didepannya menyeringai mendengar pemikiran si bocah pirang.

'Haaahhh… Kalau saja aku disuruh memadamkannya. Pasti sudah kutiup lilin it –' Naruto membuka matanya, menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalau itu sebuah lilin, pasti akan mati kalau kutiup. Tapi kalau itu tumpukan kayu yang sangat banyak… Pasti kobarannya akan bertambah besar!"

Bocah rubah itu memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan pikirannya agar dia bisa mengeluarkan angin dalam jumlah banyak.

"Makan ini! Hiaaaahhhhhh!" lengan tan itu kembali terlentang. Kali ini bukan api yang dikeluarkannya, melainkan gumpalan udara yang bergerak random, membuat api yang menyala disekelilingnya berkobar makin besar.

Reflek, Naruto berdiri dan menatap Kyuubi dengan mata merah yang berbinar. " Oommm ~"

"Kau pintar sekali bocah." Kyuubi menyeringai. Ia sering dibuat bingung oleh bocah imut dihadapannya. Terkadang pintar.. kadang Dobe. Terkadang kuat.. kadang lemah dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya.

"Bagus. Kau akan membuat seperti ini.." Kyuubi membuka telapaknya, beberapa saat kemudian, muncul sesuatu yang berputar-putar dengan sangat cepat di telapak penuh bulu itu.

" – Rasengan. Pusatkan kekuatanmu di telapak tangan kananmu. Buat anginnya berkumpul dan berputar di satu titik. Pertahankan putaran itu dan buat putarannya bertambah cepat." Naruto mengeryit.

"Kau juga harus bisa membantu dirimu sendiri bocah. Kau juga perlu memperbesar apimu sendiri. Dan dengan bentuk yang seperti ini, kekuatanmu akan lebih efisien." Kyuubi melenyapkan api yang mengelilingi Naruto.

"Terserah kau sajalah Om.." Jujur, Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari ucapan om-nya itu, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Telapak kanan Naruto membuka ke atas, kemudian tangan kiri bocah itu memegang pergelangan kanannya sendiri. Ia memusatkan 'keinginannya'.

'Angin.. Angin.. Aku ingin Rasengan di telapak kananku!'

"Sasuke benar-benar tahu cara mengajari Naruto." Gumam Kyuubi cukup jelas didengar, namun si pirang lebih memilih berkonsentrasi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sang Rubah Api begitu menggantungkan harapannya kepada si bocah pirang. Jika Naruto bisa menguasai Rasengan, maka bocah itu akan dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan mudah.

"Memfokuskan pikiran dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan dengan sihirnya.. Kurasa itu cara yang cukup mudah dipahami oleh Naruto." Kyuubi mengingat perkataan Sasuke saat si pantat ayam itu mengajari Naruto sihir.

Kalimat sederhana itu nampaknya lebih cepat dipahami dan diterapkan Naruto. Makanya Kyuubi lebih memilih cara yang sama ketimbang melatih Naruto 'memahami' dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang sedikit rumit – melatih kekuatan fisik, melatih kekuatan mental, dan melatih kemampuan menggunakan sihir itu sendiri.

"Ya. Bocah itu sudah meyakini perkataan kekasihnya, dan keyakinan itulah yang akan membuatnya kuat." Mata crimson si rubah melirik anak didiknya yang tengah mengeryitkan dahi.

'Bocah ini sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pikiranku. Dia benar-benar hebat.' Satu lagi kejutan dari Naruto. Saat ia berkeinginan untuk serius, maka benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Kyuubi tersenyum.

Naruto membuka matanya. Menatap tajam telapak kanannya.

"Gghhhhh!" taring si pirang memanjang seiring dengan menguarnya sesuatu yang berwarna merah dari tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mulai terlihat putaran kecil di pergelangannya.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu berputar-putar di dalam tubuhnya.

Apakah ini kekuatannya yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit?

"Rileks, bocah. Kalau kau memikirkan sesuatu yang berputar dalam tubuhmu itu, kau tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Seperti kata kekasihmu itu, 'Pikirkan apa yang kau inginkan. Konsentrasi dan fokuskan pikiranmu. Dan kau akan merasakan saat kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan'. Kau ingin cepat keluar dari sini kan?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi melatakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Naruto, "Saat kau terbiasa nanti, melakukan sihir itu rasanya seperti bernafas." Lagi-lagi Kyuubi mengulangi kalimat kekasih si kepala duren.

Ia ingin memberi semangat sekaligus tekanan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Ra .." putaran udara di telapak Naruto makin konstan dan memiliki bentuk yang tetap, sebuah lingkaran dengan beberapa gerigi yang terlihat tajam.

" –sen" Naruto menarik Nafas dalam.

"RASENGAAAAAAAANN!" aura merah dari tubuhnya bertambah pekat. Putaran angin di tangannya makin terlihat nyata. Entah dari mana ia mendapat ide, bocah rubah itu melompat dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke sebuah tembok di belakang Kyuubi.

'BRUAAGHHHHHH'

Rasengan menabrak tembok itu dan dengan sukses menghancurkannya. Kyuubi tertawa senang.

"Hahahahhh… kau hebat sekali bocah.. sekarang kau bi –"

'buagghh!' tiba-tiba Naruto terlihat memegangi perutnya, matanya melotot, wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit.

'bughh bughh duaghhh!'

"Ggghhhhh.. Si-siaaal !"

.

.

"Bangun bodoh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur!" bentak Sai kasar. Hampir saja ia kehilangan kendali diri – dan mencium Naruto. Untungnya ia cepat mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan mengalihkan keinginannya untuk mencium si blonde menjadi memukuli si blonde.

"**Sial! Aku terlalu fokus padamu sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Kau tidak apa-apa bocah?"** Tanya sebuah suara berat ala om-om dengan nada khawatir.

'Ini bukan apa-apa. Cih! Beraninya si jontor ini menggangguku.' Naruto mengeryit menahan sakit. Perutnya yang benar-benar kosong itu terasa makin sakit saat kepalan tangan si jontor menghantam kasar perutnya. Poor Naru…

"Aku akan segera berangkat ke tempat Sasuke, dengar?" tangan Sai memegang kasar pipi tan bergaris tiga, "Aku akan menikah dengannya hari ini. ME-NI-KAH." Lanjutnya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir.

'Hari ini? Berarti aku –'

"**Tidak terbangun sejak kemarin lusa. Kau berada bersamaku. Ingat?" **Naruto menghela nafas mendengar penuturan suara yang hanya bisa didengarnya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memedulikan Sai yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sai! Orochi-sama sudah datang. Cepatlah!" teriak suara serak-serak becek dari arah atas – suara Danzou,

"Sebentar ayah ~~!"

"Aku ingin melihatmu menangis saat Sasuke telah menjadi milikku nanti." Sai tersenyum sinis.

"Kau akan dibuang dan tidak dipedulikan! Hahahahhh!"

'Sssshhhh… Sssshhhhhh…'

"Cepatlah atau kutinggal!" kali ini suara Kabuto yang terdengar beberapa saat setelah suara desisan ular. Kalau mobil menggunakan klakson, 'kendaraan' Orochimaru menggunakan desisannya :D

"Yaaa~~~" teriak Sai sambil berlari keluar. Ia tidak mau terlambat di acara pernikahannya sendiri. Saking tergesa-gesanya, ia tidak sadar kalau benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya telah terjatuh.

"Kenapa bisa lama sekali sih?" gerutu Naruto sepeninggal calon mempelai dari kekasihnya itu.

"**Sudahlah! Lebih efektif kalau melakukannya di rumahku dari pada disini. Kau merasakannya juga kan, bocah?"** Sahut suara lain.

"Kau benar Om! Aku sudah siap keluar dari sini…" mata pewaris Namikaze itu memerah, taringnya seakan memanjang tujuh millimeter, seringai di bibirnya pun terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"**Biasakan dirimu dulu! Baru kau boleh melakukannya." **Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan Om Kyuu. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

.

.

"Bagaimana Shino?" Tanya seorang pria bercadar yang memilliki banyak jahitan di tubuhnya. Kakuzu.

"Serangga-serangga bilang, mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat mereka." Jawab seorang pemuda berkacamata bulat, Shino.

"Aku sudah berikan laporan ke istana. Kita akan segera masuk sesaat setelah mereka pergi." Sahut Zetsu.

"Tunggu… Ada yang aneh." Gumam gadis bermata lavender tanpa pupil.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Entahlah.. Aku belum pernah melihat ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terbakar di tempat mereka." Hinata masih menggunakan byakugan-nya.

"Kurasa kita harus melihat secara langsung." Gumam Kakuzu lagi. Kali ini dia tidak mau bermain-main dengan tugas yang diberikan Sang Pangeran. Entah bagaimana caranya, Kakuzu seakan menaruh kepercayaan dan harapannya di bahu Pangeran ayam itu.

"Aman. Kita berangkat sekarang…" sahut Hinata setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Byakugan-nya melihat Orochimaru sudah berada pada jarak aman yang telah diperkirakan. Mereka pun mulai mengendap masuk ke tempat Orochimaru melalui jalan sebelah selatan, berlawanan dengan jalan yang dilalui Orochi cs.

"Alhamdulillah yah.. Kita mulai berangkat. Sesuatu banget nih setelah sekian lama menunggu!" seru seorang pria berambut abu yang dengan PD-nya mengekspose dada bidangnya.

Perkataannya sukses membuat rekan satu timnya gubrak berjamaah.

,

,

"Aku siap Om!" bisik Naruto setelah hampir setengah jam memejamkan matanya.

"**Kau akan membunuh mereka?"** Tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat menyayangi teman-temannya. Dia tidak mungkin akan melukai mereka.

"Tidak! Hanya akan membuat mereka tertidur." Gumam si ramen freak sambil menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat. Memunculkan semacam api yang perlahan melelehkan baja yang mengekang si pirang.

'**Bocah ini belajar cepat. Emosinya saat ini membuat kekuatannya semakin mengerikan.' **Batin Om Kyuu yang tentunya dapat didengar jelas oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau Teme-ku menjadi milik orang lain." Sapphire itu lagi-lagi menjadi ruby menyala.

Tangan tan si Namikaze mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya setelah rantai baja yang mengikatnya meleleh sempurna. Ia pun secepat kilat berada di depan teman-temannya.

"Ada musuh!" seru kelima sahabat Naruto bersamaan. Mereka langsung membuat kuda-kuda dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

"Maaf. Tapi kalian harus tidur." Gumam pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir spiral di perutnya itu sambil menyentil dahi mereka satu per satu sebelum mereka sempat menyerang. Gerakan Naruto sangat cepat, hampir melebihi kecepatan Sang Yellow Flash, ayahnya sendiri.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" **Tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Sihir apa yang Naruto gunakan sehingga teman-temannya bisa seperti itu?

"Aku hanya menginginkan mereka tidur. Itu saja." Balas Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Berhasilnya si pewaris Namikaze menggunakan Rasengan memang 'membuka akses' bagi Naruto untuk lebih dapat mengendalikan dan menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuubi tidak menyangka bahwa bocah pirang ini akan belajar dengan sangat cepat.

Pikiran Naruto yang simple dan keyakinannya dengan perkataan Sasuke tentang keinginan dan sihir membuat Naruto mampu mengembangkan kekuatannya dengan sangat menakjubkan, bahkan tanpa ia sadari sekalipun. Naruto memang bocah penuh kejutan.

"**Kita pergi sekarang, bocah. Ada makhluk lain yang tertidur di tempat ini."** Gumam Kyuubi setelah Naruto menyelimuti kelima temannya dengan karung beras yang ia temukan entah dari mana. Ia memang terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang iblis.

"Beraninya dia menikah dengan orang lain… Akan kutendang anu-nya!" seru Naruto sambil melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang lembab yang sangat nista itu. perkataan uniknya membuat Kyuubi jawsdrop dalam diam. (P/N: Sabar yah Om.. Naruto emang kaya' gitu orangnya -,-)

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat Hinata?" Tanya Hidan sambil menyisir rambut klimis kesayangannya.

"Lima orang tertidur." Gumam gadis bermata lavender itu. Ia terlihat mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat selimut unik yang melindungi badan mereka.

"Kelihatannya mereka tidak berbahaya." Lanjut gadis Hyuuga itu lagi.

"Mungkin kita harus segera masuk ke ruangan itu. aku sudah melapor ke istana bahwa kita akan segera memulai misi inti." Sesosok Venus flytrap menepuk pundak si gadis dan memberikan isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk segera memasuki ruang bawah tanah yang mereka amati sejak dua menit yang lalu.

Tim dua memang baru sampai di markas Orochimaru ini dan langsung mencari tempat yang mereka curigai sebagai tempat Sang Pangeran Pirang disekap. Mereka harus segera menyelamatkannya.

"Tapi .." gumam Hinata ragu saat mereka hampir sampai ke anak tangga terakhir.

" – aku tidak melihat Naruto-sama disini."

"Serangga-seranggaku juga tidak menemukan keberadaannya. Tapi aku yakin, beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih berada di sini." Pemuda Aburame yang berjalan di samping seorang pria maniak jahitan mendukung perkataan pengguna byakugan itu.

"Kurasa kita butuh api untuk menerangi tempat gelap ini." Kisame memandangi temannya satu per satu. Mereka telah sampai di dasar anak tangga itu, namun ruangan yang teramat lembab dan tidak memiliki cahaya membuat mereka tidak bisa berkutik – kecuali Hinata (yang menggunakan byakugan) dan Shino (yang mendapat arahan dari serangga-serangganya,)

"Ohh DJ. Tunjukkanlah kami ke jalan yang lurus. Berikanlah kami cahaya penerang yang menenangkan…. Yang menunjukkan kebenaran…." Ucap si rambut klimis mantab dengan nada ala orang berdoa (ditambah bumbu lebay dan nista).

Tanpa memedulikan rekan satu timnya, Kakuzu langsung menyambar obor mati yang tergantung di sisi tembok. Ia meniupnya sekali, membuat obor itu menyala cukup terang.

Kisame dan Zetsu mengikuti jejak si pria bermasker dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka pun mulai memeriksa ruang bawah tanah itu. Selain lima makhluk mecurigakan yang mereka temukan sedang tertidur, tidak ada tanda kehidupan yang mereka temukan di tempat itu.

"Selnya kosong." Gumam Kakuzu. Pria maniak jahitan itu sedikit terkejut saat ia dengan mudah dapat membuka pintu selnya.

"Shino?"

"Tempat ini belum lama ditinggalkan. Baunya masih segar." Gumam si 'Bobo Ho wanna be' sambil terus memerhatikan serangga kesayangannya yang sibuk mengitari ruang bernoda darah di beberapa bagian itu.

" – Naruto-sama memang pernah disini. Dan beberapa waktu lalu, dia baru saja pergi."

"Ohh DJ. Naruto-sama pasti tersiksa saat berada di ruangan ini."

"Dia dipindahkan atau apa?" Tanya Zetsu entah kepada siapa. Yang jelas matanya saat ini tengah menatap si gadis Hyuuga.

"Kurasa tidak. Benda ini meleleh jelas bukan karena ulah anak buah Orochimaru." Kaki kiri gadis itu menendang-nendang sebuah rantai baja yang telah meleleh di beberapa bagian.

'crkkkk'

Ujung rantai yang dimainkan oleh kaki gadis tanpa pupil itu menabrak sesuatu yang terlihat mencurigakan. Hinata langsung berjongkok dan mengamati benda berisi cairan keemasan itu.

"I – ini… Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Byakugan yang sedari tadi masih aktif itu menangkap sesuatu dari cairan di benda kecil yang ia pegang.

"Hinata! Cepat kemari!" mendengar seruan pemuda Aburame, Hinata langsung memasukkan benda itu ke kantongnya dan segera menghampiri teman-teman satu tim yang sudah berada di luar sel.

"Lihat baik-baik mereka." Perintah Shino dengan suara bass khasnya. Membuat sang gadis langsung mengamati kelima makhluk geje yang tengah tertidur di sudut ruangan.

"Mereka …"

" – manusia biasa. Bukan iblis." Potong Shino, sukses membuat keempat rekannya tersentak kaget.

"Dari mana Danzou mendapatkan mereka?"

"Entahlah. Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada mereka." Kisame menyibakkan 'selimut' mereka dengan ujung samaheda kesayangannya.

"Kurasa kau harus berhati-hati." Siluman hiu itu merasakan tepukan pelan di bahu kirinya.

"Ada bau Naruto-sama di 'selimut' itu. Itu berarti ia tidak mau membunuh mereka, dan itulah yang harus kita lakukan. Jangan biarkan mereka terluka." Gumam Shino dengan kalimat rancu. (P/N: dia ga pernah ngomong banyak, sekalinya ngomong banyak, langsung kacau kalimatnya.)

"Ada yang datang…" pekik Hinata sambil memasang kuda-kuda menghadap ke arah tangga.

"Wah wah … ada tamu rupanya." Gumam sebuah suara berat ala mas-mas.

Perlahan namun pasti terlihat sesosok makhluk berambut putih dengan tanda aneh di jidatnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidur terlalu nyenyak… Tuan Orochimaru pasti akan marah padaku saat mengetahui Kyuubi telah kabur." Lanjutnya tanpa nada khawatir sedikitpun.

"Sup hiu saus Padang pasti akan meredakan amarah Tuan Orochimaru." Ucapan mas-mas sok cool ini sukses membuat Kisame merinding dangdut.

"Kurasa kita akan telat pulang…" Venus Flytrap menanggapi. Ia sudah dapat membayangkan amukan Sang Puppet Master saat ia sampai di Istana nanti.

"Hinata. Jangan biarkan mereka terluka." Perintah Shino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si mas-mas yang saat ini tengan menarik sesuatu dari punggungnya sendiri.

Mengerti dengan maksud si maniak serangga, Hinata ber-Ha'i ria.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian." Ucap mas-mas itu sambil menghunuskan pedang yang terbuat dari tulang.

.

.

"**Santai saja bocah. Kau akan menghancurkan Dunia Langit kalau kau terus melakukan itu!"** tegur sebuah suara dalam pikiran Naruto. Saat ini bocah berambut duren itu tengah berlari kencang sambil 'menyemburkan' api, membuat tak sedikit pohon yang tumbang, bahkan sampai terbakar.

Umpatan-umpatan penuh kasih seperti:

Teme

Brengsek

Bodoh

Uchiha idiot

Dan lainnya senantiasa mengalun merdu dari bibir mungilnya.

"**We're almost 'home'. Beritahu padaku bocah, mana yang akan kau hajar lebih dulu? Pemuda obral senyum atau si bocah Uchiha?"** gumam Kyuubi saat mereka mulai memasuki kawasan istana Night Kingdom. Aura api dari tubuh Sang Pewaris Namikaze pun semakin kuat, seiring dengan meningkatnya emosi yang ia rasakan.

"Si udel bodong." Ucapan terakhir Naruto sebelum ia meningkatkan kecepatan berlarinya/

.

**Naruto's PoV**

"Si udel bodong." Gumamku menanggapi pertanyaan Om Kyuu.

Saat ini aku baru saja melewati gerbang istana Night Kingdom. Aku menambah kecepatan lariku.

Aku bisa melihatnya. Altar megah itu…

Seorang pemuda berkeriput keren yang berdiri dengan Sharingan yang aktif, menghadap dua orang pemuda ber'warna' suram.

Pemuda berambut cepak itu.. Dia Sai.

Di samping kanannya, pemuda gagah berambut pantat ayam yang berdiri angkuh dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang bertengger di punggungnya…

Itu kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke!

" – Apakah Kau, Uchiha Sasuke, bersedia untuk setia kepada Sai. dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sedih maupun bla bla …"

Jangan! Hentikan Itachi-nii!.

" – apakah Kau bersedia?"

Jangan katakan apapun Teme! Kumohon!

"Aku –".

'GLAARRRRRRR!'

Aku berhenti tepat setelah menghancurkan daun pintu dan tembok di sampingnya. Aku tidak peduli! Aku benar-benar marah.

Pikiranku yang sangat random dan sosok Sasuke yang terlihat masih tanpa ekspresi itu membuatku sangat kacau. Bisa-bisanya ia menikah bukan denganku!

"SA-SU-KEEEEEE!"

'Zzaashhhhhhhh…'

Aku melesat ke arahnya secepat yang aku bisa. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya. Kukepalkan tangan kananku, mengarah ke rahang kirinya.

'Buaghhhh!'

Pukulanku sukses mengenai sasaran.

"BRENGSEK!"

Hampir semua orang terdiam setelah umpatan terakhirku.

Kutatap Sasuke dengan mata merah yang kini kumiliki. Aku sadar, bagi seorang Uchiha sepertinya, pukulanku memang tidak akan berarti apa-apa.

Tapi aku yakin, dia bisa merasakan sakit yang kurasakan.

Aku memukulmnya bukan sebagai seorang iblis, aku memukulnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kekasihku menikah dengan orang lain tanpa mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Itu terlalu kejam.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, HAAHHH?"

"Kau pikir semua akan selesai dengan cara seperti ini?" kutarik kerah bajunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?" suaraku mulai bergetar. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

"**Menangislah. Kau membutuhkan itu."** gumam Om Kyuu dalam kepalaku.

" – **sudah saatnya kau membagi rasa sakit itu kepada yang lainnya."**

Aku hampir lupa kalau Om Kyuubi adalah diriku, percuma saja menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dia tahu dan merasakan sakit yang kurasakan.

"Kenapa diam, Uchiha? Kau pikir ini akan –"

"Kau akan 'membunuhku'. Benar kan?" semtuhan lembut kurasakan di pucuk kepalaku. Sasuke mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Dobe, jika kau bisa diam dan mengikuti saja rencana yang aku punya." Gumam baritone itu lagi.

'Rencana apa? Yang mana?' kutatap tajam Sharingan yang berbentuk makin rumit itu. Sepertinya Sharingan Teme hanya berbentuk tiga koma –atau apalah itu- saat terakhir aku melihatnya.

Mata itu balik menatapku, wajah datar dan ekspresinya seolah berkata 'sekarang itu sudah tidak penting. Yang penting kau selamat. Aku mencintaimu.' Ok. Lupakan kalimat terakhir!

"Rupanya ada drama disini…" ucap Orochimaru dengan suara nistanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Sai. kau lupa mengunci selnya?" Danzou menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Sai menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan Kimimaru sendirian." Sahut Kabuto. Keempat pengawal mereka telah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kurasa akan terjadi perang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Fugaku pada Minato. Matanya tak lepas dari si pemuda pirang yang sangat mirip dengan pria di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin.. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu Fuga." Tangan kanan Yellow Flash terangkat, mengarah ke pelipis kiri Fugaku.

" – jangan menatap putraku dengan tatapan nista seperti itu!"

"Aduhh! Jangan menjewerku! Dasar bodoh. Hentikan! Hoi…" (P/N: kita tinggalkan adegan geje ini.)

"Dei. Kau pergi bersama Kaa-san dan Kushina-san. Jangan lupa untuk menjaga Hideo baik-baik." Mata Itachi menangkap dua kubu yang saling siap menyerang. Ia akan segera bergabung dalam kubu yang saat ini baru memiliki dua orang anggota.

"Konan. Kau kawal mereka."

"Ha'i!"

"Pein, kau cari tahu keadaan tim dua." Pemuda ber-pierching banyak itu mengangguk.

"Gaara. Katakan kepada kakak-kakakmu untuk mengevakuasi mereka." Sharingan Itachi melirik para 'tamu'. " – jangan ragu untuk membantunya."

"Laksanakan." Gumam Sang Raja dengan nada datar. Ia berjalan menuju adiknya dan langsung memasang posisi siaga.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini 'sedikit' meleset dari rencana awal. Ia merasa lega karena Otouto kesayangannya tidak menikah dengan Sai. tapi rasa khawatir itu tetap saja ada, Naruto adalah orang yang –hampir- tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa, perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"Dengar bocah.." aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh sang maniak ular. Mata kuning tajamnya menatap lurus pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

" – aku akan mengambil Kyuubi darimu. Dan aku akan me –"

'BUAAGHHH'

"Kyuubi. Adalah. Aku." Gumam Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Mata ruby itu menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"Beraninya kau memukul Orochimaru-sama sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak akan kumaafkan!" Kabuto maju, melayangkan pukulannya ke bocah Namikaze.

'bettss'

"Kurasa si banci kaleng itu harusnya ditangkap Satpol PP. bukan berada di tempat terhormat seperti ini." Tangan alabaster Sasuke mencengkeram kuat pergelangan Kabuto. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Dobe-nya terluka.

Keadaan semakin kacau.

Ucapan ngawur Sasuke sukses membuat emosi sang Ular memuncak, ia mulai mengeluarkan desisan-desisan mengerikan, membuat para anak buahnya mundur satu langkah namun tetap menunjukkan posisi siaga.

Perang diantara para iblis akan segera dimulai.

Siapakah yang akan selamat dan memimpin Dunia Langit?

Apakah kekhawatiran Itachi akan terbukti?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil 'saudaraku' begitu saja." Ucap Naruto tanpa ragu. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura merah yang menakutkan.

Ia berjanji pada Kyuubi, juga dirinya sendiri, untuk membunuh pria ular yang telah 'memakan' neneknya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Yoshh! Selesai juga fict chap 12 ini.

Hahahah *ketawa dengan muka innocent

Ehnmm…

Kyuu mau minta maaf soalnya Kyuu lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget apdetnya.

Mau gimana lagi yah -,-

Tugas Ospek menumpuk.. Abis itu langsung masuk kuliah :D (anak kuliahan nih ceritanya *bangga) selesai ospek juga Kyuu langsung collapse -,-

Sialnya, Kyuu selalu masuk pagi : (

Gimana dong ini…

Uhuhuuuuhh… :'(

Kyuu pokoknya minta maaf banget *bungkuk2. Kyuu masih kaget banget sama jam kuliahnya. Sekarang sih udah terbiasa gini..

Hahahah..

Jadi ga akan telat-telat apdet lagi :3

Ohh ya. Disini Kyuu bikin Naruto latihannya sekali jadi. Soanya dalam imajinasi Kyuu, Naruto –baik di manga/anime- tuh sebenernya bisa kaya gini kalo bener-bener serius tingkat dewa (lebay)

Untuk **'There's no next time'** Kyuu ubah lagi jadi 'complete'. Bukan karena Kyuu ga mau lanjutin. Kyuu udah mulai nulis skuelnya kok. Kyuu Cuma ga mau readers nungguin update chapter berikutnya terlalu lama. Jadi menurut Kyuu, bikin skuel aja bakal lebih etis :3 (ga mutu banget)

Maaf yahhh.. Sekarang Kyuu ga bisa begadang lama soalnya ^^

.

Bales review ahh : )

.

**Joajoane:** terima kasih joa-san..

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah ^^

Semoga joa-san mengerti :3

P/N: jangan panggil 'senpai' :D saya Cuma pengetik ababil

.

**chielasu88:** mereka emang pelawak kok :D

(Danzou bersin2 di kuburan)

Terima kasih dukungannya.. maaf ya telat :3

.

**Ryuunami Sukenaru: **selamat.. selamat…. *tepuk tangan geje

Muncul dong. Ga ada mereka ga bakal imbang tar battle-nya : )

Maaf yah telat banget :D

Makasih untuk dukungan terhadap cerita abal ini

.

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w:** itu bunyinya udah dijelasin kan ^^

Makasiiiihh dukungannya yah..

.

**Heart of SnowIce:** iya tuh kayaknya..

Hahaha *geje

Ada yang baca aja Kyuu udah seneng kok : )

Makasih ya Ice-san (bingung harus manggil apa)

.

**CCloveRuki:** iyahh..

Makasih ya dukungannya ^^

Maaf telat banget

Moga CC-san mengerti keadaan Kyuu

Terima kasih :3

.

**Orange Tomato:** ke mana yah ^^

Itu masih rahasia :D

Maaf yah telat banget…

Terima kasih :v

.

…**.: **iya deh ga panggil senpai :D

Serius Kyuu malah bingung harus manggil siapa. Ga ada nama soalnya

Maaf yahhh

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya :maaf telat ^^'

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**: yoshh! Maaf telat *merinding disko ditodong susano'o

Ma – maaf y ate –telaat…

Iya itu batal.. ehehehhh..

Terima kasih Ashahi-san :D maaf telat

,

**Aoi namikaze:** terima kasih : )

Soal fugamina sih… sebenernya enggak

Fuga aja yang lebay gitu, dia terlalu 'sayang' (dalam konteks kakak-adek gitu :p)

Jadinya malah lebay geje

Maaf yah telat :3

.

**sasunaru's lover**: Ok hima-san :D

Kyuu emang lagi belajar ngilangin kebiasaan Kyuu itu (kebanyakan nonton anime yaoi yang biasanya gubrak mendadak pas lagi suasana galau)

Mohon bantuannya yah :D

Untuk chap ini Danzou n Sai ga banyak ngelawak sih… tapi tar pasti ada ko :3

*Semoga muncul di saat yang tepat lawakannya

Yosh!

Terima kasih dukungannya : ) maaf yahh telat *bungkuk2

,

**AiChan-KIe:** Yoshh! Terima kasih ya ^^

Siapa sih orang yang suka dateng2 langsung teriak?

Ya Cuma di itu kan? *ngelirik2 kasur Kyuu yang dihuni dua makhluk aneh tanpa baju, satunya berambut pirang.. satunya raven pantat ayam

Terima kasih dukungannya yah.. maaf telat :D

.

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**: hahahah ketahuan banget sih siapa yang dating :3

Kalo Sasu+Sai.. anaknya jadi kaya kopian mereka berdua yang dipoto kopi di kertas buram, diperkecil, bolak-balik -,- (keinget jaman SMA pas bikin contekan :D)

Terima kasih dukungannya .. maaf yah telat :D

.

**Hatakehanahungry:** kenapa Hana-senpai selalu bisa baca apa yang Kiyu lakuin 0,0

Jangan-jangan hana-senpai naksir Kiyu ya :D *plakkk~~~

Beneran yah yang waktu itu no. hana-senpai?

Sms ahh.. mau curhat :p

Ohh iya. Di kampus Kiyu ada cowok cantik loh..

Sayangnya dia ga mau Kiyu jadiin uke :'(

Padahal udah Kiyu puji-puji cantik..

Tapi pas foto bareng2 kemaren, Kiyu dapet kesempatan buat dandanin dia..

Yayyyy :3

Terima kasih hana-senpai-san.. maaf telat :D

.

**monkey D eimi:** hahahh..

gimana ya ^^

Asik sih :D

Yahh.. siapa lagi sih yang hobi teriak2 geje

Ehem… mereka semua kan aslinya pelawak *bisik2 sambil ngelirik para chara yang lagi molor di ruang tamu (kecuali dua pemeran utama yan bibik di kasur Kyuu :3)

Terima kasih dukungannya yah.. Maaf telat :p

.

**nanao yumi:** maaf yahh Kyuu ga bisa memenuhi harapan Yu-san : (

Kyuu beneran sibuk kemaren..

Ga apa kan?

Semoga chap ini ga ancur2 amat..

Terima kasih dukungannya..

Maaf yah telat ^^

.

**Meg chan:** tenang aja Meg-san

Besok Sasu bakal bener-bener nyelametin Naru kok : )

Maaf yah telat.. semoga meg-san mengerti

Terima kasih : )

.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro-chan: **saya ngakak baca komen ini *dapet refresher gratis :p

Di sini Toushiro sama Hitsugaya tuh beda orang yah?

Eheheh… ga jadi dong..

Pokoknya Kyuu ga setuju kalo mereka nikah *dies

,

**Ace Sam Luffy: **maaf yah ga bisa kilat..

Serius berbakat banget kok : )

Terima kasih dukungannya

,

**wind. le-vent:** ini tim 2 ketahuan kenapa telat…

eh eh eh.. jangan salah :D

fugaku kan juga agak gimanaaaaa gitu kalo sama minato :p

untuk OroKabu -,-

Kyuu harus googling dulu buat nyari referensi hubungan mereka *dies

Terima kasih dukungannya.. maaf yah telat : )

.

**ttixz lone cone bebe**: Yoshh! Fict angst be-san emang mengurai air mata

sampe Kyuu harus mikir dulu kalo mau baca (takut pas bangun pagi mata langsung bengkak)

serius Kyuu udah baca semuanya (belum tau ada yang baru apa enggak). Ga pernah review gara2 Kyuu pikir kalo review harus punya account *bego banget

Yoshh terima kasih sarannya

Dan Kyuu kayaknya juga harus mengurangi nonton anime yaoi :D

Maaf yah telat *bungkuk2

.

**Namikaze Trisha:** itu dia..

Hahahah naru

Terima kasih dukungannya

Maaf yah telat :2

.

**Yukihime-d'angel**: yoroshikoooo..

Terima kasih dukungannya

Ahh pada bisa nebak semua nih siapa yang datang ^^

Rencana sih 14 chap..

Tapi kalo ada pertanyaan yang harus dijawab melalui cerita, ya Kyuu akan usahakan jelasin lewat cerita

Terima kasih dukungannya

Maaf yah telat : )

.

.

Akhirnya selesai balas review

Kyuu bener minta maaf atas keterlambatannya loh… ^^

Terima kasih semuanya

.

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW please :3**


	13. Chapter 13

"Dengar bocah.." aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh sang maniak ular. Mata kuning tajamnya menatap lurus pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya.

" – aku akan mengambil Kyuubi darimu. Dan aku akan me –"

'BUAAGHHH'

"Kyuubi. Adalah. Aku." Gumam Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Mata ruby itu menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"Beraninya kau memukul Orochimaru-sama sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak akan kumaafkan!" Kabuto maju, melayangkan pukulannya ke bocah Namikaze.

'bettss'

"Kurasa si banci kaleng itu harusnya ditangkap Satpol PP. bukan berada di tempat terhormat seperti ini." Tangan alabaster Sasuke mencengkeram kuat pergelangan Kabuto. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Dobe-nya terluka.

Keadaan semakin kacau.

Ucapan ngawur Sasuke sukses membuat emosi sang Ular memuncak, ia mulai mengeluarkan desisan-desisan mengerikan, membuat para anak buahnya mundur satu langkah namun tetap menunjukkan posisi siaga.

Perang diantara para iblis akan segera dimulai.

Siapakah yang akan selamat dan memimpin Dunia Langit?

Apakah kekhawatiran Itachi akan terbukti?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil 'saudaraku' begitu saja." Ucap Naruto tanpa ragu. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura merah yang menakutkan.

Ia berjanji pada Kyuubi, juga dirinya sendiri, untuk membunuh pria ular yang telah 'memakan' neneknya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

**.**

**.**

**Night Kingdom**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**ItaDei**

**SasuSai**

**SaiNaru**

**ItaSasu (?)**

**FugaMina (?)**

**NejiGaa**

**ShikaKiba**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: abal, jelek, geje, typo, mis-typo, semuanya gak banget :3**

**.**

**Chap 13: for Everyone's Sake**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa sebenarnya iblis ini? Dia benar-benar kuat… Hoshh.. hosh sial!" sesosok iblis bertubuh serupa ikan menggerutu kesal. Ia menatap tajam Samaheda kesayangannya yang ternyata tidak dapat menandingi senjata-senjata tulang yang digunakan musuhnya.

Keadaan anggota tim dua yang lainnya tidak berbeda jauh dari Kisame. Mereka hampir tidak bisa 'menyentuh' iblis yang mengaku bernama Kimimaro itu. Self-defense yang dimilikinya begitu kuat, ditambah lagi kelima manusia –yang diyakini sebagai teman Naruto- yang 'terbangun' dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi si anak buah Orochimaru.

"Ini.. Sesuatu banget! Makhluk itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Bola mata Hidan melirik gadis Hyuuga yang terbatuk beberapa kali dan mengeluarkan darah. "Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh para manusia itu saja?"

Shino menyahut cepat, "Tidak. Naruto-sama yang sedang marah saja tidak mau membunuh mereka. Itu berarti kita juga tidak boleh membunuh mereka."

"Kemungkinan besar, mereka adalah teman Naruto-sama. Kau tahu kan apa artinya? Kita harus melindungi mereka." Zetsu bergumam pelan, matanya tak lepas dari Kimimaro yang kini berkulit abu-abu (atau apalah itu namanya). Taringnya bertambah panjang dan ia memiliki ekor seperti kadal.

Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, tim dua hampir mengalahkan iblis tulang berambut keputihan itu. Namun keadaan langsung berbalik begitu tanda aneh di dada Kimimaro meluas dan memenuhi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, membuat ia berubah menjadi makhluk aneh yang dapat bergerak sangat cepat. 'Bangkitnya' kekuatan anak buah Orochimaru itu seolah membangunkan kelima manusia asing yang tadinya sedang tertidur. Mereka langsung memasang posisi siaga dan siap menyerang tim dua.

Hal itu tentu sangat menyulitkan tim yang dipimpin pemuda Aburame itu. di satu sisi mereka harus segera mengalahkan Kimimaro, di sisi lain, Kimimaro mendapat 'pengawalan' dari para manusia yang harus mereka lindungi.

"Kalau mereka berlima tidak ikut campur. Kurasa akan lebih mudah." Gumam Kakuzu sambil menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan gadis manusia berambut pink.

"Kurasa tidak. Maniak tulang itu jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Shino menggerakkan beberapa serangganya untuk menebar wabah tidur kepada seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hijau.

"Setidaknya kita tidak harus membatasi kekuatan serangan yang kita lakukan.. Hiaaa!" gadis Hyuuga itu menekan beberapa titik syaraf pemuda gempal bermata sipit.

"Percuma. Sihir Danzou membuat mereka memiliki daya tahan seperti kita." Sesosok Venus Fly-trap terlihat menghindari serangan peluru tulang yang menghujamnya.

"Tidak mungkin mengalahkan Kimimaro tanpa melukai manusia-manusia ini. Otak mereka seakan deprogram untuk selalu berada di depan si kadal sialan itu."

"Dia pasti punya kelemahan…" gumam Kisame. Shino dan Hinata gagal melumpuhkan dua manusia dengan cara yang halus. \

"Hinata. Kau cari kelemahan iblis itu. Kami akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua." Perintah Hidan. Dia mulai kesal dengan keadaan ini.

"Ha'i!"

"Huhh.. Kalau saja ada si bocah Nara di sini.. Kita akan lebih mudah menangkap makhluk bertulang tajam itu."

"Berhenti mengeluh Hidan! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan misi ini!"

'Aku harus menemukan kelemahannya. Kalau aku sampai terlambat kembali ke Night Kingdom, Naruto-sama bisa… Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.' Gadis Hyuuga itu berusaha keras mencari kelemahan Kimimaro dengan Byakugan-nya.

"Tidak terlihat…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kurasa kita memang harus 'menyingkirkan' kelima manusia itu. mereka memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka tidak akan mati hanya dengan satu pukulan. Bagaimana, Shino?" Kisame mengeluarkan pendapat. Menurutnya, para manusia itu bukan hanya diberi 'sedikit' kekuatan untuk menyerang, tapi juga bertahan.

"Baiklah kalau hanya ini caranya… Kita lakukan bersama-sama –" Shino memotong kalimatnya, menunggu kelima teman Naruto itu menyerang.

" – sekarang!"

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil 'saudaraku' begitu saja." Ucap sesosok berambut pirang jabrik tanpa ragu. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura merah yang menakutkan.

Ia berjanji pada Kyuubi, juga dirinya sendiri, untuk membunuh pria ular yang telah 'memakan' neneknya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" ruby tajam Naruto menatap lekat pria ular di depannya. Aura membunuh makin kuat terpancar dari tubuh tan eksotis si pemuda pirang. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari Naruto yang sebelumnya.

'Si Dobe ini… Benar-benar kuat.' Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, hampir tidak terlihat. Sayangnya mata Sang Baka Aniki berhasil menangkap momen berharga ini.

"Adikku benar-benar ganteng dan manis…" gumam Itachi yang langsung mendapat hadiah death glare dari Otouto tercintanya.

"Ow ow ow… Nampaknya Fugaku sudah membersihkan area pertempuran dari kerikil-kerikil tidak berguna itu. Ingatkan aku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu nanti." Orochimaru sedikit menyeringai, di ruang utama Night Kingdom kini sudah tidak ada lagi iblis yang tidak berkepentingan dalam perseteruan ini. Hanya ada dua kubu, kubu Sasuke dan kubu Orochimaru.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali saat kerikil-kerikil itu sudah tidak ada lagi." Madara berdiri di samping kanan cucunya.

" – kenapa? Kau tidak bisa melata jika ada kerikil di depanmu? Sungguh nista!" lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Dia kan ular abal, Tou-san. Dia tidak akan bisa melata tanpa si Maman*." Fugaku menambahkan. (P/N: Maman: maksudnya si Manda)

"Kakek dan Tou-san sangat keterlaluan." Itachi menyejajarkan diri dengan kedua seniornya.

" – kalian tidak mau kan kalau harus membelikan balon untuk Oro-chan saat dia menangis nanti?"

'Astagon dragon… Keluargaku ababil banget!' pekik batin Sang Uchiha Terpilih. Ia merasa ingin memakan ketiga seniornya itu.

'Berani-beraninya mereka mengganggu aksi kerenku!'

"**Kau melupakan targetmu, bocah?"**

'Tentu saja tidak, Om. Aku akan menghajar si bibir jontor setelah membunuh Orochimaru.' Batin Naruto menjawab pertanyaan di kepalanya. Mata semerah darah itu tengah mengamati sesosok pemuda raven cepak yang sedari tadi diam. Sungguh tidak terlihat seperti Sai yang biasanya.

"Masalah?" Tanya Danzou singkat. Matanya tak lepas dari Sang Tuan yang auranya mulai berubah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedih karena aku tidak jadi menikah dengan Sasuke." Jawab Sai sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya. Jika ia boleh jujur, masalah yang sebenarnya dia hadapi adalah makhluk berkulit tan yang memiliki tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

'Dia baik?' pertanyaan bermakna ambigu di dalam kepala Sai.

"Dengar ya bocah. Sekali kau meremehkan Orochimaru-sama. Kau akan menyesal seumur jagung!" bentak Danzou sok keren.

"Ayah.. Maksudnya seumur hidaup kan?" bisik Sai pelan, membuat Kabuto dan yang lainnya ber-sweatdrops ria.

"Mati kau bocah Kyuubi!" Orochimaru berteriak lantang. Dari mulutnya keluar sebuah pedang besar yang langsung ia gunakan untuk menebas Naruto.

'whuuuzttt'

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menghindari serangan si pria ular dengan sangat mulus. Matanya berkilat tajam, aura merah di sekeliling tubuhnya membentuk sesosok makhluk yang seakan 'membungkus' tubuh Namikaze junior.

"Tidak mungkin! Bocah itu .." Kabuto tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia masih belum dapat memercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Bocah yang kemarin lusa hanyalah sesosok iblis polos yang bahkan tidak mengetahui kekuatannya sendiri, sekarang berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk legenda yang dipercayai sebagai iblis terkuat yang pernah ada.

"Dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri. Tidak! Bukan hanya mengendalikan, Naruto bahkan mendapat kepercayaan dari Kyuubi untuk memiliki seluruh kekuatannya. Anakku benar-benar hebat." Gumam Minato tanpa sadar. Mata azure-nya menangkap sesosok iblis muda yang diselimuti aura merah berbentuk seperti rubah berekor Sembilan.

"Tapi.. Apa tidak masalah jika ia memiliki kekuatan itu secepat ini? Bagaimanapun juga, waktu yang dia pakai untuk 'berlatih' pastilah sangat singkat. Apa dia tidak terlalu memaksakan diri?" sahut Madara. Saat ini ia bersama yang lainnya sedang menonton aksi kejar-kejaran Naruto dan Orochimaru. Ular nista itu berkali-kali melancarkan serangan. Naruto pun berusaha menghindari serangan itu, sayangnya tak sedikit dari serangan Orochimaru yang mengenai dirinya.

Hal yang hampir sama terlihat pada Sasuke dan pengawal Orochimaru. Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji pun berusaha membantu Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Entahlah. Anak itu hampir tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Menurutku, dia memang terlalu memaksakan diri." Minato melepas jubah beraksen api yang selalu dipakainya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kita tidak akan membiarkan para iblis muda itu bersenang-senang sendirian kan?" Minato menyeringai. Aura di sekitar tubuhnya pun mulai berubah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sungguh ingin membunuh pria separuh mumi itu." Madara menyeringai. Mereka akan mulai bergabung dalam pesta.

"Kurasa ini saatnya untuk menunjukkan pada mereka, sebuah kekuatan yang tercipta dari perpaduan siang dan malam." Fugaku menyeringai. Sharingannya mulai aktif.

"Jangan lupakan aku sebagai raja disini."

"Kita mulai! Hiaaa!"

.

.

"Kushina-san?" sesosok pemuda berambut pirang mencoba membangunkan wanita bermata emerald yang baru saja terjatuh.

"Aku.. hosh.. aku baik."

"Kita istirahat sebentar." Perintah Mikoto. Ia mengusap lembut kepala cucu yang sedang digendongnya.

"Maaf aku merepotkan." Kushina mencoba meluruskan kakinya. Konan yang berada di sampingnya pun memberikan segelas air putih kepada istri dari Namikaze Minato itu.

Keadaan Kushina memang tidak terlalu baik. Kekhawatirannya terhadap Naruto, serta perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan sejak semalam membuat ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik.

"Kurasa tempat ini cukup aman." Deidara mengamati sekelilingnya. Saat ini mereka berada di depan Perpustakaan Keluarga.

"Haruskah kita masuk ke dalam, Kaa-san?" mata biru itu meminta jawaban dari iblis berambut hitam panjang.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau tidak tahu apa yang dipasang kakekmu saat ia mencari-cari informasi tentang para pengawal Danzou itu." gumam Mikoto cukup jelas.

"Maksud Kaa-san, kakek memasang pe –"

"Dunia iblis memiliki banyak legenda yang dirahasiakan, termasuk Kyuubi dan kekuatannya, serta kekuatan Uchiha Terpilih. Orochimaru pasti ingin mengerahuinya secara pasti. Benar kan?" potong ibu kandung Sasuke cepat. Ayah mertuanya sudah mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi kelak.

Mikoto mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang sahabat. Hideo yang ada di gendongannya nampak sedikit resah. "Tenanglah manis.. Kita aman berada disini…"

"Mikoto."

"Ya?" onyx sang Uchiha melirik ke arah Uzumaki yang nampak menundukkan kepala.

"Dari tadi aku terus saja berdebar-debar. Perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Kushina cukup jelas, membuat Konan dan Deidara yang tengah berbincang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kushina, meminta penjelasan.

"Ahh itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kushina-san." Konan mencoba menenangkan. Ia mendekati Kushina dan –lagi-lagi- menyodorkan segelas air minum. Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu mengambilnya dan langsung menghabiskan air di gelas itu hingga tak bersisa.

Mereka semua terdiam. Entah mengapa, perkataan Kushina membuat perasaan mereka –ikut- menjadi tidak enak.

"Kaa-san." Dei mengulurkan tangannya, ia ingin menggantikan Mikoto untuk menggendong Hideo. "Terima kasih."

Mata onyx bayi iblis itu menatap lekat Kaa-chan kesayangannya, seolah berkata 'Aku mencintaimu, Kaa-chan'. Deidara tersenyum dan langsung menempelkan pipinya ke pipi bayi mungil berambut pirang itu.

Saat itulah Hideo mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi sang Kaa-chan.

'dheggg!'

'Apa ini?' Deidara membelalakkan matanya lebar, namun segera memasang mimik wajah seperti biasa saat ia menyadari ketiga wanita dihadapannya tengah memandangi dirinya.

'Istana, api, petir. Orang-orang berteriak, darah.' pendamping hidup Sang Raja Night Kingdom mendudukkan dirinya. Ia mencoba menerjemahkan gambar-gambar random yang berputar di kepalanya.

Mantan anggota Akatsuki itu masih menempelkan pipinya di pipi sang putra, masih membiarkan tangan kecil Hideo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

"Kelihatannya Hide-kun senang sekali memainkan pipimu." Konan yang masih berdiri dan mengawasi keadaan sekitar mencoba memberi komentar.

"Ya, begitulah.. Aku kan memang ganteng." Deidara mencoba menjawab seperti biasa. Dan, berhasil. Tidak ada yang curiga dengan kegiatan anak-ibu (atau ayah?) ini.

'Kau ingin mengatakan apa Hide-chan..Jangan berputar-putar begini. Kaa-chan tidak mengerti. Pelan-pelan saja. Ok?'

Deidara menghela nafas pelan. 'Nah, begitu…'

Iblis pengguna tanah liat itu memejamkan matanya. Ia melihat tembok-tembok ruang utama yang berantakan. Beberapa pengawal serta keluarganya bertarung dengan para pengawal Orochimaru yang terlihat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Deidara tidak tahu pasti siapa yang sedang bertarung, wajah mereka terlalu 'blur' untuk dikenali.

'Pakaian itu! Darah?' mata biru Deidei terbuka saat dilihatnya seseorang dengan pakaian yang dia kenal jatuh tersungkur dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Beberapa orang berteriak, teriakan yang paling keras berasal dari …

" – Tidak mungkin!"

Teriakan Deidara sukses merebut perhatian ketiga iblis lainnya. Tangan mungil Hideo tidak lagi memegang pipi kenyal Deidara.

'Benarkah ini yang terjadi saat ini? Tidak! Ini tidak boleh.' Setetes cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata kanan Deidara.

"Ada apa Dei? Ada yang datang?" Mikoto menepuk pundak menantunya.

"Tidak. Maksudku bukan itu Kaa-san. Sebentar." Deidara terlihat panik. Ia mencoba meletakkan tangan mungil jagoan kecilnya di pipinya lagi.

'Tidak! Bukan ini.' Dahi Deidara berkeryit saat ia melihat sesosok iblis muda berambut pirang dengan mata hitam yang sedang terbang.

'Tunggu dulu! Iblis pirang bermata onyx,' mata biru Dei menatap lekat anaknya. ' – sedang terbang?'

"Itu Hideo." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Berarti yang tadi itu tidak terjadi saat ini. Itu masa depan!" pekik Deidara. Bayi di gendongannya tertawa girang seolah berkata 'kau pintar Kaa-chan!'

"Kaa-san. Kita harus kembali ke ruang utama. Kita harus membantu Tou-san dan yang lainnya." Iblis pirang panjang berdiri, ia mencoba mengajak yang lainnya untuk kembali ke ruang utama. Ia berharap bisa membantu yang lainnya melawan Orochimaru dan mencegah hal yang Hideo perlihatkan padanya tadi.

"Ada apa? Beri tahukan hal itu kepada kami.." Kushina menatap lekat Deidara. Ia mencoba mencari penjelasan dari tindakan aneh si pirang.

"Mungkin akan sulit dipercaya. Tapi Hide-chan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan kita harus membantu mereka di ruang utama. Yahh. Setidaknya mungkin itu akan membuat hal buruk itu tidak terjadi." Mata Dei meredup. Ia masih menyembunyikan ;sesuatu yang tadi ia lihat. Iblis pengguna tanah liat itu tidak mau membuat yang lain terlalu khawatir.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut Deidara." Perasaan tidak tenang Kushina membuatnya memilih untuk mengikuti Deidara.

"Bagaimana, Mikoto-sama?" Konan mencari kepastian.

Mikoto terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya terpejam dan dahinya mengeryit. "Baiklah. Kita kembali."

,

,

"Huhh.. Hanya begitu kekuatanmu? Kau sebut dirimu kuat?" Sharingan Sang Uchiha Terpilih terlihat amat mengerikan. Di tangan kirinya bersinar sebuah pedang yang dikelilingi petir-petir yang memekakkan telinga.

"Sial! Dasar Pangeran ayam! Rasakan ini!" Danzou menggerakkan tangannya beberapa kali membentuk simbol-simbol aneh. Sesaat setelah ia selesai bergerak, muncullah sebuah pohon besar dari lantai ruang utama. Pohon itu seakan ingin memakan Sasuke hidup-hidup, dia menyerang dan mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi.

Sayap hitam di punggung Sang Uchiha Terpilih telah direntangkan, Sang Pangeran menghindari hujaman ranting dan dedaunan yang dilontarkan pohon aneh berwarna coklat tua itu. Terbang dan dengan cepat membelokkan arah terbangnya, sayangnya beberapa serangan mengenai tubuhnya. 'Aku tidak bisa lama-lama bermain.'

Sasuke terlihat berbalik menghadap pohon nista yang mencoba untuk menancapkan batangnya di tubuh mulusnya Pangeran menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap menyerang.

"Katon. Goukakyou no Jutsu!" dari mulut si Uchiha bungsu keluar sebuah bola api yang tepat mengenai pohon Danzou.

"Chidori!" Sasuke melesat dan langsung menghantam si pohon dengan kilatan petir di tangan kirinya.

'blaaarrrrrr!'

Pohon aneh itu langsung meledak dan berubah menjadi kepingan abu. Membuat beberapa iblis lain yang sedang bertarung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sang Pangeran.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyadari betapa kuatnya dirimu, Otouto." Gumam Itachi pelan. Ia tidak yankin apakah otouto kesayangannya dapat mendengar kalimat itu, kalimat itu lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke terlihat menyeringai. Kesalahan Danzou saat ini adalah menatap Mangekyou Sharingan Sang Uchiha Terpilih.

'Sial! Aku tidak bisa bergerak.' Iblis setengah mumi itu tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmnya, untuk bergeser saja tidak bisa.

'Inikah kekuatan Mange-Sharingan itu? Aku bisa mati kalau begini caranya.'

"Tidak bisa bergerak, eh?" Sang Pangeran sudah berada tepat di depan Danzou. Tangan kirinya menghunuskan pedang chidori. Kekuatan seorang Uchiha cukup untuk menghilangkan nyawa seorang iblis.

"Mati kau Dan –"

'craaashhh!'

"Ghhhh!" tangan alabaster itu memegang bahu kirinya yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar. Chidori di tangan kirinya tak lagi nampak.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh ayahku!" Sai membantu ayahnya berdiri. Sihir di tubuh si mumi lepas begitu 'pisau' buatan Sai mengenai lengan Sasuke dan langsung membuatnya mundur satu langkah.

'Sial! Aku terlalu fokus pada si mumi!' gerutu si pantat ayam dalam hati. Matanya menatap tajam Sai yang sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Aku… Aku memang menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu." Kepala berambut raven cepak itu menengadah, bibir jontornya tersenyum miris.

" – tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja membunuh ayahku." Onyx beradu dengan Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Aku tidak butuh pidatomu. Satu hal yang harus kukatakan padamu, aku ingin membunuhmu." Sai membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke memang tidak melakukan apapun, tapi caranya berbicara dan caranya menatap onyx Sai membuat si pemilik onyx sedikit bergidik.

"Kau telah menyakiti Dobe-ku. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Chidori di tangan kirinya mulai muncul lagi. Sayap di punggungnya telah 'disembunyikan'. Ia merasa tidak perlu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghadapi si bibir jontor.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih sibuk dengan Orochimaru.

"Hosh… Ular nista ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" kuku-kuku panjang Naruto menebas beberapa ekor ular sekaligus. Iblis berambut hitam panjang yang dihadapinya selalu saja mengeluarkan ular putih yang kemudian mengahadang sekaligus menyerang si rambut duren dengan racun-racunnya.

"**Kau baik-baik saja bocah? Berhentilah sebentar. Ayahmu pasti akan menggantikanmu bertarung."** Gumam suara om-om di kepalanya.

"Tidak. Banci ular ini adalah musuhku. Ini pertarungan antara kami berdua!" bisik Pewaris Namikaze. Beberapa iblis –termasuk ayahnya dan keempat Uchiha di ruangan itu- dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Jadi kau sedah bertemu dengan Kyuubi?" mata kuning tajam itu menatap lekat pemuda bertanda lahir spiral. " – bagaimana dia? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya juga." Bibirnya tersenyum. Senyum nista plus eyeshadow ungu katrok plus kulit pucat plus rambut hitam panjang yang ia miliki membuatnya terlihat sangat memuakkan.

"Tentu saja." Naruto menjawab mantab.

"Ceritakan padaku!" perintah Orochimaru. Bagaimanapun juga Orochimaru sangat yakin bahwa rubah api berekor Sembilan itu akan menjadi miliknya.

"Om Kyuubi itu …" ruby Naruto menatap tajam Orochimaru. Dia bertekad membuat si pria ular menyesal telah menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian yang mengerikan. Naruto menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

" – adalah iblis bergender pria! Tidak seperti dirimu yang sangat tidak jelas itu!" jari tengah tangan kiri Sang Namikaze Junoir tertuju ke Orochimaru. Bocah pirang itu menunjuk-nunjuk si pria ular dengan sangat tidak sopan.

Lagi.. Semua iblis yang mendengarnya melakukan ritual sweatdrops bersama-sama. Orochimaru terlihat menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Sepertinya ia akan melakukan sesuatu.

'ggrrrrgggggggg'

Istana Night Kingdom bergetar. Terlihat seekor makhluk ungu besar yang mulai memasuki ruang utama dari arah luar. Manda, ular kesayangan Orochi yang sedari tadi _stand by_ di luar langsung masuk ke ruang utama setelah tuannya memanggil.

"Mati kau bocah Kyuubi!" Orochimaru berteriak lantang. Ular peliharaannya melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, menuju pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memasang kuda-kuda dengan mata ruby yang menakutkan.

'ssraaashhhhhhh'

Sesosok bayangan kuning bergerak cepat dari arah samping, menghantam kepala Manda dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

"Cih.. Yellow Flash." Gerutu Orochi kesal.

"Lanjutkan pertarunganmu, Nak. Tunjukkan bahwa dirimu pantas memiliki kekuatan Kyuubi."

"T – tou-san…" ruby bertemu azure.

"Jangan mengecewakan Tou-san dan..." Minato tersenyum dan langsung berbalik untuk menghadapi ular ungu kesayangan Orochimaru, " – teman-temanmu." Lanjutnya sesaat sebelum melancarkan serangan.

"Temen-teman…" ruby itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Terlihat si pemuda Hyuuga tengah menghadapi pengawal Orochimaru yang bertangan empat. Kiba mengadu punggungnya dengan Shikamaru, mereka berdua melawan iblis wanita yang membawa seruling serta iblis berambut putih yang memiliki dua kepala. Sementara itu Gaara sedang melawan pria gemuk yang sangat senang menggunakan tanah sebagai senjatanya.

"**Mereka semua mencegah pengawal-pengawal Orochimaru yang ingin menyerangmu. Mereka menyerahkan Orochi padamu. Mereka percaya, kau akan bisa mengalahkannya."** Suara Om Kyuubi kembali terdengar. Jujur perasaannya saat ini sedang sangat tidak enak, tapi ia tidak mau mengganggu Naruto dengan perasaannya yang tidak jelas itu.

"**Bukan hanya mereka. Lihatlah di luar sana!" **Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Di luar istana terlihat Sasori, Kankurou, Temari dan Akamaru bertarung melawan segerombolan mayat hidup – atau apalah itu namanya.

"Mereka semua …" pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya sendiri.

"**Para Uchiha pun percaya padamu."** Lanjut Kyuubi.

Uchiha Fugaku beradu jurus dengan Kabuto, dan saat ini Sasuke beradu punggung dengan anikinya, Itachi, bersama-sama melawan Danzou dan Sai. yang tidak terlihat hanyalah Uchiha Madara. Iblis tua itu selalu menghilang begitu saja (pengetik digetok topeng).

"Ck. Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe? Cepat bunuh dia." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil menghindari serangan Sai.

"Atau aku harus membantumu, eh?" seme idaman berkulit alabaster dengan rambut pantat ayam telah berdiri di samping Dobe-nya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia melesat menuju Orochimaru.

"Katon. Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

'wussshhhhhhhh'

"RASENGAN!"

'WHOOOOSHHHHHHHH!'

'BLAAARRGHHHH'

Naruto melesat menyusul kekasihnya. Ia mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke arah api yang dikeluarkan sang kekasih. Dengan cepat, ia memunculkan pusaran angin di telapak kanannya, membuat api dari Sasuke menyatu dengan Rasengannya.

Rasengan berbalut kobaran api itu ia hantamkan ke tubuh Orochimaru. Membuat pria ular itu membelalakkan mata kuningnya.

"Sial! Satu detik saja aku terlambat menghindar. Aku bisa mati." Seme dari Kabuto itu menggerutu kesal. Ia hampir saja terkena hantaman Rasengan super Sang Pewaris Kyuubi.

" – bocah itu benar-benar hebat." Lanjutnya setelah melihat lantai tempatnya berpijak tadi hancur. Bukan hanya hancur, di tempat itu sekarang tampak sebuah cekungan besar bergaris tengah sekitar 5 meter. Di tengah-tengah cekungan itu terlihat seorang bocah berambut pirang tengah berdiri tegak sambil menyeringai.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri 'Suke." Ruby itu menatap Mangekyou Sharingan kekasihnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu terkejut. Aku kan memang hebat." Cengiran khas Namikaze ditunjukkan Naruto entah kepada siapa. Yang jelas, saat ini hampir semua iblis di ruangan itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Tidak." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hanya saja…" Mangekyou itu telihat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

" – Dobe yang dulunya adalah uke terpolos di dunia, sekarang telah berubah menjadi sangat 'liar'. Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan saat kita berdua melakuk –"

'buaaghhhh'

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar Dobe!" sang Pangeran mengusap pipinya. Saat ini sang kekasih telah menduduki perutnya. Pemuda pirang itu baru saja menghadiahkan kepalan tangannya untuk sang seme idaman.

"Teme! Kau pikir kau sedang membicarakan apa, hahh? Aksiku sedang sangat keren. Kau malah merusaknya dengan perkataan mesummu itu!" tangan tan itu menarik-narik kerah baju si Uchiha bungsu.

"Terserah padaku! Aku pangeran disini. Dasar Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Duren bodoh."

"Pantat ayam sialan!"

"Bodoh."

"Suram!"

"Idiot."

"Mesum!"

Itachi mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Adiknya benar-benar unik. Sifatnya dapat berubah drastis begitu ia berhadapan dengan si bocah duren.

"Ehemmm.. Bisakah kalian berhenti sekarang? Saat ini sedang terjadi perang." Gumam itachi sok cool.

"Huh.. Kita lanjutkan nanti di ranjang." Bisik Sasuke lirih. Hal ini tentu membuat pipi tan Naruto bersemu merah.

Sementara putra pasangan MinaKushi itu ber-blushing ria, Sasuke sudah berada di posisinya semula, memasang kuda-kuda di depan si bibir jontor, bersiap melanjutkan pertempurannya yang tertunda.

"Ssshhhhhh…. Ternyata kau lumayan juga ya, Naruto." Lagi-lagi iblis berjiwa ular itu menyeringai. Bocah dihadapanna sungguh sangat membuatnya tertarik. Mungkin saat Kyuubi telah menjadi miliknya nanti, tubuh Naruto akan dijadikannya budak pemuas naf – emmphhh (Sasu: bego lu! Ini fict rated T!). ehmm.. maksud Kyuu, tubuh Naruto akan dijadikannya budak sekaligus pengawal pribadinya.

"Begitulah…" bibir manis si bocah Kyuubi menyunggingkan seringaian yang terlihat menggoda bagi Sasuke.

'Sabar.. Sabar Sas…' Uchiha bungsu itu coba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak lepas control dan tetap fokus pada musuh di depannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, membuat aura merah yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya bertambah pekat. Ia sedikit mengeryitkan dahi saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. 'S – sial!'

"**Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Tubuhmu –"**

'Aku baik-baik saja Om! Aku baik…' bocah Kyuubi itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

'Lihat saja. Aku akan membunuh pria ular menyebalkan itu untukmu.' Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanannya.

'Demi para iblis di dunia langit…' pusaran angin mulai muncul. Kali ini bukan pusaran angin biasa, melainkan pusaran angin yang disertai percikan api berwarna merah.

'Demi Sakura dan yang lainnya…' pusaran itu makin membesar, putarannya semakin cepat dan konstan.

"Bocah itu akan menggunakan kekuatan yang lebih besar." Bibir Orochimaru menyeringai. Bukannya merasa takut, ia malah terlihat sangat senang.

Bibir pucat si iblis ular bergerak-gerak, seakan tengah merapalkan mantra. Mata kuning tajamnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Dengan ini, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku." Gumam pemilik Manda itu saat ia hampir menyelesaikan 'kegiatan'nya.

Naruto mengedarkan lagi pandangannya. Semuanya tengah berusaha sebaik mungkin demi melindungi dirinya. Dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah membunuh Orochimaru.

Shikamaru terbatuk beberapa kali, ia mengeluakan cukup banyak darah. Dibelakangnya ada Kiba yang sedang memegang dada kirinya. Saat ini musuh mereka berdua bukan lagi Tayuya dan Sakon. Musuh mereka bertambah satu orang. Kepala aneh di punggung Sakon ternyata adalah seorang iblis lain yang 'hidup'. Ia memisahkan diri dari Sakon dan menjadi sesosok iblis bertanduk bernama Ukon.

Sementara itu, duet maut Uchiha Brothers terlihat cukup sukses, mereka berdua tengah bersenang-senang. Danzou merasa sangat kelelahan, sedangkan Sai masih sibuk dengan gambar-gambar nistanya. Ia menggambar banyak sekali perisai dan binatang buas.

"Kurasa api kita berdua akan cukup membuat mereka gosong. Bagaimana Otouto?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah… Kita lakukan!" Raja dan Pangeran itu melompat beberapa meter, mereka menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Katon. Goukakyou no Jutsu!" keluar bola api yang sangat panas dari mulut kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Chidori!" diluar dugaan, Sasuke menambahkan serangan petir ke dalam dua bola api yang telah menyatu menjadi bola api besar itu. Kobaran panas berwarna merah yang mereka ciptakan melesat cepat ke arah Danzou dan Sai berada.

Tak jauh dari tempat Duo Uchiha beraksi, terlihat pemuda Hyuuga sedang terengah. Iblis bertangan empat yang dihadapinya ternyata cukup cerdik. Ia telah menemukan kelemahan Neji.

Gaara yang tengah terperangkap dalam 'pelukan' tanah batu musuhnya terlihat memejamkan mata. Ia berkonsentrasi, jari-jari tangannya bergerak lincah.

"Sabaku." Gumamnya dengan nada datar. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menunjukkan emerald bening yang terlihat sangat tajam. Tiba-tiba tanah keras yang menelimutinya berubah menjadi pasir dan langsung melayang membentuk tombak-tombak kecil.

"Bunuh si gendut itu." perintah si pemuda Sabaku pelan. Tombak-tombak pasir itu langsung menghujani iblis gendut berambut orange yang sedari tadi menjadi lawannya. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, kumpulan pasir itu perlahan melahap tubuh Jirobo.

"Berha –" emerald Gaara membelalak saat melihat lawannya belum juga mati.

'Seharusnya dia sudah kehabisan nafas kan? Tidak! Mereka bukan lagi pengawal seperti yang tadi.'

Jirobo, Tayuya, Kidoumaru serta Sakon-Ukon memiliki penampilan yang sedikit berbeda dari saat mereka datang tadi. Kulit mereka berwarna abu-abu pucat, di sekujur tubuh mereka seolah ada tato berpola aneh yang membuat kekuatan mereka bertambah.

"Seperti kata Madara-sama. Mereka berevolusi. Sial, aku tidak menyadarinya." Gerutu Gaara. Ia harus tetap bertarung demi memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru.

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Kau dengar itu, Banci Ular?" pusaran angin-api di telapak kanan Naruto nampaknya sudah sempurna. Orochimaru tersenyum makin lebar.

"Serang aku. Bunuh aku kalau kau bisa." Pria berambut hitam panjang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Hhhh…" pemuda Namikaze mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat.

"RASENGAAAAANN!" Pewaris Kyuubi itu melesat cepat ke arah Orochimaru berada. Mata ruby-nya sangat menyeramkan. Seringai di bibirnya membuat kekasih Uchiha Sasuke ini terlihat seperti 'iblis' sungguhan. (Naru: gue emang iblis kan ya -,-)

"Datanglah!" Orochimaru menghantamkan tangannya ke lantai, memunculkan tanda aneh di lantai itu.

'ppoooffff'

"Ha'i. Orochimaru-sama." Gumam sosok yang muncul setelah aksi 'pemanggilan' si banci ular.

'dheegggg!'

"Mereka.. Tidak!" Naruto membelokkan serangannya ke samping kanan. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak melukai siapapun.

'brughhhhh!'

"Dobe! apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau mengganggu aksiku." Gerutu Sasuke kesal. Ia heran mengapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba menubruknya dari samping.

Amarah Sang Pangeran lenyap begitu Mange-Sharingan-nya menangkap keadaan si uke. Tembok di samping mereka berdua hancur lebur akibat terkena Rasengan, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menggubris ejekannya.

"Dobe?" tangan alabaster Sasuke menepuk pundak sang kekasih. Mangekyou Sharingan itu mengikuti arah pandang mata ruby Naruto.

'dheeggg'

"Mereka.." Uchiha Terpilih memandang Naruto dan makhluk di depan Orochimaru secara bergantian. " – bagaimana mereka bisa sampai kemari?"

"Bagaimana Kyuubi? Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, eh? Mana kekuatan yang kau bilang tadi?" pria pucat itu berjalan beberapa langkah, menyejajarklan dirinya dengan kelima makhluk-bukan-iblis yang secara tidak sengaja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku kalau ada mereka."

"Teme…" Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap Mangekyou Sharingan sang kekasih.

Saat ini di depan mereka ada Orochimaru. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi mereka jika kelima teman manusia Naruto (Sakura, Lee, Ino, TenTen, dan Chouji) tidak berada di depan Orochimaru dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi 'Tuan' mereka.

Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa melukai –apalagi menyerang- temannya sendiri. Dan teman-temannya saat ini bertindak seolah mereka adalah 'perisai' Orochimaru. Dengan kata lain, Naruto tidak bisa 'menyentuh' si pria ber-eyeshadow ungu.

"Skak Mat." Gumam Orochimaru cukup jelas.

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Ahhh selesai juga chap 13 ini :3

Telat banget gak sih ya :D

Ehemm.. Kyuu mau minta maaf nih. Kayaknya ini gak tamat di chap 14 deh..

Gak apa kan ya?

Soalnya Kyuu gak mau ceritanya terkesan ngebut sih -,-

Kalo ada tulisan percakapan tebel-tebel gitu, itu omongannya kyuubi (maaf kalo ada yang kelewat ngeditnya :p)

Sasu: kok disini Dobe kayaknya lebih hebat dari gue ya -,-

Naru: gue kan emang hebat Tem :3

Sasu: dan kenapa gue harus duet segala sama si baka aniki? Emang kita an*ng-asiyanti apa -,-

Ita: gue sayang Otouto

Sasu: dan bla bla bla blla..

Kyuu: kita tinggalin mereka yah :DD

.

.

Ok. Saatnya bales review :3

.

**Chidorasen:** I – iya ini udah apdet kok…

Eheheh…

Maap yah kalo lama. Kyuu kan maba (gak nyambung)

Btw, terima kasih dukungannya :3

.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro-chan:** jangan digituin dong Sas -,-

Kamu tuh harusnya bangga ada bintang fandom sebelah maen-maen ke sini buat baca fict Kyuu (bangga)

Hahahah makasih dukungannya ya …. *bunging mau panggil Toushiro apa Hitsugaya

Btw, mau dong semangkanya :3

.

**Ace Sam Luffy: **hahahah :D

Ini terlalu lama gak Ace-san :3

Terima kasih dukungannya yah :D

Semoga chap ini gak jelek-jelek amat :p.

.

**Nara Hikari:** iya ini udah apdet.. makasih dukungannya yah :3

Naru: gue gak pakal pernah bisa nendang anu-nya 'Suke

Sasu: iya lah… tar kalo kita mau ehem-ehem gimana? Gak bakal bisa kan kalo anuku kau lukai (lebay)

Kita lupakan percakapan nista itu :p

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun: **ahh itu jangan di fict ini :D

Di sekuel dari 'There's no next time' aja yah *promo

Ehemmm… ga apa deh ngamuk..

Silakan aja : D (uda pake baju besi, dapet nyolong dari Negara api)

Btw, terima kasih dukungannya Ashahi-san

.

**Vipris: **te – terima kasih telah nge-fav fict abal geje nista gak banget ini…

Hiks… terima kasih.. *bungkuk2 geje, terharu

Dan terima kasih telah mencintai Kyuu *plakkk :DD

.

**Aoi namikaze: **maaf yah lama..

Maklum, Kyuu kan maba (lagi-lagi ga nyambung) ^^

Makasih banget pujiannya yah…

Itu gak bohong kan yah mujinya :p

Moga chap ini memuaskannn…

.

**Hatakehanahungry:** yupp

And Cuma hana-san yang tau rahasia Kiyu (you know what I mean)

I hope, we're still 'friend' :D

Kalo siyahrinism itu akibat ospek kemaren -,-

Rese banget panitianya, masa kita dikasih virus geje begituan -,-

Terima kasih dukungannya yah hana-san : )

(dan Kiyu ngerasa bego, minta bantuan sama orang yang jauh lebih muda :p)

.

**Aoisun: **salam kenal : D

Iya nih naru keren. Sampe si sasu protest uh…

Hahahah

Terima kasih pujiannya :D

Semangat baca fict geje Kyuu yang lain juga yah ^^

.

**Heart of SnowIce**: semoga ini cukup kilat ^^

Untuk chap ini belum keliatan partmner in crime nya

Hahahah

Makasih dukungannya yah ice-san :3

.

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w:** hahaahh maklum lah,, Kyuu gak tau bunyinya gimana kalo ada kilat jalan-jalan *plaakkk~~~

Jangan panggil 'kak' dong ya

Kyuu jadi berasa tua :p

Terima kasih dukungannya : )

.

**monkey D eimi:** hahahah berdoalah biar kelak Kyuu jadi guru eimi-san :3

dan materi yang Kyuu ajarkan adalah tentang sasunaru, sasunaru dan sasunaru *buaghhhh

btw… 'wb' itu apa ya ^^

maklum, Kyuu kan pengetik abal :3

terima kasih dan mohon bantuannya yah ^^

.

**Meg chan:** yo naru naru yo yo yoooooo

Ayo berjuaaaanggggg!

Terima kasih dukungannya meg-san :3

.

**ttixz lone cone bebe:** ahh masa sih? jumlah halamannya hampir sama kaya biasanya kok 0,0'a

ehemmm… gaya nulis Kyuu emang kaya anak TK sih : D

jadi wajar kalo Be-san ngira gitu :3

Kyuu jadi ngerasa muda :p

Btw, terima kasih dukungannya Be-san ^^

.

**CCloveRuki: **yupp..

Ini gak terlalu lama kan ya ^^ *nodongin golok karatan

Eheheh :3

Gaya Kyuu yang mana yang CC-san suka 0,0

Kayaknya Kyuu abal banget deh :p

Btw, terima kasih ya :D

.

**Namikaze Trisha:** yuppp

Udah apdet ini ^^

Terima kasih ya :D

.

**wind. le-vent:** yuppp :3

anda benar sekali :D

awalnya Kyuu bingung harus bikin dia ngomongnya gimana. Akhirnya Kyuu putusin buat bikin kaya gitu, seolah tata bahasa shino jelek banget

ehhh ternyata beneran jelek ya ^^ hahahah

bukan.. itu bukan kalung kok :3 chap depan bakal terungkap :D

kalu si Gaga sih… Dia kan emang pada dasarnya aneh *plakkk~~

tapi naru emang mirip banget sama minato kan ya :D

ehem.. istananya emang udah mulai hancur tuh ^^

terima kasih dukungannya yah :3

.

**namikaze hikari**: yuppp ^^

terima kasih :D

ini udah apdet

.

**sasunaru4ever:** ga apa kok :3

dia mati di tangan … ehemmm

rahasia :p

yuppie.. ini dah apdet

terima kasih ya ^^

.

Ahhh selesai juga :D

Chap depan kayaknya bakal banyak yang ngamuk-ngamuk sama Kyuu deh ^^

Hahahah *abaikan kalimat ini

.

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW please :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Amarah Sang Pangeran lenyap begitu Mange-Sharingan-nya menangkap keadaan si uke. Tembok di samping mereka berdua hancur lebur akibat terkena Rasengan, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menggubris ejekannya.

"Dobe?" tangan alabaster Sasuke menepuk pundak sang kekasih. Mangekyou Sharingan itu mengikuti arah pandang mata ruby Naruto.

'dheeggg'

"Mereka.." Uchiha Terpilih memandang Naruto dan makhluk di depan Orochimaru secara bergantian. " – bagaimana mereka bisa sampai kemari?"

"Bagaimana Kyuubi? Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, eh? Mana kekuatan yang kau bilang tadi?" pria pucat itu berjalan beberapa langkah, menyejajarklan dirinya dengan kelima makhluk-bukan-iblis yang secara tidak sengaja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku kalau ada mereka."

"Teme…" Naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri, menatap Mangekyou Sharingan sang kekasih.

Saat ini di depan mereka ada Orochimaru. Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi mereka jika kelima teman manusia Naruto (Sakura, Lee, Ino, TenTen, dan Chouji) tidak berada di depan Orochimaru dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi 'Tuan' mereka.

Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa melukai –apalagi menyerang- temannya sendiri. Dan teman-temannya saat ini bertindak seolah mereka adalah 'perisai' Orochimaru. Dengan kata lain, Naruto tidak bisa 'menyentuh' si pria ber-eyeshadow ungu.

"Skak Mat." Gumam Orochimaru cukup jelas.

**.**

**.**

**Night Kingdom**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**ItaDei**

**SasuSai**

**SaiNaru**

**FugaMina (?)**

**NejiGaa**

**ShikaKiba**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: abal, jelek, geje, typo, mis-typo, semuanya gak banget :3**

**.**

**Chap 14: He is Already – !**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermata lavender nampak tengah memasang kuda-kuda sambil menatap tajam seorang gadis pirang panjang di depannya, 'Aku harus melakukannya. Kalau aku tidak segera kembali ke istana, Dia akan…'

"Tidak boleh!" pekik Hinata tanpa sadar. Ia melesat dan langsung menekan beberapa titik syaraf si gadis pirang. Berbeda dari serangan sebelumnya, kali ini si gadis Hyuuga mengikutsertakan tenaga dalamnya.

"Aaghhhh!" teriak Ino saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Hinata mencoba sehalus mungkin, namun bagi tubuh manusia, serangan Hinata pasti akan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Kakuzu pelan. Saat ini dia sedang 'menyambungkan' lengan kanan Hidan yang putus akibat serangan Kimimaro beberapa saat lalu. Hidan memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya seperti semula. Walaupun ia sudah dimutilasi menjadi bagian-bagian terkecil, potongan-potongan itu akan dapat bersatu dan kembali membentuk wujud Hidan. Namun tentu saja, keahlian Kakuzu sangat dibutuhkan untuk membantu iblis klimis ini. Itulah sebabnya mereka menjadi partner yang saling menguntungkan.

"Huhhh! Sesuatu bang –"

" ini tidak akan selesai!" potong Kakuzu cepat.

Saat ini Kakuzu, Hidan dan Hinata tengah berada di salah satu sudut ruang bawah tanah tempat Naruto disekap beberapa saat lalu. Kakuzu dan Hidan sibuk dengan aksi jahit-menjahit mereka, sedangkan Hinata memerhatikan gerak gerik Kimimaro untuk mencari pola serangan yang dimiliki iblis tulang itu.

"Kakuzu-san." Bisik Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si iblis tulang, "Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini."

"Hmm?" Kakuzu menghentikan aksi menjahitnya dan segera memerhatikan mimik serius si junior.

Hinata menghela nafas sekali, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Naruto-sama melupakan ini." Tangan langsat si gadis Hyuuga memerlihatkan sebuah benda transparan berisi sesuatu yang berkilau.

"Benda itu…"

" – kita selesaikan secepat mungkin!" lagi-lagi Kakuzu memotong ucapan partnernya. Ini gawat. Naruto pergi tanpa membawa benda penting itu.

Shino yang mendengar percakapan mereka langsung bersiap mengeluarkan serangga yang paling mematikan. Ia tidak peduli jika ia akan terkena amukan Naruto saat bocah itu mengetahui bahwa Shino telah melukai teman-temannya.

"Hidan. Bantu aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka!" gumam si pemuda Aburame dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Ia harus bertindak cepat atau semuanya akan terlambat.

Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu dan Hinata langsung menghadapi kelima manusia yang sedari tadi menghambat pertarungan mereka. Hinata menggunakan Jyuuken untuk menyerang titik-titik syaraf Ino dan Lee, Hidan asyik memukulkan pegangan sabitnya ke arah Sakura dan Chouji. Sementara itu, Tenten terlihat mencoba menyerang Shino.

"Walau kalian sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian." Ucap Shino. Dari sekujur tubuhnya keluar serangga terbang berwarna kemerahan. Serangga-serangga itu langsung berhamburan menyerang Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Ino, dan Chouji.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, terlihat Kakuzu yang berusaha mengekang Kimimaro dengan semacam tali yang dikeluarkan dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku akan segera membunuhmu!" teriak Kimimaro. Tubuh berwarna abu-abu tua itu bergerak memutar, ekor tajamnya menyabet benang tali milik Kakuzu hingga putus.

'crassshhh'

"Sial! Kadal ini benar-benar kuat!" Mata Kakuzu melirik rekan-rekannya. Kerja mereka cukup bagus. Serangga-serangga Shino mulai menyuntikkan cairan ungu ke tubuh lawannya.

Kimimaro memanfaatkan kelengahan Kakuzu dengan sangat baik. Ia melompat ke arah Kakuzu dengan pedang tulang yang terhunus di tangan kirinya.

3..

2..

1..

"Mati kau!"

'buaghhh!'

"Kakuzu!"

Mata bulat besar tanpa pupil itu menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik tengan memukul rahang makhluk berekor tajam dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"Terima kasih, Shino." Gumam Kakuzu. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan anak buah Orochimaru.

"Lain kali, jangan lengah." Shino menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya yang dipenuhi cairan ungu.

"S –sial!" Kimimaro mengusap cairan ungu di rahangnya.

"Bodoh! Racunnya akan menyebar ke bagian lengan." Komentar Shino. Ia baru saja menggunakan jurus rahasia yang dimiliki keluarganya –menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan racun yang sangat mematikan.

"Sebentar lagi para manusia itu akan kehilangan sebagian dari kemampuan mereka."

"Hahahah! Rasakan kalian! Sebentar lagi tidak ada yang menghalangiku membunuh si kadal itu!" teriak Hidan girang. Ia tengah bertarung dengan para manusia yang dikerubungi serangga-serangga beracun.

"Sebentar lagi. Hiaa! Kita pulang." Sahut Hinata yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari Hidan.

Para manusia itu benar-benar seperti zombie. Separah apapun keadaan mereka, mereka tetap berusaha bergerak dan menyerang para prajurit Night Kingdom.

"Hmm.. Lima, empat, tiga, du –"

'wyuuussshhhhh'

Angin yang cukup besar menghentikan hitungan mundur Kisame. Pusaran angin puting beliung itu menyelimuti kelima manusia yang masih berada di bawah kendali Orochimaru itu membuat pandangan Hidan dan para prajurit Night Kingdom lainnya kabur.

Entah dari mana datangnya angin itu, entah bagaimana caranya... kelima manusia itu tiba-tiba menghilang, bersamaan dengan angin yang tiba-tiba lenyap.

"Shino?" pekik Hinata. Ia meminta penjelasan dari kejadian ini.

"Bukan aku." Sanggah Shino.

"Sial! Tempat ini benar-benar aneh. Tadi aku tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuanku berpindan tempat, sekarang kelima manusia itu tiba-tiba menghilang!" gerutu Zetsu.

"Sepertinya Tuan Orochimaru mengundang mereka dalam pesta." Kimimaro bangkit dan mencoba menyerang Kisame, ia tidak sadar bahwa racun yang mengenai rahang dan lengannya mulai masuk ke dalam kulit dan merusak sel tubuhnya.

"Kita selesaikan ini secepatnya." Gumam Kakuzu.

.

.

"Teme.."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Dobe." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat panic.

"Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja? Lihat keadaan mereka yang penuh luka itu!" ruby Naruto tak lepas dari kelima temannya yang berdiri membelakangi Orochimaru.

'Luka-luka itu…' gumam Sang Pangeran.

' – pukulan-pukulan Hinata.' Lanjutnya saat melihat pola pukulan Jyuuken di sekujur tubuh Ino.

'Racun Shino,' tambahnya saat Sharingannya menangkap guratan ungu tipis di masing-masing tubuh-teman Naruto.

"Tim Dua benar-benar menghadapi masalah." Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Kini ia menemukan alasan mengapa Zetsu tak juga memberikan laporan.

"Bagaimana Pangeran? Masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungan ini?" bibir sepucat mayat Orochimaru terlihat menyeringai. Aksinya benar-benar membekukan gerakan Naruto cs.

"Brengsek! Dia menggunakan teman-teman anakku sebagai umpan!" gerutu Minato, tangannya mengepal erat. Dihadapannya terlihat sosok Manda yang hampir mati. Tubuh ular besar itu terlihat penuh sayatan dan luka bakar di beberapa bagian.

"Bagaimana Fugaku? Sepertinya orang-orangmu tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Kasihan…"

'blaaashhhh!'

Fugaku membalas ejekan si kacamata bulat dengan jurus bola apinya, 'Sial! Mereka benar-benar licik!'

"Fuga! Selesaikan makhluk sialan ini! Aku akan mengurus mereka." Teriak Minato. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Manda yang masih mencoba untuk melata. Mata merahnya menatap tajam Orochimaru yang tengah menyeringai riang.

Minato melaju secepat kilat ke arah si iblis ular, tangan kirinya mengepal, bersiap melepaskan pukulan yang ditujukan ke rahang kanan Orochimaru.

"Brengsek kau ular!"

'bettsss!'

Sesosok makhluk hijau berambut bob dengan sigap menghalau serangan Sang Raja Matahari. Tangan dan kakinya lincah bergerak menangkis pukulan demi pukulan yang dilancarkan tetua Namikaze.

"Tou-san! Hentikan!" teriak Naruto. Kakinya masih belum bisa bergerak. Pikirannya belum mampu memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dengan terpaksa, Minato menghentikan aksinya. Ia melompat dan berdiri tepat di samping Sang Pewaris Namikaze.

"Dengar, Nak." Minato memegang erat bahu putranya, membuat kedua pasang ruby Sang Namikaze saling bertatapan.

"Di saat seperti ini, kau harus bisa memutuskan. Keraguan dan ketakutanmu hanya akan membawa kehancuran bagi dirimu sendiri."gumam Minato lirih, namun tegas.

"Tapi mereka adalah teman-temanku." Ruby Naruto mulai meredup. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura dan yang lainnya adalah sahabatnya sewaktu ia masih berada di 'dunia manusia'.

"Semua ada di tanganmu. Menyelamatkan Night Kingdom dengan resiko membunuh mereka berempat, atau menyelamatkan mereka dengan resiko menghancurkan Night Kingdom dan para iblis di dalamnya. Kau yang memutuskan."

Ucapan Minato sukses membuat Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, 'Dasar Baka Mertua! Jumlah mereka ada lima, bukan empat!"

"Aku.. Aku akan –"

"Biar aku yang memutuskan! Otak Dobemu tidak akan bisa memutuskan." Potong Sang Pangeran dengan nada datar. Tangan kirinya mulai mengeluarkan petir yang membentuk katana panjang.

"Teme…"

"Menyelamatkan Night Kingdom tanpa harus membunuh mereka berlima. Iya kan, Dobe?" gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Matanya menyiratkan tekad yang kuat untuk mewujudkan keinginan sang kekasih yang belum sempat terucap itu.

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Ia dan kekasihnya akan berjuang bersama untuk mewujudkan keinginan mereka. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Uchiha Muda, kau –"

"Tenanglah Tou-san. Asalkan aku dan Naruto bersama-sama, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Potong Sasuke lancang.

'Sial. Padahal aku ingin bilang "kau jenius" kepadamu. Dasar sok tahu!' omel Minato dalam diam.

"Boleh aku sedikit melukai mereka, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke. Katana berbalut petir itu terlihat menyilaukan dengan pancaran light-blue.

"Sedikit." Aura merah di tubuh Naruto mulai tampak lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia memahami betul arti kalimat 'no pain, no gain' yang pernah diucapkan gurunya dulu. Mereka tetap akan terluka. Itu pasti.

"Kau tenang saja. Kaa-san akan dapat mengobati mereka." Gumam Sang Pangeran. Aura hitam muncul perlahan di punggungnya, membentuk pola pekat yang kemudian berubah menjadi sayap kebanggaan Sasuke.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah!" seru Kiba. Melihat kedua pewaris tahta Night Kingdom seperti itu membuat Kiba bersemangat juga.

"Hh… Mendokusai." Gumam Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua akan lebih serius menghadapi iblis berambut merah yang suka bermain seruling dan iblis kembar berbentuk mencurigakan.

"Aku temukan cara untuk membunuhnya. Kau urus si kembar." bisik Shika tanpa menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"Yosh! Akamaru disini untuk membantuku." Beberapa detik setelahnya, datang seekor anjing putih besar yang berisap dengan posisi siaga di samping Kiba.

Sementara itu, Neji mulai menyadari irama-irama serangan Kidoumaru. Walau tubuhnya penuh luka. Ia tetap menghindar sekaligus melancarkan beberapa serangan. Dibalik wajah yang menahan sakit itu, Neji sedang merencanakan sebuah jebakan bagi si iblis laba-laba bertangan empat.

"Aku tidak boleh kalah…" gumam Gaara. Ia juga ingin menyelamatkan Night Kingdom, ia juga ingin membantu Naruto yang entah sejak kapan dianggapnya sebagai teman. Dan untuk itu, ia harus bisa mengalahkan iblis orange bertubuh gempal di hadapannya.

'Kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya dengan pasir yang biasa, aku akan mencoba dengan cara yang ini…' jemari putih susu Gaara bergerak lincah. Ia bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

Di sisi lain, Naruto terlihat menahan sesuatu. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"**Beristirahatlah.."**

'Tidak.'

"**Jangan bodoh! Sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada tubuhmu. Jangan mencoba untuk membohongiku!" **teriak suara berat ala om-om itu kepada Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuh bocah kesayangannya.

'Kau memintaku untuk menyerah sekarang, eh? Saat semua orang sedang bersemangat? Kau ingin mereka mati atau apa?'

"**Aku hanya ingin semua yang kau katakan itu tidak terjadi pada siapapun." **Gumam Kyuubi. Walau ia meminta bocah berambut jabrik itu untuk berhenti, ia tetap memberikan kekuatannya kepada si bocah. Ia harus 'menjaga' Naruto agar semua baik-baik saja. Dan satu-satunya cara yang dapat ia lakukan adalah dengan memercayakan kekuatannya kepada bocah itu.

.

.

"Dei.. hosh.. Bisa kau katakan kepada kami apa yang kau lihat?" pinta seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Perasaannya yang sedari tadi tidak enak membuatnya benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang diperlihatkan Hideo kepada pemuda pengendali tanah liat itu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu Bibi. Kita harus cepat kembali ke sana." Balas Deidara. Mereka berempat masih saja berlari dan mencoba kembali ke ruang utama. Tak jarang mereka menemui monster ular abal-abal yang mencoba menghalangi.

'brughhh'

"Dei, berhenti." Tubuh berambut pirang panjang itu menabrak sosok lain. Sosok yang sangat familiar.

"Jii-san." Ucap Deidara terkejut. Raja dua generasi sebelumnya ini memang sering muncul tiba-tiba dan sering menghilang tiba-tiba juga.

"Kusarankan kau untuk tidak kembali." Mata onyx itu berubah merah. Sharingan Madara menatap lurus mata biru cucu menantunya.

"Tou-san.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Mikoto panic. Lengannya yang sejak tadi menggendong Hideo sambil berlari rasanya sedikit nyeri. (Sial lu Dei. Masa mertua suruh bawa barang berat gitu =,=/ Dei: dia anak gue tau -,-. A-N-A-K gue *dikubur tanah liat)

"Madara-sama.." gumam Konan. Ia tahu Madara sedang melakukan sesuatu kepada Deidei. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah apa yang sedang dilakukan mantan Raja itu.

.

**Deidara's PoV**

"D – dimana ini?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa. Saat ini aku berada di sebuah tempat berkabut yang 'kelihatannya' pernah kukunjungi.

Kulihat bayangan berambut hitam panjang berjalan mendekatiku. Hampir saja aku meneriakinya 'kuntilanak' jika aku tidak mendengar ia berbicara.

"Kau tidak boleh membawa mereka kembali ke ruang utama." Gumam suara yang sering kudengar sebagai suara kakek mertuaku.

Agak lama aku menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku sampai aku lihat mata merah Jii-san menatapku lurus. 'Haaahhh… berada dalam pengaruh corethipnotiscoret Sharingan ternyata.'

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Itachi bilang, ini adalah teknik yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh seorang Uchiha kepada Uchiha lainnya. Menurut suami tercintaku, dulu teknik ini sering digunakan oleh para Uchiha untuk 'mengatur strategi' saat sedang rusuh dengan manusia. Katanya sih, biar manusia pada gak denger. Entahlah.. kalimat ini membingungkan bagiku. Itachi mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menjadi seorang Uchiha setelah aku ehem-ehem dengannya. Makanya dia bisa menggunakan teknik sihir itu padaku. Dan sekarang Jii-san juga menggunakannya padaku.

Mata biruku menatap sepasang Sharingan milik kakek dari cowok ganteng yang pernah menolongku, "Kami harus membantu Sa –"

"Dan membuat'nya' melihat kematian anaknya? Itu yang kau mau?" potong Jii-san cepat. Bayangan wajah Kaa-san yang sedang menggendong Hide-chan, Kushina-san dan Konan terbayang saat aku mendengar kalimat barusan.

"B – bagaimana Jii-san tahu?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku meminta Itachi untuk mengevakuasi kalian jika 'seandainya' perang terjadi?" raut tegas di wajah tua itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Putramu yang manis itu memberi tahuku semuanya." Aku mengerutkan keningku. Dedengkot Uchiha di hadapanku pasti tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Semalam saat aku menggendongnya, dia menyentuh pipiku. Seakan ada sebuah kekuatan yang membawaku melihat apa yang akan terjadi kelak. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kekuatan seperti itu sebelumnya." Gumamnya pelan. Dari sorot matanya, aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa Itachi tahu?" tanyaku panic. Bisa gawat kalau si keriput ganteng itu tahu apa yang diperlihatkan Hide-chan. Dia kan suka lebay dan panic tingkat provinsi.

Kakek mertuaku menggeleng pelan. Ini membuatku sedikit lega. Yah.. walau hanya sedikit sih.

"Tapi Jii-san.." aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku masih berusaha ngotot pergi ke ruang utama.

"Takdir dapat diubah jika kita berusaha. Tapi kematian…"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghindarinya. Mengulur waktu barang sedetik pun tidak bisa." Lanjutku. Kata-kata ini pernah diajarkan pria yang dulu kupanggil 'Madara-sama' ini. Semua anggota Akatsuki memang dilatih untuk memahami betul situasi macam itu. Lain kali akan kuceritakan apa tugas Akatsuki sebenarnya. Ingatkan aku untuk itu.

"Bukankah kita adalah makhluk abadi Jii-san?" gumamku lirih. Sungguh aku tidak rela jika yang diperlihatkan Hide-chan itu benar. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku.

"Aku pernah mengajarkan padamu tentang arti 'abadi' yang ada dalam diri kita, diri seorang iblis kan Dei?" aku tidak menjawab. Yang kurasakan hanyalah angin yang berhembus cukup dingin. Aku dan Madara-'sama' masih berdiri berhadapan seperti semula. Sangat canggung memang. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berniat untuk mengubah posisi.

"Kita tidak bisa mati. Tapi jika kekuatan kita diambil sampai habis, kita 'mati'. Jika jantung kita hancur dalam sebuah pertarungan, kita 'mati'.. dan jika sel tubuh kita dihancurkan dari dalam dengan racun atau semacamnya .."

" – kita mati." Lanjutku lagi. Aku yang dulunya anggota Akatsuki dituntut untuk menyadari betul ketiga poin di atas. Kami sebisa mungkin harus menghindarinya. Dan kecerobohanku yang hampir menghancurkan jantungku sendiri membuatku bertemu dengan pangeran tampan bernama Uchiha Itachi. Aku jatuh cinta pada pan – emmphhh (Kyuu: bego! Ini fic SasuNaru, bukan ItaDei :)

"Bawa mereka kembali ke perpustakaan." Gumam pria berambut raven jabrik panjang ini. Ahh, sekarang aku baru menyadari darimana Sasuke mendapatkan rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

"Tapi Kaa-san bilang a-"

"Ada jebakan disana. Memang. Aku sendiri yang memasangnya." Sebelah alisku terangkat. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku membawa Kaa-san dan yang lainnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh jebakan?

"Kau hanya tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa aku. Simple kan?" Aku mengangguk pelan. Kupikir aka nada bom, ranjau, mesiu siap ledak, atau semacamnya. Ternyata hanya seperti itu.

"Tapi …" tiba-tiba sebuah angin menyelimuti tubuh kami berdua. Membawaku kembali dalam realita.

**End of Deidara's PoV**

.

.

"Apa yang Tou-san lakukan disini?" Tanya Mikoto dengan raut seperti sebelumnya. Deidara hampir bertanya pada sang kakek mertua jika ia tidak mengingat sebuah fakta bahwa 'dunia' yang baru saja dia masuki adalah dunia yang tidak terikat sama sekali dengan dunia 'nyata'. Sehari di dunia itu sama saja dengan semenit di dunia nyata.

"Hn. Kembalilah ke perpustakaan keluarga." Perintah Madara dengan nada datar. Sharingan yang tadinya aktif sudah kembali menjadi onyx.

"Madara-sama. Deidara bilang akan –"

"Mereka sedang bersemangat untuk bertarung…" potong Madara. Ia tahu betul, akan sangat sulit membuat mereka mau kembali ke perpustakaan. Bagaimanapun juga, Deidara sudah mengatakan bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di ruang utama. 87% analisis Madara menunjukkan, alasan inilah yang membuat mereka berlima ingin kembali ke ruang utama.

"Yahh.. kalau Jii-san bilang begitu, apa boleh buat?" gumam Deidei. Ia menggantikan Mikoto menggendong putra kesayangannya yang tampak ceria.

"Tou-san.." rengek Mikoto. Ia tahu, ayah mertuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku .." sorot mata Madara menunjukkan sebuah keyakinan yang kuat.

"- dan kepada putramu." Lanjut sang ayah mertua.

Konan yang merupakan kaki tangan Madara jelas akan menuruti perintah mantan raja ini. Deidara yang baru saja 'berbincang' dengan kakek mertuanya juga pasti akan menurut.

"Sesuatu yang buruk…" Kushina yang sejak tadi diam mulai membuka suaranya. Ia merasakan kejanggalan dari sikap Deidei yang tadinya ngotot ingin kembali ke ruang utama, tapi sekarang malah menurut perkataan Madara.

" –akan terjadi kan?" lanjut Kushina. Walaupun ia mencoba memercayai perkataan Madara, perasaannya yang tidak enak memaksanya untuk kembali ke ruang utama.

"Kushina.." gumam Mikoto. Sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi..

"Kushina-san!" teriak Konan. Kushina berlari tanpa aba-aba menuju ruang utama yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh.

"Sial!"

"Konan! Kejar dia! Jangan biarkan dia kembali ke ruang utama." Konan pun langsung melesat bahkan sebelum aba-aba dari Madara selesai.

"Aku ikut!" ucap Mikoto. Ia menyusul Konan yang berusaha menghentikan Kushina. Ia percaya kepada ayah mertuanya. Semua yang diucapkan pria yang pernah duduk di singgasana raja itu pasti demi kebaikan semua orang.

'Sial! Larinya cepat.' Batin Konan.

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya. Mata birunya menatap teduh Uchiha Hideo yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Bocah berambut pirang itu menunjukkan kebahagiaan dari mata onyx-nya.

"Kelihatannya mereka akan gagal." Gumam Madara kepada dirinya sendiri. "Haaahhh~ seandainya saja sejak awal kau tidak mengajak mereka kembali ke ruang utama…"

"Maaf." Bisik Deidara. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sadar bahwa tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Suanya sudah terlanjur.

"Aku 'melihat' mereka bertiga, bahkan kita, berada di ruang utama saat kejadian itu berlangsung." Sahut Deidara lirih.

"Untuk masa depan yang satu itu.., bisa diubah kan Jii-san?" lanjut Dei dengan mata biru yang menatap lurus onyx pria berwibawa dihadapannya.

"Tentu. Tapi kita berdua harus berada di sana." Deidara mengeryitkan dahi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat 'orang itu pergi'.

"Aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihatnya secara langsung. Rasanya pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.."

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika seorang iblis marah karena pasangannya 'pergi' kan Dei?" kepala berambut pirang panjang itu mengangguk singkat.

"Kita harus kesana."

.

.

"Rasengan!" Naruto melesat membawa bulatan spiral angin yang berputar sangat cepat itu ke arah Orochimaru.

Kelima Manusia yang ber'fungsi' sebagai benteng Orochimaru pun mulai beraksi. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda, kemudian melesat menghalangi serangan Naruto.

Ruby Naruto melirik ke arah kanan. Dilihatnya sosok bayangan sedang terbang sambil membawa pedang nyala biru di tangan kirinya.

"Teme!" gumam bocah Kyuubi. ia tahu betul kalau rasengannya tidak bisa 'digunakan' untuk mengalihkan perhatian kelima temannya. Putaran angin yang sangat cepat itu akan mengakibatkan luka yang sangat parah jika terkena tubuh manusia.

"**Fokus bocah. Kau bertindak sebagai pengalih perhatian sekaligus penyerang disini." **Bisik suara tegas dalam diri Naruto. Ini membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Mati kau!" Naruto melesat cepat. Tubuhnya seakan menjadi kilat kuning yang siap membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Rasengan yang tadinya hanya berupa pusaran angin, kini mulai berwarna kemerahan.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku!" teriak Sasuke lantang. Ia menggunakan katana chidori-nya untuk mendorong 'benteng' Orochimaru dari arah samping. 'Benteng' yang terfokus pada Naruto itu pun terdorong dengan mudah, hampir tanpa perlawanan. Kelima benteng yang tadinya terlihat begitu kokoh itu pun menabrak tembok batu ruang utama.

'braghhhh'

"Kuserahkan padamu, Dobe." gumam Sasuke dengan nafas memburu. Menggunakan chidori sekaligus menekan kekuatan yang ditimbulkan membuatnya cukup kelelahan. Yahh mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya begini cara yang bisa digunakan agar teman-teman Dobe kesayangannya tidak mati.

Orochimaru yang baru saja menyadari taktik pasangan yaoi –yang menurut Kyuu- paling OK ini langsung memasang beberapa segel. Tapi terlambat! Seper-sekian detik sebelum iblis ular itu menyelesaikan segelnya, Naruto sudah sampai di hadapannya.

'BLAAARRRRZZ'

Ledakan yang cukup besar lagi-lagi terjadi. Ledakan yang berasal dari serangan iblis yang sama, ledakan yang diarahkan kepada musuh yang sama.

"S – sial!" pekik Orochimaru yang berdiri beberapa meterdari pusat ledakan. Kedua lengannya terluka parah, tidak bisa digunakan.

"Ghh…" memegang dadanya sendiri. Kedua lututnya terasa tidak mampu menyangga berat tubuhnya. Sai yang tidak sengaja melihat keanehan ini merasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

'Sial!' teriaknya dalam hati. 'Kenapa di saat seperti ini sih!'

"**Bocah! Kau tidak apa-apa? Sesuatu yang sal –"**

'Aku baik Om. Sangat baik… Aku tidak akan menghancurkan harapan mereka yang memercayaiku.' Ruby Naruto menyusur setiap sudut ruang utama. Ia melihat Manda yang telah berhasil dikalahkan, entah oleh ayahnya atau calon ayah mertuanya. Yang jelas, saat ini Kabuto langsung melesat menghampiri Tuannya yang menahan sakit.

'Aku tidak akan menghancurkan semua harapan yang baru saja mereka bangun…'

Ruby itu menangkap Neji yang menggunakan Jyuuken untuk menghantam titik syaraf di keempat lengan Kidoumaru. Senyum tipis Neji terkembang. Ia sudah mencium bau kemenangan di depan matanya.

"Dengan begini. Semua kan lebih mudah! Hiaaahh!" kedua tangan pucat Neji terarah ke leher siluman laba-laba itu.

"Khhhh!" Kidoumaru seakan tercekik. Mulutnya tak lagi dapat mengeluarkan jaring-jaring lengket yang biasa digunakan untuk mengelumpuhkan lawan.

Neji bersalto tinggi. Byakugan yang sedari tadi aktif menatap lurus sosok berlengan empat yang kini lemah itu. "Hiaaah!"

'bughhh' Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengarahkan kaki kirinya ke leher Kidoumaru. Kedua tangannya menyerang dada Kidoumaru. Menekan titik-titik fatal yang sudah dipelajari Neji.

"Aaaaaggghhhh!"

"Kage mane!" teriak Shikamaru. Lengan-lengan bayangan muncul mengekang tubuh Tayuya. Membuat wanita bermata tajam itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Ghh…." Lengan kanannya sekuat tenaga mencoba bergerak. Ia berusaha meniup serulingnya untuk menggunakan jurus ilusi yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk melawan si pemuda Nara.

"Ck. Mendokusai!" Decak Shikamaru. Ia merasa sedikit sebal karena iblis menyebalkan itu berhasil menggerakkan lengannya. Tanpa Tayuya sadari, senyum tipis terkembang dibalik decakan sebal Shika.

"M – mati kau bocah!" gumam Tayuya singkat sebelum ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada seruling kesayangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, teriakan pilu menggema.

"GHaaaahhhhhhh!"

Iblis yang berhasil melancarkan direct attack itu tersenyum senang. Ia menghela nafas lega. Musuhnya jelas-jelas sudah tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi.

"Asal kau tahu. Aku sudah mengganti serulingmu dengan 'kage nui' milikku. Harusnya kau menyadarinya sejak tadi." Shikamaru tersenyum sinis.

Imitasi seruling dari kage nui-nya berhasil mengelabuhi si iblis wanita berambut merah berantakan. Kage nui Shikamaru menyerang bersamaan dengan bibir Tayuya yang menyentuh benda itu. Serangan tepat ke kerongkongan yang diikuti beberapa serangan ke bagian tubuh lainnya membuat Tayuya tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Didekat Shikamaru terlihat dua ekor anjing putih besar yang mengepung Sakon dan Ukon. Kedua anjing raksasa itu adalah Kiba dan Akamaru yang menggunakan sihir rahasia yang mereka kembangkan berdua.

Diantara mereka terlihat Sakon tertunduk memegangi kaki kirinya yang terkena gigitan anjing Akamaru beberapa saat yang lalu. Disampingnya, Ukon mencoba menormalkan keseimbangannya. Pada dasarnya, mereka beruda adalah satu. Jika Sakon terluka, maka Ukon juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Rahasia kecil ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Kiba dan Akamaru, dan Sakon adalah sasaran yang dipilih mereka berdua.

"Bagus Akamaru. Air liur beracunmu membuat mereka kewalahan." ucap Kiba girang.

"Guk.. gukk!" (baca: Oke Mas Bro!)

"Sekarang kita serang mereka berdua." Mata tajam anjing Kiba member isyarat kepada Akamaru. Dalam 2 detik, kedua sosok anjing raksasa itu berubah menjadi sosok Kiba. Dua orang Kiba mengepung duo Sakon-Ukon.

"Siap!" Kiba 1 bersiap menyerang, begitu juga dengan Kiba 2. Membuat Shikamaru berpikir nista, 'Wow! Aku punya dua Kiba.. akan asik sekali saat kami bertiga melakukan itu!' (=_+)

"GAATSUGAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Duet Kiba-Aka seakan berubah menjadi dua mata bor yang menggiling Sakon-Ukon. Pertahanan Sakon Ukon seakan percuma saat ini. Racun dari liur Akamaru membuat tubuh mereka berdua tidak dapat bergerak bebas. Defense yang mereka lakukan pun berakhir sia-sia.

'pooffffhh'

Salah satu Kiba berubah menjadi sosok Akamaru (guguk) segera setelah mereka berdua berhenti ber-Gatsuga ria. Sosok Akamaru langsung ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri. Berubah menjadi anjing raksasa, kemudian berganti wujud menjadi sosok Kiba tentu membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Apalagi, ia adalah iblis yang masih sangat muda.

"Kerja bagus Aka-chan.." Kiba menggendong adiknya, menyandarkan tubuh anjing kecil itu di dadanya. Lantai di depannya terlihat sangat berantakan. Kedua sosok mengenaskan yang ditinggalkannya menambah lantai nitu terlihat makin horror.

"Sabaku!" gumam Gaara tenang. Bertarung seperti ini tidak membuatnya Out of Character.

"Tch! Serangan yang sama tidak akan mempan bocah!" teriak Jirobo. Ia menghindar dan menghancurkan serangan yang dilancarkan Gaara. Senyum licik terukir tipis di bibir pemuda pucat.

"Sedikit lagi." Bisiknya lirih.

"Kubunuh kau Bocah!" iblis berambut orange itu melakukan beberapa segel. Mengubah pasir Gaara tadi menjadi sebuah batu besar yang sangat berat.

"Makan ini!" Jirobo mengarahkannya tepat ke tubuh Gaara, sebuah direct attack yang diarahkan dari atas. Bukannya menghindar, sosok pemuda berambut scarlet itu malah membentuk sebuah kaki besar dari pasirnya.

Gaara melompat beberapa meter.

"Tendangan Rakuuun!" kaki pasir kekasih Hyuuga Neji itu menendang batu besar Jirobo dan langsung mengembalikannya kepada Jirobo.

Iblis subur itu tersenyum sinis. kedua tangannya menerima batu itu. dia beraksi seperti seorang kipper Tim Nasional Night Kingdom (?) Kekuatan tendangan Gaara membuat Jirobo sedikit kewalahan. Ia terdorong beberapa meter.

'zzrbbbbb'

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada lantai tempat Jirobo berpijak. Batu it uterus saja mendorongnya semakin dalam ke tengah lantai pasir yang terasa empuk-empuk mencurigakan.

Gaara mendarat dengan kaki kanannya. Tangan kanannya diangkat keatas. Senyum licik terkembang di wajah stoic itu.

"Sabaku! QuickSand!" gaara menggunakan dua sihir sekaligus. Batu di tangan Jirobo berubah menjadi pasir yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh gempal itu. pasir itu mendorongnya makin masuk ke pasir hisap yang telah disiapkan Gaara sebelumnya. Pasir hisap yang diinjak iblis berambut orange pitak itu pun seakan menghisap tubuh itu makin kuat.

"Haaaaahgggghhhhh!"

"**Kau benar bocah. Kehadiranmu membangkitkan semangat mereka."** Gumam Kyuubi putus asa. Sepertinya percuma memaksa Naruto beristirahat.

"Eheheh…."

"Dobe!" sebuah lengan pucat memegangi tubuh tan itu. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan. Sayap di punggung pemuda itu mengepak beberapa kali, membawa mereka berdua ke lantai yang masih 'normal'.

"Ada apa?" tangan Sasuke memegangi dada Naruto, kemudian berpindah ke beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya. Ia berusaha mencari bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja Teme." Cengiran khas Namikaze ditunjukkan Naruto. percuma! Sasuke tahu bahwa Dobenya memaksakan diri.

Mange-Sharingan itu menatap tajam ruby kekasihnya. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke tidak memercayai Naruto.

"Eheheh… Hentikan! Kau membuatku gel –"

"Jangan bercanda! Bagian mana yang terluka?" bentak Sasuke. Teriakan yang cukup keras ini membuat Minato dan kedua Uchiha lain yang berada di tempat itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang Pangeran.

'Sial..'

"Ayolah Teme. Aku hanya bersikap seperti super hero yang kutonton di televisi." Lagi-lagi Naruto nyengir, "mereka akan bertindak seolah terluka setelah mereka menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Kau tahu …"

Sasuke mennulikan pendengarannya. Ia membaca kebohongan dari setiap ucapan kekasihnya.

Tidak! Naruto tidak akan berbohong tanpa alasan.

"Hei Jontor! Musuhmu ada disini!" Itachi melacarkan beberapa pukulan ke rahang Sai. Pemuda itu tampak tidak berkonsentrasi. Sejak tadi lengan pucat Sai mencari sesuatu di kantung celananya. Hal ini tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke.

'Ada yang janggal. Tapi apa?' pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh! Ia baru saja menyadari ada yang kurang. Apa itu, Sasuke belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Tuan Orochimaru. Pemuda itu akan mati." Ucap Kabuto cukup keras. Jari-jari Kabuto terlihat berusaha mengobati lengan Orochimaru yang sudah jelas-jelas remuk itu. dia tidak rela jika seme kesayangannya cacad.

"Orochimaru melihat ke arah dua orang pemuda yang berdiri sambil berbincang entah-apa. Anak buah terkuatnya sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Tapi situasi yang baru saja diberitahukan Kabuto membuatnya terinspirasi.

"Kita percepat proses kematiannya.." gumam Orochimaru. Dia berdiri dan menggerak-gerakkan lehernya. Kepala berambut panjang itu menengadah, perlahan namun pasti, sebilah pedang keluar dari mulut iblis ular.

"Bunuh bocah itu!" pedang itu bergerak sendiri. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, mata pedang itu melesat langsung ke jantung Sasuke. Bersiap menembus jantung berharga itu dari punggung sang pangeran.

"Berhenti bertindak bodoh, Usuratonkachi! Tunjukkan padaku bagian mana yang sakit." teriak Sasuke OOC.

"Pantat ayam! Sejak kapan kau menemukan ejekan baru untukk –" Naruto memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Ruby-nya menangkap bayangan mata pedang yang melesat, akan menghujam jantung kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Teme!"

'zrasssshhhhh!' Pedang itu tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Gotcha." Gumam Orochimaru. Pedang itu tepat mengenai si bocah Kyuubi. perkiraan bahwa Naruto akan menyelamatkan si pangeran ayam terbukti benar. Pedang kesayangannya berhasil menembus perut si pemuda Kyuubi.

'deghhhh!' semua iblis di pihak Night Kingdom seakan berhenti bernafas saat Pangeran Matahari mereka tersungkur bersimbah darah.

"Naruto…" gumam Minato tak percaya. Secepat kilat ia melesat dan menghampiri putranya yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"D – dobe.." bisik Sasuke. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak. M,angekyou Sharingan-nya menatap kosong tubuh tan itu.

"Bertahanlah, Nak.. Kyuubi akan segera menolongmu." Minato menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi bergaris putranya. Wajah yang biasanya ceria itu seakan mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' kepada sang ayah. Naruto seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tubuhnya tidak akan mampu membangkitkan kekuatan itu lagi." Gumam Orochimaru. Senyum kemenangan seakan terkembang di bibirnya, "Pedang itu menembus pusat kekuatan rubah berekor Sembilan kebanggaanmu. Dan lagi.. dalam tubuh bocah itu masih terdapat banyak sekali ra –"

"Tidak! Aku meninggalkannya! Ini tidak boleh terjadi." Entah apa yang disadari Sai, yang jelas terlihat saat ini adalah bahwa sosok pemuda berambut cepak itu berusaha meninggalkan ruang utama.

"Berhenti Jontor! Pertarungan kita belum selesai." Lengan putih susu Itachi mengekang tubuh pucat Sai yang berusaha melarikan diri.

"Lepaskan! Aku meninggalkan penawarnya di markas! Biasrkan aku mengambilnya!" tubuh Sai meronta. Mendengar ucapan sepupu jauhnya, Itachi menyadari sesuatu.

"Biarkan aku memberikan penawar racun itu. agar Naruto bisa mengembalikan kekuatan Naruto. agar aku bisa menyelamatkannya!" teriak Sai lantang. Matanya mengeluarkan Kristal bening, entah mengapa.

Kekangan Sang Raja melemah, ia menyadari sesuatu. Sejak tadi, tubuh calon adik iparnya menahan sakit karena racun yang belum sempurna dosis penawarnya. Dan kekuatan 'panas' Naruto menambah parah efek yang ditimbulkan racun itu.

"Dobe.." tubuh Sasuke mulai bergerak. Lengannya memaksa calon mertuanya untuk menyingkir. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Minato menyingkir. Ia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Pangeran Ayam itu.

"Bangun.. Hei! Jangan berpura-pura seperti ini… Katakan sesuatu!" ruby pemuda Uzumaki itu terlihat hampa. Wajah tan yang biasanya cerah terlihat benar-benar redup.

"Kumohon…" setetes cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari sudut mata kiri Sasuke.

Di ambang pintu ruang utama. Terlihat Kushina terpuruk menangis. Perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi menyelimutinya… Apakah itu pertanda bahwa ia akan melihat putranya seperti ini?

Dibelakangnya, Deidara mendekap erat putranya. Diua tidak mau Hideo kecil melihat adegan berdarah yang memilukan ini.

Sesaat kemudian, terlihat pusaran aneh di lantai samping Khusina. Muncul seluruh anggota Tim Dua dengan keadaan penuh luka. Pein juga bersama mereka.

"Aku harus cepat memberikan ini kepada Naruto-sama." Hinata berlari sempoyongan. Ia yang tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi tetap berlari mendekati kedua pangeran itu.

"Hinata!" teriak Shino. Dia menggunakan serangga-serangganya untuk mengikat tubuh gadis Hyuuga itu. " sudah terlambat.." sambungnya dengan nada berbeda.

Byakugan Hinata akhirnya menagkap semuanya. Jantung Sang Pangeran Matahari hampir tidak berdetak lagi. " T – tidak mungkin…" gumam Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Dobe.. Kumohon. Bangun…" Sasuke masih saja berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu makin deras mengalir dari mata kirinya.

"Sa –" suara parau Naruto terdengar lirih. Tubuhnya samasekali tidak bergerak. Hanya bibirnya saja yang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Bibir itu bergerak seakan mengucapkan 'maaf' tanpa suara.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu…" lengan alabaster itu berusaha melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

Apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan?

Bahkan otak jenius Uchiha pun tidak dapat ia gunakan.

"Percuma saja.. dia akan segera …." Orochimaru menggerakkan lehernya, pedang yang menancap di perut Naruto tercabut dengan sendirinya.

" –mati!" teriak Orochimaru.

'jrebbbbb'

Pedang itu kembali menusuk tubuh si bocah Kyuubi. Tepat di jantung pemuda berkulit caramel itu.

"He is already DEAD!" ucap Orochimaru dengan suara yang menggema.

'Jika jantung seorang iblis hancur, maka dia akan mati…'

"Narutoo!" beberapa iblis berteriak bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan nista Orochimaru.

Mereka semua panic. Hanya Sasuke yang terdiam. Dilengannya kini terbaring sosok sang kekasih yang tak lagi bergerak. Tubuhnya penuh darah berbau anyir. Ini… sangat menyakitkan.

"Na ru .." aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Pangeran. Mange-Sharingannya berbentuk semakin rumit. Darah yang mengalir dipipinya semakin banyak.

Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya mati di hadapannya. Kekasih yang membuatnya tersadar akan siapa dirinya, mati untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sayap di punggung sasuke terkembang makin kokoh. Aura hitam di sekelilingnya bertambah pekat.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" teriaknya lantang. Gravitasi yang ada di Night Kingdom seakan menghilang entah kemana. Semua barang yang ada di tempat itu melesat ke atas. Lantai dan benda lainnya seakan bergerak sendiri mencari sasaran untuk dihantam. Tidak peduli lawan, tidak peduli kawan…

Kekuatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya baru saja muncul. Amarah menjadikan kekuatan Sasuke sebagai kekuatan pembunuh yang tak terkalahkan.

"Akan. Kubunuh. Kalian. Semuaaaaa!"

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Yosh!

Chap yang uda sangat terlambat diupdate ini akhirnya bisa diupdate :D

Hahahahhhh…

Minna-sama, gimennasai *bungkuk2 sama readers

Semoga ada yang baca '**There is No Regret in My Life' **sehingga tau alasan Kyuu belum bisa update lamaaaaaa banget

Jari2 kanan Kyuu ternyata cidera. Terus belum lama ini, Kyuu malah ciuman sama mobil : (

Bad luck di akhir taun -,-

Ga enak banget DX

dan

Semoga tidak ada yang membunuh Kyuu setelah membaca chapter ini..

Kyuu sebenernya ga rela kalo Naru harus gini : (

Tapi… Naru emang harus gini DX

Sasu: g – gue ga rela.. kampret lu peng! *bawa golok, siap motong pengetik

Naru: tenang sas.. tenang… gue mati Cuma di fict ini aja kok.. tenag ya… *bawa Sasu ke kamar biar ga ngamuk

.

Ok.. Bales review :3

.

**Yashina Uzumaki:** terima kasih Yas-san sudah mau membaca :D

K – kok ngeselin yahhh :o

Ini uda mau tamat kok :3

Eheheh….

Arigato dan maaf buat keterlambatannya : )

.

**ttixzbebe tak bisa login dan yang bisa login**: ini update be-san:D

maaf banget buat keterlambatannya (-/|\-)

iya chap ini nyesekin : (

*bungkuk2 sujud biar ga digeplak sama senior Be

Arigato be-san : )

.

**ck mendokusei: **ini apdet.. maaf untuk keterlambatannya dan terima kasih buat reviewnya :D

.

**Chidorasen: **terima kasih dukungannya..

Maaf sekali ya untuk keterlambatannya : (

Ga lagi-lagi deh telat banget kaya gini *bungkuk2

.

**Nara Hikari:** entahlah… Kyuu juga bingung 0,0

Ok deh Hikari-san :3

Tenang aja, chap depan sasu bakal nyelesein semuanya

Thanks 4 review

Maaf banget buat keterlambatannya : (

.

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w: **thanks 4 review dan maaf buat keterlambatannya

Wow… mi4w-san sama hikari-san rebutan bakaleng ternyata *ditimpuk kaleng

Hahahah… daging manda yang dibakar di kawah merapi mau :o

.

**Aoisun: **iyah.. mesum tuh menurun lewat gen (?) *ngaco

Maaf ya aoi-san. Telat banget nih apdetnya

Btw makasi uda review : )

.

**Namikuaga:** iya gaje nih (dies)

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah ..

Chap depan sasuke bakal nyelesein semuanya : )

Arigato

.

**Gray-chan no Fullbuster**: gomennasai telat apdet..

Uhuhuhhhhhh :'(

Padahal udah banyak tokoh fandom sebelah yang main kesini buat dukung

Gomennasai fullbuster-san

Arigato :3

.

**Aoi Namikaze: **tiap iblis kan punya kekuatan gitu…

Nah Hide-chan kekuatannya bisa liatin masa depan gitu deh :D

Walau gambarnya burem :p

Gomen buat keterlambatannya yahhh

Arigato :3

.

**chielasu88: **ga apa :3

kyuu yang harusnya minta maap karena updet telaaaaaaaat banget : (

arigato 4 review ya : )

.

**Hatakehanahungry: **Hanaaaa-saaaaan *nangis gaje

Maaf buat keterlambatannya : (

Maaf banget uhuhuhhhh….

Arigato 4 review ya : )

.

**CCloveRuki:** kan Kyuu rubah api :D

Jadi nyambung :3

Maaf buat keterlambatannya ruki-san

Maaf banget dan terima kasih : )

.

**Wulan-chan: **yuppp

Maaf buat keterlambatannya : (

Arigato…

.

**Meg chan:** maaf ya meg chan ..

Telatnya lama banget

Moga meg chan ga sebel sama kyuu : (

Terima kasih

.

**wind. le-vent**: arigato 4 the tips senpai : )

tapi Kyuu baru bisa kaya gini (dies)

yoshh! Kyuu akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi pengetik yang tidak abal

maaf banget buat keterlambatannya yah..

jari2 kanan Kyuu cidera, dan belum lama ini, Kyuu malah ciuman sama mobil

mohon dipermaklum ( :

arigato…

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun:** yuppieee

Asik yang panjang mah (?)

Maaf di cut lagi :p

Chap depan sasu bakal nyelesein semuanya kok…

Tenang aja :3

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah ashahi-san

Arigato :3

.

**Namikaze Trisha: **thanks 4 always send me review :3

Maaf banget buat keterlambatannya yahhhh

Arigato ( :

.

.

Yoshhh! Semoga pembaca suka dengan chap ini :3

Dan Kyuu bahagia banget pas tau kalo Kyuubi bernama KURAMA

.

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW please : )**


	15. Chapter 15

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu…" lengan alabaster itu berusaha melakukan sesuatu.

Tapi apa?

Apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan?

Bahkan otak jenius Uchiha pun tidak dapat ia gunakan.

"Percuma saja.. dia akan segera …." Orochimaru menggerakkan lehernya, pedang yang menancap di perut Naruto tercabut dengan sendirinya.

" –mati!" teriak Orochimaru.

'jrebbbbb'

Pedang itu kembali menusuk tubuh si bocah Kyuubi. Tepat di jantung pemuda berkulit caramel itu.

"He is already DEAD!" ucap Orochimaru dengan suara yang menggema.

'Jika jantung seorang iblis hancur, maka dia akan mati…'

"Narutoo!" beberapa iblis berteriak bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan nista Orochimaru.

Mereka semua panic. Hanya Sasuke yang terdiam. Dilengannya kini terbaring sosok sang kekasih yang tak lagi bergerak. Tubuhnya penuh darah berbau anyir. Ini… sangat menyakitkan.

"Na ru .." aura hitam menyelimuti tubuh Pangeran. Mange-Sharingannya berbentuk semakin rumit. Darah yang mengalir dipipinya semakin banyak.

Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya mati di hadapannya. Kekasih yang membuatnya tersadar akan siapa dirinya, mati untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sayap di punggung Sasuke terkembang makin kokoh. Aura hitam di sekelilingnya bertambah pekat.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" teriaknya lantang. Gravitasi yang ada di Night Kingdom seakan menghilang entah kemana. Semua barang yang ada di tempat itu melesat ke atas. Lantai dan benda lainnya seakan bergerak sendiri mencari sasaran untuk dihantam. Tidak peduli lawan, tidak peduli kawan…

Kekuatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya baru saja muncul. Amarah menjadikan kekuatan Sasuke sebagai kekuatan pembunuh yang tak terkalahkan.

"Akan. Kubunuh. Kalian. Semuaaaaa!"

**.**

**Night Kingdom**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru (main)**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: abal, jelek, geje, typo, mis-typo, semuanya gak banget :3**

**.**

**Chap 15: The End of Avenger**

**.**

**.**

"Fugaku! Bawa mereka yang terluka menjauh!" perintah Madara kepada putranya. Lagi-lagi salah satu pendiri Night Kingdom itu muncul tiba-tiba. Namun, pada saat seperti ini, siapa yang peduli?

"Baik Tou-san." Fugaku langsung menghampiri para prajuritnya yang baru saja bertarung. Keadaan mereka tidak cukup baik untuk berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Dei.. Kau bantu aku meredam Sasuke." Deidara mengangguk singkat. Ia meminta Mikoto untuk menggantikannya menggendong Hideo.

"Kaa-san. Bibi Mikoto. Kumohon.. kembalilah ke perpustakaan bersama Konan. Disana, kalian akan aman."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan putraku seperti itu. Dia membutuhkanku Dei." Mata onyx Mikoto menatap tajam menantunya. Ia mencoba menyampaikan ketidaksetujuannya dengan usul si pirang panjang.

Deidara menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak bisa menolak kalau ibu mertuanya sudah bertekad seperti itu.

"Konan. Bawa Kushina-san menjauh!" Konan mengangguk singkat. Kondisi Kushina yang hampir seperti iblis tak bernyawa memudahkannya membawa istri dari Namikaze Minato itu menjauh. Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali. Dada Kushina benar-benar terasa sesak.

Memang begitulah iblis. Jika seorang iblis mati, iblis lain yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya akan merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Ayo! Kalian harus cepat pergi dari sini." Kata Fugaku. Ia membantu Neji berdiri. Tubuh pemuda itu penuh luka. Fugaku yakin, Neji tidak akan sanggup berjalan sendiri.

"Fugaku-sama. Untuk kali ini saja.. Biarkan kami menentang perintah." Pinta pemuda Hyuuga itu. Mata byakugannya tidak lagi aktif. Ia sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga.

"Kami mohon, Fugaku-sama. Biarkan kami ikut 'menenangkan' pangeran." Shikamaru menambahkan. 6 bulan menjadi teman Naruto di dunia manusia membuatnya cukup dekat dengan pemuda ceria itu. Pemuda yang mampu membuatnya 'sedikit' bersemangat itu … Shika benar-benar tidak terima atas kematian Naruto!

"Naruto pasti akan sedih jika ia tahu Sasuke menghancurkan dunia yang coba dilindunginya. Benar kan, Akamaru?" Kiba mengusap pelan punggung anjing kecil di gendongannya. Anjing itu menggonggong lemah

"Kuperingatkan. Kalian bisa terbunuh. Lihat kondisi kalian.." Suara Fugaku tak lagi bernada perintah. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan pengawal-pengawalnya.

"Jika kami diijinkan untuk melakukan hal yang kami bisa lakukan.." Gaara memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Emeralsnya menatap keempat rekannya satu per satu. Mereka mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"- kami akan merasa sangat bahagia walau harus mati." Ucap mereka hampir bersamaan. Fugaku tersentak mendengar ucapan mereka, matanya bergetar tak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka, para pengawalnya rela melakukan hal seperti itu.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Para pengawalnya sudah menjadi pembangkang rupanya.."Utuk kali ini, kubebaskan kalian dari perintahku. Lakukan apa yang kalian suka."

"Kubunuh kalian semua!" ucap Sang Uchiha Terpilih dengan suara menggema. Aura hitam disekitarnya bertambah pekat. Benda-benda di ruangan itu bergerak makin random. Beberapa kilatan chidori muncul entah darimana. Bahkan tanah liat yang coba digunakan Deidara untuk mengekang adik iparnya pun lenyap begitu saja saat hampir menyentuh tubuh Sasuke.

Chidori yang bergerak tak terarah menyerang apa saja yang ada, bahkan Hinata terkena satu dari sekian petir nyasar yang muncul. Namun hal ini tak membuat gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan. Ia mengikuti jejak kakaknya untuk tetap berada di tempat ini. Shino, Kakuzu dan Hidan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berempat berusaha menyelamatkan kelima teman manusia Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Sementara itu, Zetsu bergerak bersama Temari, Kankurou dan Sasori untuk mengungsikan penduduk Night Kingdom yang berdomisili di sekitar istana. Kisame juga membantu mereka. Mereka yakin, kekuatan Sasuke saat ini akan menimbulkan kerusakan yang sangat parah.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Sasuke berteriak begitu keras. Tangan kanannya mencabut paksa pedang di dada pewaris Namikaze. Ia mengalirkan chidori ke pedang berbalut darah itu.

Lengan alabaster yang juga telah berselimut darah itu mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Orochimaru. Ia menebaskan pedang chidorinya beberapa kali.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpindah dari posisinya semula. Chidori yang melesat dari ujung pedangnya lah yang menghujam tubuh Orochimaru. Sayang sekali, dengan sigap, Kabuto berdiri di depan Orochimaru dan menerima semua hujaman yang ditujukan kepada seme-nya. Ia sempat meangkis serangan Sasuke beberapa kali. Sayangnya, serangan yang dilakukan Sang Uchiha Terpilih begitu kuat dan bertubu-tubi.

'bruaghhh!'

Sebuah kilat kuning menghantam tubuh The Harry Potter wanna be dari samping hingga menabrak sebongkah lantai bantu yang sedari tadi bergerak tak beraturan hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau menghalangi serangan calon menantuku. Ghhh!" Minato memegang dada kirinya. Ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

'S – sial!'

Sakit yang dirasakan akibat kehilangan putranya, juga luka yang ia dapat selama pertempuran tadi membuatnya tidak mampu berbuat banyak.

"Minato!" lengan pucat Fugaku membantu rivalnya berdiri tegak. Mata merah Sang Raja Matahari begitu terlihat redup. Kondisi Minato benar-benar buruk.

"Pein, urus si kacamata ini!" Perintah Fugaku, Pein pun langsung melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan tetua Uchiha itu.

"Orochimaru. Kau. Akan. Segera. Kuantar. Ke. Neraka." Gumam Sasuke dengan nafas yang memburu. Mangekyou Sharingan iblis muda itu berwarna makin pekat. Darah di pipi kiri Sasuke seakan tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Entah apa yang terjadi.. Mata Sang Pangeran seakan melakukan sesuatu.

"Hahahahhh! Akhirnya kau sendiri yang menghancurkan dunia in –"

'deghh'

Ucapan Orochimaru terhenti begitu saja. Matanya yang menatap lekat Mange-Sharingan Sasuke tidak dapat berkedip.

Madara yang menyadari hal itu langsung memeringatkan semua iblis yang ada di tempat itu, "Kalian! Jangan pernah menatap mata Sasuke!"

"AAAaaaggghhhh!" teriak Orochimaru frustasi. Tubuhnya bergerak seolah menghindari sesuatu.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Yang jelas, Mange-Sharingan sang Uchiha menatap lurus mata ular Orochimaru. Sasuke tampak berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Pedang berbalut chidori pun masih diam di posisi semula.

"Ji-san. Apa yang terjadi dengan Orochimaru?" seru Itachi. Otouto kesayangannya terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Kekuatan Legenda Mangekyou Sharingan telah bangkit. Berdasarkan buku, harusnya kekuatan itu bangkit setelah Mange-Sharingan otouto-mu 'berusia' seratus tahun." Gumam Madara. Sharingannya tak lepas dari tubuh Orochimaru. Tubuh iblis itu masih saja mengeliat kesakitan.

"Hyuuga! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Neji memaksakan diri untuk mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia melihat sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam tubuh Orochimaru, "Amaterasu membakar tubuhnya dari dalam."

Perkataan Neji sontak membuat semua iblis yang berada di sekitarnya kaget. Amaterasu adalah api hitam abadi yang dikuasai oleh para Uchiha. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Sasuke menanamkan api yang sangat berbahaya itu di dalam tubuh Orochimaru?

"- Susano'o mengoyak jantung Orochimaru dari dalam." Lanjut si pemuda Hyuuga.

Tubuh Sasuke yang seakan membeku itu ternyata sedang menghancurkan Orochimaru. Uchiha Terpilih menggunakan Amarerasu dan Susano'o sekaligus. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah fakta bahwa Sasuke menggunakan kedua sihir itu tanpa melakukan segel sama sekali. Susano'o yang merupakan armor raksasa milik Uchiha pun dengan mudah masuk ke jantung Orochimaru dan menghancurkannya tanpa ada satupun tubuh Uchiha yang mengendalikan dari dalam.

"Kita mendapat masalah besar…"

Sedari tadi, mata kuning Orochimaru tidak bisa lepas dari Mange-Sharingan Sasuke. Tubuh iblis Ular itu terlihat mulai terbakar. Lengannya mengeluarkan api hitam yang membuatnya berteriak makin kesakitan.

"Gawat! Apinya mulai keluar dari tubuh si Oro." Gumam Fugaku panic. Api abadi yang terlihat lebih pekat dari biasanya itu tentu akan membuat para Uchiha lainnya kewalahan. Amaterasu hanya bisa dikeluarkan dan dipadamkan oleh iblis berdarah Uchiha. Tapi dengan warna pekat seperti itu.. ini pasti akan sulit.

"Kekuatan itu.. Mengambil alih jiwa Sasuke." Tegas Madara. Cucu kesayangannya terlihat sangat berbeda. Cara bicaranya pun seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan iblis (?)

"Aaaaaaaggghhhhh! SIAL KAU BOCAAAGHHHH!" dari dada Orochimaru, keluar darah kehitaman yang terbakar api Amaterasu. Beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya mulai ikut terbakar.

Masih menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto di lengan kirinya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati sosok iblis ular yang mulai klepek-klepek itu. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang entah sejak kapan terlihat makin tajam.

"HUahhahahahahahhaaa! Sebentar lagi, kau akan mati!" Sasuke terbahak. Sepertinya perkataan Madara benar, dia bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. Suara tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya seperti tawa seorang yang frustasi dan putus asa.

Tubuh alabaster berbalut pakaian kerajaan yang koyak di beberpa bagian itu berhenti di depan tubuh Orochimaru yang makin mengenaskan. Kulit wajah sepucat mayat Orochi mengelupas, terbakar Api Hitam yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Lengan Sasuke terangkat. Pedang berbalut chidori-nya terlihat mengeluarkan aura hitam yang semakin banyak. Petir biru yang menyelimutinya pun bergerak makin liar dan tak terkendali.

Orochimaru menatap ngeri Mange-Sharingan itu. Ingin sekali ia memejamkan matanya dan menghindari tatapan tajam Sang Uchiha Terpilih. Sayang sekali, kelopak mata ber-eyeshadow ungunya seakan membeku dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Iris kuning tajam itu menyiratkan rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Perlahan namun pasti, mata itu mulai meneteskan air.. Bukti bahwa Orochi benar-benar takut dan putus asa.

"Kukirim kau ke Neraka!"

'Zzrrrraaaazzzzhhhhhhhh!'

'BLAAAAARRRZZZZ'

Sasuke menghujamkan mata pedangnya tepat ke jantung iblis berambut hitam panjang itu. Tubuh Orochimaru yang terbakar Amaterasu meledak seketika, menyipratkan api abadi berwarna hitam ke sembarang sudut. Susano'o yang tadinya berada di dalam jantung Orochimaru mulai kembali ke ukuran 'normal'. Armor berwarna ungu transparan itu menyelimuti tubuh Sang Pangeran dengan sempurna.

"Dei!" pekik Itachi. Ia melihat percikan api hitam mengenai pundak si pirang. Sharingan Itachi menajam. Ia mencoba memadamkan api itu.

'Sial kau Otouto!'

"Terlalu lama." Gumam Fugaku yang langsung menyobek pakaian menantunya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, " – cobalah untuk berfikir praktis." Lanjut Fugaku.

Aksi ini sukses membuat Itachi dongkol, 'Sial! Itu kan aksi penyelamatan dramatis yang dilakukan seorang Raja.. Tou-san sialan!'

"Madara-sama.." Shikamaru meminta saran. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, jelas tidak ada yang bisa mendekati pangeran berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sasuke benar-benar –"

"Selanjutnya.." suara menggema Sasuke memotong ucapan salah satu pendiri Dunia Langit. Walau tidak dilihat secara langsung, aura Mange-Sharingan yang begitu mengerikan dapat dirasakan oleh siapa saja.

" – kalian yang akan mati!"

'ssraaassshhh'

Pedang Susano'o yang sangat besar itu terayun. Sasarannya adalah Sang Raja Night Kingdom.

"Itachi!"

Sayap di punggung Itachi terkembang. Ia langsung menghindar dan terbang beberapa meter di atas permukaan lantai yang sudah remuk itu.

"Brengsek kau Otouto! Kau ingin membunuhku, hahh?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris. Ia menebaskan pedangnya ke sembarang tempat. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini adalah keinginan untuk membunuh, membunuh, dan terus membunuh.

Gaara mencoba membuat pasir pelindung untuk menghalangi serangan Uchiha Terpilih, sayangnya pasir itu tak bertahan cukup lama. Beberapa retakan terlihat di beberapa bagian setelah Sasuke melancarkan serangan ketiganya.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan Otoutomu itu?" gerutu Deidara. Ia juga mencoba membuat pelindung dari tanah liat. Bukan untuk melindungi dirinya, melainkan untuk melindungi ibu mertua dan buah hatinya.

"Marah, mungkin." Gumam Itachi. Ia menggendong pendamping hidupnya yang sedang ber-topless ria itu untuk kemudian berkolaborasi membuat serangan dari atas agar perhatian Sasuke teralihkan.

'Rapat intern' yang baru saja dilakukan para Uchiha memutuskan, mereka harus melawan iblis yang sedang mengamuk itu. Saat Sasuke lengah, Minato akan membantu mereka menyegel kekuatannya. 79% rencana ini akan gagal. Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka hanya bisa menggantungkan harapan kepada 21% sisa prediksi yang ada.

Segel yang dibuat Tetua Namikaze hanya akan bertahan beberapa saat. Dan di beberapa saat yang singkat itu, mereka akan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke.

Itachi dan Deidara mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke sebaik mungkin, mencoba memberi waktu kepada Uchiha lainnya untuk memberitahukan rencana kepada para pengawal.

Deidara masih menanyakan alasan mengapa Uchiha begitu egois dan arogan. Ia mengingat saat Itachi memarahinya habis-habisan gara-gara kecerobohan Dei yang hampir menghancurkan jantungnya sendiri. Iblis pengguna tanah liat itu merasa, Itachi yang saat itu masih berstatus pangeran sungguh sangat berlebihan.

"Dia terlalu egois! Tidak memikirkan yang lainnya. Memangnya yang harus hidup hanya Naruto sa –"

"Dei!" bentak Itachi cukup keras. Ia membawa pendamping hidupnya terbang lebih tinggi. Sharingan itu menatap lekat mata biru Deidara.

"Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke." Sharingan Itachi menatap redup. Sayapnya bergerak cukup lincah untuk membawa mereka terbang menghindari tebasan pedang Susano'o.

"Mungkin aku juga akan bersikap seperti Sasuke kalau hal yang sama terjadi padamu…" gumam Itachi tanpa menatap mata DeiDei. Ini membuat Dei sedikit memahami perasaan para 'dominan' yang ada di Night Kingdom. Mereka berusaha melindungi pasangannya sebaik yang mereka bisa..

'Sebesar itukah rasa cinta yang mereka miliki…?' Tanya Dei kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah dimulai." Bisik Sang Raja. Dibawah sana, terlihat pengawal mereka, juga Madara ikut menyerang Sasuke. Yang tersisa hanyalah Fugaku dan Minato yang menyiapkan beberapa segel. Mikoto masih 'dilindungi' tanah liat DeiDei juga turut membantu. Dengan keadaannya yang cukup buruk, Minato tidak akan bisa menyiapkan segel sendiri.

Itachi melesat menuju tempat Minato menyiapkan segelnya. "Kau bantu melindungi mereka Dei."

Deidara mengangguk singkat. Dia merasa sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang Sasuke. Ia membuka beberapa segel dan membentuk tanah liat pelindung baru yang cukup besar.

"Itachi!" seru seseorang yang hampir dilupakan di tempat itu. Itachi menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven cepak. Onyxnya terlihat takut-takut menatap Sharingan Sang Raja.

"Boleh aku ikut membantu?" tanyanya ragu. Itachi diam cukup lama. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah bagian dari musuhnya. Namun melihat kesungguhan di sorot mata redup itu, Itachi mengangguk singkat.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sai sebelum ia melompat menuju arena pertempuran. Ia menggambar beberapa rantai yang berusaha digunakannya untuk mengekang Sang Pangeran.

Kiba dan Shikamaru tampak kaget melihat pemuda sekseeeh itu bergabung. Tapi setelah mendapat isyarat dari Itachi, mereka kembali berkonsentrasi dengan Pangeran.

Pein yang baru saja 'membereskan' Kabuto langsung bergabung dengan mereka. Ia menggunakan pusaran badai berwarna merah untuk mengacaukan serangan Sasuke. Kiba dan Akamaru kembali ber-gatsuga. Sementara Neji yang sudah sangat lemah tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Ia mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dengan berlari ke sembarang tempat dan melemparinya dengan bongkahan lantai berukuran cukup besar.

Di sisi lainnya, Gaara menghujam punggung Susano'o menggunakan pedang-pedang pasirnya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Shika dengan kage nui. Sayang sekali, tidak ada satupun dari serangan para iblis ini yang benar-benar mengenai Sasuke.

Madara yang tadinya beraksi sendirian, kini dibantu oleh cucu tertuanya, Itachi. Mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memadamkan Amaterasu Sasuke. Sangat sulit memang, tapi mereka tetap harus berusaha. Api abadi ini akan sangat berbahaya jika tidak dipadamkan.

"GGgaaaahhhhh! Kalian sudah membunuh Narutoku!" dari kedua lengan Susano'o keluar chidori yang melesat begitu cepat. Kilatan biru itu menyerang ke berbagai arah. Sasuke benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Minato-san.." lengan langsat Dei memegang pundak Minato. Pria yang terlihat sangat memaksakan diri itu sudah sangat kepayahan.

"Sudah hampir siap. Tenang saja.." cengiran khas Namikaze ditunjukkan pria yang memiliki hubungan misterius dengan Fugaku. Deidara tercengang. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini, Minato masih bisa tersenyum..

"Fugaku. Katakan pada mereka untuk menyerang bersama-sama. Walau hanya sebentar, buat Sasuke berhenti bergerak." Ruby Minato menatap rivalnya. Ini adalah saat yang paling menentukan. Ini adalah sihir terakhir yang dapat Minato lakukan.

"Semuanya! Pada hitungan ke tiga, serang bersama-sama!" mereka pun bersiap menyerang.

"Dei. Jaga Minato dan putramu baik-baik." Mikoto menyodorkan Hide-chan kepada menantunya. Ia ingin bergabung dalam serangan kali ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia juga merupakan bagian dari Night Kingdom.

Ibu dua anak itu berdiri si samping suaminya. Segera setelahnya, kedua tangannya memunculkan sebuah busur dan sebuah anak panah berwarna merah.

"Tiga.." semua prajurit mulai melakukan segel.

"Dua.." posisi menyerang pun siap.

"Satu!"

"Seraaaaaang!"

"GAATSUUGAAAA!"

"Kage Nui."

"Sabaku!"

"Katon! Houkakyou no Jutsu!"

Semua prajurit melancarkan serangan tertuju pada tubuh Sasuke. Sayangnya semua serangan itu langsung lenyap begitu menghantam Susano'o Sasuke.

"Aaaagghhhhhhh!" Sasuke berteriak lantang. Diluar dugaan, panah Mikoto yang dilancarkan sedikit terlambat dapat menembus Susano'o saat pertahanannya sedikit longgar. Panah itu melesat dan mengenai lengan Sasuke. Membuat tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto terjatuh dan menghantam lantai yang dingin.

"Sekarang!" Minato menekan kuat telapak kirinya ke lantai. Tepat ditengah pola segel yang dibuatnya bersama sang sahabat tadi.

Sebuah cahanya kuning muncul dari bawah kaki Sasuke. Perlahan namun pasti, cahaya itu menyelimuti tanda tiga koma hitam di perpotongan leher dan bahu kiri Sang Pangeran.

Sasuke diam membeku. Mange-Sharingannya menatap sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. Ia memandang sosok tubuh sang kekasih yang baru saja lepas darinya.

"Dobe.." isakan halus terdengar oleh semua orang. Kali ini bukan hanya darah yang keluar dari mata kirinya. Kristal-kristal es mulai berjatuhan dari kedua mata Sasuke.

"Naruto…" tubuh Sasuke membungkuk. Diraihnya tubuh tan sang kekasih yang terjatuh karena ulah ibunya.

"Kau.." Mange-Sharingan Sasuke menatap lekat sosok ibunya.

"Kalian.." mata itu menatap iblis lainnya satu per satu. Memang tidak ada yang menatap langsung Mangekyou Sharingan itu, tapi aura kemarahan jelas dapat dirasakan oleh mereka semua.

"KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" suara memburu itu sangat memekakkan telinga. Segel Minato yang menyelimuti tanda lahir Sang Pangeran, pecah begitu saja. Susano'o yang berselimut aura mengerikan itu mulai mengeluarkan chidori dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Lidah petir itu bergerak makin cepat dari sebelumnya, kekuatannya bertambah besar.

"AAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke berdiri tegak dengan tubuh Naruto yang digendong ala bridal. Susano'o yang menyelimutinya seakan ikut berteriak dan menyerang semua yang ada.

"**Hentikan bocah!" **teriak sebuah suara di kepala Sasuke. Suara yang tidak pernah didengarnya itu memiliki kekuatan tertentu yang membuat Sasuke mau mendengarkannya.

"Siapa? Siapa kau!" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan suara frustasi. Ia memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, mengamati sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari sosok dari suara om-om yang didengarnya itu.

"**Aku…"** gumam suara itu ragu.

" **- Kyuubi." **

Mange-Sharingan Sang Uchiha Terpilih langsung menatap tubuh Naruto didekapannya. "Dobe..?"

"**Bukan.. bocah itu sudah – mati."** Suara Kyuubi sedikit bergetar. Ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Naruto… Sudah mati. HAHAHAHAHHAAAAA! DIA SUDAH MATI!" Susano'o berwarna ungu itu kembali mengeluarkan chidori dari sekujur tubuhnya. Lengannya menebaskan pedang secara random.

Para pejuang Night Kingdom pun menyadari hal yang aneh pada pangeran mereka. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya menghindari serangan-serangan itu. tenaga mereka sudah tidak bisa digunakan untuk melakukan sihir.

"**Hentikan bocah ayam! Kau akan membunuh semua orang!"**

"Membunuh semua orang?" Sasuke membeo. Mange-Sharingan-nya kembali menatap lekat wajah manis sang kekasih yang sudah berubah pucat.

Urat di leher Sang Pangeran seakan mau putus, ia berteriak kencang, matanya makin banyak mengeluarkan Kristal es, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membunuh semua orang!"

Kyuubi terdiam. Bocah yang dia hadapi sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak bisa 'ditenangkan'. Kematian Naruto membuat Sasuke bertindak tanpa menggunakan otak jeniusnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak peduli kepada diriku sendiri…" baritone iti terdengar lemah, jemari pucatnya mengusap lembut darah di pipi snag kekasih.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN MEREKA SEMUAAA!"

Aura hitam di sekeliling Sasuke bertambah pekat. Tiba-tiba hawa di tempat itu menjadi sangat dingin, Hideo sampai menggigil karenanya.

"**Kau tidak peduli. Tapi Naruto peduli!"** suara Om Kyuu meninggi.

'deghh'

"**Kau ingin menghancurkan apa yang ingin dilindungi Naruto?"**

'tesss….'

"**Kau ingin membuatnya menangis, hahhh?"**

"Diam kau RUBAH SIALAAAANNNN!" Susano'o kembali menghancurkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Bagian depan Istana Night Kingdon sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Aura dingin dari tubuh Sasuke membuat udara disekitarnya membeku dan membentuk Kristal es kecil yang sangat banyak.

"Rubah..? Jangan katakan kalau Sasuke berbicara dengan Kyuubi!" seru Minato. Suara yang dapat didengar oleh semuanya itu menimbulkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sehingga Sasuke dapat berbicara dengan sosok yang seharusnya hanya dapat berkomunikasi dengan Pewaris Namikaze?'

"**Kuberi tahu cara agar Naruto bisa hidup lagi.."** gumam Kyuubi dengan suara yang tidak begitu jelas. Namun tentu saja, Sasuke dapat menangkap maksud dari suara berat ala om-om itu. Susano'o-nya sedikit tenang sekarang.

"Katakan padaku." Bisik Sasuke. Matanya menatap nyeri dada sang kekasih yang telah berlubang dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"**Taruhannya adalah nyawaku.." **Kyuubi menggantung kalimatnya. Saat ini Sasuke merasa ada sosok besar yang mengamatinya.

" –**dan nyawamu." **Sharingan Sasuke menangkap sebuah bayangan merah besar yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Iblis lain tidak bisa melihat sosok ini. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihat sosok bermata merah tajam dengan ekor yang sangat banyak itu. Tubuhnya diselimuti bulu orange terang. Disekelilingnya menguar aura panas api yang entah datang dari mana.

"Kyuubi.." gumam Sang Pangeran takjub. Inikah sosok yang selama ini bersemayam di tubuh kekasihnya? Sosok yang melindungi sekaligus dilindungi Naruto?

Minato mundur satu langkah. Sebagai seorang Namikaze, ruby-nya dapat menangkap samar sosok legenda yang belum pernah dilihatnya. "Rubah api.. Berekor Sembilan."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku. Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu." Mata Uchiha Terpilih masih menatap tajam ruby Om Kyuu.

"**Aku membutuhkan kedua tanganmu untuk itu."** Sasuke membaringkan kekasihnya di lantai. Matanya menatap lembut wajah sang kekasih.

'Sebentar lagi Dobe…' bisik Sasuke dalam diam.

"**Darah Uchihamu akan sangat membantu.."** Mangekyou Sasuke tertuju ke sebuah kalung prisma di leher Naruto. Ia menyentuh kalung itu dan menggoreskan ujungnya ke telapak kanannya.

"**Ap –apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah?"**

"Mengeluarkan sedikit darahku…" gumam Sasuke santai. Ia melakukan hal yang sama pada telapak kiri.

"Apa lagi?" pertanyaan bernada menantang itu membuat Kyuubi berdecak kesal. Bocah ayam dihadapannya benar-benar sombong.

"**Pindahkan kekuatanku ke jantung Naruto. Hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan." **Penjelasan yang tidak jelas ini sengaja diberikan Kyuubi. dia ingin tahu seberapa jenius seorang Uchiha.

"Kekuatan rubah tua.." Mangekyou Sasuke terarah ke tanda spiral di perut Naruto. dengan ragu, ia meletakkan telapak kanannya diatas perut yang tertembus pedang itu.

"Jantung Dobe.." telapak kirinya menyentuh dada kiri sang Dobe perlahan. Dada Sasuke terasa nyeri saat melakukan ini.

"**Dan aku butuh kekuatanmu untuk memindahkan kekuatanku…"**

Sasuke berkonsentrasi dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang diucapkannya pada sang kekasih dulu, bahwa sihir adalah wujud nyata dari keinginan yang dimiliki oleh seorang iblis.

"Fugaku! Hentikan tindakan bodoh Sasuke! Dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri!" teriak Minato. Namun terlambat, Sasuke menggunakan Mange-Sharingan-nya untuk membekukan gerakan semua iblis yang ada. Hideo yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun ikut tidak dapat bergerak.

'Memindahkan kekuatan Kyuubi ke jantung Naruto… Memindahkan kekuatan Kyuubi ke jantung Naruto..' ia ucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya sedikit menekan perut dan dada kiri kekasihnya.

Susano'o yang menyelimuti Sasuke mulai lenyap, sayap iblis muda itu terkembang kokoh. Lama-kelamaan, sayap itu berubah menjadi aura hitam yang sangat pekat dan dingin. Aura hitam di sekitarnya seakan diserap oleh tubuh sang Namikaze muda. Secara tidak terduga, dari perut Naruto menguar aura merah yang begitu familiar. Aura itu berpindah perlahan, masuk ke jantung koyak Naruto.

"Dobe… Kumohon. Hiduplah! Kupindahkan kekuatan Kyuubi ke dalam jantungmu! Kuhidupkan kau kembali!" teriak sang Uchiha lantang sebelum ia meniadakan jarak diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

Bibir Sasuke melumat bibir pucat Naruto. Jiwanya meneriakkan nama pemuda yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak ia berusia empat tahun. Mata Sasuke terpejam, tanpa Sadar meneteskan air mata.

'Kumohon.. Dobe.' aura hitam Sasuke dan aura merah Kyuubi yang perpindah ke jantung Naruto membuat jantung itu perlahan kembali ke bentuknya semula. Selaput jantung kembali merapat, pembuluh aorta yang tadinya putus, kembali tersambung dengan bilik kiri.

'degh..' sebuah detak sangat lemah terasa oleh tangan kiri Sasuke. Ia memperdalam ciumannya sekaligus menambah konsentrasinya.

"**Terima kasih Bocah.. Kuharap kau tidak mati sebelum Naruto hidup kembali."** Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibir Sang Rubah sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari penglihatan Sasuke.

Tangan kanan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu terlihat seperti mengambil gumpalan api besar dari tubuh Sang Namikaze. Aura hitam di tubuh Sasuke seakan tertelan Naruto. sayap yang telah berubah menjadi aura hitam itu pun lenyap entah kemana.

'deghh… deghh.. deghh…'

Detak jantung Naruto semakin kuat, mata yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka, menunjukkan sapphire yang masih redup.

"Te – emmhhh." Menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto mendorong seme-nya sekuat tenaga. Tubuh alabaster yang sudah lemas itu terdorong beberapa meter. Aura merah yang masih berada di tangan kanan Sasuke terlepas dan menghantam lantai didepannya. Bola kekuatan itu hampir mengenai tubuh Sang Namikaze.

"Kau.." Naruto menyeret tubuhnya mendekati sang kekasih yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. " –ughh. Aku mendengar se –semua."

Tubuh tan itu meraih kerah pakaian kekasihnya yang berantakan. "Kau .. pikir.." lengan tangan kanan Naruto memegang dadanya sendiri. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah kental.

" –aku akan.. senang dengan semua ini.. hahh?" teriak Naruto sekuat tenaga. Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Matanya yang telah kembali onyx menatap teduh wajah marah sang kekasih.

Sorot mata Sang Pangeran meredup, senyum di bibirnya makin terkembang lebar.

"Yokatta.." gumamnya sebelum kelopak matanya menghalangi sorot redup kedua onys itu. Sasuke tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh Sasuke yang tadinya dalam posisi duduk, kini terlentang tak berdaya.

Detak jantung pangeran tidak dapat didengar oleh iblis lainnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Fugaku dan yang lainnya mulai dapat menggerakkan tubuh mereka. Walau mereka tak lagi membeku, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berminat untuk mengubah posisi.

"Te –teme…" lengan lemah Naruto mengguncang pelan tubuh kekasihnya. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Kekasihnya menukar nyawa yang ia miliki.. Untuk dirinya?

Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi tan Naruto. sapphire-nya terbelalak. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

'Tidak.. Ini tidak mungkin…'

"SASUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto lantang. Ia menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk memanggil nama pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Saking kerasnya, kerongkongannya serasa mau putus dan terbakar.

'degghhhh'

Naruto memegang erat dada kirinya. sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada jantungnya. Jantung yang belum sembuh sempurna itu bocor karena Naruto berteriak sangat keras. Otot-ototnya yang tegang menimbulkan kontraksi yang tak biasa pada jantung lemah itu.

"**Kau.. Bodoh!"** aura merah yang tadi menghantam lantai mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tersungkur menahan sakit.

Sosok yang berada di dalam api merah itu mencoba menyentuh dada sang Namikaze dengan 'tangan' kanannya.

Dengan tegas, lengan Naruto menepisnya. "Biarkan. Aku. Mati. Bersamanya." Gumam bibir yang masih pucat itu.

Benar saja. Sesaat kemudian, tubuh Naruto ambruk. Tubuh tan-nya tak dapat lagi bergerak.

"**Kau.." **sosok di dalam aura merah yang masih belum tampak jelas itu mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. perlahan-lahan, disentuhkannya ujung kuku tajamnya ke dada sang Namikaze. Ia mencoba mentransfer sisa energy yang ia miliki ke dalam tubuh yang pernah menjadi tempatnya bersemayam itu.

"**Ggghhhh… Sial!"** gerutu sosok orange yang mulai terlihat jelas itu. Ia menautkan alisnya sebal. Tubuh Naruto menolak energy yang ia berikan. Bocah itu benar-benar ingin menyusul kekasihnya.

"**Kau bodoh! Kau menyianyiakan usaha si ayam itu."** gumam sosok bertaring tajam yang tidak memakai busana itu (?) tubuhnya terlihat melemah, aura merah disekelilingnya perlahan pudar.

Berada di dunia luar tanpa 'wadah' membuat Kyuubi kehilangan kekuatannya. Tubuhnya pun roboh menimpa tubuh Naruto.

Seluruh iblis yang ada di tempat itu menyaksikan kejadian ini dengan mata bergetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Benarkah ini? Mereka kehilangan seseorang yang mampu menghidupkan kembali dunia iblis yang menurut mereka monoton ini? Pada saat yang sama, haruskah mereka kehilangan Pangeran Arogan yang selama ini mereka kenal?

"Hiks.. Ita –"

"Semua…" Itachi mendekap istri beserta putra semata wayangnya. Sharingannya baru saja menangkap sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Dengan suara bergetar, Itachi mencoba menenangkan dirinya, juga istrinya dengan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan otouto tercintanya kepada sang calon adik ipar.

" –semua akan baik-baik saja…"

.

**.**

**Tbc **

**.**

**.**

Yosh! Semangat Kyuu benar-benar kembali setelah menyelesaikan chap 14 kemarin XDDDD

Jangan lupa baca **'25 Things that A Great Guy would Do'** ya :333

Ahh ini pendek ya :o *lirik jumlah halaman di

Chap depan adalah chap terakhir :o

Kyuu akan certain apa yang terjadi di dunia langit setelah 'kepergian' kedua pangeran itu :D

Dan seperti janji Kyuu.. Sasuke nyelesein semuanya di chap ini :DD

Tapi itu sosok om Kyuu ngapain muncul =_=

Masa' keluar Cuma mau mati :o

Sasu: kampret lu peng! Gue ga rela kalau harus mati muda!

Naru: sssttt… ga usah gitu Sas. Dari kalimatnya aja uda keliatan banget kalau ntar ki –emmphhhh! *Kyuu sumpel mulut Naruto pake sandal

Hahahaahhaaa… kita tinggalkan mereka ^^

Kyuu bales review aja, OK ? :D

.

**Ashahi Kagari-kun:** hahahahhh :D

Semoga Ashahi-san ga ngebunuh Kyuu *pake baju zirah

Siapa bilang ini chap terakhir 0,0

Kan final chap-nya chap 16 XDDD

Yosh! Kyuu doakan semoga Ashahi-san punya hape…

Aamiin (-/|\-) arigato 4 review :3

.

**Hatakehanahungry:** Hana-saaaaaannnnnnn *hug juga

Iya nihh… Kyuu abis ciuman sama mobil = ="

Ga apa kok.. sendi siku Kyuu aja aga ga enak, untung muka tetep ganteng (?)

Tuhh si oro mati kok :3

Oro: kampret lu Peng : Gue syuting ginian ga pake standman! *ngamuk di RS

Hahhahhhh….. chap depan bener2 final :3

Trims 4 rev ya hana-san *hug lagi

.

**ttixz bebe:** beneran mati kok :o

tapi idup lagi…

tapi ga tau tuh nepa pake adegan ambruk2 segala = ="

a –ano be-san… 'pabooo' itu apa ya ^^ *katrok

Yosh! Terima kasih atas review-nya XDD

.

**aozora no dika:** hahahahh… tuh tadi idup lagi ^^

sekarang napa ambruk yak 0,0 *pura2 bego

terima kasih aozo-san :3 jangan bosen baca yahhh

.

**Chidorasen: **semoga ini tergolong cepat :3

Sad apa happy ending ya…

Kasi tau gay a…

Baca chap terakhirnya ya :D – chap selanjutnya

.

**Chie Na OrangeL:** yoshhh Chie-san :3

Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca karya abal saya : )

Btw, Chie-san tertekan kenapa :o

Kyuu maul oh dijadiin temen curhat : )

terima kasih sekali lagi *bungkuk2

.

**yashina uzumaki:** a –anu.. itu Naru sendiri yang minta mati..

iya kan Naru *nglirik2 Naru yang ternyata uda molor di kasur Kyuu barengan Sasu

Hahahahhhh terima kasih atas pujiannya :3

Btw, kita memang pemberani :D

Asal jangan dijadiin hobi aja =_=''

Ini uda termasuk kilat belum yahhh~~

Terima kasih sudah membaca fict abal saya :3

.

**Uciha Hikari**: itu malah pada ambruk semua :D

Kyuubi juga ikutan ambruk ga jelas : (

Mati bertiga kali yak #plaaakkkk~~~

Btw, arigatooo

.

**Wulan-chan**: gimana yahhh :o

Tadi sih idup lagi… tapi sekarang…

Kyuu ga tau tuh *dilempar bakiak sama pemain2 NK

Cari jawabannya di chap depan ya :3

Arigato : )

.

**Tarayuki: **ternyata banyak yang ga rela kalo naru mati *lirik2 naruto yang dah bobok di kasur kyuu

Yaa itu tadi sempet idup sih,.

Tapi –

Ahh baca chap depan ya biar tau jawabnya : )

Terima kasih :o

.

**chielasu88:** iya.. Kyuu mungkin juga bakal gitu kalo seseorang yang Kyuu saying 'pergi' ^^

akhir cerita SasuNaru-nya…

baca chap depan ya :D

domoo~~

.

**Nasumi-chan Uharu: **don't call me 'senpai' :3

Ga apa kok…ada yang baca aja Kyuu dah seneng banget :D

Baca chap depan yah… itu final chap

Terima kasi : )

.

**mika sasurenna:** iya tuh -,-

dasar oro banci bego :o

arigatooo~~

cari jawaban dari harapanmu di chap depan ya :D

.

**Satsuki Naruhi: **cari jawaban di chap depan :3

Terima kasih :D

.

**Meg chan**: yoshhh!

Terima kasih meg-san

Saya berusaha sekilat mungkin :3

.

**Wind . le-vent:** iya nih…

sempet drop kemaren :3 gomenasai yaaaaa~~

terima kasih atas sarannya XDDD

kalo ada yang kurang ato malah kelebiha, tolong koreksinya lagi ya wind-san *bungkuk2

ahhh tadi si idup lagi 0,0

tapi….

Baca final chap-nya yahhhh :D

Domoo~~

.

**Nara Hikari:** cep cep.. *kasi permen

Jawabannya di chap depan :3

Don't miss it ya :D

Domoo~~~

.

Yossshhh!

Selese juga bales review

**Thanks for all REVIEWERS**

**READERS**

**And SPECIAL THANKS for**

**.**

**.**

**YOU : )**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata,**

**review please :3**


	16. Chapter 16

"SASUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto lantang. Ia menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk memanggil nama pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. Saking kerasnya, kerongkongannya serasa mau putus dan terbakar.

'degghhhh'

Naruto memegang erat dada kirinya. sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada jantungnya. Jantung yang belum sembuh sempurna itu bocor karena Naruto berteriak sangat keras. Otot-ototnya yang tegang menimbulkan kontraksi yang tak biasa pada jantung lemah itu.

"**Kau.. Bodoh!"** aura merah yang tadi menghantam lantai mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tersungkur menahan sakit.

Sosok yang berada di dalam api merah itu mencoba menyentuh dada sang Namikaze dengan 'tangan' kanannya.

Dengan tegas, lengan Naruto menepisnya. "Biarkan. Aku. Mati. Bersamanya." Gumam bibir yang masih pucat itu.

Benar saja. Sesaat kemudian, tubuh Naruto ambruk. Tubuh tan-nya tak dapat lagi bergerak.

"**Kau.." **sosok di dalam aura merah yang masih belum tampak jelas itu mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. perlahan-lahan, disentuhkannya ujung kuku tajamnya ke dada sang Namikaze. Ia mencoba mentransfer sisa energy yang ia miliki ke dalam tubuh yang pernah menjadi tempatnya bersemayam itu.

"**Ggghhhh… Sial!"** gerutu sosok orange yang mulai terlihat jelas itu. Ia menautkan alisnya sebal. Tubuh Naruto menolak energy yang ia berikan. Bocah itu benar-benar ingin menyusul kekasihnya.

"**Kau bodoh! Kau menyianyiakan usaha si ayam itu."** gumam sosok bertaring tajam yang tidak memakai busana itu (?) tubuhnya terlihat melemah, aura merah disekelilingnya perlahan pudar.

Berada di dunia luar tanpa 'wadah' membuat Kyuubi kehilangan kekuatannya. Tubuhnya pun roboh menimpa tubuh Naruto.

Seluruh iblis yang ada di tempat itu menyaksikan kejadian ini dengan mata bergetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Benarkah ini? Mereka kehilangan seseorang yang mampu menghidupkan kembali dunia iblis yang menurut mereka monoton ini? Pada saat yang sama, haruskah mereka kehilangan Pangeran Arogan yang selama ini mereka kenal?

"Hiks.. Ita –"

"Semua…" Itachi mendekap istri beserta putra semata wayangnya. Sharingannya baru saja menangkap sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Dengan suara bergetar, Itachi mencoba menenangkan dirinya, juga istrinya dengan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan otouto tercintanya kepada sang calon adik ipar.

" –semua akan baik-baik saja…"

.

**.**

**Night Kingdom**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Night Kingdom": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru (main)**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: abal, jelek, geje, typo, mis-typo, semuanya gak banget :3**

**.**

**Chap 16: It All End**

**.**

**.**

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya sesosok iblis berambut raven panjang dikuncir kepada iblis lain yang hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna coklat. Onyx-nya melirik ruby si iblis bercelana coklat lekat. Bukan karena Itachi tersepona dengan tubuh si iblis yang memang _topless_, tapi karena – ahh lupakan saja! =,=

Hening…

Iblis bercelana coklat itu tidak menjawab. Lengan langsatnya menopang dagu, membuat ruby kebanggaannya dapat menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya. Matanya tertuju lurus ke wajah kosong Sang Namikaze.

Iblis topless itu tidak mau bicara. Yang ia lakukan selama hampir seminggu ini hanyalah diam dan mengekor kemanapun Naruto pergi. Tidak! Naruto tidak pergi kemanapun. Ia selalu duduk manis disamping tubuh kekasihnya yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Matanya melihat satu per satu penghuni kamar Otouto tercintanya. Ruangan yang sejak awal memang bernuansa dingin terasa makin suram dengan keadaan 'gak OK' yang seperti ini.

'Iblis tak dikenal yang tidak bisa diajak bicara yang kerjanya hanya memandangi Naruto…Naruto yang tidak mau melakukan apapun, termasuk makan, dan hanya menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang sangat sangat pucat… Yang terakhir, Sasuke yang entah masih hidup atau tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan semua ini…?'

"Beristirahatlah.. Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Deidara yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Itachi. ia berkata seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran suaminya.

"Naruto?" Tanya Itachi singkat. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan calon adik iparnya yang tidak mau makan.

"Aku akan memberinya cairan nutrisi saat dia tidur nanti. Kushina-san bilang, cairan itu dapat menggantikan makanan." Dei membujuk. Bagaimanapun juga, suaminya sudah berdiri di sini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Waktu yang lumayan lama. Apalagi yang didapat Itachi hanyalah sikap acuh.

"Hn.." balas Itachi singkat setelah lima detik membatu. Ia membalikkan badannya, bersiap meninggalkan sudut ruang itu. Percuma saja tetap berada disini jika tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Kau mau ikut aku melihat keadaan saudara kita yang lain, Dei?" Tanya Itachi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat menyebut para anak buah dengan ungkapan 'saudara'.

"Unn.." Deidara tersenyum tipis. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini Itachi mulai menyadari bahwa 'saudara' yang harus diperhatikannya bukan hanya Sasuke, namun juga semua iblis yang ada di Dunia Langit. Itachi adalah seorang Raja.

Kamar Sang Pangeran kembali sunyi. Sapphire Naruto masih saja menatap kosong wajah Sasuke yang tengah terlelap. Sedangkan ruby iblis disampingnya terus saja memandangi Naruto tanpa bosan.

Lagi.. Butiran Kristal mulai menuruni pipi tan Sang Pewaris Namikaze. Isakan halus mulai terdengar. Bahu yang penuh dengan perban bergetar.

"Sudahlah.. Semua ini bukan salahmu." Gumam suara berat iblis bercelana coklat. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Namikaze junior, sementara jemari kirinya mengacak rambut orange jabriknya frustasi. Jujur. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Sudah seminggu begini.." Sahut Naruto tanpa makna. Tatapannya terlihat kosong namum pikirannya begitu penuh dengan ungkapan rasa bersalah yang tak mampu terucap.

Mengetahui pikiran Naruto membuat si iblis topless 'stress'. Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas ketidaksadaran Uchiha Sasuke. 'Andai saja aku bisa menangkis serangan Orochi dengan baik.. Andai saja Sasuke tidak menukar nyawanya untukku.. Dan andai saja –'

" –kau tidak menawarkan solusi bodoh itu kepada Teme.." Tubuh Naruto berbalik kearah iblis celana coklat. Sapphire itu menantang ruby dengan tatapan lemah.

Menghela nafas panjang, iblis yang terlihat seumuran dengan Itachi itu bergumam, "Sudah kuduga kau akan menyalahkanku."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja.. Aku .." gumam Naruto ragu. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Padahal pemuda itu jelas-jelas paham, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia dan iblis disampingnya dapat saling 'mendengar'. Yahh.. mungkin karena alasan inilah Naruto menutup mulutnya hampir seminggu terakhir. Mereka berdua saling berbicara tanpa suara. Dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka berbicara 'dengan suara'.

Suasana kembali hening. Kali ini tidak ada secuilpun kata yang melayang, baik di pikiran Naruto maupun iblis disampingnya.

Jemari tan Naruto membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya. Ia dapat merasakan sedikit kehangatan disana. Telinganya yang tajam dapat mendengar detak jantung Sang Uchiha yang sudah mulai normal.

"Om Kyuu.." panggil Naru masih menatap kekasihnya.

"Hmm?" gumam si iblis orange cukup jelas. Ruby-nya melirik bibir Naruto sekilas.

Ya. Dia adalah Kyuubi. Rubah api berekor Sembilan yang selama ini bersemayam di tubuh Naruto. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, yang jelas wujudnya menjadi _human being_ sesaat setelah kegagalannya mentransfer seluruh energy yang ia miliki ke tubuh Naruto waktu itu.

"Maaf.. Padahal kau juga memertaruhkan nyawamu." gumam Naruto lirih. Sepasang sapphirenya beralih dari si ruby. Langit mendung itu kembali menatap tubuh kekasihnya, tubuh berbalut perban dengan luka memar di rahang kiri dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

Tidak ada jawaban terdengar. Yang Naruto rasakan hanyalah sentuhan lembut di kepalanya, membuat sapphire kembar meneteskan kristalnya kembali.

.

.

"Maaf.." bisik sosok Yellow Flash kepada sang rival yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik buku entah-apa di tangan kirinya. Sharingan sang rival diaktifkan agar ia dapat membaca lebih cepat.

Fugaku menghentikan aksinya mencari informasi apapun yang bisa menjelaskan tentang keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Ia menghela nafas tiga kali, lalu menatap Minato dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

"Untuk?"

"Gara-gara aku tidak bisa melindungi putraku, Sasuke jadi berkorban sampai sejauh ini." Lagit mendung yang untuk pertama kalinya menyelimuti Night Kingdom mengiringi rasa bersalah Minato.

Ya. Sudah seminggu ini langit Night Kingdom diselimuti oleh awan abu-abu. Tidak peduli siang ataupun malam, langitnya selalu berwarna abu-abu mendung.

"Dengar.." Fugaku memegang pundak Minato erat. Onyx-nya menatap sang azure lekat. Bibirnya tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau Kau berada di posisi Naruto, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke." Bass merdu Fugaku terdengar meyakinkan, membuat azure Sang Namikaze bergetar tak percaya.

Hening…

Mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam kegiatannya. Onyx dan azure masih saling bertukar pandang. Seakan tidak memedulikan makhluk lain yang berada di ruangan yang sudah 'dibuka untuk umum' oleh Uchiha Madara itu.

Suasana dramatis mendadak muncul di perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha. Alunan lagu Kimi no Mama dari UVERworld seakan muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana.

"Ehem!" gumaman kesal seseorang menghentikan aksi tidak jelas kedua iblis beda aura itu. Sharingan Madara melirik tajam Sharingan sang putra semata wayang yang berada sekitar 10 meter darinya.

"T –tou.. Tou-san." ucap Fugaku gagap. Tangannya reflek melepas bahu Minato dan langsung mendorongnya jauh-jauh, membuat vena di dahi Minato membentuk sebuah perempatan yang cukup jelas.

"Berhenti bergurau dan segera temukan apapun yang bisa membantu Sasuke! Cari tahu juga tentang iblis rambut orange yang tiba-tiba muncul itu!"

"Ha – Hai Tou-san." Sekali lagi ayah dua anak itu tergagap. Tangannya langsung menyambar buku yang sempat dicampakannya tadi. Hal ini sukses membuat beberapa iblis lain terkikik geli.

"Kalian juga! Jangan hanya tertawa saja!" Bentak Madara, membuat tak sedikit iblis yang berada di tempat itu ber-hai ria dan segera bergegas. Lupakan Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mimpinya.

Suasana kembali sepi. Hanya suara gesekan kertas dan debaman buku yang terdengar. Kadang ada yang ber-uhuk-uhuk saat mengambil buku yang sudah lama tidak tersentuh.

"Kakek.." panggil Itachi yang sudah tiba di pintu perpustakaan. Onyx-nya sedikit kesulitan mencari sosok pria berpenampilan oversex* itu. Rak-rak besar yang penuh dengan buku membuat sosok sang kakek _invicible_. Belum lagi buku yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dapat dipastikan bahwa buku itu adalah buku yang telah selesai dibaca. (Oversex = over sexet/seket/50 = berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun :3)

Terdengar gumaman 'hn' dari arah barat daya. Dengan sedikit bantuan Sharingan yang telah aktif, Itachi dapat menemukan kakeknya yang sibuk membaca dua buku sekaligus, duduk dibalik rak buku ketiga.

Sang Raja berjalan menghampiri kakeknya tanpa terburu-buru. Sesekali ia menyapa 'saudaranya' yang juga terlihat sibuk membaca.

"Sudah ketemu?" Tanya Itachi _to the point_ setibanya di depan sang kakek. Tangan kanannya mencomot acak buku di rak sebelah kanannya. Ia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Madara dan mulai membaca.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Itachi saat Sharingannya menangkap gelengan pelan Madara.

Mereka tidak lagi saling bicara. Karena Itachi kesini bukan untuk ngobrol dengan kakeknya. Buku yang menuntut untuk dibaca menjadi alasan terbesarnya datang kesini.

Di sisi lain perpustakaan terlihat Pein dan para Akatsuki. Yahh walau keadaan mereka belum benar-benar baik, setidaknya mata mereka masih bisa digunakan untuk membaca.

Temari dan Kankurou juga ada. Bahkan Gaara yang masih berada di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha yang dijadikan sebagai ruang perawatan dadakan pun memaksakan dirinya untuk mengirim 'mata ketiga' dan ikut membaca buku.

Tidak ada yang meminta mereka untuk membantu. Dengan suka rela, mereka melakukan hal yang 'ingin mereka lakukan'.

"Kurasa dia Kyuubi." gumam Shikamaru entah kepada siapa. Suara yang sebenarnya pelan itu mampu didengar oleh semua penghuni perpustakaan.

"Siapa? Iblis _topless_ itu?" Tanya Minato. Ia langsung menghampiri pemuda Nara yang terlihat menguap beberapa kali. Iblis yang lain pun bergegas mendekat sang pemuda Nara, termasuk trio Uchiha dan juga Pein cs.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Satu-satunya sosok yang ada disana sebelum kemunculan si _topless _adalah bayangan rubah api berekor Sembilan. Yang menjadi pertanyaan selama ini adalah, bagaimana bisa Kyuubi si iblis rubah berubah menjadi sosok manusia." Sambung Pein. iblis yang lain tampak setuju dengan pendapat ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kenyataan yang ada memang seperti itu.

"Buku ini mengatakan, Kyuubi bisa 'berubah' menjadi apapun." Gumam Madara tiba-tiba. Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah buku yang memerlihatkan sebuah halaman bertulisan rumit dengan gambar rubah besar di tengah. Sementara disekelilingnya terlukis makhluk-makhluk lain seperti pohon yang memiliki mata, ayam, kuda, singa, ular dan binatang lainnya. Gambar manusia pun ada. Rubah di tengah dihubungkan ke masing-masing gambar kecil itu dengan anak panah putus-putus.

"Mungkin saja saat ini Kyuubi berwujud seperti ini.." telunjuk pucat Madara mengarah ke gambar manusia kecil.

"Buku ini…"

"Catatan Tsunade. Dia yang paling memahami Kyuubi yang dulu ada di dalam tubuhnya." Sahut Madara melengkapi kalimat Minato yang belum selesai.

"Bagaimana Tou-san bisa memiliki ini?" Sharingan Fugaku menuntut jawaban. Bagaimanapun juga, buku dari keluarga Namikaze itu harusnya berada di tangan Minato. Amit-amit jika Fugaku memiliki ayah seorang maling.

"Well… Beberapa hari sebelum Orochimaru membunuhnya. Aku membantunya melakukan sesuatu." Madara melirik azure Sang Namikaze. Tersirat sedikit kesedihan disana. Saat Tsunade mati, Minato memang masih sangat muda.

"Tsunade memintaku membantunya memindahkan Kyuubi ke tubuhmu, Nak." Tangan kiri Madara menepuk pundak Minato, "Dia tahu, putra-mu lah Pewaris Namikaze yang sesungguhnya."

Iblis yang lain nampak takjub. Madara membaca tulisan rumit itu dengan mudah. Sharingannya tampak sesekali mencocokkan ingatannya dengan catatan milik Kaa-san dari Minato.

"Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, yang jelas saat itu dia bilang 'Semalam Kyuubi menemuiku dan memintaku memindahkan kekuatannya ke tubuh putraku. Dia bilang, cucuku adalah pewaris Kyuubi yang sesungguhnya.' Hei, aku tidak menyangka bisa mengingat kalimat itu sekarang." Suara datar Madara terdengar girang (?)

"Jadi.. Saat itu Kyuubi sudah tahu bahwa bahaya akan mengancamnya? Kenapa dia tidak membantu Tsunade dan malah 'meninggalkannya'?" celetuk Itachi sembrono. Secara teori, apa yang dikatakan Itachi tidaklah salah.

"Apa mungkin Kyuubi mengkhianati 'tubuhnya' sendiri demi menyelamatkan dirinya?" kali ini Hidan yang berkomentar sembarangan.

Mereka pun mulai mendiskusikan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Topic menarik ini membuat mereka melupakan tujuan dari keberadaan mereka di perpustakaan ini. Shikamaru menghela nafas, mata malasnya melirik Madara yang juga sedang menghela.

'Sepertinya kau salah telah menceritakan tentang Tsunade pada mereka. Harusnya kau menceritakan tentang sosok Kyuubi yang berwujud manusia saja.' Batin Uchiha tertua membaca gerakan bibir Shikamaru.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak punya otak." Suara berat dari arah pintu perpustakaan menghentikan kegiatan diskusi yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok _topless_ berambut orange jabrik.

"Kau.." ucap beberapa sosok iblis lirih. Pemuda yang diyakini sebegai Kyuubi berjalan mendekati meja yang dikerubungi banyak iblis. Ruby tajamnya tertuju pada buku usang yang dipegang Madara.

"Satu hal yang harus aku akui.." seenak udel, Kyuubi melompat dan duduk di meja. Tangannya merebut buku di tangan Madara dan membuka halaman bergambar rubah dan sosok manusia.

" –kekuatanku tidak akan maksimal tanpa Naruto."

Ruby-nya beralih cepat ke Sharingan Itachi. ditatapnya tajam bola mata yang hampir senada dengan miliknya.

"Aku tidak meninggalkan wanita Tsu.. Tsuu.." kening Kyuubi berkerit. Matanya seolah mencari sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak tahu.

"Tsunade." Sambung Minato. Sungguh terlalu sosok ini melupakan nama bundanya.

"Nah.. Tsunade." Bibir Kyuu menyeringai seolah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wadah sementaranya dulu, "Aku tidak meninggalkannya. Aku hanya tidak mau membahayakan Dunia Langit jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi. Dan sepertinya tindakanku tepat.." helaan berat terdengar dari iblis bercelana coklat. Kakinya yang tak beralas bersila. Tangannya sesekali membolak-balik halaman buku usang namum matanya sama sekali tidak memerhatikan buku itu.

"Tsunade diserang pada saat ia terlelap. Saat yang bahkan tidak jelas, kita sedang hidup atau 'mati'…" Itachi menatap lekat wajah iblis yang tengah berbicara itu. Ia tidak menyangka, iblis legenda yang bayangan bentuknya terlihat menyeramkan seminggu lalu ternyata cukup manis juga.

" –aku tidak ingin Orochimaru memilikiku. Itu saja." Tegas Kyuubi pada akhirnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Beberapa memilih untuk sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sementara Konan dan Pein lebih memilih untuk diam sambil meneruskan membaca buku di tangan.

Kyuubi menghela –lagi. Ia melompat turun dari meja, mendarat tepat di depan Itachi. Membuat lamunan Sang Raja buyar.

"Adikmu baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tidur." Gumam Kyuu tanpa suara. Ia tahu, Sharingan Itachi yang aktif menatapnya dapat dengan mudah menangkap kalimat itu.

Tangan kiri iblis rubah melempar asal buku usang milik Tsunade. Reflek, Itachi menangkapnya. Bibir sang rubah lagi-lagi menyeringai saat ia berjalan melewati Sang Raja. Langkah kaki Kyuubi menuju pintu perpustakaan. Ia berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana rubah!" teriak Madara kesal. Ia merasa terhina dengan tindakan Kyuu yang datang dan pergi sesuka hati.

"Kembali ke tempat Naruto. Dia akan sangat khawatir saat ia bangun dan tidak mendapatiku berada di dekatnya." Ucap Kyuubi tenang dengan suara beratnya. dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan. Sepertinya ia datang kesini memang hanya untuk menjelaskan siapa sosok iblis _topless_ –dirinya- yang banyak dipertanyakan.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Fugaku sepeninggal Kyuubi dari ruangan besar itu. ia tahu Kyuubi mengatakan sesuatu. Sayangnya matanya tidak mendapat spot yang bagus untuk melihat gerakan bibir sang rubah.

"Dia bilang… Sasuke baik-baik saja." Sharingan Itachi masih tertuju pada buku di tangannya. Aura panas dari rubah api itu masih tertinggal di buku dan menjalar ke tangannya. Membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Bagaimana dia tahu?"

"Apa Sasuke-sama sudah bangun?"

"Mungkinkah dia me –"

"Akan kutanyakan padanya." Suara Itachi yang meninggi 1 oktaf di bagian akhir itu menghentikan pertanyaan saudara-saudaranya. Ia ingin dan harus tahu lebih banyak tentang iblis berambut orange itu.

.

.

"Sesuatu terjadi di perpustakaan." Gumam Gaara yang terbaring di ranjang ketiga. Membuat Kushina yang sedang memberikan obat kepada Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Apa mereka menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Mikoto tanang. Tangannya masih sibuk mengganti perban di kaki akamaru. Sesekali ia mengelap keringat di pelipis kanannya.

Kushina tertegun, 'Padahal Sasuke belum jelas keadaannya, tapi Mikoto bisa bersikap setenang itu. Sedangkan aku.. Aku malah bersikap egois dan merepotkan banyak orang saat Naruto –'

"Kau kenapa, Kushina?" suara Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan wanita bermata emerald itu.

"Hmm.. Tidak." Lengan Kushina kembali menyuapkan obat ke mulut Hinata. Gadis itu mendapatkan luka yang cukup serius saat melawan Kimimaro dan kelima teman Naruto, belum lagi serangan nyasar Sang Pangeran saat dirinya baru tiba di ruang utama.

"Hmm…Gaara. Bagaimana?" Mikoto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Gaara yang telah selesai 'melihat' aksi iblis berambut orange di perpustakaan pun langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Mikoto-sama. Iblis pendatang baru itu adalah jelmaan Kyuubi." ucapan ini sukses membuat penghuni ruang kesehatan dadakan itu berdecak kaget.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukannya di perpustakaan?" Tanya Deidara yang sedari tadi diam. Ia menghentikan aksinya mengobati luka di tubuh Neji yang sedang terlelap.

"Dia bilang, Pangeran baik-baik saja." Lanjut Gaara santai. Kushina dan Deidara menghela nafas lega, sementara Mikoto berniat untuk beranjak dari ruangan.

Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Mikoto, Gaara pun mencegahnya. "Sebaiknya Mikoto-sama disini saja. Itachi-sama sedang mencoba berbicara dengannya."

"Tapi aku ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke.." rengek satu-satunya iblis berambut hitam di tempat itu. bagaimanapun juga, kabar baik yang baru saja didengar membuatnya ingin segera melihat putra kesayangannya.

"Kaa-san.. Jangan sampai iblis Kyuubi itu tidak mau bicara lagi." Tangan langsat Dei menepuk pundak mertuanya, mencoba menenangkan.

Mikoto diam.

'Benar juga.. Selama ini Kyuubi tidak mau bicara. Kalau sampai dia tidak mau bicara lagi…'

"Baiklah. Aku tetap disini.." gumamnya sedikit kecewa. Walau ada perasaan tidak rela di dadanya,Mikoto mencoba kembali fokus dengan akamaru yang terlihat sangat membutuhkannya.

'Dia.. Benar-benar bisa mengendalikan dirinya. aku harus banyak belajar darinya.' Batin iblis berambut merah panjang.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Itachi yang baru saja masuk ke kamar otouto-nya. Didapatinya sosok_ topless_ yang menjadi alasannya datang kesini sedang membelai sayang rambut Naruto yang sedang tidur di samping Sasuke. Tangan tan-nya masih menggenggam jemari pucat sang kekasih.

"Apa keadaan Naruto tidak baik?" Itachi duduk disamping iblis Kyuubi. onyx-nya terlihat panic saat menangkap bayangan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia hanya tidur. Lelah menunggu, kurasa…" ruby Kyuubi beralih menatap Raja disampingnya. Sorot mata yang ia pancarkan sungguh sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Jemari pucatnya menyentil pelan dahi Sang Pangeran, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

"Bangun Otouto! Kau merepotkan banyak orang." Perintah Itachi dengan nada datar namun lembut. Kali ini ia membuang gengsi yang dijunjung tinggi selama seminggu ini.

Itachi selalu bersikap tenang, seolah ia bisa mengatasi rasa khawatirannya dengan baik. Tapi melihat Kyuubi yang seperti itu…

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menahannya lagi." Bisik Itachi kepada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya kini mengusap kening Sasuke lembut. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis menyadari betapa manisnya si Uchiha bungsu saat 'tidur'.

"Keluargamu memang diciptakan untuk memiliki poker face ya?" gumam Kyuubi, ruby bulatnya menatap wajah Itachi yang berbeda dari yang dilihatnya tadi. Terlihat begitu penuh dengan kasih sayang dan … kekhawatiran (?)

"Ck. Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak menyembunyikan ekspresimu saat di perpustakaan tadi." Balas Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga, di perpus tadi, Kyuubi terlihat begitu gahar dan cool. Hal itu sangat berbeda dengan yang didapatinya saat ini.

"Woaaaa… Kau mengancamku!" telunjuk kiri Kyuubi menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Itachi dengan sangat tidak sopan. Ia berspekulasi bahwa Itachi akan berkoar-koar dan menyebarkan keapada semua orang bahwa dirinya sebenarnya adalah sosok penyayang.

"Ck. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" tangan Sang Raja menyingkirkan telunjuk si rubah dengan paksa, "Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk alasan itu …"

"Hmm.." gumam Kyuu menanggapi kalimat sulung Uchiha yang masih menggantung. Telapak kirinya beralih ke dada Sasuke. Memejamkan mata, bibir Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. Walau tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan si _topless_, Itachi tetap mengamati gerak-geriknya.

"Percaya padaku. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kyuu berbalik dan memberikan cengiran rubahnya kepada Itachi. Membuat jantung pemuda berkeriput halus itu berdetak tidak normal selama beberapa saat.

Hening…

Keheningan ini membuat Sang Iblis Legenda mengubah mimic wajahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati mata Itachi belum juga berkedip sejak 10 detik yang lalu.

"Hei keriput?" suara Kyuu yang meninggi membuyarkan lamunan Itachi yang segera memasang kembali poker face miliknya.

"Hn. Bagaimana kau tahu?" gumam Itachi dengan nada datar. Diam-diam ia menghela nafas lega kerena pemuda berambut orange di hadapannya tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Sebenarnya.." Kyuubi menggantung kalimatnya. Ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Sebenarnya?" Itachi membeo. Dirangkulnya sembarangan pundak _topless _si iblis rubah, "Beri tahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Please_…"

Kyuu menghela nafas. Raja Night Kingdom ini benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Bahkan demi memuluskan niatnya, Itachi rela bersikap aneh seperti sekarang.

"Sebenarnya –"

.

.

**FlashBack**

"Ggghhhh… Sial!" gerutu sosok orange yang mulai terlihat jelas itu. Ia menautkan alisnya sebal. Tubuh Naruto menolak energy yang ia berikan. Bocah itu benar-benar ingin menyusul kekasihnya.

"Kau bodoh! Kau menyianyiakan usaha si ayam itu." gumam sosok bertaring tajam yang tidak memakai busana itu (?) tubuhnya terlihat melemah, aura merah disekelilingnya perlahan pudar.

Berada di dunia luar tanpa 'wadah' membuat Kyuubi kehilangan kekuatannya. Tubuhnya pun roboh menimpa tubuh Naruto.

'Dia.. Tidak boleh mati…' Sebuah tangan terulur keluar dari gumpalan api merah yang memudar. Satu jemarinya mencoba meraih apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Kilatan ruby tajamnya menyiratkan tekat yang teramat sangat. Dia harus menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Dapat!" pekiknya saat jemarinya meraih tangan Naruto. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia harus mentransfer energinya segera. Ia menggenggam erat tangan lemah itu. Dipaksakannya kekuatan miliknya agar bisa masuk ke tubuh Naruto. Ia tidak peduli walau lengan Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggamannya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah agar Naruto selamat.

'degh… degh… degh…'

"Dia belum mati." Kyuubi berfikir cepat. Jantung Naruto cukup baik. Memang terjadi kebocoran disana. Kebocoran yang sebenarnya bisa disembuhkan dengan menutup bagian yang bocor saja.

Kyuubi mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya ke jantung Naruto yang bocor. Kyuubi mencoba mencari cara agar Naruto tak lagi menolaknya.

Apa..?

Apa yang harus si Iblis Rubah lakukan agar wadahnya itu mau menerima kekuatannya?

'Benar… Naruto percaya padaku.' Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa Naruto bisa mendengar pikirannya.

"Dengar bocah. Pacarmu baik-baik saja! Berhenti menolakku atau kau akan mati dan membuatnya menyesal saat ia terbangun nanti!" gumam sosok berselimut api merah kepada Namikaze muda. Naruto harus tetap hidup. Hanya itulah satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

'K –kau bohong..' rengek Naruto dalam hati. Ia tahu, Om Kyuu bisa mendengarnya.

'Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?'

Naruto diam. Sosok yang bersemayam di tubuhnya sejak 17 tahun yang lalu itu tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

Tapi untuk saat ini…

'Apa keadaan Teme yang seperti itu, masih bisa dianggap baik-baik saja?' bibir Naruto tersenyum miris. Dia merasa sangat putus asa.

Naruto tak lagi mencoba menolak kekuatan Kyuubi. Dia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menitikkan tetesan embun dari kedua sapphirenya.

"Bagus!" tangan Kyuubi menyalurkan kekuatannya. Ia berkonstrasi dengan lubang-lubang bocor di jantung. Naruto. Hanya itu yang perlu dia lakukan. Setelahnya, Naruto akan menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri…

Aura merah itu terus saja mengalir melalui pembuluh kapiler di jemari tan Namikaze. Menyusur melalui vena, kemudian menuju jantung. Perlahan namun pasti, jantung Naruto kembali ke bentuk semula. Walau tidak dalam keadaan sempurna, setidaknya saat ini jantung Naruto dapat bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ghhh.." pemuda bermata sapphire itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Fisik dan mentalnya yang lelah membuatnya tak lagi mampu memertahankan sorot redup miliknya.

Kyuubi menyeringai tipis. Ia tahu iblis muda itu akan baik-baik saja. Kini ruby-nya beralih ke tubuh Sasuke.

'Dia..' pendengaran rubah yang dimilikinya membuat iblis yang sosoknya mulai terlihat sebagai sosok manusia itu menangkap degup lemah dari tubuh bungsu Uchiha.

Satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah… 'Aku tidak mau Naruto menangis saat dia bangun nanti.'

Perlahan, tangan berkuku tajam Kyuubi mencoba meraih apapun dari tubuh Sasuke yang bisa diraihnya. Dia harus memberi Sasuke sedikit kekuatan untuk mengisi tubuhnya yang benar-benar kososng sebelum jantung berharga itu berhenti berdetak.

'Dapat!' Kuku panjang Kyuu menyentuh pinggang Sang Pangeran. Tergesa, ditusukkannya kuku itu asal. Jelmaan rubah api berekor Sembilan berusaha keras memindahkan kekuatannya ke tubuh Sasuke. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Tohh keberhasilan dari tindakannya ini hanya sekitar 5% saja.

'Ayolah bocah.. Jangan membuatku kesal!' batin Kyuu. Tubuh Sasuke yang seluruhnya bertolak belakang dengan dirinya membuat Kyuu kesal. Kekuatan yang sejak tadi disalurkannya tidak bisa masuk ke tubuh Uchiha bungsu dengan lancar, padahal Kyuubi sudah menusukkan kekuatan itu langusng ke pembuluh darah Pangeran.

Sedikit…

Hanya sedikit kekuatan yang mampu disalurkan Kyuubi ke tubuh Sang Pangeran. Entah karena kekatan rubah berekor Sembilan yang berbanding terbalik dengan kekuatan Uchiha, atau memang kekuatan Kyuu yang tidak cukup.

Entahlah…

Hal terakhir yang diingat Kyuubi adalah Itachi yang berlari kearahnya, diikuti oleh beberapa iblis lainnya.

**End of FlashBack**

.

.

"Jadi kau membantu Otouto?"

"Entahlah… Yang jelas aku bisa merasakan sedikit kekuatanku disana." Ruby Kyuu melirik wajah Sasuke singkat. Jujur, dia heran kenapa Uchiha Terpilih itu sangat suka tidur. Dalam keadaan Normal, seharusnya dia bangun sejak tiga hari yang lalu, seperti dia dan Naruto yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 hari untuk 'tidur'. Yahh.. kejadian yang mereka alami memang tidak bisa dibilang 'normal' sih.

"Hn. Kenapa tidak kau bantu lagi dengan kekuatanmu?" onyx Itachi berbinar. Dia merasa telah menemukan sebuah ide brilliant yang seharusnya sudah terpikirkan oleh iblis didepannya sejak lama.

"Jujur.." Kyuu menatap lekat onyx Sang Raja. Ruby itu menyiratkan sedikit keraguan.

" –aku kehilangan kekuatanku."

'deghh'

Itachi tertegun. Matanya bergetar tak percaya. Iblis didepannya mengatakan hal semengerikan itu dengan cengiran rubah kebanggaannya.

'Benarkah itu? Kyuubi Sang Iblis Legenda yang memiliki kekuatan sangat besar itu..? Tidak mungkin!'

"Yaa.. Sekarang aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kushina. Mungkin, Sasuke juga akan seperti aku." Gumam Kyuu seakan membaca pikiran Itachi.

Ruby itu kembali menatap sosok tan yang tengah berbaring. "Dan dia… Kembali menjadi manusia. Benar-benar manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun."

Reflek. Itachi berdiri. Onyxnya menatap nanar sosok manusia si rubah, kemudian beralih ke Naruto.

'Tidak mungkin… Naruto..'

"Ghhh.." sebuah suara menarik perhatian kedua pemuda yang telihat seumuran itu. Suara itu berasal dari..

" –Otouto!" pekik Itachi cukup keras. Ia langsung menghampiri sosok lemah yang mulai membuka matanya itu. Dipegangnya pundak Sasuke cukup erat.

Perlahan, Pangeran membuka matanya. Sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sang Aniki. Ia tidak berkata apapun, yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang tidak terbuka selama seminggu ini.

"Akan kukatakan pada mereka kalau dia sudah bangun.." gumam Kyuu mendapat balasan anggukan dari Itachi. Jujur, ia tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk disini. Apalagi Naruto sedang tidur. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Kyuu-lah satu-satunya yang akan diabaikan dalam acara Temu Kangen with Sasuke. Poor Kyuu…

Lengan alabaster Sasuke terangkat. Dipegangnya pelipis kirinya. matanya terasa sakit. Ia belum dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Aniki.." gumam Sasuke saat siluet didepannya memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia dapat merasakan kerinduan dari pelukan anikinya.

"Apa yang k –"

"Naruto!" pekik Sasuke memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Reflek, ia mendorong paksa baka aniki-nya dan langsung mencoba untuk bangun.

Itachi pun melepaskan otouto-nya. Dibiarkannya iblis 17 tahun itu duduk dan menyibakkan selimutnya sembarang. Sasuke segera beranjak, mencoba turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Khh.. Dimana Na –"

"Sssttt…" jemari pucat Itachi menggenggam pergelangan Sang Pangeran. Matanya mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke diam dan mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Pangeran pun mengikuti arah pandang Sulung Uchiha. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis ketika onyx-nya menangkap tubuh kekasihnya sedang berbaring tenang dengan nafas yang teratur.

'Naruto masih hidup..' batinnya lega. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya pergi meninggalkan ranjang nyaman miliknya. Sang aniki membantunya kembali duduk dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke sebatas pinggang.

"Selama kau tidur. Dia yang selalu menjagamu." Ucap Itachi pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh tan berbalut kaos hitam dan celana orange di samping Sasuke.

"Apa dia baik?" jemari pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu memainkan surai emas kekasihnya, perlahan. Ia tidak mau membangunkan pemuda manis yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

"Yahh.. bisa dibilang begitu. Masalahnya, dia tidak mau makan selama menungguimu seminggu ini."

"Hn?" Sasuke memelototkan matanya. Naruto tidak makan selama seminggu dan baka aniki-nya masih bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. What the –

"Dei memberinya cairan Nutrisi saat dia tidur." Ralat Itachi. dia tidak mau mendapat amukan dari sang otouto gara-gara tidak memberi Naruto makan selama seminggu. Mendengar penjelasan dari Sang Raja. Sasuke menghela nafas lega.

Suasana kembali hening. Sasuke sibuk memandangi raut tenang Naruto sambil sesekali mengecup wajahnya lembut. Sedangkan Itachi sibuk menggerutu gara-gara otouto kesayangannya seakan tak menganggap dirinya ada di tempat ini.

"Sasuke!" pekik suara yang berasal dari pintu kamar Sasuke. Onyx Itachi melihat ayahnya berjalan tergesa mendekatinya. Dibelakangnya ada sang kaa-san tercinta, juga kakeknya. Pasangan MinaKushi pun ada.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tangan Fugaku menggrepe tubuh anaknya. Mencoba mencari bagian mana yang sakit. Hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat Sasuke terjatuh dari menara ketika belajar terbang.

Itachi menghela nafas. Jelas-jelas tubuh Sasuke penuh perban. Bisa-bisanya sang ayah masih menanyakan 'bagian mana yang sakit'.

"Ssstt.. Naruto sedang tidur." Gumam Sasuke tanpa memedulikan keberadaan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya. Seakan Naruto adalah dunianya saat ini.

Minato terkejut mendengar ucapan calon mantunya. Bahkan pada saat seperti ini Sasuke masih mementingkan putranya. Sasuke masih setia menjaga Naruto.

Perlahan. Minato berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sudah dua kali membawa kabur putranya itu. Tangan langsatnya terjulur, kemudian menyentuh kepala Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati, diacaknya rambut raven-midnight blue Sang Pangeran.

Hal ini sukses mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Onyx itu kini menatap azure Minato. Seolah menuntut penjelasan dari tindakan calon mertuanya.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Minato tersenyum tulus. Sasuke mengangkuk pelan. Matanya masih tertuju lurus pada azure Minato, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari ada banyak sekali iblis di ruangan ini. Para iblis yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata lega. Sai-pun ada disana. Senyum palsu tak lagi terukir di bibir eksotisnya. Senyum itu digantikan dengan senyum tulus.

"Kalian.." bisik Sasuke tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Ditatapnya satu per satu iblis yang ada disana. Kiba menggendong akamaru yang masih tertidur, Hinata mendapat bantuan dari Shino untuk berjalan, Deidara tersenyum lebar menggendong Hideo yang menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sang Paman Ganteng –Sasuke-. Bahkan Gaara dan Neji yang masih terlihat kepayahan memaksakan diri untuk menengok Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Sasuke cukup jelas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Hahaahahhah… Aku tidak menyangka Otouto-ku bisa berkata manis seperti itu." tawa Itachi mendapat hadiah jitakan penuh kasih dari istrinya. Sedangkan iblis lain terkikik geli melihatnya, termasuk Sasuke.

"Tou-san. Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Fugaku hampir meng-iya kan permintaan bungsunya. Tapi saat onyx-nya menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang tertuju pada rivalnya, ia pun mengurungkan niat.

"Katakan saja." Gumam Tetua Namikaze.

"Dan aku juga meminta bantuan kalian semua.." Mata Sasuke menatap semua satu per satu. Tatapannya menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit ditebak. Walau begitu, mereka menyanggupi permintaan Sang Pangeran tanpa protes sedikitpun.

"Sasuke.. Ada satu kondisi yang harus kau ketahui." Gumam Kyuu dari ujung pintu. Lengannya terlipat di depan dada, matanya terpejam namum terkesan tajam.

"Hn?"

"Naruto.. Untuk saat ini, dia adalah 'manusia biasa'. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" Sesaat, putra bungsu dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Apa keadaanku juga sama sepertinya?"

Semua terdiam. Pada kenyataannya memang tidak ada yang mengetahui keadaan pangeran saat ini.

"Kurasa kau tetap seorang iblis. Kau tidak memiliki darah manusia di dalam tubuhmu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru?" gumam sebuah suara tegas yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu. Perlahan, tampak sebuah sosok berambut pantat ayam panjang di samping Sasuke.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar ria di tembok kamar pangeran pun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku setuju. Masalahnya adalah, seberapa besar kekuatan Sasuke saat ini."

Sasuke ber-hn ria. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya perlahan. Memunculkan sebuah baju putih yang terlipat rapi di tangan kanannya.

Ditaruhnya baju itu di samping tubuh kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Matanya kembali teralih pada iblis yang ada di depannya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Gumam Sang Pangeran singkat. Ia merasa tidak peduli pada kekuatannya saat ini. Toh ia masih bisa memunculkan baju untuk dipakai.

"Sai. aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Dan kau harus mau." semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang sedari tadi diam di pojok ruangan itu. Hei! Bahkan Itachi tidak sadar kalau sepupu jauuhhhh-nya itu ada di kamar.

.

.

.

Sosok berambut pirang yang tertidur di kasur king-size Sasuke mulai mengeliat tidak nyaman. Kelihatannya dia sudah terlalu lama tidur. Langit mendung di luar sana terlihat semakin gelap. Itu artinya, sekarang adalah malam di Dunia Langit.

"Ughh!" lenguh sosok itu. lengannya terasa sedikit nyeri. Naruto menggerutu sebal. Ia tahu, Dei-nii pasti menyuntikkan cairan aneh lagi ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun, Bocah?" Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Naruto. satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan saat ini adalah, kenapa suara itu begitu terdengar sangat tidak sa –

"Cepat bangun dan pakai bajumu!" perintah Kyuubi sesaat sebelum melempar sebuah setelan putih ke wajah Naruto, Membuat bocah itu berdecak sebal.

'Tunggu! Ada yang aneh di tempat ini.' Batin putra Namikaze. Sapphire kembarnya menelusur tiap inchi ruangan yang ditempatinya. Matanya membulat saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di kamar itu.

"Om.. Dimana Teme?" Tanya Naruto panic. Matanya menuntut penjelasan dari iblis berambut orange yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

Kyuubi diam. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Sapphire Pewaris Namikaze mencoba mencari jawaban dari ruby Sang Rubah. Pikirannya mencoba menyelami pikiran Kyuubi.

Nihil. Tidak ada yang Naruto dapatkan. Om kesayangannya sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun. Ada apa sebenarnya..?

"Pakailah bajumu, Bocah. Si ayam itu sudah pergi duluan." Gumam Kyuubi akhirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyuubi sudah bosan menunggu Naruto bangun.

"Benarkah? Apa Teme menungguku?"

"Tentu saja." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang mendapat balasan mata berbinar dari si pemilik sapphire.

Naruto bergegas mengenakan baju khas kerajaan berwarna putih yang diberikan Kyuu padanya. Baju putih dengan aksen emas, lengkap dengan lambang kipas kertas merah-putih di punggungnya. Sama persis dengan baju yang dikenakannya saat makan malam pertama dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Kyuubi menghela nafas saat mendengar pikiran-pikiran Naruto. Bocah itu bersenandung riang gembira ala Namikaze Naruto dengan lirik 'Teme sudah bangun.. Kekasihku sudah bangun.. Dia menungguku.. Teme-kuuuu…'

"Aku siap Om." Pekik Naruto ceria. Cengiran rubah terukir manis di bibirnya.

Kyuubi yang masih setia dengan celana coklatnya hanya ber-hn ria sambil memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Naruto mengeryitkan dahi. Tidak biasanya iblis bermata ruby itu pelit bicara.

"Kita mau kemana Om?" Tanya Naruto polos. Ia masih belum kepikiran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ikuti saja. Jangan banyak Tanya." Balas Kyuu singkat.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana. Yang jelas, sekarang Om Kyuu menuntunnya berjalan meninggalkan Istana Night Kingdom. Mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Waahhh.. Ada pesta ya? Lampunya banyak sekali…" pekik Namikaze muda saat menyadari ada begitu banyak lampu di taman belakang Night Kingdom. Lampu-lampu tertata rapi membentuk sebuah jalan yang menuntunnya menuju ke sebuah tempat yang sepertinya pernah dilihat Naruto.

Rubah Api tidak merespon. Ia tetap berjalan di depan Naruto. Mereka berjalan lurus menuju ke sebuah Altar megah berwarna putih gading.

"Sa –Sasuke.." Naruto berhenti. Dilihatnya sang kekasih berdiri di depan Altar menggunakan pakaian kerajaan berwarna hitam pekat beraksen emas rumit, lengkap dengan jubah kebesaran pangeran. Jangan lupakan tentang sepasang sayap kokoh yang menempel di punggung Sasuke.

Sapphire Naruto menangkap sosok Sai berdiri di samping kiri kekasihnya. Ia menggunakan baju hitam rapi. Mereka berdua menghadap Altar megah. Itachi berdiri disana. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

Tubuhn Naruto bergetar. Digigitnya bibir bawah hingga hampir berdarah. Matanya bergetar seoalah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namum ia dapat merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya.

Apakah ini yang Sasuke inginkan?

Membuat Naruto melihat pernikahannya dengan Sai?

"Kenapa..?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Sakit. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke melakukan hal ini padanya.

Sapphire itu tak dapat lagi membendung gula-gula Kristal di mata Sang Namikaze. Kaki Naruto mulai melangkah lagi. Menyusul Om Kyuu yang sedari tadi tidak memedulikan dirinya yang berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini.." kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat. Sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Langkahnya semakin cepat.. Semakin cepat.. Semakin cepat lagi hingga kini Naruto memutuskan untuk berlari.

"Saaaa –Suuu –Keeeee!"

'Buaagghhhh!'

Lagi… Sasuke mendapatkan pukulan dari orang yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dengan alasan yang sama.

"Brengsek!" Naruto menduduki perut seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

'bughh.'

"Kau pikir kau siapa, Hahh?" butiran-butiran Kristal mulai menuruni pipi Naruto. Menetes sembarang hingga akhirnya mendarat di wajah Uchiha bungsu.

'bughh.. buaghhh!'

"Brengsek! Sasuke bodoh! Teme jelek!"

'bughh!'

"Teme Sialan!"

Naruto meluapkan emosinya. Pukulan-pukulannya terasa begitu lemah di wajah Sasuke. Cacian-caciannya bagaikan music pengiring pernikahan di telinga bungsu Uchiha.

"Kalau hanya ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, kenapa kau harus membahayakan hidupmu demi aku segala…" Suara Naruto melemah. Tangannya tak lagi memukul. Ia hanya memegangi kerah Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Aku.. Tidak mengerti. Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri ya…" gumam Naruto ngawur. Ia tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam para iblis yang berada di sana. Ia juga mengacuhkan Sai yang mundur tiga langkah menjauhinya.

"Selamat. Kau sudah berhasil.." bibir Naruto tersenyum miris. Sungguh. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Ia memberanikan diri menatap onyx Sasuke. Sayang sekali, yang didapatinya hanyalah poker face dan tatapan dingin. Lagi… Naruto tersenyum miris.

'Kenapa… Sakit…' gumamnya dalam hati. Iblis berambut pirang itu melepaskan tangan tan-nya dari kerah Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai memandang sekeliling.

'Bahkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san ada disini..' bibir Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum miris. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Jika saja jantungnya berhenti berdetak, mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Altar sialan itu. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama disini hanya untukmenghancurkan perasaannya sendiri.

'grepp'

Sebuah tangan pucat mencekal pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto dalam keadaan…"

'Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini?' Naruto membalikkan badannya, menghadap Altar megah putih gading. Tubuhnya bergetar saat menyadari upacara pernikahan baru saja dimulai. Dan mempelai yang berada di depan Altar saat ini adalah Sasuke dan –dirinya!

"Aku bersedia." Gumam Sasuke tegas. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam erat pergelangan Naruto. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis usai mengucapkan ikrarnya.

"Dan kau, Namikaze Naruto. apa kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagaimana ia menerima dirimu dalam …"

Sapphire Naruto menatap nanar pria raven berkuncir di hadapannya. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa pria itu sedang berbicara kepada dirinya.

" –Namikaze Naruto, apa kau bersedia?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi, sukses membuyarkan pertanyaan bodoh Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Membuat mata Naruto teralih padanya. Mata yang masih menyiratkan kebingungan itu kemudian beralih kepada para iblis yang menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan itu. Mereka semua tersenyum.

Terakhir, sapphire kembar itu menatap Sai. Iblis yang biasanya tersenyum palsu itu menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya, kemudian mengangguk ke arah Naruto, menyadarkan pemuda Namikaze bahwa ada sebuah pertanyaan yang harus segera dijawabnya.

Naruto kembali menghadap Itachi. Ia melirik Sasuke singkat, kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengatakan

"Ya. Aku bersedia."

Nelaan nafas lega dan tepuk tangan terdengar mengiringi berakhirnya ikrar mereka berdua.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang saatnya kau mencium istrimu, Otouto." Gumam Itachi singkat. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Otouto tercintanya pasti akan mencium ipar manisnya dengan sangat ganas.

"Dobe. karena sekarang kau adalah manusia biasa, berciuman denganku.. mungkin akan terasa sakit." tangan pucat Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto. membuat si empunya pipi bersemu merah. Menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, Naruto mengangguk pelan. Tidak apa-apa jika tubuhnya harus sakit. Yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa saat ini, dirinya dan Sasuke saling memiliki.

Sasuke mulai mengeliminasi jarak. Ia memejamkan mata, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Naruto yang hangat.

-chuuu-

Bibir tipis Naruto menyambut ciuman lembut dari kekasihnya. Matanya terpejam, menghayati setiap detik sentuhan demi sentuhan lembut itu.

"Mmhhh.." Dahi Sang Namikaze mengeryit. Benar kata Sasuke, tubuhnya terasa agak panas dan nyeri di bagian dada.

Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Mengabsen gigi putih Naruto yang berjajar rapi. Sang Pangeran hendak mengajak lidah istri-nya menari saat …

"Ehem.. bukan maksudku mengganggu kalian. Tapi …" gumam Sebuah suara menghentikan aksi Sang Pangeran. Empat sudut siku-siku berwarna merah muncul di jidat Sasuke. Menandakan betapa kesalnya Sasuke.

Meski kesal, akhirnya si bungsu Uchiha menghentikan ciumannya juga. Dipelototinya si pengganggu yang ternyata adalah ayahnya sendiri itu.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Anu .. Sayap di punggungmu luntur tuh!" seru Fugaku dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'luntur'.

Damn! Bisa-bisanya sang ayah mengganggu aksi kerennya hanya karena sayapnya luntur. Tunggu! Sayap Sasuke luntur! L –U –N –T –U –R!

"Sai! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Baju Naruto jadi berwarna hitam kan.." Fugaku mencak-mencak. Dipelototinya sepupu jauh Uchiha yang menjadi tersangka utama insiden ini. Yahh.. Seandainya saja Sai 'melukis' sayap Sasuke dengan tinta yang lebih baik, insiden ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ma –maaf paman. Itu pasti karena Naruto menindih Sasuke tadi. Sayapnya jadi begitu deh.."

"Haissshhhh! Kacau! Kacau semua! Acara pernikahan Putra Mahkota Night Kingdom jadi kacau gara-gara tintamu!"

"T –tou-san.." Deidara mencoba menghentikan ayah mertuanya. Satu-satunya tersangka yang mengacaukan acara pernikahan ini adalah Uchiha Fugaku. _The one and the only one_.. Biang ribut yang sangat heboh.

"Haaahhh… Bagaimana ini? Bagaimanaaaaaaaa…..?" Fugaku semakin lebay. Iblis lain yang berada di tempat itu hanya ber-sweat drop ria. Entah apa yang terjadi pada masa lalu.. Yang jelas, orang aneh satu ini pernah menjadi raja mereka. Seandainya saja mereka menyadari ke-tidak waras-an Fugaku lebih cepat, mereka pasti tidak akan mau dipimpin olehnya.

"Dobe.." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Menarik lembut tangan pasangan hidupnya. Menuntunnya diam-diam keluar dari keributan yang terjadi di taman belakang istana.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto. ia masih sesekali menoleh ke belakang, melirik keributan tak bermakna yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi di acara pernikahannya.

"Kemana saja. Asal jauh dari orang-orang itu.." bisik Sasuke sambil mencium lembut pipi iblis yang kini bernama Uchiha Naruto.

'blushhh'

Sontak pipi berhiaskan tiga garis halus milik pewaris Namikaze memerah. Jika boleh jujur, saat ini Naruto merasakan sedikit firasat buruk.

"Cepatlah Dobe.. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Naruto berhenti melangkah. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Sebuah sinyal yang dapat diartikan bahwa iblis bermata sapphire sedang bingung.

'Apanya yang tidak sabar, sih? kenapa wajah Teme merah begitu…'

"Kau lama." Gumam Sasuke singkat. Lengan kekarnya langsung mencekal tubuh iblis berambut blonde, kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style. Aksi ini sukses membuat pipi Naruto kembali memerah.

"T –Teme.." Sasuke membalas panggilan istrinya dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat mengerikan.

Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat melihat wajah suaminya. Bibir Sasuke tersenyum aneh, onyx kembarnya memancarkan sorot yang sulit diartikan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah sampai.." gumam Sasuke singkat menghentikan lamunan Naruto. Diturunkannya tubuh si pemuda rubah di ranjang nyaman miliknya.

"Kau manis sekali Dobe.." Sasuke menindih tubuh tan Naruto. Jemari pucat Uchiha bungsu menelusur wajah manis iblis yang baru saja resmi menjadi pasangan sehidup-sematinya.

"T –teme.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ayolah Dobe.. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.."

"Hen –emphhh… Temmphhh.."

"Akhhh… Lepaskah umhhhh…"

"Kau manis sekali, Uchiha Narutoo.. Membuatku bergairah.. Singkirkan tanganmu.. mereka menghalangi pandanganku."

"Sasuke… umhh hentikhaaannnhh.."

"Ini belum apa-apa Manis.. Aku baru akan memulainyaa.. –ughh!"

"Aaaaaaghhhhhh! Sssaaaaaaaahhsuuuuuuuuuu.. –kkeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Hei keriput! Kenapa sayap Sasuke luntur?"

"Ohh.. Itu karena kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk mengembangkan sayapnya sendiri. Alhasil, dia meminta Sai untuk membuat sayap _fake._"

"Hm..Lalu dimana manusia-manusia sialan itu?"

"Kami 'menaruh' mereka di rumah sakit di dunia manusia. Biarkan para makhluk aneh bernama dokter itu saja yang mengurusnya."

"Tch.. Naruto akan mengamuk kalau dia mengetahui hal ini."

"Biarkan saja. Toh karena kami menaruh mereka di dunia manusia, kami jadi bisa meminjam beberapa peralatan medis dan obat-obatan dari sana. Hahahahhh!"

"Aggghhh! Sial!"

"Kyuu.. Kau kenapa?"

"Adikmu benar-benar brengsek!"

"Hahh? Sasuke kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kyuu.. kepalamu sakit? Apa kau perlu obat?"

"Sasuke brengseeeeeekkk! Aku bisa mendengarnya! Dasar ayam sialan! Hentikan! !"

Dan itulah penderitaan Kyuubi selama semalam ini. Dia yang masih 'berhubungan pikiran' dengan Naruto sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang dilakukan Uchiha termuda. Poor Kyuu…

.

.

Haahhhh….

Maaf banget lamaaaaaaa (-/|\-)

Bukan maksud Kyuu gimana-gimana, Kyuu Cuma nyoba konsen dengan UAS. Dan setelahnya, Kyuu malah disibukkan dengan Kaa-san yang minta bantuan Kyuu buat ngetik ini-itu, nyari info ini-itu untuk menyusun proposal bantuan dana PAUD. Yahh.. karena Kyuu anak yang baik (kaya Om Tobi). Kyuu-terpaksa- ngebantu deh -_-

Semoga ending ini gak geje :D

Pas bikin scene pernikahan gak jelas itu, jujur Kyuu sempet macet 2 hari.

Rasanya sayaaanggg banget namatin NK ini.

Tapi kalo gak ditamatin.. Kyuu juga bakal dihujam ranjau sama para readers :p

Ok lah. Sekarang Kyuu bisa konsen sama **There's No Regret in My Life** :D

Kyuu udah nemuin ending buat cerita itu. dan semoga Kyuu gak dibunuh karenanya -_-

.

Ok. Saatnya bales review :D

.

**.brother**: Yupp…

terima kasih sudah membaca :3

maaf banget ya untuk keterlambatannya (-/|\-)

.

**ck mendokusei**: a –ano.. 'Revy-neesan' siapa ya :D

btw makasih udah baca :D

maaf banget untuk keterlambatannya

.

**Chie Na OrangeL: **yupp :3

Terima kasih…

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah :D

Semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan

.

**Nasumi-chan Uharu: **Yupp ^^

Chap terakhir ini :3

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yahhh..

Ehemm.. walau Kyuu ngerasa ga pantes dipanggil '-senpai', tapi ga apalah :D

Terima kasih banyaaaak

.

**Od3rsChWank mi4w-mi4w:** Kyuu yang mana ya :p

Kyuu rubah buduk #digamparKyuubi

Apa Kyuu pengetik yang ganteng ini :3

Eheheh… maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah :D

Terima kasihhhhh ^^

.

**Hatakehanahungry**: sayang sekali Hana-san :D

Kiyu apdetnya ngadat (dies)

Maaf yahhh..

Btw sms Kiyu ya ^^

HP Kiyu yang lama entah ada dimana. Terpaksa beli baru deh #hiksss

No Hana-san jadi ga ada -_-

Terima kasih banyak yahhh

.

**Wulan-chan:** gak mati kok :D

Sekarang mereka lagi hanimun :3

Makasih banyak dan maaf untuk keterlambatannya yaaahhhhh

.

**Tarayuki:** idup kok.. idup :p

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yah :D

Terima kasih banyaaak

.

**Uciha Hikari**: sup sup sup jangan nagis…

Kyuu jadi ikutan nih : (

Btw terima kasih dan maaf atas keterlambatannya yahhh

.

**Nara Hikari**: yaudah.. karena ini tanggal 14 Februari, Kyuu kasih bungkus coklat aja deh :p

Mereka ga mati kan ^^

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yaaa

Arigatooo

.

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan:** maaf banget yahh apdetnya lama banget ^^

Kyuu konsen UTS sama bantu Kaa-san ngetik proposal sih :D

Semoga endingnya bikin seneng ya :D

.

**ryu cassie:** gak sad kok :D

endingnya ga jelas sih :3

maaf untuk keterlambatannya yahhhhh

makaish banget

,

**ttixz bebe: **iya.. oro emang pabo :3

ini endingnya menurut be-san geje banget ga sih -_-

Kyuu ga pede banget :s

Btw maaf untuk keterlambatannya yahhhh

Makasih banget udah dukung Kyuu

,

**wind. le-vent:** entah ini ending mengecewakan atau engga -_-

mohon sarannya wind-san (-/|\-)

maaf banget untuk keterlambatannya

terima kasih banyak udah ngasih banyak masukan ke Kyuu

,'

**Chidorasen: **benar senpai

Mereka berdua memang benar-benar gila dan bodoh :D

Dan yang paling baka adalah saya yang ngetik cerita ini : (

Semoga endingnya ga geje2 banget

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya.. terima kasih banyak yahhh

.

**Namikaze Trisha**: maaf banget atas kelemotan saya dalam mengapdet chap terakhir ini =_=

Semoga saya tidak dibunuh karena endingnya yang geje..

Btw, terima kasih banyak ya :D

.

**Yashina Uzumaki**: maaf banget untuk keterlambatannya *bungkuk2

Ehem.. Kyuu kan kalo mau nyium yang elite. Ga kaya temen Kyuu -_- nyiumnya pager. Gak OK kan #makin gila

Btw terima kasih udah baca yaaahhhh :d

.

**Meg chan**: entahlahhh :D

Maaf untuk keterlambatannya :d

Semoga suka dengan ending geje ini..

Terima kasih banyak :3

.

Akhirnya selesai juga..

Terima kasih kepada pihak pihak yang udah ngebantu Kyuu dalam penulisan **Night Kingdom **ini

**Terima kasih buat para Reviewers**

**Terima kasih para Readers.. Silent Readers..**

**And Special Thanks ..**

**FOR YOU ^^**

**Hope you like my abal fic :3**

Don't forget to review this last chap of NK

.

**Thanks a Lot…**

**I Love You All**

**Once more time..**

**Review Please :3**


End file.
